Gravity
by Dr. Trunks Briefs
Summary: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground? Truhan, GT doesn't exist.
1. Gravity Is Working Against Me

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese, later on. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

At the start of this fic, Gohan is 32. Trunks is 23. Goten is 22. Pan is 10. Bra is 9.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter One…

Gravity Is Working Against Me

It was a frozen December morning. The air was thick and still, fitting for a day like today. A beautiful casket, decorated with glittering ribbons and crisp flowers, stood in the middle of a large cemetery. Behind it was a small stage, equally as beautiful and decorated. Around the stage stood rows and rows of seats, filled to the point of overcrowding by loving fans, who were all looking out at the somber display. Outside of the cemetery, around Satan City, and all across the country were people standing in dismal silence, watching the service in the freezing cold. Though the sun shined uncharacteristically bright for a December afternoon, dark air surrounded the family and friends of the deceased, who stood in front of the casket.

No amount of sunshine or beauty could fix this darkness, for someone they loved was dead. Gohan, with his stone grey eyes, stared at nothing. He thought of nothing. He heard nothing. Inside of that beautifully decorated casket, sitting in the frozen air under glittering sunshine, his wife, his Videl, was dead forever. Between him and Hercule, Videl's world renowned father, stood Pan. She was small and frail compared to the two large men. As two women stepped onto the stage and sung a chilling song that cut through the thick air, Pan's eyes filled with tears. She leaned into her father, clinging to his black suit. She tried to hold herself up, but it was no use. Gohan, though still numb, picked her up in a mechanical fashion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her red-splotched face into his shoulder, and sobbed. He didn't say anything to her. No one said anything. He just held her on his hip, feeling the cries shake her small frame in his arms. He couldn't hear her, even as her cries rose to yelling, screaming for her mother. He only felt the vibration of her voice and her warm tears seeping through his jacket. To his right, Chichi covered her mouth and turned into Goku's chest, muffling her cries. Goku placed an arm around her back, but didn't move to comfort anyone else, even as their friends standing behind them began to sniffle and cry quietly.

As the song ended, the casket was lowered. Hercule trembled, anguish finally taking him over. The large man, known for his confidence and power, fell to his knees and wept into the dormant grass.

"Don't put my baby girl in there," he cried. "Please. Please, just bring her back…" Though he was the world champion in martial arts, he looked so old and defeated.

As they left the cemetery, people with cameras and microphones attempted to draw a comment from them. Gohan, still holding his daughter, said nothing to them. He didn't meet anyone's eyes, thank anyone for their condolences, or even speak at all to comfort Pan, who hadn't lifted her head from his shoulder. Even she was silent now. Gohan carried Pan as he climbed into Hercule's jet copter, following the other members of Earth's Special Forces to the Satan mansion for the wake. He sat next to his father-in-law, who was crumpled into his seat, crying softly into his hands. Gohan didn't look at him. He didn't bother forcing Pan into a seat of her own. He just held her there, on his lap, to his chest. By this point, she was the only thing keeping him warm enough to live, for he was so, so cold. Silent. Numb. Mechanical. Untouched.

They reached the Satan mansion just as the sun fell behind the horizon. Inside, it was lit brightly and decorated with pictures of Videl all throughout her life. Her many medals and certificates of achievement were all displayed, courtesy of the Satan City Police Department where she worked most of her life. Her friends from high school brought in pictures and videos of her life in school, from both before and after she met Gohan. Even her wedding dress, complete with a replica bouquet, stood with the other artifacts to honor her life. Her friends and family all stood in the giant, marble family room of the Satan mansion, drinking and eating and laughing away as they shared stories of Videl's love and accomplishments. Even Pan, who is finally on her feet again, smiles as she listens to Bra talk away. Despite the much warmer, cheerier atmosphere, however, Gohan is unaffected by it. He leans against the wall, tall and dark against the merry backdrop of the party. A blur of faces pass him and talk to him, some he knows, some he knew, and some he doesn't recognize. Many held cameras and microphones, others held only expressions of concern, speaking to him with words he couldn't process. Even Pan talked to him, but her voice was lost among the fuzz of noises echoing in the room.

A tan hand is placed on her head. She looks up, nods, and walks away with Bra, into the crowd where Gohan can't see her. The hand is on his shoulder and a familiar word echoes through his mind. He follows the hand with his eyes, up a familiar arm, and to a familiar face. Angular, thin, pointed nose, royal blue eyes, soft lavender hair pulled back into a ponytail…

"_Gohan_," he says. The familiar word was his name. Gohan blinks several times, finally seeing the man in front of him. "Let's get some fresh air," Trunks says in his deep, warm voice. Gohan nods once, letting Trunks lead him outside to the garden. It's dark out now, their breath visible in the cold air. Gohan looks up at the black sky, but there aren't any stars. Just planes and copters, all flying far above, blinking at him. Trunks removes his hand from Gohan's back, making Gohan look at him. His eyes are black in the shade; heavy shadows cast over his thin face from the light of the party behind them.

"I don't want you to come into work for a while longer," Trunks tells him. Looking at him with those sharp blue eyes – though usually poised, they were soft as they stared at him. Gohan narrows his eyes, having to actively process what the younger man is telling him. That's right, Trunks became the CEO of Capsule Corporation two years ago. Though Gohan was hired by Bulma over a decade ago, Trunks was now technically his boss. "It's alright," Trunks says, "I want you to stay away as long as you need. I'll have someone cover your lectures and I'll put your projects in the engineering department on hold until further notice." Gohan watches his lips move in fascination. His speech is gentle and careful. Familiar.

Trunks watches Gohan stare at him, as if he were speaking a different language. Dark grey, almond-shaped eyes drift from his face down to his feet, then back up, as if Gohan were looking at an alien. Trunks places a tentative hand on Gohan's arm, making him jump as if he were burned. Trunks looks at him in surprise, but keeps his hand firmly placed on Gohan's arm. Gohan looks at him now, eyes wide, as if seeing him finally.

"When did you grow up?" Gohan asks, voice cracking from underuse. "You were a little kid ten minutes ago, hanging onto my hand and begging me to play with you. I had to bend down to see you eye-to-eye, and now…" Gohan looks back into his eyes, as if he were lost. "Now you're almost as big as I am. When did that happen?" Trunks frowns, unsure of how to respond. He's never seen Gohan this way – confused, distraught, staring at him as if he hasn't seen him in a long time. "You've suddenly turned into… _that_ Trunks."

"Excuse me," a young lady approaches them from the glass double doors, where Gohan can suddenly hear the party continuing without them. "I have a few questions," she says. A man with a camera on his shoulder follows her. "We're from Satan News Channel 6. You're Gohan Son, correct?" She holds a microphone up to Gohan's mouth, but he turns away. Trunks looks from Gohan's face to the reporter's, who doesn't even look flustered from the refusal. She just continues, "We're live, by the way."

"Get lost," Gohan says darkly, not looking at her. The reporter ignores him, "How do you feel?" She asks. No response. Trunks looks at Gohan, who is staring hard through the dark, out at the gardens. The reporter takes a step forward, unhindered by the cold shoulder. "What did you think of the funeral service?" She asks. Still no answer. Trunks notices how stiff Gohan's posture has gotten. The reporter lifts a hand to touch his shoulder. Gohan's tension builds. "Are you going to remarry?" As soon as the words leave her lips, Gohan spins around, dark eyes burning like coals, but he doesn't get to say anything. Trunks is between him and the reporter, holding her hand.

"Now's not a good time," Trunks says smoothly. He smiles apologetically at the young reporter, gently releasing her hand. "Please go," he says. Gohan's anger dissipates immediately as the reporter nods, a small blush on her cheeks. She turns to her cameraman. "Sorry folks," she says to the camera, and leads the camera back inside.

Gohan watches him turn around and look up at him with those sharp blues. "Thank you," he says softly. Trunks smiles and shakes his head.

"No problem," the younger man says, stepping back a little. "I'm here for you, Gohan," he says, smiling gently. "And remember; don't come back into work until you're ready. There's no rush, really," he assures before turning to go back inside.

"Wait – …" Gohan says suddenly, holding out his hand. Trunks turns and looks at him in surprise. He's caught off guard as the older man hugs him, but quickly regains his composure and places his hands on Gohan's back. "I'm sorry," he says, releasing Trunks slowly. Trunks looks at him curiously, tilting his head.

"For?" He prods.

"For not noticing you've grown up. I… I want to be here for you, too," he ends awkwardly. Trunks nods in understanding and turns back to the party, one hand still on Gohan's back.

"Come on, it's freezing out here." Inside, people were already starting to fall asleep. It was nearing 1 AM and the bar was nearly empty – cans and bottles and glasses were scattered around the room. People were sleeping pretty much anywhere they dropped, including Pan and Bra, who were sleeping on an armchair together. Gohan lifts them both, one in each arm, but they don't budge. Trunks leans over and hoists a dead-asleep Goten over his shoulders. "See you in the morning, Gohan," Trunks says, giving him a small smile. Gohan nods. Hercule approaches him from behind, placing a large hand on his back.

"Feel free to sleep in Videl's old bedroom," he says. "It's a king, so it should be big enough if you want to sleep with Panny." Gohan thanks him, looking up at his father-in-law. He looks so, so old. Sunken eyes, thin skin, wrinkles littering his face. When did Hercule grow old? He claps Gohan firmly on the back before slowly walking back to his own bedroom. Gohan, still holding the girls, steps over sleeping bodies and climbs the stairs up to the bedrooms. He follows the familiar hallways to Videl's old bedroom, having walked them a million times in his teenage and young adult years. He nudges the white wood door open with his hip, letting it silently swing open. It's a large room, covered with pale pink carpet and pink floral wallpaper. The room is decorated with old, wooden, white-painted furniture. A pair of white French doors leads to a balcony overlooking the city and the gardens below.

Gohan kicks back the comforter with his foot before gently lying Bra down, who grumbles and rolls over on the comfortable sheets. He walks to the other side and places Pan down, brushing the soft black locks out of her face. He takes off her shoes and places them by the bed before leaning over and kissing her forehead. She's snoring softly, a deep sleeper. He studies her for the first time since her mother died – Long, black hair that frames a heart-shaped face. She has her mother's small nose and tiny mouth, along with her thick, baby-ish eyebrows and long black lashes. Gohan tucks a strand of wild hair behind her small ears, tracing the soft curve of her jaw. She's a beautiful girl, just like her mother. Other than his colors, she doesn't look a thing like him. He kisses her forehead again before pulling the comforter up to her chin. Gohan then walks around to the other side and removes Bra's shoes before pulling the comforter up to her chin, too. He looks down at her for a moment. She looks just like Bulma – big lips, teal hair, gentle curve to her cheeks… nothing like Trunks, who takes strongly after Vegeta.

A fleeting thought occurs to him – If he and Videl had a son after Pan, would he look like Gohan? He shakes his head, letting the thought fall away. There's no guarantee that his son would look like him – after all, while his own facial features greatly resemble Goku's, Goten looks more like their mother. Although, when Goten was a kid, they tried very hard to make him take after their father. This was mostly because his personality was very similar to their father's.

Gohan walks around Videl's girlhood bedroom silently, running his fingers over each surface he comes close to, admiring all the things she kept from her childhood. Though she didn't act like it, Videl was a sentimental person. Dozens of pictures of friends from high school and college were strung up on the walls, including a large section dedicated to just photos of herself and Gohan. Posters from the World Martial Arts Tournaments were hung all around the walls, featuring her favorite fighters from even before she started fighting on her own. On her desk, which was still littered with school notes from years ago, sat a ticket stub from the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Written in sloppy script was her name, _Videl Satan_, _qualifier #9_. As he moved to pick it up, a sparkle caught his eye. He quietly opened the ajar drawer, revealing the small, golden metallic bands inside. He picked them up, letting them hang off of his long, pale fingers.

…_You… like girls… with short hair, Gohan?_

Her voice was so clear in his memory, like a bell. He shook his head, clearing the memory away, and pocketed the metal hairbands. As he left, he looked back at his little daughter, curled up in her mother's large, fluffy bed. She looked so much like her mother.

He walked along the dark hallway to his brother's bedroom, where he could hear Goten snoring away. He quietly opened the door and shut it behind him. In the queen-sized guest bed Goten and Trunks slept peacefully. His brother, mouth wide open and arms splayed across the mattress, looked older as well – a young man. Wild black hair, which hung just past the nape of his neck, was spread out on the pillow like a halo. He was oval-faced like their mother, but had the same long, straight nose as himself and their father. When did they grow to be so old? Trunks was curled up, lying on his side, facing away from the mess that was Goten. Gohan walked over and picked up one of the extra pillows off of the floor. He quietly walked to Trunks's side, where there was more room. The floor creaked with his step, making Trunks open his eyes wide. He looked up, surprised.

"Gohan?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry," Gohan apologized softly, "I didn't want to make Bra uncomfortable by sleeping with her and Pan, and I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep here?" Trunks nods, moving back to give him more room. Goten groans and rolls over, muttering something about dinosaurs in his sleep before resuming his snoring. Gohan edges in, placing his pillow at an angle, and lies down on the edge. Trunks frowns, able to see him in the dark.

"You can get closer, you know," he says quietly. "You can't be comfortable." Gohan, without turning to him or saying anything, moves a few inches further onto the bed. Trunks yawns and turns onto his back, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep quickly. However, Gohan lays awake, still and silent, staring at the window across the room. He begged for the sweet escape that was sleep, but it never came. When the clock on the night stand clicked over to 5 AM, Gohan quietly lifted himself off of the bed, careful not to make too much noise. He leaves the room, leaving it as if he was never there at all. As he walked back through the halls, he pulled off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt, wadding them together without much care. He quietly walked into Videl's old bedroom where his and Pan's suitcases sat. Without waking the girls, he dropped off his shirt, tie, and belt, then took some fresh clothes from his bag. He walked over to the bed where Pan was still snoring softly, splayed out on the mattress like her uncle.

Gohan brushed hair out of her face, looking her over carefully, before leaving the room. He walked further down the hall to the large bathroom to shower. Once he changed into his fresh clothes and dropped his old ones off at his suitcase, he headed downstairs where people were still sprawled across the furniture, dead to the world after their drunken night. He headed to the kitchen, already occupied by chefs, who all looked up at him in surprise.

"Uh – sorry, I was just going to look for some coffee…" he said before turning to leave. The chef stopped him, telling him he came to the right place, and told him to wait while he prepared it. Gohan insisted that he could make it himself, but the chef wouldn't budge. Gohan was soon walking outside into the gardens with a cup of hot coffee, which he was sure was delicious and high quality, but he couldn't bring himself to drink it. In fact, he realized, he hadn't eaten or had anything to drink in nearly two days. Looking down at the black drink, sparkling in the early morning sun, his stomach churned. He sat the cup on the ledge, abandoning it.

The gardens were beautiful, even in the late December cold. Hercule paid good money to keep them in top shape and they were often in popular gardening magazines and on outdoor TV shows. Not to mention they were huge, so it was easy for Gohan to get lost in them. Eventually, he came upon a clearing, where he found his father already awake and doing his morning workout. Goku hovered in the air, doing a series of quick kicks and punches at an invisible enemy, until he noticed his eldest standing nearby. He lands softly on the dormant grass and gives his son a smile.

"Mornin', kid," he says with a lift in his voice, though not too cheery. He frowns when Gohan doesn't say anything back. "You get 'ne sleep?" he asks. Gohan shakes his head. Goku tilts his head. "Wanna spar?" Gohan shakes his head again. Goku gives him another smile. "C'mon. Doing something with your hands might make ya feel better." Gohan looked up at him, thought for a moment, and then nodded. He was sluggish and sloppy in his form, so the fight didn't last very long before Goku threw him onto his back. He waited for his son to hop back to his feet, but unsurprisingly, Gohan didn't.

Goku floated down to the ground and kneeled next to Gohan's head, smiling down at him. "You been hittin' the books too hard. You gotta hit people more often." A small smile tugged at the corner of Gohan's mouth. He sat up, letting Goku sit next to him on the cold ground. The two sat in silence, watching the sun rise over the hedges in the distance.

"Everything reminds me of her," Gohan says softly without looking at his father. Goku doesn't move. "I can't get away from it. It's eating me alive." He looks down at his lap, white hands gripping his slacks. "I've felt loss before," he says, eyeing Goku out of the corner of his eye, "but it's never been this intense. It feels like my soul has been completely removed from my body. I can't feel anything I touch. Everything is mechanical. Everyone walks by in a blur of colors that I don't really see or sounds that I don't really hear. I can't recall a word of the funeral yesterday. I'm starving but I can't eat, tired but I can't sleep, devastated but I can't cry or scream or laugh. It's like time has stopped and I can't make it move again…" His voice trailed off into silence.

Without looking at him, Goku reached over and pulled Gohan's head to rest on his shoulder. They don't look at each other and they don't touch otherwise. Gohan stays that way, leaning against his father, sitting on the cold ground in the early morning twilight.

"Y'know," Goku says gently, "when you we're a lil' thing your mom was worried that you would never walk. You were like two years old and you hadn't walked yet. We tried real hard to get you to do it, but you were a stubborn kid. We'd pull ya up onto your feet, hold your hands, walk ya 'cross the room, let go, and you'd just sit back down and look up at us.

"It wasn't 'til I had to go out one day that you finally did it. I remember it like it was yesterday. You were sittin' in the family room, readin' on your little books, when you saw me walk out. I hadn't told ya that I was leavin' or how long I'd be gone, and you got real worried I was gonna leave forever. I remember you yelled at me from the family room as I was walkin' out, but I didn't stop. You got up so fast and you _sprinted_ across the room and out into the yard, tears all runnin' down your face, huggin' on me." Goku chuckled. "I'd never seen your mom so mad and so excited at the same time. From that day on we couldn't keep you outta stuff. You were always wanderin' off on your own, explorin' the forest and gettin' lost. Your mom would worry about ya, but you'd always bring her back some kind of weed that you thought was a flower, or a neat lookin' rock or bug or somethin'."

Goku glanced down at his son out of the corner of his eye, but Gohan was sleeping, head still resting on his father's shoulder. Goku smiled and looked up at the golden clouds hanging in the sky. "I kept tellin' her you'd be fine, that no matter what, I'd always come an' find you – that I'd always protect you from whatever big bad evil thing was out in those woods. And look at you, Gohan… You're a grown man with a lil' kid of your own. You got a good job and you got stuff to deal with that me or your mom never even had to think about, but every time I look at ya, every time I hear you speak, you still look and sound like that lil' tiny thing that ran out after me, holdin' on to me and cryin'. And no matter how hard you try, how grown up you get, how many doctorates you have, or how many problems you manage… you'll always be my lil' boy and I'll always come find you when you get lost."

Gohan slept there for a long time, until the sun was high in the sky. He shifted and blinked sleepily, pulling himself out from under the heavy blanket of sleep. His father was still there, unmoved and meditating in the December sun. "Sorry," Gohan apologized softly, "I fell asleep during your story…" Goku smiled at him and shook his head.

"Can't blame ya, you were dead tired." Goku reached high in the sky in a stretch, feeling his back bones pop from being still for so long. He sighed and hopped to his feet, extending a hand to his son. "C'mon, let's go see if there's any food or somethin'. I'm starving!" Gohan smiles a bit at him and takes his hand, standing up himself. They walked through the maze of hedges and flowers, eventually finding the party of people standing on the large back patio. Unlike last night, media was not allowed, so all of the people were people Gohan knew. As they climbed the stairs to the stone patio, the sight and smell of food hit Gohan like a brick. His stomach growled, making him suddenly realize how hungry he was. Goku laughed softly and clapped a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I'll get ya something. See if you can find Pan."

Gohan smiled at his father and nodded, then scanned the crowd. There she was. Long black hair, naturally tan skin, dark grey eyes… his Panny. She was smiling, enamored by some handheld device Trunks built last year – the Pocket Computer, or Pocom, as he affectionately nicknamed it. It was a huge hit, especially with the younger crowd. Pan glanced up and caught her father's eye, giving him a cute grin.

"Papa," she said in her lilted voice. Bra looked up and gave him a cheeky smile. "Hey Gohan!" she greeted casually, even though he was much older than her.

"Hello, Bra," Gohan greeted back and placed his hand on Pan's head. "Panny, have you said good morning to your grandfather, yet?" Pan tilts her head.

"But it's past noon." Gohan blinked at her. How long had he been sleeping? Bra laughs at him with good humor.

"You missed Satan trying to throw all those reporters out. I bet you they're still crowded around the gate out there, like vultures!" says the little blue-haired girl with a smirk. Gohan frowns at her, unsure of how to feel about it. Neither he nor his family grew up in the limelight, so marrying Videl came with the added consequence of constantly being in the public eye. He looked down at Pan, who was smiling up at him. Even now, it was a hassle getting Pan to and from school without people harassing them for pictures or questions. Over time, Gohan has grown to dislike the limelight, and to know that they're probably outside the walls of the mansion waiting for them to come out…

"Don't be rude, Bra," Trunks scolds her as he approaches them. She sticks her tongue out at her older brother. Gohan looks at the younger man apologetically.

"Oh, Trunks, sorry for last night…" Trunks gives him a confused look, but soon remembers and shakes his head.

"Don't apologize," he says, smiling gently. Bra glares cutely up at them.

"Apologize for what? What happened last night?" she asks. Trunks frowns at her and pulls her ear, making her yelp. From across the patio, Hercule is grinning and laughing loudly, dancing with random people to the loud music. The hybrid Saiyans watch him, amused. "That old man's pretty eccentric, isn't he?" Bra asks, earning another ear pull. "Ow!" Gohan takes Pan's hand and leads her to her grandfather, who gladly scoops her into his arms and dances with her, making her squeal and laugh with delight. Gohan smiles and steps back, out of the way, and watches Hercule spin Pan around. He's obviously drunk, but he seems alive. Goku taps his son on the shoulder, handing him a plate of food. Gohan's stomach growls again.

"Thanks," he says softly and leans against a nearby empty table. Goku shakes his head, smiling. Gohan eats quickly, the food filling him up like rocks in his stomach. But… at least it's something. After he's done, he sighs and smiles at his father.

"You look better already," Goku says with a grin. He looks up, noticing two people approaching them. "You know them?" he asks, pointing. Gohan looks up, surprised, as Sharpner and Erasa stroll up to them. He nods once.

"Hey, Gohan!" Erasa greets him with a cheery smile. "Gosh, it's been a while, right?" She suddenly wraps her arms around his chest, giving him a quick hug. Stunned, he puts a hand on her back.

"Yeah…" He shakes Sharpner's hand. "I haven't seen you guys since we graduated high school." Sharpner nods. Neither of them looked much different from the old days, except older, of course. Goku elbows him in the rib suddenly. "Oh! Err, this is my father, Goku Son," Gohan says awkwardly. Goku grins at them. "Dad, this is Sharpner and Erasa. They were friends of mine when I went to Orange Star High School."

Sharpner holds out an eager hand, which Goku takes happily. "It's nice to meet you, sir," Sharpner says, brown eyes wide. "I like to call myself a fighter, but I'm nowhere near your status." He gushes, making Goku chuckle.

"Aw, I ain't that good. But it's nice to meet some old friends of Gohan." He looks over at his son, "Good to meet the people he was getting in trouble with at school." Gohan blushes and looks away, making his father and old friends snicker. He places a strong hand on Gohan's shoulder before leaving the three of them alone. Erasa smiled up at him, though it was sad.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances…" she says softly. Gohan frowns and nods slightly. Erasa reaches into her pocket and pulls out a faded photo of the four of them, standing in front of their old high school. It was back when Videl still had pigtails – before they started dating. "I miss the old days," Erasa says with a sad smile. Gohan and Sharpner agree. Gohan asks them how they've been, changing the subject quickly. Sharpner and Erasa fill him in, how they've gotten married to other people and have kids of their own now. Sharpner is a professional boxer and Erasa is an actress with her own TV talk show in the city. Gohan listens dutifully, glad to hear that the world was still turning for other people. "And you, Gohan? What did you do after high school?"

"Not much. I earned a degree in astronautic engineering and started working for Capsule Corporation." Erasa and Sharpner looked at each other with a smirk.

"Not much, huh?" Sharpner says, "You always were kind of a brainiac." Gohan smiles at him. Sharpner turns to look at Hercule, who has finally gotten too tired to dance. He sits now at a table, listening to Pan excitedly tell him about Pocoms and all the cool apps there are for them. "She's your daughter, isn't she?" he asks. Gohan nods, smiling at her fondly. "She looks a lot like Videl." Gohan nods again, smile slipping.

"Yeah. She's a beautiful girl," Gohan says softly. Erasa grins at him.

"You know she looks a lot like you, too. She's definitely got your hair and eyes, not to mention she's tall and skinny for her age. Like someone I know." Erasa flashes playful pale blue eyes at him. Gohan smiles back.

A few hours later, people finally begin to disperse. The guests are stopped by reporters, who, as Bra predicted, were waiting outside of the walls of the mansion for snap second interviews. A common question among the reporters was, "How did Gohan Son act?" to which some rather nasty comments were made by the guests about how little he spoke, how he ignored the others, and how little he comforted his grieving daughter. "He seemed so cold," one guest mentions snottily. "Yeah, he didn't even talk to Pan that much… he mostly just stared off into space. I tried talking to him, but I might as well have been talking to a house plant." The only guests that were not part of Earth's Special Forces that made a point of Gohan's behavior being a side effect of his pain and loss were Erasa and Sharpner. Otherwise, only Bulma, Krillen, and the others had anything understanding or sympathetic to say.

Inside, Gohan helped his daughter pack her suitcase for the trip home. "Don't forget these," he says, handing her a pair of her usual yellow boots. She takes them and turns to her suitcase, but a sparkle from the inside of her father's bag catches her eye.

"What are these?" she asks, pulling the round metallic bands out. Gohan smiles gently and pulls the picture Erasa gave to him from his pocket.

"They belonged to your mother. See?" he pointed to the picture. Pan smiles and clips the bands into her hair after brushing it into low pigtails. Gohan smiles at her. "Very pretty," he says. "They suit you. You can keep them if you want, but only if you take good care of them." Pan grins and nods. "Here," he says, handing her the picture. "Keep it for me." Pan holds the picture in both hands, studying it with a focused expression. Quietly, she slips the photo into her pants pocket. Gohan places a gentle hand on her head, making her look up at him. "You look a lot like her," he says softly. She smiles. Gohan smiles back and hands Pan her little suitcase. As they leave, he shuts off the light and turns around to look at the room. It's tidy, as if they'd never been there.

In his teenage years, he snuck into this room so many times in the middle of the night. He and Videl experienced many new things together here, shared hopes and dreams here, and even had some of their worst fights here. And here he was, leaving it again, though it was empty. Gohan turned away and shut the door tight.

…A few weeks later…

"She had cervical cancer," the talk show's guest, a woman who went to college with Videl, said. "She was diagnosed right after their daughter was born. Videl had to have a hysterectomy, but the cancer metastasized and eventually took her life. It was slow and horrible."

"She still worked, though, except for the last few months, right?" the talk show host said. "She was very serious about her work and continued to save people's lives even into her last year. She was very passionate about her police duties, even after her husband left the force."

"_Ugh_," the woman scoffed, "Don't even get me started on Gohan. The man knew his wife is sick and dying in her last months, but he didn't even leave work until, like, the last couple of days. I guarantee he was cheating on her – why else would he work for so long even with Videl sick in the hospital?" The guest crosses her arms and glares at the host. "Did you know he didn't even talk to anyone at the wake? It was like he didn't even care. I didn't see him hug his daughter once, or even talk to her that much."

The talk show host nodded his head and gestured to his laptop. "We've been trying to get Gohan Son in for an interview, but he apparently never checks his e-mail. I haven't seen any other shows in the city get him on, either. He's definitely hard to reach."

Trunks, who is watching the interview from his office at Capsule Corporation, sighs and looks to his computer. Gohan's work e-mail is pulled up, blinking every few seconds with a new message. Trunks has rigged the Capsule Corp. host to filter out every email that mentions the word _interview_, _conference_, _consultation_, and the like. In the past three and a half weeks, the filter has logged over a thousand e-mails with those words in them. Gohan, who isn't really savvy with technology that isn't a spaceship, was none the wiser. Trunks opened a few of the new messages, half-listening to the interview going on and on about Gohan's behavior. Some were very professional, others were informal, and some were rather hostile.

Leaning back in his leather executive desk chair, Trunks rubs his face and sighs. He catches words from the interview such as _abuse_ and _infidelity_ regarding Gohan and Videl's relationship. "Please don't come back to work anytime soon, Gohan. It isn't pretty." The phone on his desk rings. Trunks switches off the television and flips on his Bluetooth earpiece. "Trunks Briefs," he says in his best boss voice.

"Sir… you wanted me to tell you when Gohan Son returned to lecturing," his secretary said uncertainly. Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose. Shit.

"Yes…" Trunks prods.

"Well, Gohan Son has returned to lecturing as of this morning." Trunks rubs his face again. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Thanks. Listen, forward my calls. I want to go to campus and welcome him back personally. I'll be back before the meeting starts."

Though he wants to fly from the business quarter of Capsule Corporation to the campus quarter where Gohan lectures, Trunks walks the long walkway connecting the two. He smiles and greets others as he passes, keeping up a friendly appearance. Passersby – employees, students, and tourists alike – greet him back happily, thrilled to be addressed by the CEO of the most powerful company in the world.

"He's so personable!"

"You can tell he's intelligent."

"He's so handsome!"

"Dr. Briefs is so approachable…"

"It's almost as if he's _regal_."

Though Trunks wants to blast through the walls of the astrophysics building and beat Gohan for coming back to work after only three and a half weeks, he keeps a firm grasp on his composure, fronting the outgoing yet powerful air he and his family are known for. As he approaches the astrophysics building, he wonders what he'll say to the man. It's still early – Gohan's morning lecture wouldn't have released just yet. Knowing how passionate Gohan is about his field of study, he'll certainly keep the students until the last minute. Not that the students usually mind – Gohan is known for being very capable of relating the information in an interesting and clear way. He climbs the stairs and navigates through the crowds of students to Gohan's office. Trunks swipes his card on the electric lock and lets himself in. Glancing at the clock, he notes that he has fifteen minutes before Gohan's 10 AM class releases.

The window on Gohan's door is covered, so the students and faculty outside can't see Trunks walk through the small office. The walls were lined with bookshelves, all filled to the max with textbooks, papers, and notebooks. Across the office was a large bay window with the best view in the building – the view of the Capsule Corporation nature parks. Back when Trunks's mother hired Gohan onto the team, she made sure he got the best office they had to offer. Trunks sits at Gohan's desk, which is covered in notes and papers. He leans back and stretches, lazily looking around the room.

All of the pictures of Videl and Pan that once were scattered across the room were missing. Gohan must have taken them down this morning when he arrived. Trunks hops out of the chair and walks over to the window. He opens the blinds, letting the morning light flood the small office. He smiles and strolls innocently over to the desk again. Though he often scolds Bra for being nosy, he shamelessly opens the desk drawers and snoops through them. He's known Gohan all his life – is it really still nosy of him to look through Gohan's things? He knows what his mother would say.

"You and Bra! Geez! You need to respect other people's privacy!" Trunks smirks. She knows their curiosity comes from her, because it sure as hell doesn't come from their father. Trunks pauses, staring down into the bottom drawer where the frames of Gohan's family are stashed. On the very top of the stack is a picture of Videl from when she was younger, grinning at the camera in her Saiyagirl uniform. Scribbled in black marker on the corner of the photograph, _I'll miss you on the force! Enjoy your spaceships or whatever, Professor!_ Trunks smiles gently.

The sounds of feet shuffling and voices come from the hallway as the 10 AM block releases. Trunks shuts the drawer and sits on the desk, watching the door patiently. He didn't have to wait too long, as Gohan opened the door, listening and talking to one of his students about the lecture. Out in the hallway, Trunks hears others say such things as, "Welcome back, Dr. Son," and "Good to see you again, Professor." Gohan nods without smiling, thanking them, before shutting the door, effectively muffling the noises.

He's not at all surprised to see Trunks sitting there, smiling at him. "How are you?" Trunks asks, to which Gohan responds the usual, "Fine, getting along, alright," as he walks to his desk and lays his bag on the desk behind Trunks. Trunks frowns at him and hops onto his feet, giving him a serious look. "How _are_ you?" he asks again, sternly meeting Gohan's dark grey eyes. He looks so, so tired. Gohan stares at him a moment, sliding his jacket off and laying it on the back of his office chair. As Trunks watches him, he thinks back to the absurdity of the television talk show from earlier that morning. Those people don't know Gohan – they don't understand how he deals with stress. Yes, Gohan worked at Capsule Corporation until the very end of Videl's life. His engineering and lecturing are escapes. There's nothing more opposite of your wife dying of cancer than the deadening silence of space or the art of building machines. Gohan has never dealt with stress or pain well, so working was a sweet escape from the gravity of reality.

Finally, Gohan looks away and takes a deep breath. "Pan and I have been living with my parents and Goten. She sleeps in my old study, in my old bed, and Goten and I sleep in our old room in his bed. It's not exactly comfortable – you know how Goten is, snoring and taking up most of the room – but it's better than sleeping in my house and in my bed. I've tried. I can't sleep by myself anymore." As he speaks he walks to the window and closes the blinds again, never meeting Trunks's eyes. "On average, I get about four hours of sleep every night, if I sleep. I haven't had much contact with the outside world, besides talking to Bulma or Krillen or Hercule on the phone. My students are the first people to see me in almost a month. The lecturer and my students looked really surprised to see me," he said with a wry laugh. He walked over and leaned against the desk, Trunks standing in front of him, watching him carefully. Though he didn't meet his eyes, he could feel those blues on him.

"My class went well this morning, but my students were all acting overly worried. They kept asking me how I was or if I'd been keeping up with the news – small talk or something. Though they don't say anything, I know they're thinking things like, _Oh poor Dr. Son_,_ he must be so angry or sad or whatever_, which messes with me the most because it's so obviously written across their faces." He takes a deep breath and tangles his fingers in his black hair, pulling in frustration. Slowly, he releases the breath. Finally, he meets Trunks's gaze, but only fleetingly. Gohan turns away and crosses his arms.

"I'm trying to filter the real world back into my life, but it feels like I'm holding back a waterfall. The longer I wait or the more I hold back, it just keeps building. I know it's all going to come down eventually, and when it does, I'm afraid it will knock me down so hard that I won't be able to get back on my feet." Finally, Gohan is silent. He still doesn't face Trunks, but he can feel Trunks staring at him.

"You need to take things one day at a time. Don't rush back into work – you can come in whenever you feel like you can handle it," Trunks says in his deep, warm voice. Gohan leans against the window sill and smiles cynically.

"That's what Bulma and my mom told me." Trunks slowly circles Gohan's desk, trailing his fingers over the surface.

"You know when Majin Buu was attacking Earth, back when Babidi still had control over him, Goku told us you and my father were dead. Obviously you weren't actually dead, Gohan, but we thought so until you showed up back on Earth and kicked Majin Buu's ass. When your dad told me you had died, I was devastated. Goten and I both were. You know I was a cocky kid and so I didn't like to cry much, but that was one of the worst pains I've ever felt in my life, even now. I felt lost. I was angry and distraught and scared and I didn't know what to do, even when Goku and Piccolo told me what I had to do. It wasn't until I saw Goten moving that I was able to move, too.

"I was able to follow him back into action. I still don't know how he did it, but he did. Because of Goten, I was able to find the strength and the willpower to do something." Trunks keeps a steady gaze on Gohan, who is watching him from the corner of his eye. "I truly had my confidence back when you returned to Earth, Gohan. You were so cool and self-assured because you knew you could handle whatever Majin Buu had to throw at you. You Sons are strong and resilient people and you never cease to amaze me." Trunks leans against the edge of the desk on the side closest to Gohan. He smiles gently, Gohan having turned to face him now. "Despite what goes on in the world, time continues to pass, and it will pass whether or not you want it to.

"You are strong and resilient, and you've rebounded from so much already. You can't fall down yet because there's the most important person in your life who is like I was when I thought you died. She's angry and distraught and scared and she doesn't know what to do. She's waiting for you to move first." Gohan smiles a real smile at him, watching him fondly.

"Thank you," he says softly. Trunks smiles back. Gohan gives a soft laugh and looks away, tangling one hand in his already messy black locks. Trunks turns his head inquisitively. "You remind me so much of your future self – the Trunks who came back in time all those years ago to help us. It was him who helped me through my father's death back then. He was wise and steady even through all the pain and destruction the androids and Cell caused. Those same qualities are present in you, too, Trunks," Gohan smiles at him again, facing him once more. Trunks returns the smile and takes a step closer. He places a tentative hand on Gohan's shoulder, but this time Gohan doesn't jump.

"I'm sure that many qualities in you are in the future Gohan as well – the Gohan who lost almost everyone, yet he was still able to stand up for the future Trunks and Bulma until the very end."

The day passed by quickly. Gohan's 2 PM class came and went smoothly, though his afternoon students were just as surprised to see him. Thanks to Trunks, though, Gohan found himself in higher spirits. After class, he stayed behind to answer questions about the lecture and the material that students didn't quite understand. While elaborating, Gohan noticed a few students running by the room, down the hall.

"They're outside," he heard. "They just showed up about ten minutes ago." As students hurried by the door, they glanced in, occasionally and – as it seemed – accidentally making eye contact with their professor. "Don't let him see," he heard a student whisper as she hurried by. Now abandoning his elaboration entirely, Gohan walked to the doorway and looked into the hall. Everyone was headed downstairs in a hurry.

"Do you know what that's about?" Gohan asked one of his students, who shook her head with wide eyes. He narrowed her eyes at her, but she blushed, flustered, insisting she had no idea. "Don't lie to me," he says, speaking to her as if she were his child. She shook her head faster, stammering through a lame question about the lecture. Gohan ignored her and walked out into the hallway, heading for the stairs. The student walked after him, asking more distracting questions. "You're one of my best students," Gohan said as he opened the door to the stairway, "You can't possibly not understand that theory…" He headed downstairs, much to her protest.

In the business quarter of Capsule Corporation, Trunks's meeting was going smoothly. That is, however, until what was gathering outside caught his attention. He stopped in mid-sentence and walked over to the window, attracting the attention of his guests. "Looks like some kind of protest outside of the campus quarter, Dr. Briefs," one of the guests mumbles. Trunks concentrates on one of the signs. Suddenly, all of the color drains from his face. It's a picture of Videl, blown-up to a gigantic poster. She looks sickly and weak – obviously a photo snapped when her health took a turn for the worst. But it was the sentence plastered on the photo in large, bold print that made Trunks's blood run ice cold.

_GOOD THING SHE'S DEAD_

Trunks ripped away from the window, nearly knocking over his guests. "The meeting is over. You," Trunks pointed at a scrawny employee of his, who jumped at the sudden address, "go to my office and close the blinds, now." The employee nodded, watching Trunks sprint out of the meeting room and down the hall, easily skirting around surprised people. He flipped on his Bluetooth earpiece. "Security, I want you on the campus quarter and in the astrophysics building, now."

"Yes sir!"

In the campus quarter, Gohan was becoming quickly agitated. Though he finally made it to the ground floor of the astrophysics building, he was stopped by a wall of students – some he recognized, some he didn't – all asking him ridiculous and obviously made-up questions, blocking his path to the commotion outside. The lobby was quickly filling with more students, all shouting at him for his attention.

"Uh, how do you spell your name again?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Son, it's crowded in here, can we go back to your office?"

"Where's the bathroom?!"

Gohan sighs in frustration, running one hand through his black hair. "What is going on?" he asks in a growl. His students stare at him in false confusion. Gohan sighs again and looks up at the windows and glass doors lining the walls of the lobby, but he can't see outside because students are pressed against them, holding up laptops and notebooks and textbooks – anything to block the view to the outside. Security guards filed in through the doors, pushing through the overcrowded lobby. "What's going _on_?" Gohan asked again, louder, speaking over his students' nonsense requests.

Where it took Trunks nearly half an hour to stroll from his office to the campus quarter before, he sprinted there in less than a minute, ignoring everyone he passed. From outside, he could see people pressed against the windows of the astrophysics lobby, both inside and out. The protest was just outside of the windows, being harassed by students and faculty alike for their signs. Inside, Trunks was relieved that at least Gohan's pupils and team members still stood for him. Maybe he hasn't seen the commotion? He pushed through the doors, nudging by students, who were all shocked to see him as he forced his way through. He found Gohan immediately amongst the loud and rowdy crowd. Trunks grabbed Gohan's arm and spun him around to face him. Gohan blinked at him, surprised, but it was only for a moment. Gohan glared at him in a serious way.

"What's going on?" he asks lowly. Trunks grips Gohan's forearms tightly and stares at Gohan with importance.

"Come with me to my office," Trunks says in his best boss voice. "Now." Gohan's glare deepens.

"Tell me!" he says, muscles tensing. Students stand by and watch in awe, though they're still loud, shouting at each other, easily drowning out the shouting from the protestors outside. Trunks takes in a steady breath.

"We've been friends for a very, very long time, Gohan, right?" The older man frowns, distressed, but eventually gives a curt nod. Trunks tightens his grip on Gohan's arms. "Then you'll trust me when I tell you that you need to come to my office right now. Don't look anywhere, don't look at anyone, and especially don't talk to anyone. Do you trust me enough to do as I say right now?" Gohan continues glaring, but finally nods again, this time slowly. Trunks releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He pulled away from Gohan, leaning over to the police chief that was standing nearby, but keeping one hand wrapped tightly around Gohan's wrist. "I want those psychos off of my property and I wanted it yesterday," he says darkly.

"Consider it done, sir," the chief says definitely.

"Also…" Trunks glances back to Gohan, who is being distracted by his students again. Trunks looks back to the chief and says in a lower tone, "Call to Satan City police and tip them off about the protesters. They're likely headed to Orange Star Elementary School next. Have them escort Pan home and _don't_ let her see those assholes." The police chief nodded and called to his officers. Trunks stepped back to Gohan and guided his arm around his shoulders, making Gohan look at him. "Let's go, and remember what I said about not looking at anything or talking to anyone. Just keep your eyes down." Trunks hooked his arm around Gohan's thin waist, effectively letting him direct the taller man through the crowd. Gohan stared down at the floor, heart thumping quickly. What was out there? What was it that managed to provoke so many people, including Trunks? Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the younger man, who had a very determined look on his face as they exited the building. Gohan glanced over his shoulder at his students, who all watched with worried looks.

The afternoon light hit him, as did a roar of angry voices. "Concentrate on the pathway," Trunks reminds him, but it's difficult. People are shoving microphones and cameras in his face, yelling a range of inappropriate questions at him. Trunks tightens his arm around Gohan's waist, walking him quickly down the pathway that only seemed to grow longer and longer. He wanted to just fly overhead and land in his office window, but then he'd risk Gohan seeing the protestors over the crowding group of reporters. Though, the media certainly wasn't there to help them. He could feel Gohan growing tense.

"Did you want your wife to die?"

"How long had you been abusing her?"

"Were you wanting a divorce?"

"How long have you been cheating on her?"

Gohan's hand tightens on Trunks's shoulder. Trunks can feel him begin to fall behind, but he keeps him steady. "Listen to me," Trunks says gently. He begins telling Gohan about how he and Goten impersonated Mighty Mask in the tournament when they were kids. Gohan concentrated hard on his story, attempting to drown out the incessant questions the reporters were throwing at him. He concentrated on Trunks's deep voice, kind and steady. They were nearly to the business quarter. White, even stones beneath his shoes. Gentle voice in his ears. Firm hands wrapped around his wrist and his waist. Late January sun on his face.

Only one question cut through it all.

"Did you kill Videl?" Gohan's dark grey eyes snapped up, staring at the reporter with shock and anguish. He knitted his eyebrows together, gawking at her.

"_What_?" he asked incredulously. He felt weak as the reporters pounced on him.

"Sometimes cervical cancer is caused by HPV, a sexually transmitted disease."

"If you infected her, you must have killed her."

"Did you infect her?"

"You cheated on her, didn't you? That's how you got it?" Gohan stared at her. Trunks pushed on his back, but Gohan was frozen as he looked from face to face.

"You're… you're horrible… You have no idea what caused her sickness and that's what you jump to…" he said, voice fading into silence. Finally, Trunks managed to push Gohan through the entrance of the main business quarter of Capsule Corporation. The reporters attempted to follow him in, but he turned to them, fire in his blue eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here," Trunks growls angrily, face twisted in fury – an expression he's never shown the public before. They stared at him, wide-eyed, as he shut the doors. He turned on his heel and took Gohan's wrist again, guiding it back around his shoulders. As they climbed onto the elevator, Trunks was practically holding Gohan on his feet. They were completely silent. As they reached the top floor where Trunks's office was, the younger man hooked his arm around Gohan's waist again. The doors slid open and he guided Gohan through the lobby and between the secretaries' desks. "No calls or visitors," Trunks said to one stunned secretary. Trunks released Gohan's wrist to open his office door and press him inside.

Gohan walked slowly into the office without Trunks's support. As Trunks closed the blinds on the door's window and the blinds on the glass panes separating his office from the lobby, Gohan numbly walked over to the window. As Trunks asked when he left his meeting earlier, the blinds were closed, throwing the office into filtered sunlight. Gohan leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to a sitting position. Trunks locked the door and turned to him, watching him crumple onto the floor.

"They're saying those things?" he asks softly, voice cracking. "They're making up awful rumors and spreading it around like fact?" Trunks frowns and walks closer. He sits on the arm of one of the armchairs that sit in front of his large desk.

"They started saying those things right after the wake. It's only escalated since then." His voice is gentle, watching Gohan tangle his hands into his black hair and draw his knees to his chest. "It started with just one news station, but many of them have picked it up now…" He watches as Gohan presses his forehead to his knees, his shoulders trembling. Trunks walks over as Gohan lets out a choking sob. He slides down the wall next to him, placing a tentative hand on Gohan's back. "I know it's not true," Trunks says softly. "Me, my mom, Krillen, your family… We know the real you – we knew her." He can't stop the cries from coming. They wouldn't stop. Not knowing what else to do, Trunks gently pulls Gohan close to him, who is too weak and distraught to object. Trunks guides Gohan's arms to circle his back and places his hand on the back of Gohan's head, pressing his face to his shoulder. Gohan weakly curls his fingers into Trunks's suit jacket, crumpling the fabric, and sobs onto his shoulder.

He can't hold it back anymore. He releases a month's worth of the worst pain he's ever experienced – worse than Cell, worse than losing his father, worse than years of adult responsibility on young shoulders. It was more than just the accusations the media was throwing on him and spreading around like a disease – Gohan cried for the loss of his soulmate. Trunks held him there, letting him finally release all of his stifled pain. As he held him, he realized how small Gohan seemed. The older man was always larger and brighter than Trunks himself, but as he sobbed, Trunks realized Gohan was someone who has already experienced so much anguish and devastation. He holds onto pain for long periods of time, not letting anyone see it – something he'd been doing since Piccolo trained him, Trunks remembered his mother saying.

"He was just a normal little kid who laughed and cried, but after being with Piccolo for so long and that battle with your father… On Namek, especially, it was like he was an adult, too." Gohan's been an adult for so long that Trunks never saw him as anything other. Until now, that is, as Gohan cries and clings to him. Gohan is someone who has been strong for far too long.

They stayed that way for a long time. The sun was beginning to set, casting the office into dark shadows and orange light. Gohan's sobs had subsided, but Trunks still held him until he made a move to pull away. Trunks's hand lingers around Gohan's back, but he doesn't protest. Gohan looks at him, eyes dry and red, dark grey eyes pitch black in the shadows.

"I'm sorry," Gohan apologizes softly. Trunks tilts his head inquisitively. Gohan looks down at Trunks's shoulder. "Your jacket is wet and crumpled. I'm sorry for crying on you." He glances back up to Trunks's wide blue eyes. The younger man smiles gently and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about that," he says. "It's just a suit." Gohan smiles wryly and leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He takes in a deep, shaking breath, and glances at Trunks from the corner of his eye.

"Am I still strong even after crying on you and ruining your suit?" Trunks slides his hand to Gohan's arm, giving it a light squeeze.

"Displaying sorrow does not equal weakness, no matter what my father says," he says with a smirk. Gohan smiles a real smile this time and closes his eyes again.

"Still, I'm sorry about your suit. I'll have it cleaned." He turns his head to meet Trunks's eyes, "I want to thank you. Please come over to my parents' house tonight, we'll make you dinner." He frowns and looks away. "It's a little short notice, isn't it? You can come by tomorrow or the next day, too, if you want – …"

"Dinner at the Sons' tonight sounds great," Trunks says, smiling at him. Gohan smiles back. His eyes widen, suddenly gasping, catching Trunks by surprise.

"What time is it?" Gohan asks, jumping to his feet. "Pan gets done with her after school programs at 4:30." The clock on Trunks's desk reads 5:15. Gohan groans and pulls at his hair, walking toward the door. "She's going to be waiting for me. What if those assholes are still there? What if they're harassing her – …"

Trunks places a hand on Gohan's arm, pulling him away from the door and out of his panicked rant. "Don't worry," he says gently. "After that mess on campus I sent a word to Satan City to remove Pan from school. She's been at home for the past hour." Gohan blinks and extends his senses. Sure enough, his little girl was by Mount Paozu with his parents and brother. He looks at Trunks in awe.

"Th-thank you…" he says. "I was so overwhelmed that it never occurred to me that she might be in danger, yet you thought of it immediately." He puts a hand to his forehead and turns away. "How could I not think of her?" Trunks shakes his head, turning Gohan around to face him again.

"Don't think about that. Like you said, you were overwhelmed. There's no reason to beat yourself up, especially since she's unharmed." Gohan nods, though still in shock by his own carelessness. "Come on, she's probably wondering where you are." Trunks leads Gohan out of the office and up to the roof, where he lifts off and floats in the air. Gohan grabs his wrist, making Trunks look at him in surprise.

"Trunks, really," he says, still holding onto him, "thank you. For everything. You're…" he looks down, then back up, smiling, "you're a hero." Trunks laughs softly. Together they take off into the air, undetected by the citizens below.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

Trunks walks quickly from Capsule Corporation's residential quarter to the campus quarter, cutting through the large nature parks in the quadrangle. He has to consciously remind himself to smile and greet people as he passes, balancing his books in one hand and coffee in the other. Still… his mind can't help but drift back to the night before. Gohan, peacefully sleeping nearby, lit only by the moonlight… Trunks shook his head, sending the thoughts away. Suddenly all he could hear was his little sister, _Aaah~ Trunks has a crush on Gohan!_ Trunks blushes and glares at his cup, still walking quickly through the parks. Very few people knew his sexuality. He wasn't sure who knew besides his family and Goten. Otherwise, Trunks has never come out and stated it publicly and no one has approached him on it yet.

Besides… even if he did somehow develop a romantic interest in the eldest half-Saiyan, there's no chance Gohan would hold the same feelings. Aside from the fact that he recently become a widower, was Gohan even interested in men? Much less someone like Trunks, who Gohan knew as an infant. Trunks groans in frustration from his thoughts – shit, how does he turn them off? It's entirely inappropriate and insensitive to think such things about someone who still has fresh wounds. But… could Gohan share his feelings someday in the future? It was something he hadn't seriously thought about since he was just a kid with a silly crush. Could Gohan love him someday?

Lost in his thoughts, Trunks forgets to watch where he's going until he bumps into a girl, spilling his coffee all over her books and dress. She stands there, dumbstruck, staring up at the beautiful CEO, who quickly becomes flustered over his stupid mistake.

"I'm so, so sorry," he apologizes over and over, shifting his books into the crook of his arm and switching his now empty coffee cup to his free hand. He places a large, tanned hand on her small white (and now wet) arm. "Are you hurt?" he asks, but she doesn't respond. She just stares at him, mouth open slightly, brown eyes wide. Trunks tilts his head inquisitively, purple hair sliding over his shoulders like silk, shining in the light. She watches him, still silent. Trunks frowns and squeezes his arm. "I said, are you alright?"

The girl finally responds, blinking quickly and closing her mouth. "Uh- oh, yeah, um… it's cold," she says, finally looking down at her ruined dress and coffee-covered books. By now, people around them have started to stop and stare. He gives her a charming smile.

"That's good," he says with a chuckle. "You worried me." She looks up at him again, brown eyes still wide. "What's your name?"

"V-Valese."

He nods, "Nice to meet you, Valese. You're a student, right? Come with me to my office on campus, I'll have your things replaced." Hand still on her arm, he turns her toward campus and leads her to the main robotics building. She complies easily, stammering a thank you.


	2. Gravity Wants To Bring Me Down

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese, later on. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

At the start of this fic, Gohan is 183 cm (6'0"). Trunks is 170 cm (5'6"). Goten is 180 cm (5'11"). Pan is 140 cm (4'7"). Bra is 135 cm (4'5").

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Two…

Gravity Wants To Bring Me Down

Trunks and Gohan arrived at Mount Paozu just as the sun set behind the horizon, turning the sky deep purples and blues. As they enter the Son home – a small, two-story house – Gohan calls out, "I'm home." He takes off his jacket and hangs it by the door, listening to a sweet, familiar voice come from the kitchen. Sure enough, Pan pokes her head from the kitchen door to the hallway. She breaks into a huge grin when she sees Trunks.

"Goten, Grandma! Trunks is here!" she says and walks quickly up to her father, who bends down and pulls her into a tight hug. "Welcome home, Papa!" Pan says. Chichi and Goten follow her out, greeting them. Trunks greets them back with a charming smile. As Pan excitedly tells her father how the police chief drove her home, Goten meets eyes with Trunks, a very serious expression on his normally cheery face. Goten is the head dinosaur caretaker in the nature quarter of Capsule Corporation, so it's a safe bet that he heard about the commotion earlier. His grey eyes drift down to Trunks's suit jacket, seeing the wrinkles there.

"Panny," Goten says, catching the girl's attention, "Grandma needs your help rolling the sushi. Did you forget?" She frowns at him.

"But I wanted to play with Trunks! He never comes over anymore," she whines. Goten places his hand on her head, giving her a teasing look.

"You should go help her or else she's going to make me do it. If I have to do it, I'm putting pickles in your sushi." She gets a disgusted look and sticks her tongue out at him before walking back into the kitchen with Chichi. Gohan chuckles and stands up again, having knelt down to see his daughter, but he stops as soon as he sees Goten's serious expression. "Are you alright?" he asks. Gohan looks away and moves to walk toward the kitchen, but Goten won't have it. He steps in front of his brother and pushes on Gohan's chest, effectively stopping him from avoiding him. As Trunks slides his jacket off, hanging it next to Gohan's, he watches them.

Goten and Gohan are nearly equal in height and build these days, though Gohan is still a few centimeters or so taller. If they were closer in age, they could be mistaken for twins by someone who didn't know them. Gohan glares at his little brother, but Goten doesn't back down.

"Are you alright?" he asks again, giving Gohan another chance.

"I'm… doing better than I was two hours ago," Gohan says, soft enough so no one but the three of them would hear. He glances back to Trunks. "He let me cry on him for about forty-five minutes, so I invited him to dinner to sort of make up for it." Goten smiled at him.

"You cried?" he asked, earning a glare from the elder half-Saiyan. "N-no, I'm not making fun of you. It's good that you did. But… I should've been there for you, too. I'm sorry." Gohan shakes his head and gives him an awkward smile.

"No way, it was bad enough to break down like that in front of him," Gohan says, pointing at the purple-haired man. "I would be dead right now if you saw it, too." Goten chuckles at him and looks at Trunks, who smiles back.

"Oy, Trunks! I didn't know you were comin' over!" Goku says, walking into the house. He's filthy and sweaty, carrying a bunch of giant radishes on his shoulder. Trunks greets him politely, but Goku just grins at him and places a dirty hand on Trunks's shoulder, leaving an outline of Goku's hand in dirt. "You haven't come around for a while! It's good t' see you." Goku blinks and lifts his hand off of Trunks's shoulder, staring at the stain. "Uh, whoops." Trunks shakes his head, insisting it's no big deal.

Pan calls them for dinner soon after. Goku washes his hands and arms, though not without complaining that he's too hungry to wash. Trunks sits between Goten and Chichi, staring in awe at the huge amount of delicious food spread out on the table. Goku has obviously been fishing recently. Dinner was delicious – fresh sushi, vegetables, and soup – and enough of it to feed an army. Gohan and Goten help Chichi clean up afterwards as Goku does his evening stretches in the living room. Pan and Trunks sit on the fluffy couch together in the family room. Trunks smiles, listening to Pan excitedly ask him about his inventions, especially the Pocom.

"You're interested in electronics, Pan?" Trunks asks.

"Yeah! I don't think I could ever build stuff like you or Papa, but playing with them is fun. All the kids at school have at least a Pocom." She pouts in the direction of the kitchen. "Papa says I'm too young to have one, but Bra has one and she's even younger than me."

"Ah," Trunks says. He smiles gently at her. "If it were up to me, Bra wouldn't have one, either." Pan blinks at him, confused. "A Pocom can connect to the Internet. While that's fun, it means a person as young as Bra or yourself has to be very careful and responsible. Bra is neither." He looks at Pan sternly. "I have to filter the messages and videos she receives from strangers. Sometimes very bad things are sent to her; things that would scare her or hurt her feelings. Your papa knows those things could be sent to you, too, and since he's your father, he has the power to keep you away from it. He's not trying to deprive you, he's trying to protect you. So don't be mad at him, okay?"

Pan looks down at the floor where her grandfather is doing push-ups. Slowly, she nods. "Okay, but… I still think I could handle it. The public isn't that bad, right?"

At around 9 PM, Pan showers and goes to bed. Trunks smiles at Gohan and mentions how mature Pan is. Bra still needs to be told when to go to sleep, and even still she doesn't listen. Chichi gushes about how grown-up Pan has gotten; waking up on her own, cooking her own lunches (and some for the boys, too), and cleaning up after herself. Gohan smiles and agrees softly.

"She's growing up quickly."

As it nears 10 PM, Trunks stands and gathers his things to leave. Gohan tells him to leave his jacket and shirt behind and he'll have them cleaned.

Chichi looks up at Trunks, a worried expression on her face. "Trunks, honey, it's a little late to fly home. Maybe you should stay tonight." Trunks insists that he doesn't want to overstay his welcome, and a flight home won't be so bad. "Nonsense. You can stay here as long as you like," she smiles at him, "I'll make you breakfast in the morning if you stay. That way I won't worry about you." Trunks smiles. The thought of another meal from Chichi was tempting… he agreed, finally. Chichi smiled at him happily. "Thank you, sweetie."

She looks over at Gohan. "The bed would be most comfortable, but…" Trunks looks at him, too. _Goten and I sleep in our old room in his bed … it's better than sleeping in my house and in my bed. I've tried. I can't sleep by myself anymore._ Gohan blushes slightly, a frown on his face. He could tell Trunks was remembering his rant from earlier.

"I'll sleep in here on the couch. You sleep with him," he says, jabbing Goten in the rib. Goten pushes him in return. Trunks grins at them.

"It'll be like the old times when we had sleepovers, Goten," he says.

As Gohan removes the extra bedding from the closet nearby, Goku finally comments on how much better Gohan seems tonight. Gohan nods and sets up his temporary bed on the couch. "I kind of… cried all over Trunks earlier." Goku lifts an eyebrow and glances in Trunks's direction. Trunks explains what happened, carefully leaving out the details of the signs he saw. Gohan glances between them. "You… you don't believe them, do you?" he asks.

Chichi, who was helping Gohan set up the bedding for the couch, growled and pulled at the pillow in her hands. "We don't believe a single word, Gohan," she insists. Goku and Goten nod in agreement. Chichi scoffs and pulls the pillow harder. "How dare those assholes say those awful things. They've got some nerve to terrorize my baby after how much he's been through…" the pillow rips, sending stuffing everywhere. To their surprise, Gohan chuckles at her.

"As long as I have you guys, I can endure anything."

It's 12 AM. Everyone has gone to bed, including Gohan, though he can't sleep. He tosses and turns in the dark room, lit only by the moonlight coming in through the window. He turns onto his back and forces his eyes shut, sighing.

_Why don't you just stay out of my hair and leave me alone, you big jerk!_

He sighs and turns onto his side, facing the wall, and forces his eyes shut again.

_I-I trust you, Gohan, and I know it'll help if you say it will_.

He turned onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow.

_I was worried sick about you, you IDIOT!_

Gohan looked up at the clock. 12:30 AM. He sighed and buried his face again. Giving up, he slid off of the couch and gathered up his pillow. Maybe they'll be too sleepy to notice? He walked quietly through the dark house, back to his and Goten's old room. On the way, he stopped by Pan's door and looked in. The girl was fast asleep, buried under a mound of warm, fluffy blankets. Gohan smiled at her and shut the door, continuing to Goten's room. He opened the door silently and he peeked in. Goten, as always, had his arms and legs splayed across the bed, taking up most of the room. Trunks was again curled up on his side, his back to the youngest half-Saiyan. Where Goten snored loudly, mouth wide open, drool dripping down his chin, Trunks was completely silent. Was he asleep? Gohan walked in, shutting the door carefully behind him.

He walked around to Trunks's side, looking down at him in the moonlight. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. He was breathing evenly. Definitely asleep. Gohan looked back to the door. Maybe he should go and sleep with Pan… he shook his head. No, she needs her rest. Besides, she doesn't need to know how he can't sleep alone. He looked back down to the bed. Not much room… Though, if Goten would sleep like a normal person, there would be plenty. He just had to wake Goten up and get him to move over without waking Trunks. Though… the younger Son has always been tough to wake. It would be a challenge. Determined, Gohan walked around the bed to Goten's side and poked him gently on the face.

"Goten," Gohan whispered next to his brother's ear. Goten groaned and swatted him away. "Goten, move over." Goten growled without opening his eyes.

"You got plenty o' room, Gohan. Quit yer bitchin'," he slurred sleepily. Gohan glared at him and thumped his brother on the nose, making him growl louder. "I said stop, Gohan!" he whined.

Trunks blinked sleepily and turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "Gohan?" he asked. Gohan sighed, defeated. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked, sitting up. His hair was wild and tangled and his eyes were heavy with sleep, though he was quickly waking up.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said softly. "I can't fall asleep out there. I was going to try to get Goten to move over without disturbing you, but…" he glared down at his brother. Trunks smiled, understanding.

"You could have just pulled him off the bed, he wouldn't have noticed," Trunks said with a soft laugh. Gohan smiled at him. "See?" Trunks slid over the bed to Goten and kicked the younger man's leg away, making room. He lifted Goten's arm and tossed it aside, making him growl again and finally curl up, facing away from Trunks. "Come on," he said, patting the empty space next to him.

Gohan frowned at him. "It doesn't bother you, me sleeping here?" Trunks shook his head and laid down on his back. Gohan quietly walked back to Trunks's side and placed his pillow down. He crawled underneath the comforter to lie down, facing away from Trunks, as close to the edge as he could without falling off. Trunks frowned at him.

"Not that again," he said softly. "It's really okay. Get comfortable." Gohan inched closer, though he still left plenty of room between himself and the younger half-Saiyan. Trunks sighed softly, staring at him through the darkness. He let his eyes drift up and down Gohan's silhouette, which was highlighted by the moonlight filtering in through the window. Though the man was still larger than Trunks, he looked small, stiff and silent on the edge of the bed. Gohan's breathing started to become steady as he slipped into sleep. Trunks smiled a small smile, feeling himself start to drift off.

Gohan shifted and turned over, gently placing an arm over Trunks's chest. His blue eyes flew open and he looked over at Gohan, who was fast asleep. He looked back up at the ceiling, heart beating rapidly. He could feel the older man's breath on his cheek. A blush suddenly started to spread across his face and he looked back at Gohan. He looked so peaceful, jaw and cheekbone highlighted by the moonlight and his long, muscular arm draped across Trunks's chest. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. If Gohan were awake, he'd probably hear it, too.

Trunks shook his head gently, attempting to shake away the sudden feelings that were springing up in his mind. He hasn't felt _that_ way about Gohan since he was a little kid. Well… actually, he's always felt _that_ way, but when Gohan started to date Videl… he looked back at the sleeping man's face. Maybe…? He glared. How can he think about those things? But… his heart was still beating rapidly, blush deepening on his cheeks. Is he taking advantage of Gohan? He turned on his side slowly and carefully so that the older man wouldn't move away. How can he do this to someone who lost the love of his life so recently? He carefully slipped an arm around Gohan's waist, under the covers. It was warm – comfortable. Trunks was sure his whole face was red now. He looked up at Gohan's sleeping face, feeling his breath brush over his skin.

_I'm a cruel person_, Trunks thought to himself, tilting his head in. His heart was about to explode. _I'm selfish and insensitive_. His cheek touched Gohan's. He was trembling, silently begging Dende to keep Gohan asleep. _I've always wanted to do this. Please, please just let me do this._ He brushed his lips to the corner of Gohan's mouth. _This horrible and cruel thing. Just let me do it._ His blue eyes slipped closed. He felt Gohan's breath against his lips. They were millimeters apart. Just a little push. It would be so easy to just take, and Gohan would never, ever know. _I am the worst person_.

He couldn't do it. Though he kept his arm around Gohan's waist, he pulled his face away, losing the warmth of Gohan's gentle breath on his lips. He was so close, but he couldn't steal a kiss. Trunks stared at Gohan's sleeping face, which was finally peaceful and comfortable after a long, anguish-filled day.

_I've pined after you for a long time_, Trunks thought, _but I can't take what's not mine._ Though it took what seemed like forever, he finally managed to calm his mind down enough to fall asleep before dawn.

Just as sunlight peeked into the room, Gohan woke up. He took a deep sigh before blinking his eyes open, staring through the still-dark room. His eyes opened wide. Trunks's head was right next to his. Their noses were practically touching. Their legs were tangled together beneath the sheets. His arm was draped over Trunks's ribcage. Silently, Gohan panicked. Did Trunks force himself to fall asleep in such an awkward position for Gohan's sake? _You're such an idiot_, Gohan thought to himself. _He probably hasn't slept much at all. You should've toughed it out on the couch_. He carefully untangled himself from the younger half-Saiyan and slid off of the edge of the bed. Luckily, Trunks didn't even stir from the movement.

Gohan continued with his usual morning routine: check on Pan, stretches, shower, coffee (and actually drink it this time), then chores. He walked outside, into the late January air. Across the yard, twinkling in the morning frost, sat the house he and Videl shared, dark and silent against the mountain. Though he looks at it every morning, Gohan hasn't stepped inside since before Videl's death.

He quickly got to work on his morning chores. Goku, who had been awake for a while already, was busily chopping wood for the fireplaces inside. His son silently started stacking the wood inside the fireplaces, lighting them and bringing heat to the house. They worked together in complete silence. Though Videl brought electric heating and water to the Son home when she moved in, neither Gohan nor Goku could kick the habit of preparing for the day. As the sun slowly rises over the mountains, they can hear Pan and Chichi talking in the kitchen and the smell of food drift through the open windows. Goku starts his morning workout, which Gohan joins in, though not as intensely. Over the last few weeks, in his spare time, Gohan has sparred with his father and brother. He never spars intensely as Goku does – just for the exercise and to have something else to occupy his mind and body. However, his father (and sometimes Goten, too) end up throwing him on his back very quickly.

As they fight, Gohan notices Trunks watching from the bedroom window. Trunks smiles and waves, which Gohan returns, though hesitant. He remembers how they woke up – face to face, practically cuddling – a blush rises to his cheeks. Goku catches him off guard and kicks him down to the ground. He lands on his back with a grunt, but doesn't get up. Goku lands softly next to him on the still-frozen grass, sprawling out on the ground.

"Can she see me?" Gohan asks suddenly, softly, staring up at the golden clouds drifting overhead. Goku hesitates.

"…No. There's only one link between our world and theirs, and it's not one you can look back through. That's why I didn't know about your brother…" he trails off. "Otherwise…" Gohan punches him gently in the jaw, making his father chuckle. Gohan looks back to the bedroom window, but Trunks is gone. He sighs and looks back at the pink sky, remembering how gentle Trunks's face was while sleeping in the early morning light. His heart thumped painfully with guilt and he closed his eyes.

"Is it wrong to move on so quickly?" he asks in the same soft tone.

"What do you mean?" his father replies. Gohan opens his eyes again, watching the golden clouds drift slowly.

"Every day without her feels like a year by itself. I feel old and exhausted, but it's only been a month. I want to recover, but I'm afraid. Is it too soon to recover? Will it disgrace her memory? What if…" his voice shakes, "what if I forget about her? I'm so, so scared of forgetting her."

Before Goku can answer, Pan yells to them as she runs to the backyard where the Son boys are sprawled out on the grass. Gohan sits up quickly, his heart melting at the sight of her. She's dressed up in her school clothes, complete with Orange Star Elementary badge clipped to her shirt. Her black pigtails were bouncing in the wind, curling around her face oh-so-softly. She grinned at him and hopped into his lap, holding up the lunch boxes in her hands. Goku sits up as well and watches with a small smile on his face.

"Look! I made lunch for you 'n Grandpa," she says excitedly, popping the bentos open. Rice, fish, and vegetables are neatly placed inside. "I made them all by myself! Well – Grandma helped a little," she says. "Do you like 'em?" Goku leans over, his stomach growling.

"Can we eat them now?" he asks, grinning at her. She grins wider, closing the bentos. He frowns playfully. "But I'm hungry!" She sticks out her tongue.

"You gotta wait! But, Goten should be done with breakfast now. He actually sent me out here to tell you it's almost ready." Goku pulls on one of her pigtails gently, making her squeak.

"Why didn't ya start with that?" he asks with a wry smile. She huffs, crosses her arms, and turns away from him, pressing her face against Gohan's shoulder.

"If you're gonna pout, then I'll just give 'em both to Papa!" Gohan snickers at his father's devastated expression. Goku apologizes desperately and asks her to tell Goten they'd be in soon. She nods and hops up, cradling the bentos in her hands with care. "Come in soon, it's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick!" she says in her lilted voice before heading back inside. As she leaves, she calls to Chichi, who has been standing on the balcony attached to her bedroom. She tells her grandmother about breakfast and Chichi smiles and nods. Goku watches his wife with a far-off look on his face.

"Gohan," he says suddenly, surprising his son. "Don't worry about moving on too quickly. Move at whatever pace you're comfortable with." Gohan looks between him and his mother, who waves at them, though she's too far to hear them. "There's no way you'll forget about her." Goku smiles gently, still watching Chichi in the gentle January breeze.

Inside, Trunks steps out of the shower and dries off, squeezing the water out of his long hair. He sighs and looks at himself in the steamy mirror. _Maybe I should get a haircut…_ he thinks to himself, combing his fingers through the wet, purple locks. After he gets dressed (in some clothes Goten lent him), he walks into the kitchen where Pan is helping her uncle set the table. Goku and Gohan enter the house, but Goku walks up the stairs after a quick greeting. Trunks and Gohan meet eyes for a split second. Gohan blushes and looks away quickly. Trunks's heart starts beating rapidly. _Oh no… does he know I tried to kiss him last night?_ His cheeks heat up quickly.

"You okay, Trunks?" Pan asks, looking up at him. "Your face is all red," she smirks.

"Shh, Pan. You're being rude," Gohan says sternly. Pan apologizes. He and Trunks meet eyes again. _Shit_, Gohan thinks to himself. _Does he know how we slept last night?_ He feels ridiculous just thinking about it.

"You're one to talk about being rude," Goten sneers. "You woke me up last night!" Gohan glares at him.

Goku and Chichi come back downstairs, though Chichi's face is flushed as well. Pan comments on it, mentioning how Trunks and her father were blushing, too. Gohan shushes her again, but she just gives him a discerning look and apologizes again. After breakfast, Trunks thanks Goku and Chichi for their hospitality. Goku claps a strong hand on his shoulder and tells him to come over more often, to which Trunks nods, a polite smile on his face. Chichi insists that they should go soon, since school for Pan will be starting soon. Trunks agrees, explaining that he has robotics lectures on Tuesdays and Thursdays. As he follows Gohan and Pan outside, Goten catches his arm and gives him a serious look.

"Watch out for him," Goten says. Trunks nods.

"Don't worry," he assures. He accompanies Gohan and Pan to Satan City to drop the girl off for school. Trunks frowns, noticing all of the people with cameras pointed at them as they land. Sure, the public knows Gohan and his daughter can fly. They know he was Saiyaman and they know he was the boy at the Cell Games. Though their memories were erased about Buu many years ago, Gohan's powers stayed public. Pan hugs her father tightly around the waist before waving and running into the building. He waves, a concerned look etched onto his face.

"Be careful," he says softly. People have started crowding around them now, making even Trunks uncomfortable. They lift off into the air, heading to West City, high above the clouds so they're unseen by the citizens below. "Uh, Trunks," Gohan says finally, catching him off guard. "Did you sleep alright last night?" Trunks's heart starts beating quickly again, but he nods.

"Yeah, why?" he asks innocently. Gohan frowns and looks away.

"When I woke up this morning, I was practically on top of you. There's no way you could have slept well that way, I'm really sorry," he says, looking Trunks in the face now. Trunks blushes and insists that it wasn't a problem. _Should I admit it? Should I tell him I almost kissed him?_ He shakes his head. Gohan looks away again, "It was rude of me to invite you over and then not allow you a good night's rest because of I'm selfish, especially after you helped me so much yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," Trunks insists again. "It was… nice." Gohan looks at him. "I mean – I don't sleep with other people very often, so it wasn't bad sleeping like that for a change." He glances back to the older half-Saiyan, who has a small smile on his face. As they near Capsule Corporation, Trunks grabs Gohan's shoulder to slow him down. Gohan looks at him curiously. "You only work in the labs today, right?" Trunks asks. "If you need me, I'll be on campus today from 10 AM to 5 PM." Gohan frowns at him, but understands and thanks him.

As Gohan flies to the business quarter of the complex, Trunks heads to the residential quarter to change clothes and untangle his hair. He sighs, glaring at himself in the mirror. Every day he has to look neat and well kept, though he'd much rather fly around and wear sweatshirts like he could as a kid. But… he looks at himself again. _You're not a kid anymore_, he thinks. He buttons his suit jacket closed and looks at himself fully now.

"You're not a kid anymore, but you're definitely short. A whopping 170 cm." All thanks to his father's stupid genetics. Trunks glared at the sky, through the window. His father abandoned them two years ago after stealing one of Gohan's space ships and flying off. Though Bulma manages to get him to answer the communicator every now and then, Vegeta rarely talks to Trunks. He was furious when Trunks agreed to take over Capsule Corporation instead of concentrating on training. In fact, Trunks was sure that he was the reason Vegeta left – the timing was uncanny, after all.

"He'll come back one day," his mother tells him.

"He has to!" Bra insists.

Though they sounded hopeful, they also sounded broken, so he avoided the topic completely these days. Still… he glares at himself in the mirror. Despite his straight purple hair and blue eyes, he was Vegeta's clone when it came to facial features and body type. The first time he saw his mother cry over his father leaving them, Trunks vowed that he'd fight the bastard until one of them fell – which, most likely, would be Trunks, considering Vegeta was undoubtedly training until he collapsed every day.

Glancing at his wristwatch, Trunks made his way through the hallways of the residential quarter to the family room where his mother and sister were. Bra was buckling the shoes of her academy uniform. Bulma, while tweaking some device in her hands, glances up at her son with concern.

"We missed you last night. Where were you? You never came back after that horrible protest."

"Oh – I went to dinner at the Son home last night and ended up sleeping over."

"Really? Chichi told me Gohan and Pan have been spending the night every night since Videl died. I'm surprised there was enough room for you to stay over," she looked back down at the little machine in her hand, poking at the electronics.

"I slept with Gohan," he said with a small smile on his face. His mother stopped what she was doing and stared at him, making him blush. "I mean – in the same bed. Not, like, _slept with_." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away awkwardly. Bra blinked and looked between her brother and her mom, confused. She stared at her brother hard with those piercing blue eyes. "What?!" he snapped. She smirked at him. "Don't you have to go to school, anyway? You're going to be late!"

"Aah~ Trunks has a crush on Gohan – ack!" Trunks launched a pillow from one of the nearby chairs at her, knocking her onto the floor.

"You're going to be late!" he shouts again before storming out of the room, face red. "And don't forget to eat breakfast!"

"Thanks, _dad_!" Bra shouts back, glaring angrily at the pillow he threw. Bulma snickered good humoredly.

Trunks walks quickly from Capsule Corporation's residential quarter to the campus quarter, cutting through the large nature parks in the quadrangle. He has to consciously remind himself to smile and greet people as he passes, balancing his books in one hand and coffee in the other. Still… his mind can't help but drift back to the night before. Gohan, peacefully sleeping nearby, lit only by the moonlight… Trunks shook his head, sending the thoughts away. Suddenly all he could hear was his little sister, _Aaah~ Trunks has a crush on Gohan!_ Trunks blushes and glares at his cup, still walking quickly through the parks. Very few people knew his sexuality. He wasn't sure who knew besides his family and Goten. Otherwise, Trunks has never come out and stated it publicly and no one has approached him on it, yet.

Besides… even if he did somehow develop a romantic interest in the eldest half-Saiyan, there's no chance Gohan would hold the same feelings. Aside from the fact that he recently become a widower, was Gohan even interested in men? Much less someone like Trunks, who Gohan knew as an infant. Trunks groans in frustration from his thoughts – shit, how does he turn them off? It's entirely inappropriate and insensitive to think such things about someone who still has fresh wounds. But… could Gohan share his feelings someday in the future? It was something he hadn't seriously thought about since he was just a kid with a silly crush. Could Gohan love him someday?

Lost in his thoughts, Trunks forgets to watch where he's going until he bumps into a girl, spilling his coffee all over her books and dress. She stands there, dumbstruck, staring up at the beautiful CEO, who quickly becomes flustered over his stupid mistake.

"I'm so, so sorry," he apologizes over and over, shifting his books into the crook of his arm and switching his now empty coffee cup to his free hand. He places a large, tanned hand on her small white (and now wet) arm. "Are you hurt?" he asks, but she doesn't respond. She just stares at him, mouth open slightly, brown eyes wide. Trunks tilts his head inquisitively, purple hair sliding over his shoulders like silk, shining in the light. She watches him, still silent. Trunks frowns and squeezes his arm. "I said, are you alright?"

The girl finally responds, blinking quickly and closing her mouth. "Uh- oh, yeah, um… it's cold," she says, finally looking down at her ruined dress and coffee-covered books. By now, people around them have started to stop and stare. He gives her a charming smile.

"That's good," he says with a chuckle. "You worried me." She looks up at him again, brown eyes still wide. "What's your name?"

"V-Valese."

He nods, "Nice to meet you, Valese. You're a student, right? Come with me to my office on campus, I'll have your things replaced." Hand still on her arm, he turns her toward campus and leads her to the main robotics building. She complies easily, stammering a thank you. As they approach the building, Trunks flips on his earpiece and tells his secretary to cancel his morning class. Valese looks up at him – his sharp eyes, angled face, strong shoulders, large hands, deep voice… her face turns even redder. Once they reach his office – a surprisingly small room overlooking the bustling streets outside of the Capsule Corp. complex – she sits in one of the fluffy armchairs in front of his desk to watch him type away on his computer.

Trunks pulls up her student file. He raises an eyebrow at her, "You're one of my students?" he asks. She nods silently, unable to look at him. "You're signed up for my morning robotics class and Gohan Son's astronautic engineering class. They're both very difficult classes…" he trails off, eyeing her. He notices she's shrinking into the seat, face red and eyes watering. "A-are you okay?" he asks. She nods again, a squeaking sound escaping her throat. Trunks knits his brows together, staring at her with concern, but she only shrinks more. "I'm really sorry about your dress and books," he says gently, typing on his computer. "I'm sending new books to the address on your student file. Is that alright?" He looks at her again and she nods once, still unable to look at him.

Trunks smiles gently at her and picks up a pen and paper, "If you don't mind telling me, how much did your dress cost? I'll replace it, too." She finally looks at him, brown eyes wide and watery, white skin red with blush. Despite this, though, she looked determined.

"Actually," she says finally, her voice wavering, "I was wondering if…" he pauses, starting to lose her nerve as those blue eyes stare back at her. She takes a deep breath, heart racing, feeling light headed. "I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me instead!" She says it quickly and loudly, as if she were going to burst. Trunks freezes, still staring at her. They sit in silence for a moment, partly because he's in shock from the sudden request and partly waiting for her to take it back, but she doesn't. She just stares directly at him, shoulders stiff and hands clutching her coffee-stained books. Slowly, Trunks sits back in his chair, laying his pen back on the desk.

"Are you… asking me on a date?" he asks carefully. She finally melts, trembling, and sits back in the armchair. Her eyes drift away, filling with tears. She nods. Her hands and legs are shaking an her heart is racing. He's the CEO of the most powerful company in the world and she just asked him out. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, terrified of those scrutinizing blues that she knew were still staring her down. He's not answering her. He's not saying anything. He's just staring at her. She stands quickly, stammering apologies, and clumsily makes her way to the door. As she stands, though, her notebook slips out of her trembling hands and her notes scatter across the floor.

Trunks stands as well, quickly circling the desk. He kneels down and helps her gather her notes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," he says, glancing up at her between words. Tears are rolling down her red cheeks and she sniffles. "I was just surprised."

"I d-didn't mean to of-offend you," she cries, shakily taking the papers from him. He chuckles gently, handing the last of the notes to her.

"I'm not offended. Like I said, I was just surprised." She looks up at him with a hopeful look, though tears were still glistening in her eyes. "But… I can't accept. It would be inappropriate – after all, I'm your professor." She looks away and stands, defeated. He stands as well, feeling guilty for making a girl cry. "But… I'd like to take you to lunch tomorrow, if you're free. It'll be a completely professional study session, okay? We'll talk about robotics." The offer finally coaxes a smile out of her and she looks up at him, the hope returning. He smiles warmly at her. "I'll meet you at the shopping center in the center of the quad tomorrow at noon."

"Yes! I-I mean, okay. I understand." She flashes him an excited grin, hugging her ruined books to her coffee-stained dress. He looks at it with a frown.

"I still want to pay for your dress…" he says. She nods, tears evaporating into smiles and blushing.

When lunch time comes around, Trunks finishes his midmorning lecture and heads for the business quarter, toward the labs. This was the most expansive part of the complex – the engineering section. While part of the business quarter was offices, which included Trunks's CEO office, the main part was dedicated to planning and manufacturing. The corporation manufactured automobiles and planes (Bulma's specialty), electronics and robotics (Trunks's specialty), and space crafts, both for Earth's orbit and explorative (Dr. Briefs's and Gohan's specialty). Inside of the astronautic building, Trunks found his grandfather busily working out formulas for his newest shuttle. Though there were flocks of engineers and interns around him, Dr. Briefs was in his own little world, humming gleefully with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey Grandpa," Trunks greeted affectionately. Dr. Briefs looked up from his papers and smiled warmly at the younger man.

"Look who it is, my elusive grandson!" Dr. Briefs stood from his stool and stretched with a groan, making his old bones pop and creak. Trunks grinned down at him. At least he was still taller than the old man. "What are you doing over here? Finally come to your senses and took up astro-engineering?"

"Looking for Gohan, actually. Have you seen him?"

"Aaah, Gohan, my other grandson," Dr. Briefs said with a light hearted laugh. Trunks tilted his head, staring.

"He's not your grandson, Pops," Trunks says, crossing his arms. The old man laughs again.

"Might as well be – he's the only one 'o you kids who's interested in my field," he boasts, earning an eye roll from the young man. "Don't get jealous, Trunks! I love all my grandkids equally – you, Bra, Gohan, Goten, all of 'em! Now, the boy's been working on his space pod all morning. I think he's happy to be back in the labs."

"That's good. I wish I could spend more time in the labs, too, instead of conducting business meetings." Trunks gives his grandfather a look, but the old man only grins and goes back to his plans.

"Why do you think I dumped the CEO position on your mom, and why she dumped it on you? Have a kid and then dump it on him! Then you can spend all day in here," Dr. Briefs looks up at him with a sly smile. "It's a Briefs tradition!" Trunks gives him a confused look. His grandfather knows he's gay, so why does he say – "Gohan would be a good catch for you," Dr. Briefs says quietly, leaning in so only Trunks can hear. "He's strong and handsome, not to mention intelligent. In vitro fertilization's not a bad choice, you know!"

Blushing, Trunks walks away swiftly, not acknowledging his grandfather. However, Dr. Briefs only laughs good humoredly. "At least your sister talks to me on a regular basis!" That's it. Bra told him about this morning. As he marches toward the labs, dodging engineers and interns on his way, face hot and fixed in a glare, Trunks makes a mental note to punch Bra in the head when she gets home from school.

Upon reaching the lab where Gohan and his team builds their projects, his anger melts away. He spots the dark-haired man instantly, but Gohan is elbow-deep in a small, spherical space pod of his own design, so he doesn't notice Trunks enter. The man is wearing his typical engineering clothes: white tee, covered in oil stains, dirt, and sweat; gi pants similar to the ones he wears when he fights, also covered in dirt and grime; microfiber electrical gloves; and a pair of Capsule Corp. issued boots. Trunks watches him work, blush rising back to his cheeks. He looks so focused, yet peaceful, hands expertly working on the wiring of the space craft.

He shakes his head slightly, pulling himself out of it. What was wrong with him? Though he's always had feelings for Gohan, it's never been _this_ bad. It was always just a silly crush, but… this… Trunks walks quietly up to him, swiping a tool off of the table that he knows Gohan uses often before slipping around him, out of sight as Gohan turns to reach for it. The man pauses, gears turning in his head, before looking around and spotting Trunks. He smiles a charming smile and takes the tool back.

"It never gets old," Trunks says, leaning against the table.

"I should know it's you by now," Gohan admits.

"Are you hungry? It's lunch time and I thought I'd invite you." Gohan's stomach growls at the thought of food, making the younger man smile at him.

"That sounds great," Gohan says, a small blush on his face. "The bento Pan made for me is in my office upstairs." After fetching the bento, they walk to the center of the quad toward a large, circular building. It was the shopping center of the Capsule Corporation complex, popular for its wide range of restaurants. They walked to the bustling and busy cafeteria where Trunks ordered a bowl of ramen noodles. They chose a secluded booth where they could ignore the staring from spectators. Though Trunks was used to the staring, Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

After awkwardly meeting the gaze of strangers, Gohan laughs nervously and turns to Trunks, who is happily slurping on his ramen. "People who don't know you must think you eat expensive food every day," Gohan says as he pops open the bento. Trunks chuckles.

"They do. During interviews and stuff I've been asked, and they're always so shocked when I tell them my favorite is noodles. Growing up with a mom who can't cook and refuses to hire cooks… you kind of get used to it." He grins, "Though, she makes the best noodles ever, of course."

"I remember. When we went to Namek, I was shocked to find out she couldn't cook. Though… neither could Krillen or I, so we lived off of noodles and simple stuff like that until we got home." Gohan takes a bite of his rice and looks up at his friend. "How did your lecture go this morning?"

Trunks freezes for a second and puts his bowl down. He explained what happened that morning.

"She suddenly asked me out to dinner," he said. Gohan frowned, staring hard at his bento. "She said she'd rather go on a date with me than have her dress replaced." He looks at Gohan curiously. The man had a complex expression.

"Did you accept?" he asked, looking up to meet those blue eyes. Some type of worry settled in his stomach like rocks.

"Of course not!" he replies.

"Why?" Gohan takes a bite of his lunch, the rocks still sitting there.

"Ah…" he watches Gohan's mannerisms with slight surprise. "I'm her professor, so a relationship with her would be inappropriate. When I told her that, she started crying… I felt horrible," Trunks said, "so I invited her to lunch tomorrow."

"Isn't that still technically a date?" Gohan says with a sly grin, though it seemed cynical. Trunks glared at him gently.

"It's completely professional!" he insists. Gohan smiles a real smile now, feeling the rocks in his stomach fade with relief. But… why was he relieved?

The dark-haired man laughed softly, "Poor girl. She must be so disappointed. You're a heartbreaker, Trunks," he teases, making Trunks look away with an awkward smile. Since he's never come out publicly as gay, he can't tell who knows and who doesn't. Gohan's never approached him on the subject, so he can only assume Gohan thinks he rejected her solely because the relationship would be inappropriate.

"Come to think of it," Gohan says, looking at him curiously. Trunks's heart starts beating rapidly. "I don't think I've ever seen you date. Are you too busy or something?"

"Your bento is impressive," Trunks says, quickly changing the subject. "Pan has gotten good as cooking."

"Yeah," Gohan says fondly, looking down at his lunch. "She's even gotten cute with it." He points to a few slices of ginger, cut in the shape of a heart. Trunks chuckles. Awkward subject successfully averted.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Trunks finished his afternoon lectures and Gohan made good progress on his space pod. As he leaves, Gohan's team wishes him well and mentions how glad they are that he's back. He agrees. It's good to have something to occupy his time. His coworkers are ones he chose himself – being one of the lead astronautic engineers, he was allowed to hand pick his team. They all know him on a first-name basis, as they've worked together for a decade now. They knew Gohan. They even knew Videl.

After changing into his normal clothes, he makes his way out of the building. On the way, he catches Trunks's eye, who is on his way up to his office. Gohan's chest twinges with something he hasn't felt in a long time – what was that? Anxiety? They smile and wave to each other before going their separate ways.

He flies far above West City, watching the people and cars below move along the streets and paths. The sun shines through the atmosphere, casting its orange and red lights, turning the clouds pink. They go along with their completely normal lives, each one unique and meaningful; completely oblivious to the strange outer world that Gohan and his friends and family grew up in. They didn't know about _ki_, about aliens, or how much the world weighs when it's placed square on your shoulders. For a split second Gohan wondered what would happen if an outsider saw in, but it was only a second. He already knows.

Turning onto his back, he looked up at the orange and red evening sky. He could see her, flying overhead, doing twists and flips and turns.

"Look how fast I can fly now, Gohan!" she says in her sweet voice. She cuts through the clouds, laughing when they break apart. He smiles gently, watching her attempt to land on them, only to fall through. "Catch!" she exclaims, grin on her face as she falls through a cloud toward him. He reaches out for her, but her weight never hits him.

And it never will again. He floats gently on his back, the breeze brushing his short hair over his eyes. He closes them, knowing the path from Capsule Corporation to Satan City by heart. Even with his eyes closed he could see her clearly. He could see her face when she first started to fly and how her heart was suddenly so light and energetic. How her eyes glittered in the evening sun every day and how she held onto his hands as they floated together. She was like a lamb taking her first steps all over again, so tender and hesitant, clinging to him for support before she was finally ready to let go and soar through the air and over the very same roads he flew over today.

Gohan opened his eyes, looking up at the pink, fluffy clouds. He could see her flying there, so nimble and spirited, grinning down at him as those soft black strands of hair whipped in the wind.

"You told me you wanted me to move on, to be happy," he says softly, voice cracking. "I can feel it coming, but… I'm so afraid of it. Is it really okay?" She didn't answer him.

Orange Star Elementary eventually comes into view, looking busy as ever, even in the evening. He lands quietly on the sidewalk, startling a few bystanders, before walking the remaining block to the school. On lecture days, Pan flies to Capsule Corporation to meet him in his office after her after school programs. Though, on his engineering days, he flies to Satan City to pick her up from school. As he approaches Orange Star Elementary, he notices the usual horde of onlookers is larger, as if they're crowding around something. Extending his senses, Gohan's heart starts beating quicker. Or they're crowding around some_one_. Quickly becoming worried, he jogs up to the crowd and pushes his way through.

Noticing him, they begin to vie for his attention, but he bothers with none of them. Finally he reaches the middle of the crowd, to the bench where Pan usually waits on her father to pick her up. There she was, in her school clothes and pigtails, shrinking away from the people with large cameras and microphones. Her mouth is set in an uncomfortable frown and her eyes are downcast, shaded by a furrowed brow.

"I don't know," she squeaks into the microphones. "Please leave me alone." The reporters give superficial support, gently stroking her hair and shushing her.

"It's only a few questions, sweetie."

"Yeah, you can answer them, it will be okay."

She shakes her head slightly. "He's never hit me," she squeaks, tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't know why you're asking me this."

Fire fills Gohan's body at the sight. "Pan," he says sternly. She sits up straight, eyes bloodshot and watery. Upon seeing him, her lip trembles and she hops off the bench. He bends down and scoops her into his arms easily, letting her cling and cry on his shoulder. He glares at the reporters, who are all pointed at him now.

"You've been abusing her, haven't you?!" one of the reporters asks, glaring hotly at him. "That's not how a _normal_ child would act!"

It takes all of his self-control to not knock them all down with a kiai. He hugs his daughter to his hip and lifts off into the air. "Don't talk to her," he says in a dangerous tone. "Don't _ever_ talk to her." The cameras follow him as he flies off into the air and out of sight.

He lands on the roof of his old high school several blocks away, knowing no one would be there this late in the day. Pan sobs and sniffles into his shoulder as he leans against a wall and slides down, cradling her in his lap. He rocks her back and forth, shushing her gently. He holds her until her cries become soft whimpers and she leans back. Her face is red and splotchy, wet with tears and snot. He wipes her cheeks, watching her actively try to get a grasp on her hiccupping. He smiles gently at her and brushes stray black locks from her face.

"Th-they asked me if you were nice to me and Mama," she stuttered, still fighting the hiccups. She looked up at him with those dark, almond-shaped eyes that so resembled his own. "They asked me if you ever hit me or… did other things to me." Her eyes filled with tears again. He listened with a stern expression. She leaned her head against his shoulder again, her voice muffled. "They said you weren't a good father for letting me go back to school so soon. When I told them they were wrong, they argued and said I was too young to know what I needed." Her speech picked up speed and pitch, trying to let it all out before the sobs took over again. "They said you should be upset and that you can't be a good father because they think you aren't affected by Mama and you keep refusing their interviews. Then…" she choked, "then they asked me if I thought you killed her."

She wept again, but he just held her close and rocked her back and forth. "Every time I tried to say something they'd take it and turn it around on me and make it sound like you were a bad person…" He stroked her back, shushing her again.

"Panny, reporters like that will do everything they can to twist your words and make you upset. It's what they want. They're wrong for asking you those things – they have no business asking you about that. If you're ever asked a question that you're not comfortable with, you aren't obligated to answer it. You should never answer a question you're uncomfortable with and you don't have to talk to reporters – or anyone, for that matter – if you're scared or sad. If it happens again, go back inside the school and Papa will find you – …"

"_No_," she snaps, sitting up and glaring at him. Her face is hot and wet again. "I never want to go back to that stupid school or see those stupid reporters. I-I want to be homeschooled like you and Uncle Goten." Her lip trembles, hot tears streaming down her cheeks again. "I never w-want to come back h-here ever again!" He shushes her and pulls her back down to his chest, letting her cry.

As the sun sets below the city, turning the sky into dark blues and purples, Gohan carries his daughter home. Her sniffling had finally subsided as they passed over Mount Paozu. When he landed in the soft grass outside of his parents' house, he looked down at her in his arms. She was sleeping, cheeks tear-stained and hair wild from whipping in the wind. He carries her inside and to her room, giving his parents and brother a solemn look as he passed.

Gohan lowers his daughter on her bed after kicking the covers back. He removes her jacket, shoes, and school badge, putting them all in their proper places before pulling the covers up to her chin. He shuts the door quietly and walks back to the kitchen where his parents and brother are all looking at him with worry.

"I'll be happy to home school her, you know," Chichi says after Gohan explains what happened. Her son shakes his head, putting his bag and Pan's book bag in the usual place.

"I want her to decide on her own after she's had some sleep and some food," he says. He walks into his bedroom and changes into his usual gi before going outside and sparring with his father. Gohan was particularly viscous in his attacks, though Goku could more than handle the step-up from their standard fights. After the match, Gohan headed to the bathroom to shower. He closed and locked the door before taking off his dirt-covered gi and shoes. He turned on the water to the shower and stepped back, giving the water a minute to heat up. As he waited, he looked at himself in the mirror. Stark nude, pale, bloody, scratched, and scarred, Gohan hated his reflection.

His face was thin with a rounded jaw and straight nose. His eyes appeared dark and sunken from both the bright bathroom lights and the years of hardship he's endured. His face was rugged and stone cold – so different from the youthful glow he used to have. Slight, shallow lines around his mouth and between his brows made him look more mature than he anticipated – than he remembered. His body is thinner than he was before Videl took a turn for the worst, but it's due to muscle loss than anything. He's about the same size now as he was when he first entered high school – though, he's a bit taller these days. He's still muscular as compared to normal humans, but compared to himself – especially after he fought Buu – he appeared small and hollow.

He touched the scars along his shoulder and collarbone – engraved by past battles – and wondered if Videl had noticed his aging. Though he didn't look like an old man, Gohan definitely wasn't 22 years old anymore. After all, it's to be expected; he had a job, bills, a child… he's a widower.

For some reason, Trunks suddenly blinked into his mind. He was youthful, but not at all childish. Not anymore. He was a grown man with worries and responsibilities as well. Smooth skin with maturity lines in just the right places. He always looked well rested – glowing, yet intimidating. His heart twinges as it did when they waved goodbye earlier. What _was_ that? It felt too good to be anxiety. This feeling was uplifting. He thought back to how Trunks handled the protest on campus. He was fierce and demanding – almost protective. Gohan was being protected by someone he knew as a baby, a toddler, and as a child. Though… Trunks wasn't a child anymore. He was respected and obeyed – fawned over, even. Such fluid control in a situation where Gohan was about to explode.

His heart leapt. Finally, Gohan recognized the long-lost feeling in his chest. That fluttering, jittery feeling… He was attracted to Trunks. He glared at himself in the mirror. "You're a fucking idiot," he growls at himself, eyes dark. "You can't think about things like that. What are you even doing? You have other problems." His voice was low and scratchy.

_Take things one day at a time_, he hears Trunks say in that velvet-soft voice. Steam fills the room, the forgotten shower still spraying hot water. Gohan leans over and crosses his arms on the bathroom counter. He presses his forehead to his arms, shutting his eyes tightly. He knew that tone. It was so familiar. Has he ever heard it before? He can't recall hearing the man talk to anyone else with such tenderness and genuine concern. Was it reserved for only Gohan? Maybe… there was the other Trunks, the one who came back in time all those years ago. He spoke to Gohan with the same exact tenderness.

A soft blush rose to his cheeks. It was astounding how similar the Trunks now and the Trunks then seemed. His heart began to beat rapidly. In those days, how he loved… Gohan stands up straight, firmly slapping both hands on his face over and over, muttering, "No, no, no!" He steps into the shower and bathes quickly, washing the dirt and blood away, along with those thoughts. By the time he dries and gets dressed into clean, comfortable clothes to sleep in, Pan is awake and doing her homework in the kitchen. She's quiet, nibbling on rice her uncle gave her and listening to him tell her about the dino eggs he's been caring for at Capsule Corporation. He falls silent when he notices Gohan enter and goes back to cooking dinner.

Gohan approaches Pan, who refuses to look up from her notebook. He sits next to her at the table, but she still doesn't meet his eyes.

"You know what I'm going to ask you," he says in a gentle, deep voice. Pan frowns, staring hard at her vocabulary words.

"I know you want me to go back. You and Mama always told me that I can't give up on things just because something bad happens or because I get scared or hurt." She lifts those large, grey eyes to look at him. Her expression is firm, mouth pulled into a taut frown. He's struck by that face, which looks so, so much like her mother. Videl with dark grey eyes. Slowly, Gohan nods.

"But I want to give you the choice. It's up to you whether or not you go back to elementary school." She looks down at her notebook again, expression frozen in complex thought.

"Can I make my decision in the morning?" she asks softly. He nods.

"Of course."

When Goku and Chichi come downstairs, they're filled in. Chichi helps Goten finish dinner and they all eat together. With a grin, Goten mentions how he's flirting with this new girl who started in the nature quarter not too long ago.

"She's cute and funny," he says fondly between bites. "She laughs at my jokes and she likes baby dinos, too. Her name is Valese." Chichi sighs and rolls her eyes with a smile.

"Oh, he's in love _again_." Goten just laughs her off. Gohan smiles, listening to the exchange. At least life is normal for them, too, sometimes.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

Trunks smiled fondly, gazing out at the sunset view Gohan had from his office. "I'm glad she was able to find such soaring confidence, even though it was through such a horrible experience," he says.

"Yeah," Gohan smiles fondly, "she's a very strong girl."

"And resilient," Trunks adds, glancing at Gohan over his shoulder. The older man chuckles softly, but falls silent as he watches Trunks gaze outside. The evening sun shone down on him, making those soft purple locks shine. Noticing the silence, Trunks glances back at him again, stopping when he meets Gohan's eyes. He laughs, masking his nerves. "What's with the staring?" Gohan, suddenly realizing what he was doing, shakes his head and breaks eye contact.

"Thank you," he says softly, looking elsewhere in the room. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I must be such a pain to you."

Trunks shakes his head, smiling and looking back out the window. "It's not a problem. I'll always be there to catch you when you need me to," he says. "I love you." It came out a little huskier than he intended. He felt panic shoot through him, suddenly realizing what he'd said. When he looked back, Gohan was staring at him with wide, grey eyes. "I-I mean, uh…" he stammered, holding up his hands defensively. A lump formed in his throat. Dammit, did he really just say that? Gohan's expression softens and he looks away again.

"I'll always be here to catch you, too, Trunks, because I love you, too." The younger man is silent, but manages a nod. His heart is racing, pounding against his chest. They meet eyes again. "Can… can I ask you a rude question?" he asks. Trunks turns his head inquisitively, managing a small, encouraging smile. "…Why have you never had a girlfriend? …Goten's a year younger than you, yet he dates a new girl every few months. He's fallen in love seven times every year since he was 15 years old."

Trunks slowly turns back to the window, feeling the blood rushing in his ears. Should he tell him? How should he tell him? How will he react? What will he say? What should he do? A million thoughts race through his mind in a second.

"…I'm sorry," Gohan apologizes after Trunks doesn't respond. "It was a personal question." Trunks quickly turns back to him, gently shaking his head. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"N-no, it's okay. I'll tell you. I…" His heart was still beating hard. "It's because…" Gohan waited patiently. Trunks looked away. "I've never had a girlfriend because… I'm not attracted to women. I never really have been."


	3. I'll Never Know What Makes This Man

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese, later on. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

At the start of this fic, Goku is chronologically 52 years old, but is 45 years old physically due to death. Chichi is 52. Bulma is 56. Hercule is 53. Videl was 33 at the time of her death.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Three…

I'll Never Know What Makes This Man

The next morning, Gohan did his usual morning routine: Check on Pan, stretches, shower, coffee, chores, and then spar with his father. By the time he returned inside, Goten and Chichi were in the kitchen, finishing cooking. His younger brother smiles at him and hands him a bento.

"I cooked lunch for you today," he says. Gohan blinks at him.

"Pan didn't want to make it?"

"She's been in the bathroom all morning," Goten shrugged. "Though breakfast is almost ready. Maybe you should call her?"

"Pa – …" he freezes. Just as he turned to call her, she walked out of the bathroom, clean and fully dressed with a small smirk on her face. The bento fell from Gohan's hands, scattering rice and fish across the floor and their feet, but neither of them cared. Goten's eyes were just as wide, staring at the girl with his mouth agape.

Goten suddenly started laughing, drawing Chichi to the commotion. Pan placed her hands on her narrow hips, giving her uncle a hot glare. Chichi's eyes widened at the sight of her granddaughter.

"Pa-Pan… you cut your hair!"

It was true. Standing there, glaring at them, wearing her school clothes, with that short shock of black hair, Pan looked like a less… developed version of her mother when she and Gohan started dating.

Goten continued to snicker, "You Gohan-girls can't keep your pigtails, can you?" She blushed, frown deepening.

"It's beautiful, sweetie!" Chichi said with an anxious smile. "Your long hair was beautiful, too…"

Pan looked up at her father with her brows knit and her face red. He still hadn't said anything and she was quickly becoming self-conscious. Hands still on her narrow hips, she asked, "Well? What do you think?" She began sweating under his shocked stare and nervously touched her hair. Goten jabbed him in the side, bringing Gohan out of his stupor.

"It…" he walked up to her and tucked a tuft of wild black hair behind her ear. "It's perfect," he smiled. Staring up at him, she smiled back, her determined expression returning.

"I'm ready for school."

She truly is her mother's daughter.

After dropping her off at school, Gohan went to his morning lecture. In the business quarter, Trunks worked as usual until noon. Before leaving his office, he got a call from the eldest half-Saiyan. "Have fun on your _date_!" he teased, laughing when Trunks insisted it wasn't a date.

"G-get back to work or you're fired, you slacker!" Trunks scolds, blushing, before cutting the wireless connection.

He arrives at the cafeteria just after noon, but Valese is late. As he waits for her, people stop and talk to him, all smiling or stammering or both – Trunks is known for being very friendly despite his status, so he nods and greets them as they address him. Finally Valese shows, red-faced and out of breath. She runs up to him, apologizing again and again, getting stares from the starstruck bystanders.

"S-sorry, Dr. Briefs…" she panted. "I was caught up at work and lost track of time." Trunks smiled patiently and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I haven't been waiting long. Where do you work?"

"Over at the nature quarter," she says, smiling at him in relief. He nods and wonders if she knows Goten, since the guy is the head of the dino habitat.

"So, what would you like to eat? Remember, it's on me," he insisted. She blushed and twirled a lock of curly brown hair around her finger.

"Well," she blushes, "I really like the noodle shop on the second floor. It's kind of a cheap place, but they have the best ramen bowls in the city." He stared at her. "Sorry! That seems a little strange, doesn't it? We can go someplace better if you li – …"

"Actually," He smirked, "that place is my favorite." She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Really? You like the noodle place? _You_?" she asked, bewildered. He gave her a bemused look. Suddenly realizing how she sounded, she covered her mouth, blushing, and apologized. "I-I'm sorry, that was so rude of me. It's just… you're one of the richest people in the world, I guess I assumed you'd eat really expensive food…" she shakes her head, "N-n-no, I mean… agh! I must sound like such an idiot…" To her surprise, he chuckled at her.

"Don't worry about it," he assured warmly. "Let's go."

After ordering their noodles and finding a secluded booth to sit in, Valese watched Trunks carefully. He didn't seem to notice the people staring at him – or, rather, he didn't care. She suddenly realized that she'd never seen him look unkempt. Even in magazines, blogs, and tabloid papers alike, Trunks and his family looked neat and beautiful, as far as she could remember. She wondered if he naturally looked so nice and clean, or if he had to put an extreme amount of work into looking the way he did.

She smiled slightly, imagining him waking up, eyes still heavy with sleep, clothes wrinkled, hair sticking out every which way. Or… she blushed, imagining how he'd look during sex. Face heated, kneeling over her like a beast, glaring down at her, strong hands gripping her thighs… The way the man held himself and the way he spoke, it was obvious he was strong both mentally and physically.

Valese found herself wondering if Trunks worked out. She knew he did martial arts as a child – after all, he was one of the youngest people in the world to enter the World Martial Arts Tournament at the tender age of eight. But… did he still do it? She glanced up at him – his mouth was full of noodles and vegetables. Broad shoulders, thick arms, V-shaped body… she blushed, swallowing what was in her mouth. She wondered what he looked like shirtless – does that tan cover all of him? Does he get a lot of sun, or is it just naturally that color? Doing push-ups off of the floor, muscles flexing, sweat dripping from his brow, concentrated blue eyes… Those royal blue eyes, staring at her…

"Valese…?" he asked. She jumped, bowl in hand, nearly ruining another dress. He laughed softly, "You okay?" Her face turned completely red and she nodded, awkwardly smiling at him. "I asked, did you get your books alright? And your notes?"

"Y-yes! They were waiting for me when I got home yesterday evening." She giggled, trying to ease her embarrassment. "You're very prompt in your promises…" He smiled and looked back down to his bowl, stirring the contents.

"Thank you. How is school going?"

"Ah…" she looks away, "You know how I'm doing in robotics. It's Dr. Son's class that I'm struggling with." He raised an eyebrow. "It's an interesting subject, even if it's extremely difficult. But Dr. Son… he's so serious about it. He's a little scary, too, I think. I don't think I've ever seen him smile..." Trunks frowned, staring at his bowl. Valese continued, "But this is my first semester with him. I hadn't taken any of his classes before… before what happened with his wife. And now all that stuff they're saying on TV… I guess I wouldn't smile much, either."

She looked up at her professor, but he didn't meet her eyes. "It's horrible what happened to her, isn't it?" she asked him. "She was so young and so strong…" Trunks nodded his head slowly, but didn't vocalize an agreement. Sensing the step-back, Valese cleared her throat. "Do you know him very well, Dr. Briefs?"

He nods again, this time a small smile coming to his face. "Yeah. Our parents have been best friends since they were kids, so naturally we grew up together. Except… he's a bit older than me," he chuckles, "so I guess I grew up with him."

"Are you guys close, too? Like your parents?"

Trunks tilts his head in thought, "We were very close as kids. But after he got married and had Pan, we grew apart a little bit. I think it was mostly due to the age difference – I mean, by the time Pan came along, I was just finishing up middle school. We were in entirely different chapters in our lives. But these days…" he plays with the vegetables floating in the broth, watching them slowly swirl around. "These days we're coming back together, I think." He looks back up at her. Her large, brown eyes were staring at him, unblinking.

_W-why did I just tell her all of that?_ He thought, kicking himself. Slowly, she began to smile.

"It must be nice," she said dreamily, "to have someone be with you all of your life."

He laughs softly, straightening in his seat. _Change the subject, change the subject._ "You said you work at the nature quarter, Valese?" She nods.

"Yeah. I work with the baby dinosaurs mostly." Trunks listens, finishing his lunch. _There's no way this girl doesn't know Goten_, he thinks. "They're really cute. Though it can be challenging and kind of scary when the parent dinos get involved," she laughs. He laughs, too.

After lunch, Trunks walks Valese to her next class: Gohan's afternoon astronautic engineering class. "Thanks for lunch," Valese says, clutching her textbooks to her chest. She looks up at Trunks with stars in her eyes. "We should do it again sometime!" He nods in agreement. As she walks into the classroom, Gohan catches his eye. The older man looks between Trunks and the brunette girl that was quickly walking to her seat, blushing from all the stares she was getting. Trunks smiled at Gohan and gestured for him to come outside of the classroom. As he left, the students started whispering to each other.

"That's the CEO!"

"He just walked that girl to class?"

"Are you dating Dr. Briefs?"

Valese's face was turning red quickly. Gohan stood with Trunks just outside the door, still able to hear his students. He smiled at Trunks in an attempt to cover up his contempt, but it just came out wry. _Why am I even feeling contempt? Trunks can go on a date with this girl. What do I care?_

"She's pretty," Gohan teases, eying her from his place just outside of the door. Trunks swats his arm, much to his surprise.

"Cut it out, I'm not interested," he insists. Gohan blinks at him and then releases a sigh that he didn't realize he was holding. Trunks frowned, staring up at the man. _Does he look relieved?_ He crosses his arms. _Stop your wishful thinking_. "That girl works for Goten," he says.

"Really?" Gohan asks, glancing up at the girl again. She was flipping through her textbook, still blushing. Students were gathered around her, talking to her and glancing back at the two men in the hallway. "He mentioned that he was interested in this new girl at work. Her name was…" he trails off, racking his memory. "Crap, I forgot. He goes through so many, it's hard to keep track. But… I think it started with a _V_."

Trunks smirked, "Valese?" Gohan's eyes lit up.

"That's it!"

"That's her," Trunks and Gohan both glanced in. Valese happened to look up, noticing them both stare at her. Her whole face turned red and she lifted her textbook so they couldn't see. Gohan laughed softly.

"She's way out of Goten's league." He smiles, remembering how giddy his little brother was the night before. "Though… I'm glad he's happy."

"She's a nice girl," Trunks says, nodding. "Kind of socially awkward, I think, but nice nonetheless." He smirks at Gohan. "She also thinks you're scary."

He looks at him in surprise. "S-scary? I'm not scary!"

Trunks grins playfully, "You're tall, dark, and handsome, Gohan. You can be intimidating when you want to be." Gohan blushed, that fluttering feeling coming back. Trunks flashes a charming smile, "Be nice. For Goten. You don't want her crying to him about how evil Dr. Son is." Gohan nods slightly, his voice caught in his throat.

_He's cute_. Gohan stiffens. _Stop thinking like that, you idiot._ Trunks tilts his head inquisitively. _But… he's so cute._ "G-get out of here, I'm late for my class!" he says a little too harshly, but Trunks just laughs softly. "A-also, I have your suit clean. I'll be in my office after this class, so come by to get it…" he trails off, remembering why he had to have the suit cleaned. Trunks nods in understanding. "I'll be there waiting for Pan. She usually comes at around 5, so try to make it by before then, okay?"

Walking back into the classroom, Gohan glances up at Valese, who is watching him carefully from over her textbook. She hides behind it again. _He looks so angry_, she thinks. _Was he scolded by Dr. Briefs? His face is red and he's glaring at me… But… _

_We grew up together_, she remembers Trunks telling her. She looks at Gohan again, but he's moving into his lecture. _We were very close as kids._ Maybe Dr. Briefs teased Dr. Son? If they were as close as her professor said, then it could be possible. Maybe he was just glaring in general, still embarrassed… Valese smiled, amused. That makes more sense, right? They met eyes momentarily.

He grinned a little between his words, looking away. Valese smiled a bigger smile, watching all of the darkness lift off of the man. Suddenly, with just that little smirk, Dr. Son seemed so much friendlier.

After Gohan's lecture is over, Trunks hikes across the complex to the campus quarter. He makes it by about 4:30, greeting people as he walks, as usual. He taps on Gohan's door and opens it, seeing the man standing by his desk.

"Were you nice?" Trunks asked with a smirk, shutting the door behind him.

"Of course I was," Gohan said, taking Trunks's clean suit from his coat closet and handing it to him. "I don't want to feel the wrath of Goten."

Trunks smiles, brushing his fingers along the shoulder of the packaging. "Thanks for cleaning it," he said. Gohan nodded. "How've things been?" Gohan sighed and explained about the reporter fiasco yesterday at Pan's school. As he listened, Trunks hung the suit on the closet door and walked over to the large windows, gazing outside at the coming sunset.

"She cut her hair this morning. It's really short, just like…" he trails off. Trunks turned to look at him curiously, though he understood. "She looks like her mother." He couldn't say her name. Gohan leaned against the edge of his desk, facing Trunks. "She was so pleased with herself this morning. I haven't seen her look so determined in a long, long time," Gohan says with a small smile. He crossed his arms and looked away.

Trunks smiled fondly, gazing out at the sunset view Gohan had from his office. "I'm glad she was able to find such soaring confidence, even though it was through such a horrible experience," he says.

"Yeah," Gohan smiles fondly, "she's a very strong girl."

"And resilient," Trunks adds, glancing at Gohan over his shoulder. The older man chuckles softly, but falls silent as he watches Trunks gaze outside. The evening sun shone down on him, making those soft purple locks shine. Noticing the silence, Trunks glances back at him again, stopping when he meets Gohan's eyes. He laughs, masking his nerves. "What's with the staring?" Gohan, suddenly realizing what he was doing, shakes his head and breaks eye contact.

"Thank you," he says softly, looking elsewhere in the room. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. I must be such a pain to you."

Trunks shakes his head, smiling and looking back out the window. "It's not a problem. I'll always be there to catch you when you need me to," he says. "I love you." It came out a little huskier than he intended. He felt panic shoot through him, suddenly realizing what he'd said. When he looked back, Gohan was staring at him with wide, grey eyes. "I-I mean, uh…" he stammered, holding up his hands defensively. A lump formed in his throat. Dammit, did he really just say that? Gohan's expression softens and he looks away again.

"I'll always be here to catch you, too, Trunks, because I love you, too." The younger man is silent, but manages a nod. His heart is racing, pounding against his chest. They meet eyes again. "Can… can I ask you a rude question?" he asks. Trunks turns his head inquisitively, managing a small, encouraging smile. "…Why have you never had a girlfriend? …Goten's a year younger than you, yet he dates a new girl every few months. He's fallen in love seven times every year since he was 15 years old."

Trunks slowly turns back to the window, feeling the blood rushing in his ears. Should he tell him? How should he tell him? How will he react? What will he say? What should he do? A million thoughts race through his mind in a second.

"…I'm sorry," Gohan apologizes after Trunks doesn't respond. "It was a personal question." Trunks quickly turns back to him, gently shaking his head. A blush spread across his cheeks.

"N-no, it's okay. I'll tell you. I…" His heart was still beating hard. "It's because…" Gohan waited patiently. Trunks looked away. "I've never had a girlfriend because… I'm not attracted to women. I never really have been." The room was silent, but Trunks could still hear the blood rushing in his brain. His cheeks felt hot, his limbs were heavy and hard to control… slowly, he looked back up, facing the man entirely now. Gohan was smiling gently, letting his eyes drift along the wall before meeting Trunks's blues.

"I understand now," Gohan said softly. "Thank you for telling me."

Trunks laughed nervously, lacing his fingers together. "You know, when I was a kid, I had the biggest crush on you," he blurted out. Trunks kicked himself mentally. _Why did I say that? Why?_ Gohan's eyes widened slightly, though he was still smiling. _Why is it that when it comes to this guy, I can't keep my mouth shut?_ He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unable to stand still for very long. _My hands are shaking, my legs are numb..._

"You know," Gohan said softly, making Trunks's heart jump, "I felt the same way about you when I was a kid." _What?_ His heart stopped as he stared at Gohan in disbelief. The older man looked away with a fond look. "The future you. I had a crush on you, too, though I never told you. You were always so cool and in control, able to handle even terrible situations with grace." Gohan smiled and looked up at Trunks's shocked face. "You are very much alike in that way," he finished.

Trunks's heart was about to explode. "Y-you had a crush on me?" he asked softly, carefully shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He took a tentative step forward. Gohan nodded, glancing between Trunks's eyes and his feet. _He's nervous_, Trunks thought, studying Gohan's face. Another small step forward. Gohan chuckled, turning his head away. _He's so nervous…_ Trunks smiled a little. _He's cute when he's nervous_. Another step. They were close now. His heart jumped as those greys landed on him.

_Can I do this? Do I have permission?_ Another step. Trunks placed shaky hands on Gohan's broad shoulders. _He could punch me or yell at me or push me away, right?_ He tugged gently, urging Gohan to bend down to his height. When the elder half-Saiyan placed his hands on Trunks's hips, he felt like he was going to faint. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. How was he even standing? _Gohan's hands are shaking, too…_

Gohan leaned down slightly, enough for Trunks to reach up. _I… I can't fight it anymore_, he thought, studying those royal blue eyes, that smooth complexion, and that soft, white-purple hair… What did it feel like? He lifted one hand from Trunks's hip to the back of his head. Soft like fine silk… Trunks tilted his head as he leaned in. Gohan could feel his breath on his cheek. Their lips brushed, eyes slipping closed…

"Paaa-pa," Pan called, knocking on the door. Trunks's back hit the wall so hard he nearly put a dent in it. Gohan was staring at him, face flushed, grey eyes wide. His hands were frozen in the position they were in before, though he quickly straightened himself out as Pan opened the office door, apologizing for intruding – a learned behavior in case her father was with a student. "Oh! Hi, Trunks!" she said sweetly, smiling at him. "How are you?" Trunks stammers an answer, attempting to regain his composure.

"Your haircut is cute," he says. "It really suits you." Pan grins, telling him how she's been complimented on it all day. Though he hasn't been able to slow down his heart rate yet, Gohan steps away from the desk and picks up his bag and jacket. His legs feel more like jelly than actual legs.

"How was your day, Panny?" he asks, attempting to seem normal.

"No one bothered me today," she replied. "I think I aced my vocabulary test, too." Gohan smiled and congratulated her. Without looking at him, he gestured for Trunks to follow as he led Pan to the door. Trunks grabbed his suit and bag, unable to look at Gohan, either. "I'm glad I went back to school. I would have missed all my friends if I just given up and started homeschooling." Gohan nods, taking Pan's hand as he shuts and locks his office behind them. Trunks stands awkwardly in the hallway, training his eyes on the girl. They walk down the hallway, toward the staircase, passing students on the way. As Pan goes on and on about random subjects, she smiles and takes Trunks's hand with her free one.

The two men glance at each other for the first time since their almost-kiss and share a shy smile. For the first time in what felt like years, Gohan was in bliss.

That Friday, as always, Hercule picked Pan up from school and she spent the night with him at the Satan Mansion. The next day when Gohan went to pick her up, he got a good look at the man. Hercule looked twenty years older than he was – pale, wrinkled, hollow… His eyes, which used to be the very same periwinkle blue as Gohan's late wife, now appeared lifeless and watery. Though the once large man put on a front for his little granddaughter, Gohan could see right through it. He watched the man grin with pain as Pan yelled out her bye-byes and I-love-yous, running out into the mansion gardens so that she and her father could go home. Though, just as he turned to leave, a large, frail hand wrapped around Gohan's bicep. He stopped and looked up at his father-in-law, who was not bothering to put on a happy face since Pan was no longer in the room.

"Thank you for protecting her," he says in his deep, scratchy voice. Gohan stared at him with concern. The once boisterous man looked so defeated, still clinging to his arm. "I saw it on the news the other day." Gohan frowns, eyebrows knitting together.

"You've been watching the news…" he responds softly. Hercule gives a weak sigh and closes his eyes.

"I know you were good to my girl, Gohan," he insists. His grip tightens around the younger man's arm. "And I know you're an incredible father to Pan." He opens those ghostly blues, peering down at him. "I want you to know that I stand with you, through thick and thin." Hercule's eyes begin to water and his voice shakes, "You were the only man on the face of this planet who was good enough for my baby girl. Even though she's gone now… you're still part of my family. I consider you my son, Gohan, and I want you to be happy." He releases Gohan's arm and claps his hand on the man's shoulder. Gohan's eyes, pained, drift down, unable to watch the tears stream down Hercule's face.

To Hercule's surprise, Gohan stepped forward and gave him a tight hug around the waist. He quickly recovered and placed both hands on the younger man's back. The hug only lasted a few seconds before Gohan pulled away and jogged out into the garden. Together, he and Pan flew into the afternoon sky, far above Satan City and the mansion. Hercule walked out onto the back patio overlooking the gardens and gazed up at the bright sky. He watched as their silhouettes became small against the horizon and eventually too small to see. The once powerful champ took in a shuddering breath, tears falling from his eyes once more. He was alone again.

Weeks pass. January leaves and turns into February – spring begins to roll in, starting with a few warm afternoons scattered here and there followed by frozen nights. Gohan and Trunks become more comfortable with each other, such as sharing knowing smiles and calling each other throughout the day, just to check up on one another. As the days crawl by, they spend more and more time together, not unnoticed by their families. They hadn't taken any further steps as far as romance goes – their closest thing to a kiss was the one Pan interrupted – as they shared an unspoken, understood agreement that they would wait a while before getting into a more serious relationship. For now it was only fleeting touches, eye contact, and generally getting to know each other all over again – as adults this time.

Gohan's heart raced every time he met those sharp blue eyes. He just couldn't fight this giddy feeling anymore, and he could tell Trunks couldn't, either. The younger man brushed against him more often, spoke to him with a tenderness reserved only for his ears, and broke into shy grins when their conversations would turn into dizzy silence – not because they had nothing to say, but because they'd lose their train of thought under their nerves. This was a sweet, playful side that neither of them had seen in each other before.

Though the two half-Saiyan men were moving slowly and carefully in their relationship, the media was moving as quickly as ever. It was common for news stations to have at least one segment on Gohan's baseless abusive acts. Though, because Gohan and his family didn't typically keep up with the news, they were blissfully unaware of the sick pot-stirring happening throughout the country.

However, eventually even Gohan Son couldn't escape the bloodthirsty accusations. He started noticing small things at first, such as a shift in the mood of the passersby around the Capsule Corporation complex – tourists and employees alike. They would glare at him with obvious disgust and talk about him without even trying to shield their words from his attention. Since Gohan didn't walk around the outside of his classroom and offices often, they didn't bother him too much.

It began to build, as these things tend to do. People would glower and scoff at him out in town – any town – even if he were doing something as simple and normal as buying groceries or school supplies. One day he took Pan to buy new shoes, but the saleswoman did her best to manipulate Pan's attention away from her father. Gohan barely had a look at the shoes before he bought them, all the while standing awkwardly under the thick, hateful glares from other customers.

Gohan didn't worry too much about it – that is, until Pan's teacher began giving him the same looks. The woman was always very thoughtful to him and very good to his daughter, but one day during a parent-teacher conference, she was curt and devoid of any kindness she once showed him. He stared at her in disbelief as she ended the meeting early, heart sinking to his stomach. What the hell was going on?

He took a day off from one of his engineering days to meet Bulma in the residential quarter of the complex. As he thought, the blue-haired woman had been keeping up with the news.

"It's pretty much accepted as fact now that you were an abusive husband and father," she explains, taking a puff from her cigarette. Gohan leans back on the couch, staring at her in horror. He tangles his hands in his thick black hair, hardly able to process her words. "It's speculated that Videl could have lived another 20 years with the cancer if it weren't for your supposed violent outbursts that drove her toward her grave." Gohan felt cold and empty. Bulma gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard to hear, but this is actually gentler than what they've said."

News stations, magazines, and bloggers alike have dug into Gohan's past, linking him to not just battling Cell (and losing, of course), but also to Goku's disappearance and an imagined line of abuse. It was revealed that Gohan was fatherless for many years during his childhood, kidnapped at a young age, and beaten and forced to fight. From there he continued to live a long, violent life and was surely abusing Pan – physically, emotionally, and sexually.

Very few people still stood up for Gohan – besides the Briefs and friends of the Son family (that could be reached) – the only ones being a few friends of Gohan's from high school. They insisted that despite his hardships, Gohan was gentle and kind, especially to Videl and his daughter.

Gohan stands abruptly and paces the family room. "What do I do?" he chokes, face twisted in pain. Bulma stands, too, and pulls his hands from his hair, grasping as firmly as she could with her human strength. "What do I do?" he asks again, voice cracking. She looks up at him – though he's physically a grown man, he's forever stuck in her memory as that five-year-old on Namek. He stared down at her with wide grey eyes, frozen in fear. It was an expression he showed to very few people. Again, she squeezed his hands.

"You'll have to set this straight yourself," she said firmly. "You'll need to make an appearance and speak to them." He began shaking his head slowly, not taking his wide eyes off of her. "I know you hate the limelight, Gohan, but this is a fight you have to accept. It's not going to go away by itself – it'll just build and build until it explodes."

"I-I can't," he says in a small voice. "I can't do it." He's trembling. "I can't face them the way you and Trunks can – the way Videl could."

"It has to be you. You have to take a stand. Eventually it will affect Pan, too, if it hasn't already," she said in a firm tone. He froze. The ice in his stomach turned to fire as realization dawned on him. "If you don't put those assholes in their place, Pan will feel the brunt of their attacks."

He glared at the floor, pulling his hands from Bulma's. He was trembling again, though it wasn't from fear. He met her royal blue eyes, expression set in determination. "How do I get their attention?" he asked in a steady, deep tone.

The following Friday, Gohan found himself standing backstage of a talk show studio. He took in deep breaths, feeling his nerves vibrate through his body. People walked by in a blur, avoiding eye contact with him. Looking in a nearby mirror, he glared at himself. _Get it together_, he thought. He adjusted the sleeves of the fitted black suit he was wearing, even though it didn't need it.

"If looks could kill," a familiar, warm voice says behind him. He turned to see Trunks, watching him with a small smirk. His nerves started to melt away, looking down at the young man. He was remarkable – standing there casually in a navy blue suit, most of his silky white-purple locks pulled back into a ponytail.

"How'd you get back here?" Gohan says, unable to help the small grin that crept up on him.

"Please," Trunks said with a chuckle. "I told them I was coming in and they didn't argue." He looked up at his crush. He was truly handsome – tall with broad shoulders, built chest, small waist, and dark, wild hair which framed that striking face. "Nervous?" he asked. Gohan nodded, not taking his eyes away from the younger man.

"Is it normal to feel your teeth vibrate?" he asked with a wry smile. Trunks laughed and placed a warm hand on Gohan's arm, watching him visibly relax under the touch.

"Mom said this host is a pretty gentle woman when it comes to this mess, so she shouldn't give you too much trouble. Think about your words carefully and remember to speak clearly," he playfully mock-punched Gohan in the jaw, making the older man grin. "Just treat it like a spar."

A man with a clipboard and headset called his name, nodding him over to the stage wing. Gohan took a deep breath and walked by Trunks, brushing his hand over the younger man's shoulder as he passed. "Knock 'em out," he said affectionately, watching Gohan disappear behind the curtain.

He stood just around the wing, out of sight from everyone except the man with the clipboard. He listened to the host begin to move into her interview segment. Furrowing his brows, Gohan concentrated on it. He's heard that voice before. Though, her name was Lila, and he'd never met a Lila before. In his rush to set this interview up (not that he had to press for it much, this woman has been begging for one for weeks now) he forgot to even look up a picture of her. All he knows is that she's a young woman, an actress, who has her own talk show on a major network and has become wildly popular. She's determined to show the world "the real Gohan Son" with this interview, or so her statement says. They had no rehearsal, no script, and no preparation of any kind on his part. Something nagged in the back of his mind as she introduced him, calling his name. Her voice was so _familiar_.

"That's your cue – go," said the clipboard man, ushering Gohan out. He nodded and took a deep breath, walking out onstage. The bright lights blinded him momentarily, though his long legs continued to carry him to the center stage. As his eyes adjusted, he saw her standing there, smiling at him. He faltered slightly in his step, but regained his composure quickly.

It was Erasa. Lila was her stage name. _I'm an actress now, you know,_ he remembered her telling him a million years ago at Videl's wake. _I even have my own talk show. You should come on sometime!_ Even though the crowd jeered and booed at his name, Gohan felt relief wash over him. Erasa smiled at him and took his hand in both of hers, squeezing it gently.

"Hey, hey!" she said to the audience, "Be nice! It takes a lot of courage to come out here even when you're sure so many people disagree with you. Have some respect," she scolded gently. Gohan heard the crowd settle as Erasa released his hand. Though he could barely see through the glaring stage lights, he felt the ki of hundreds of people crammed into the small studio, dying to just get a glance at this interview. Earlier, backstage, he heard a few stagehands talk about how the road was blocked for miles by people standing and watching the monitors around town and crowding around the studio. Just to get a peek at the only interview Gohan Son has ever accepted.

"It's been a while," Erasa says, gesturing for Gohan to have a seat on one of the fluffy armchairs. She sits on her own chair, crossing her legs and smiling at him.

"It has," Gohan says, consciously reminding himself to speak clearly. His deep voice reverberates off of the studio walls, catching in the microphones to be relayed to the millions of viewers. The interview was live, so if he slipped up, there was no way to take it back. His stomach began to twist into knots as he looked out at the crowd, slightly in awe. Extending his senses, he noticed his whole family was among the stands, along with his friends, who have all been caught up with the situation. They were all there for him. He took a deep breath, looking back at Erasa, who was explaining to the audience how she and Gohan went to high school together.

"It was just you, me, Videl, and Sharpner most of the time, right?" she said, trying to ease his nerves. Gohan agreed, the knots pulling tighter. He felt his hands grip the arms of the chair, but couldn't seem to pull himself out of it. His heart pounded on his chest. However, it all disappeared when Trunks appeared in the stage wing behind Erasa, only visible to him. Gohan relaxes in the chair, releasing his death grip on the poor arms. Trunks smiled and winked at him slyly, casually slipping a hand into his pocket. Gohan smiled back. _Just treat it like a spar._

Erasa reminded the audience that while she had a list of questions for the elusive Gohan Son, his answers were entirely unscripted and unrehearsed. Everything he'd say today would be purely of his own mind and heart. She turns back to her guest with a gentle smile, seeing how he's finally relaxed. "Thanks for accepting the interview, Gohan," she said. "I've never had as big of a star as you here before." He gave her a wry laugh, making her tilt her head inquisitively. "Why do you laugh at that?"

"I'm no star and you know it," he says, meeting her light blue eyes. She smiles, switching her legs.

"I disagree. You're a household name, Gohan – everyone knows you," she says, watching him. He shook his head slightly and let his eyes drift to the floor. "What do you do for a living? You were always really intelligent in high school." Gohan smiles and glances up at Trunks, who is watching him with a steady expression.

"I'm a professor of astrophysics and astronautic engineering at the Capsule Corporation University for Robotics and Technology. I'm also the head engineer for the Capsule Corporation's explorative space program." Erasa watches him, smiling.

"So you're a rocket scientist." He laughs softly and nods. "That's your title. But what do you _do_?" Gohan lets his eyes drift away again in thought.

"I guide and learn from the most amazing young minds the country has to offer. I have the privilege of working for a company that has already done so much to revolutionize the planet, society, and the space between," he explains. He looks back up to Erasa, who is nodding.

"And to the people you love? Who are you to them, an educator and revolutionary scientist?" Gohan laughs softly, shaking his head.

"Not at all," he says softly. He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He notices the studio is entirely silent, awaiting his answer. "To my parents, I'm both their polite son and the reckless one who hardly listens to them. I'm both thankful and ungrateful, taking everything they've ever done for me as both an opportunity and at the same time entirely for granted. They're people who have worked every day of their lives, without stopping or faltering, so that my brother and I could grow up strong and happy." He glanced in the direction of the audience, but he still couldn't see their faces through the stage lights.

"To my little brother, who's an adult now, I'm a hero he looks up to and also someone he feels he needs to care for. We're practically complete opposites, but I've never had more in common with anyone in my life as I do with him. I'd go to war for him, and he knows it.

"To my daughter, I'm someone who knows when to let her cry and knows when to tell her to rub some dirt on it. She knows I'm not someone who will hold on, but I will be there to catch her when she falls. I'm someone she can depend on to help her grow and experience both the good and the bad. I'll take her seriously when she needs me to and I'll be playful when she needs me to. She's the most important person in my life – I love her more than anyone…" he trails off, eyes fixated on nothing in the distance. Erasa calls him back to Earth.

"And to Videl?" she pried gently. "Who were you to her?" He met her eyes, struggling for words. He was silent for a long time, sitting in the still studio.

Finally, he says, "I don't know.

"To the world she was Videl Satan, daughter of the world savior, monument to peace and justice in a world of pain and crime. To the world, she was perfect and wonderful in every way. But… she wasn't perfect," he said slowly, carefully considering his words. The audience murmurs. Gohan continues, "She was demanding and bossy, not to mention nosy. When she was mad at me, she'd push me away and stalk off to pout. Every time she saw a baby she would get the most annoying, high-pitched voice. When we would argue, she would call me stupid or annoying or selfish…" By now the crowd is getting louder, jeering and booing for defaming their Videl. Gohan continued, "And I loved every bit of it.

"Videl was someone who gave every inch of herself to me – physically, emotionally, and romantically. And I did the same. She knew everything about me – things that I'd never shared with anyone else. She knew everything I loved and hated, everything I wanted and didn't want, everything I dreamed of and everything I feared. Videl truly had all of me, and I had all of her.

"She was perfect and imperfect – and I loved everything about her. When she died, she took all of me with her and left all of her with me. It was the most painful experience I'd ever had. I couldn't walk without collapsing. I couldn't speak without crying…" At this point Gohan meets eyes with Trunks, who still watched with the same steady face. "Every day is like a year by itself, and not one goes by where I don't think of her.

"The way her voice would go silent when she laughed too hard, or how her face turned a blotchy red when she cried, or how she was so out of tune when she sang Pan to sleep, or how her skin was thin like paper the day she died. How when she flat lined, her hand lost what little grip it had on mine, yet her eyes were still looking at me as if she never left at all. She was the only person in the universe who knew every virtuous and every horrible facet of my heart, mind, and soul, yet she still loved me. She still thought I was worth her time and energy.

"To Videl, I was a hero and a failure. A celebrity and a nobody. Exciting and boring. Sweet and annoying, funny and lame, a genius and an idiot, every annoyed groan and every blissful sigh… her lover and her best friend. And she was mine. She was everything to me." His voice shook with those last few words, shakily clenching the fabric of his pants as he stared at the floor.

The studio was dead silent and completely still. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts – his mind was blank now, all of it spread across the air waves for millions of people he'd never met to hear. He bled his heart out to them, yet there was no response to be had. Suddenly, slow clapping could be heard from the audience, cutting through the air like a knife. Gohan looked up at them with surprise, grey eyes shining in the blinding lights. More and more people joined in and the clapping increased in speed and volume, catching on like wildfire through the stands and well into the backstage. Feet shuffled as the audience stood and cheered. Gohan looked back at Erasa, who was dabbing tears from her flushed cheeks. Behind her, he saw Trunks clapping as well, a warm smile on his face. Gohan smiled back. He finally felt… relieved.

Over the weekend, the country was abuzz with Gohan's speech. It was the most viewed video on the internet, the most blogged and reblogged words, and the most overrun news story since Videl's death. Videos of his and Videl's happier moments were shared more frequently. Guest speakers came forward and recounted happy memories of the two. The citizens laughed and cried together, knowing that their darling Videl Satan was so loved. There were, of course, people who didn't believe – or didn't want to believe – Gohan, but they were few and far between. Life was suddenly a million times more pleasant for the half-Saiyan and his family.

The Monday following the interview, Trunks was in his office with the television on, half-watching as he prepared for his 1 PM meeting. "Even though we all knew he was the Great Saiyaman, he would still deny it at school," one guest laughed. "That was his story and he was sticking to it. He even made up excuses to leave class when Videl would get called out to do her police work, and then play dumb when he'd come back, like, an hour later."

"You'd never peg someone who was so polite and reserved to be someone as powerful as he was. Videl had quite a catch!"

Trunks couldn't help but smile, listening to the talk show. Finally, they were seeing Gohan the way he did – the way Videl did. As he finished packing his bag, his office phone rang.

"This is Trunks Briefs," he said in his best boss voice.

"It's Dr. Son," the secretary says in an eager voice. "He's here to see you." Trunks dropped his bag, hung up the phone, and practically flew to the door, flinging it open. He hadn't seen or spoken to Gohan since Friday. They said their goodbyes after the interview before fighting their way through the crowds with their respective families. Even though there was so much more Trunks wanted than that, there were far too many people watching. There was no way they'd even be able to look at each other in a romantic way without going unnoticed. But here he was, finally, striding by the CEO, into his office with those long legs, dark eyes flicking around the otherwise empty room.

Trunks barely had the door closed before Gohan spun him around by the shoulders and took his face into his hands, leaning down and planting a hard, sloppy kiss on his lips. Trunks's heart leapt to his throat, blue eyes widening in shock, feeling the other man's mouth press against his own. Luckily, the blinds on the windows separating the executive office from the secretaries' were drawn, so the only people who knew were the half-breeds.

Finally, his brain caught up. His eyes slipped closed as he returned the kiss, feeling Gohan's tongue slip by his own, gleefully . They pulled apart slowly, hearts racing, faces flushed, gasping for breath. Trunks slid down the door, settling on the carpet. Gohan grinned down at him, laughing softly.

"I… I can't feel my legs," the younger man said, still in shock. A goofy smile crossed his face as he looked up, meeting those grey eyes. Gohan laughed again and grabbed his arm and leg, hoisting him over his shoulders. Trunks, still grinning, allowed the man to carry him across the room and gently place him on the black leather couch near the office windows. Gohan fell onto the cushions next to him, simply glowing. Trunks's heart fluttered as he looked up at the other half-Saiyan, in awe of how much younger he looked now. The shadows and dark circles were gone, his hair was shiny, eyes alight. He looked visibly stronger, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"That was… nice," Trunks said with a giddy lift in his voice. Gohan looked away bashfully.

"I wasn't sure if I could do it if I tried to do it slowly. I've wanted to do that all weekend." He looked back at the young CEO, who was staring at him happily.

"I've wanted it, too."

"S-sorry," Gohan apologized, nervously looking from Trunks's steady gaze to anywhere else in the room. Trunks turned his head inquisitively, heart still pounding against his ribcage. "Sorry for being so sudden and awkward with it." Trunks shook his head and carefully took the man's pale hand in his own, sliding across the smooth leather to sit right next to him. Gohan looked at him now, watching as Trunks guided the older half-Saiyan's arm around his shoulders, encouraging him to pull closer. He leaned in, feeling Trunks place one hand on his chest.

Their lips brush and finally press together, eyes closed, moving against each other in a much slower and gentler motion than before. They pull apart momentarily before making the kiss deeper, tongues touching, gleefully exploring each other's mouth. Gohan pressed his hand to the back of Trunks's head, his other hand still around the younger man's shoulders, holding him close.

Slowly, they pull apart, cheeks flushed again. Still just centimeters from Gohan's face, Trunks laughs softly. "Your heart is racing," he notes playfully, hand resting on Gohan's chest. The man chuckles and pulls Trunks into a hug, burying his face in silky lavender hair. Trunks sighed in bliss, circling his arms around the man's chest. He felt him kiss the side of his head and down to his neck, pausing there.

"Yours is, too," he says in a throaty voice, able to feel his pulse against his lips. Chuckling, Trunks looked up from his comfortable place wrapped in Gohan's arms to see the clock on his desk. 12:45. Fuck. He sighed in frustration and pressed his face into Gohan's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asks, kissing the side of his head again.

"I have a meeting at 1. I should have left already," he growled, hugging Gohan tighter. Gohan laughed softly and nodded, pulling away slowly. He kissed Trunks once more, gently and sweetly, savoring the tenderness of those lips on his own.

"Go to work," he says against the younger man's mouth. Complying, though not happily, Trunks stands and walks to his desk to gather his bag and turn off the long-forgotten talk show. Before they leave the room, however, Trunks catches Gohan's arm.

"Come back tomorrow morning," he says. "I'll cancel my robotics class. 10 AM." Smiling, Gohan agreed, and together they left the executive office.

After his afternoon class, Valese followed him to his campus office, asking many questions about the lecture. Gohan answered them, of course, though his mind was foggy with the thought of Trunks. He had to remind himself to concentrate on his answers and make a conscious effort to be kind about it. He lets Valese enter his office first, leaving the door open. The brunette girl plops down on one of the chairs in front of her professor's desk. She pauses her talking – words that Gohan realized he couldn't even recall. What was she talking about again? He shook his head in an attempt to clear the fog away and looked at her inquisitively. He sits at his desk, watching her stare at him.

"I'm sorry for being so forward," Valese said suddenly, "but… I really admired Videl while I was growing up. When I was little, she saved my life. My parents' apartment was on fire, and I could feel myself choking on all the smoke… but she found me and carried me to safety just in time." Valese's brown eyes glistened with tears. Gohan shifted in his seat, watching her from across the desk. "Your speech touched me, Dr. Son. Thank you for giving her such a wonderful life."

Slowly, Gohan nods. "Videl would be proud to know that such a bright girl looked up to her." Valese, tears falling now, smiled at him.

"Papa," a sweet voice called from the open doorway. Still, the girl knocked and apologized for intruding. Valese stood quickly, fumbling with the books in her arm and eyeing Pan curiously. Pan smiled at her and bowed politely. "Hello," she greeted. Valese, surprised by her manners, bowed back awkwardly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Hello," she responds. She looks back to her professor, who is smiling at his daughter fondly. She blinked in surprise – it was a gentle expression she'd never seen on him before. "S-see you Wednesday, Dr. Son," she said and turned to leave.

"Wait – …" Gohan said, making her stop and turn to him in surprise. He was going to ask her about Goten, but decided against it. He didn't want to impose on Goten's relationship, figuring they weren't at the point yet to meet each other's relatives. "Ah – never mind," he said with an awkward smile. Valese nodded, leaving the office. As he and Pan got ready to leave for the day, Pan excitedly told him about how she got to sing in her music class.

At home, during dinner, Gohan asked Goten how things were going with his new girlfriend. The boy grinned a dizzy grin, "We've started talking a little. Y'know, flirting and stuff. She's so cute, Gohan," he insisted. Pan laughed at him.

"You think all girls are cute," she teased. He flung a chunk of rice at her face, earning a scolding from his mother. Gohan laughed softly, watching his daughter and brother tease each other. His eyes floated down to his dinner and his mind began to turn to Trunks – how soft the younger man's lips were when they moved against his own, his slippery tongue in his mouth, his strong hands holding him close…

Goten stared at him, watching as his brother's cheeks turned pink. Slowly, a knowing smile crossed his face.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

As Gohan and Pan arrived home, Goku was in the front yard, busily carving away at a huge log. Pan greets him happily before running into the house, throwing off her book bag and disappearing into her room. Gohan landed softly on the grass.

"What are you building?" he asked. Goku grinned a huge, stupid grin.

"You'll see!" Gohan rolled his eyes with a smile. His father was ever the craftsman. In fact, Gohan remembered, Goku built the house they lived in now with his own two hands, right after he and his mother got married. His grey eyes drifted over to the dark, untouched house looming from across the yard. He felt sucked in, staring at it, as if it were a black hole. His father helped him build that house. Two stories, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, large family room, small kitchen, private study…

Four bedrooms. He and Videl planned on having a large family – at least three kids. At least. They'd both grown up alone – well, Gohan had Goten, but the boy didn't come along until after Gohan had already taken over Goku's duties as man of the house. Two of those four bedrooms still sat empty and untouched for years after Videl's diagnosis. Neither of them could bear to go in them.

"Earth to Gohan," his father called, snapping him out of his trance.

"Wha?" he asked, blinking at the other man.

"I asked how your day was."

Remembering the day's activities brought a silly grin to Gohan's face, causing Goku to pause his carving and stare at him, eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"What is it?" he prodded, watching Gohan's face quickly turn pink. The boy shook his head, grin still not fading.

"Just… got a lot of work done," he said, unable to shake the memory of Trunks in that vulnerable position, eyes coated with lust, sweating and breathing heavily as he took every centimeter Gohan had to offer into his mouth… He blinked, suddenly realizing his father was staring at him with a weird look on his face. "Uh…" he stammered awkwardly before turning and practically jogging into the house. As he entered, he heard his father chuckle.

"You're such a terrible liar."


	4. With All The Love His Heart Can Stand

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

At the start of this fic, Goku is 172 cm (5'8"). Chichi is 162 cm (5'4"). Bulma is 170 cm (5'6"). Hercule is 195 cm (6'5"). Videl was 170 cm (5'6") at the time of her death.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Four…

With All The Love His Heart Can Stand

Gohan took deep breaths, staring at himself in the locker room mirror. The room was still steamy from his shower and water was still dripping from his thick black locks. He threw a fluffy towel over his head and sloppily sopped the water away, making his hair stick out in all sorts of directions. Glancing at the clock, he noted the time. 9:30 AM.

_Come back tomorrow morning. I'll cancel my robotics class. 10 AM._ That's what he said – that deep, warm voice reverberating through Gohan's mind. He threw his dirty, oil-stained engineering clothes into his locker and pulled out a gym bag that held some clean clothes. _What are we going to do?_ Gohan thought, getting dressed. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, unable to control his train of thought. _Are we going to have..._ he gulped, a blush rising to his cheeks. Even thinking the word made his heart race. He pulled his soft yellow sweater over his head, remembering the other man's expression.

The look in Trunks's eyes from the day before let him know that their meeting this morning would be anything but innocent. But how far, exactly, were they going to go? His heart thumped loudly. Maybe Trunks just wanted to talk to him – maybe it was going to be a true business meeting or something. Maybe he's just being a perverted old bastard, thinking of things he'd do to his CEO in that executive office… Gohan's hands were shaking as he tied the laces of his shoes before exiting the locker room to head to the CEO tower. But… but what if Trunks really did intend to take their relationship farther? Could Gohan go through with it? Was he ready?

Physically, he craved sexual contact. No one had touched him – not even Videl – since several months before her death. The increased cancer treatments killed her libido, so she had too little enthusiasm, even when it came to oral sex or petting. Forget intercourse. The last time Gohan had sex was just over a year before his wife died, and it was very scarce through their marriage. As teens they had sex often – tender or wild – but after Pan's birth, it, understandably, became too painful for her. Gohan tried to be empathetic as his wife attempted to satisfy him in alternative ways, as she felt guilty for being unable to make love to him. When she did agree to intercourse, Gohan felt guilty as he watched her flinch or whimper, no matter how slowly or gently he handled her.

Entering the elevator that lead to Trunks's office, Gohan felt his heart racing again. If they did have sex, how long could Gohan last? He was pent up and desperate, but he wanted to satisfy Trunks, too. He actually had no clue of what Trunks liked or how many times he'd done such a thing – wait, was Trunks a virgin? His heart raced faster as the elevator neared the top floor. Gohan attempted to compose himself long enough to make it by the secretaries' desks.

"I-I'm here to see Dr. Briefs," he told the lady behind the computer. She smiled up at him with stars in her eyes and pressed a button on her phone.

"Dr. Son is here," she said into her headset. Nodding, she clicked the button again. "You can go inside." He nodded and thanked her softly before walking to the CEO's door. The window panes that separated his office from the rest were covered by closed blinds, so he couldn't see in. Opening the door, he noticed how dark it was inside. On the other side of the room stood the person that had been occupying his mind for weeks.

Trunks was drawing the blinds on the window to let minimal light in without letting it be too dark. He didn't look up as Gohan entered.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Gohan asked, looking around.

"I have a migraine," the younger one responded, still not meeting his eyes.

Quietly, Gohan clicked the door shut and leaned against it. Dammit. He gave Trunks a sympathetic smile, but inside he was being flooded with guilt and disappointment. _You're an idiot_, he scolded himself. _Of course you aren't doing it, you pervert._

"Have a seat," Trunks said sternly, pointing at the set of chairs in front of the large desk in the middle of the room. The smile faded quickly from Gohan's face. _Why does he sound mad?_ Slowly, he obeyed, sitting in one of the nice leather armchairs. Trunks slowly circled behind him. "You probably know why you're here," he said in a serious tone, glaring lightly at Gohan's back. The man in question turned his head slightly, glancing up at his boss with a confused and concerned expression. Seeing Trunks's angry face, Gohan felt rocks fill his stomach. _Am I in trouble?_

"Um…" he stammered, attempting to make out real words, but it felt as if his brain had crashed. He looked to the floor in front of him, trying to make it work again. "I, uh…" His heart leapt when he felt warm lips pressed against his neck, sending chills down his spine. The rocks in his stomach disappeared and his confusion melted away. A low chuckle escaped his throat as Trunks kissed up his neck to his jaw. "I thought you had a migraine," he said in a playful tone.

Trunks growled against Gohan's ear, "What's so funny? Don't you know why you're here?" Gohan smiled, feeling the younger man kiss the side of his head.

_The migraine line must have been for the secretaries to hear_, Gohan figured. "What am I here for? Haven't I been performing to your expectations?" he asked, playing along. Trunks pressed his lips to Gohan's ear again.

"You're an excellent employee, but I think you could use additional training." He circled around the chair and sat on the arm, slinging his legs across Gohan's lap. Trunks lifted Gohan's face to his and gave him a deep kiss, gleefully pressing his tongue against the older man's. He tangled his fingers in black hair, forcefully pulling Gohan's head closer. He was trembling and prayed to Dende for it to go unnoticed. The older man turned his head away to catch his breath, face flushed. Trunks smirked and pulled him back, but before he was able to resume his exploration of Gohan's mouth, he was stopped.

"I-I don't think we can do this," the dark-haired half breed said, looking up into blue eyes. Trunks's heart sank and turned to ice as he pulled away slowly, staring at him. The words cut him like a knife. Gohan smirked and pressed a strong hand to the back of Trunks's head, pulling him down far enough to growl against his cheek, "I don't think my boss would approve of this type of behavior at work…" Trunks grinned, relief washing over him. _You're a dick, Gohan,_ he thought, pressing his lips to the side of Gohan's head.

"I think he can be persuaded," he responded in a throaty voice, allowing Gohan to kiss and bite at his neck. A large, warm hand slipped under his suit jacket and pressed against his ribcage, touching the hard muscles hidden by high-quality cloth. Trunks begins untucking Gohan's shirt, feeling the man shift to allow him better access. He pulls away and slips his soft yellow sweater over his head before tossing it across the paper-ridden desk, hearing it land softly on the floor on the other side.

Even though the sweater was gone and forgotten, he still felt heat rise from under his skin. One hand on Trunks's thigh and the other around his hip, Gohan gently pulled the man off of the arm of the chair and into his lap, pressing against the hottest part of his body. Trunks grinned devilishly, able to feel the hard thing push against his leg. Hands shaking, he let Gohan slide his suit jacket off, followed by his vest, to be crumpled in a pile on the floor. The older man was kissing and sucking on his neck, working on pulling his boss's tie free as Trunks clumsily pulled at the buttons on Gohan's shirt. With each button he revealed more and more of Gohan's pale, battle-scarred skin.

He pulled back, sliding his loose tie over his head and letting it go the way of his jacket and vest. He brushed tan fingertips over pale, rough skin, admiring his employee. Gohan's body, though it was much older, still held the lean, muscular health of his young adult self. Being Saiyans, he and the other man reached their physical primes quickly and would stay there longer. Gohan leaned back in the chair, fumbling with the buttons of Trunks's shirt. He felt his nerves come back with full force, feeling studied by those royal blue eyes. Slowly, Trunks leaned in and kissed and nipped at Gohan's collarbone, letting his hands slide over taut muscles. Chills ran down Gohan's spine again as loose strands of lavender silk hit his bare skin. Trunks smirked, feeling the tremor.

Gohan was still struggling with Trunks's shirt when he felt hands brush over the hard lump in his pants, causing him to jerk. "Nn…" he moaned, unable to stop the sound from escaping his throat. Trunks only grinned wider and unbuckled Gohan's belt before hooking his fingers around the hem of his pants.

In a fluid motion, Gohan lifted Trunks with one arm and carried him over to the leather couch. With one knee on the cushion and one foot on the floor, he leaned over the younger man and gave him a deep kiss. Trunks's skin was hot, as Gohan found when he ran his pale hands over tanned muscles. He slid the half-unbuttoned shirt off of Trunks's shoulders, revealing more of his sweet complexion. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but he couldn't help but notice Trunks had white scars and burns from ki blasts etched into his skin – definitely gifts from sparring matches over the years. Trunks smiled shyly, working on unbuttoning Gohan's slacks. He sat on his knees on the cushion, facing the older man and watching his hands work carefully. The button released and the zipper slid down, revealing thin, black boxer shorts. Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed his forehead to Gohan's bare chest. Despite the man's even breathing, he could feel Gohan's heart racing as slender fingers again brushed over what craved the most attention.

Gohan hissed through his teeth, feeling Trunks stroke the length of his manhood, still trapped beneath his underwear. He wrapped his arms around Trunks's back and kissed the top of his head, begging him to continue silently. Eyes fixated on his own hands, Trunks slid Gohan's slacks further down his hips, out of the way just enough to slip his fingers beneath the slit on the front of his underwear. Just beneath, he was greeted with coarse hairs and Gohan's hot, pulsing dick. He concentrated on Gohan's body, feeling his heart pound and his breaths shake with every move Trunks made.

Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it through the slit, into the cool office air. It was bigger than Trunks expected, twitching and burning in his hand. Gohan hissed again, tightening his arms around the other man's back and burying his face in lavender hair.

"Nn… hahh," Trunks heard as he moved his hand up and down the length of Gohan's dick. He watched in awe as the foreskin moved along with his fingers, sliding up and down easily. He'd fantasized about this for a long time – never in his wildest dreams did he think it'd actually happen. Yet here he was, wrapped up in Gohan's arms, half naked, eliciting those guttural sounds from the other man's throat…

He looked up, meeting Gohan's lusty dark grey eyes. His pupils were huge in the low-lit room, cheeks flushed, sweat beading on his forehead. He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Trunks's lips, electricity sparking through his body as Trunks returned it. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long, long time, and he wasn't about to fight it. A firm hand pressed on his shoulder, guiding him into a sitting position. Gohan obeyed, one leg resting on the length of the couch and the other still on the floor. Trunks leaned over him, pressing him down until Gohan's back rested on the large, rounded arm of the couch. They kissed again, nerves standing on end.

Trunks kissed a path down Gohan's jaw, neck, and collar. He could feel the man squirm beneath him as his teeth scraped along his scarred skin. His tongue circled one pink nipple as his hand circled the other, making Gohan stiffen and jerk from the sensation. _I'm doing this to him_, Trunks thought with a prideful smirk. Gohan grunted and bucked his hips upward, pressing his hard dick to the other man's abdomen. His pride swelled, among other things.

"Now don't be impatient," Trunks scolded gently, still smiling. He placed both hands on Gohan's hips and pushed him down to the cushion, much to the other man's surprise.

_I've never been pinned like this_, Gohan thought, watching Trunks work through lust-hazed vision. _He's strong…_ He gasped, feeling the man's slippery tongue slide over his abs. Gohan pushed up again, but he was held in place by the other half-Saiyan's hands. _I don't have control…_ He closed his grey eyes tight, electricity bursting from every kiss, nip, and lick Trunks laid on him. His heart hammered against his chest. A sensation like liquid fire in his gut filled him completely as those lips finally reached his throbbing manhood.

Trunks grasped the hot thing with one hand, using his forearm and his other hand to keep Gohan's hips in place. He licked the salty tip first, glancing up at the man's face. His cheeks were red, head pressed against the couch's back cushion. He was watching with heavy, dark eyes, lips parted, and panting already. He licked again, watching as Gohan lifted one hand to push back Trunks's hair, tangling his fingers in it. As Trunks licked up and down from root to tip, Gohan used his other hand to tug the band holding back Trunks's hair out of place. He watched as lavender silk fell over bare shoulders and into his lap. Again, Gohan stroked the hair out of Trunks's face, smiling slightly despite his lust.

Blue eyes flicked back down to his lap. Trunks shifted, finally taking the head into his mouth. Gohan gasped, arching his back and closing his eyes tight. Trunks moved down, taking about half of him in before pulling back up, then back down again slowly. A strangled moan escaped from his throat, pressing his face into the cushion again. The inside of Trunks's mouth was like fire compared to the cool office air. Gohan grunted again, forcing his eyes open just enough to watch the other man take more and more of him in. One hand grasping the couch and the other still tangled in Trunks's lavender locks, Gohan gently pushed him down, encouraging him to go deeper.

Trunks didn't disappoint. Eyes closed, he pressed farther, slowly and carefully swallowing Gohan down. He could feel the head pushing on the back of his throat, pulsing and twitching in time with Gohan's panting.

"T-Trunks… I…" Gohan gasped. Trunks pulled back up, then pushed back down, picking up speed, silently encouraging Gohan to finish. The liquid fire filled the man from head to toe, forcing him to lurch forward as it crashed into him like a wave. "A-Aah!" he groaned, fireworks going off in his head. Hot, white liquid shot into Trunks's mouth. He kept his lips wrapped around the head, waiting for the tremors in Gohan's body to stop before pulling off.

Gohan sat slumped against the arm of the couch. He released Trunks's hair and threw his arm over his face, panting. As Trunks spat the white goo into his hand, Gohan peeked at him from under his arm and smiled, face flushed and sweaty. Trunks smiled back and stood from the couch to walk to the bathroom attached to his office. There he washed his hands and rinsed out his mouth, washing away the tangy taste of Gohan's cum. When he returned, shutting the bathroom door behind him, Gohan had tucked himself back in and pulled his pants back into place. Trunks grinned at him, buttoning his shirt again.

"How did you like your _training_?" Trunks asked in a teasing tone. He bent down and picked up his vest and tie as Gohan approached him, a lazy smile on his face. He slipped his arms around Trunks's waist and kissed the man tenderly on the cheek and lips.

"Enjoyable and… thorough," he grinned, pulling Trunks tighter. The younger man laughed softly and draped his arms around Gohan's shoulders, looking up at him.

"I thought so, too." He pulled Gohan down for another kiss, enjoying the sweet taste of his lips and heat from his cheeks. The older man brushed his thigh against Trunks's groin, feeling the hard mound there. He grinned devilishly, letting one hand fall from the man's waist to that hot area. Trunks's heart leapt when his hand made contact.

"I can't be the only one to have fun," Gohan said in a throaty voice, pressing his lips to soft lavender locks. Trunks turned his head and pulled away, to Gohan's surprise. The older man frowned, watching him escape the embrace and go back to getting dressed.

"You don't have to do that," Trunks insisted, slinging his tie around his shoulders and sliding his vest on. As he lifted his jacket from the floor, Gohan caught his wrist in a firm grip, making him look up in shock. Gohan had a determined look in his eyes.

"I'm not offering because I _have _to, but because I _want_ to." He pulled Trunks close again, hands sliding down the man's back. He kissed Trunks's neck and pressed his thigh against him again, smiling as Trunks gasped. "I want to share this with you," he growled.

"Have you ever given a blowjob before?" Trunks asked in a breathy voice, smile playing on his lips. Gohan pulled away and stared down at him, head tilted slightly.

"No, but I'm a fast learner." He smirked. "I'd like to show my boss what I've learned through his demonstration."

Trunks grinned and allowed Gohan to lead him to the executive desk chair. He lazily slung the suit jacket over the back of the chair and sat down. Gohan bent over and ravaged Trunks's mouth, busily unbuckling the younger man's belt and pants. He pulled open the zipper, revealing grey cotton boxer briefs. His hands began to shake as he touched the throbbing thing from the outside of the underwear, eliciting a pleasured sigh from Trunks.

His heart begins to race again as he kneels, halfway beneath the desk, next to his long-forgotten sweater. Gohan gulps, staring at the bulge. Trunks leaned back in his chair and looked down at Gohan's flushed face with a lazy smirk.

"I'm watching," he said in his best boss voice. Gohan cut his dark eyes at him in a half-serious glare. Without hesitation, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Trunks's hard member, making the younger man tense up. Gohan delicately ran his hands up and down Trunks's outer thighs and up to his hips, slipping his fingers under the shirt to trace the muscles there. All the while, Gohan was kissing and nuzzling Trunks's hard cock from outside of his underwear.

Finally, he pulled the slip open and pressed his tongue against the sensitive skin and coarse, curly hairs underneath. Trunks hissed and arched his back slightly, gripping the arms of his chair. Gohan smirked and pulled the hard meat out of its cloth prison, watching it spring into the air, angry and throbbing. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the thing quizzically. It was paler than the rest of Trunks's body, suggesting that yes, Trunks did actually have a tan. Though, he was still naturally darker than Gohan, himself. The head was smooth and flushed red with a small, wet drop forming at the tip.

Trunks blushed, watching Gohan study him with those fascinated grey eyes. He rested his head on one hand, the other hand still gripping the poor chair arm. He watched as Gohan carefully touched it, sending electric sensations through his body. He wrapped pale, slender fingers around the shaft and moved them up and down, noticing as the rest of Trunks's body responded accordingly.

He could feel the cock pulse in his hands, begging for more. Slowly, he leaned forward and licked the base, tongue brushing against lavender hair as well. It was salty like sweat, but he didn't find it unpleasant. Looking up at Trunks, he felt the liquid fire begin to fill his body again. The man's face was flushed red, beads of sweat gathering. _Is this what it looks like from the giving end?_ Gohan thought, watching Trunks's face twitch and listening to him gasp whenever Gohan moved his tongue this way or squeezed his cock that way. He smirked. Trunks looked so vulnerable – and he was. _I love this_.

Finally, he dragged his hot tongue up the length of Trunks's manhood and took the head into his mouth, causing Trunks to draw in a shaky breath and lean over him. He tangled one tanned hand in Gohan's thick black locks and gripped his shoulder with the other. Gohan pushed down, concentrating on breathing through his nose.

"Agh – …" Trunks flinched when Gohan's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin. The older man rubbed the outside of his thigh in an apology and slipped his tongue between the pulsing cock and his bottom teeth. He could take about half of Trunks without choking, so he took the base in hand and gently stroked what he couldn't get his mouth on. He moved his head up and down slowly, attempting to suck and pump his hand in unison.

Saliva dripped from his mouth, coating his hand. He pulled off, letting the saliva fall from his tongue and lips and used it as lubricant for his hand. He smirks, noticing Trunks's breathing has become uneven. He took the cock back into his mouth and found a rhythm Trunks seemed to be happy with.

"Ah… hah…" Trunks panted, his hot breath hitting the back of Gohan's head. He could feel the rise coming, but he fought it. He wanted this for so long – there was _no way_ he was going to cum so quickly. But… dammit. Gohan _was_ a fast learner. Electricity shot through him, hitting every nerve ending as the older man's tongue slipped along his wet cock, slurping and sucking enthusiastically.

He pressed down on the back of Gohan's head in an attempt to tell him to take more in. Gohan tried to comply, but his inexperience shined through when his throat protested. He pulled off quickly, gasping for breath. Trunks kissed the top of his head, letting Gohan catch his breath. He tangled his other hand in those black locks as well, moaning softly as the older man pumped his hand a few times before taking him in for a third time.

"Miss, please, you can't go in there!" Trunks heard one of his secretaries shout. His eyes flew up to the door, where a dark silhouette could be seen on the other side of the blinds. _Fuck!_ He racked his memory. _Did we lock the door?!_ The knob turned. Trunks, in a panic, pulled his chair under the desk, shoving Gohan underneath and unintentionally shoving his cock down his throat as well. On the tumble back, Gohan's head cracked against the underside of the desk. He pulled off, gagging.

As the door opened, Trunks discretely reached beneath the desk and caressed the back of his lover's head in apology, trailing his fingers along his jaw before placing his arm back on the surface of his desk. As Gohan wiped the spit from his chin, he heard the secretary's stern voice.

"Miss, you can either wait in the lobby or leave. I told you already!" she scolded in a soft tone, still thinking Dr. Briefs had a migraine.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Briefs, I had to see you. I'm so, so sorry," Valese apologized over and over. The secretary placed a hand on the girl's back, insisting again that she leave. Trunks waved his hand, staring the intruding girl down. The secretary nodded slightly and apologized before leaving, shutting the door with a click. Valese frowned nervously, watching the young CEO glare at her.

"Why are you bursting in here like this?" he asked in a low tone. Valese flinched and looked away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again, "but I needed to see you again. I was going to talk to you after class, but you canceled, and…" she looked around the room, confused. "I-I'm sorry, I thought the secretary said you were meeting with Dr. Son."

Trunks frowned and glanced at the bathroom door. "He's in the bathroom," he said sternly. Under the desk, Gohan smirked and licked the length of Trunks's still-hard dick. He watched the muscles in the CEO's legs tense as he tried to push Gohan away with his shin. Though, Gohan just grinned and grabbed his leg and hoisted it over his shoulder. _Good thing this desk is so big…_ he thought before going all-in, taking Trunks's cock back into his mouth and rediscovering the rhythm from before.

The CEO shifted awkwardly in his seat, attempting to seem unfazed, but he was obviously tense. Valese frowns and looks around the room.

"Why's it so dark in here?"

"I have a _migraine_," Trunks snapped. Valese jumped, shame swelling in her eyes. She looked at him closely.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, regretting being so loud with her entrance. Her voice is high-pitched, so it must be grating on the poor man's ears. _So this is what he looks like unkempt_, she found herself thinking. Tie slung around his shoulders, vest unbuttoned, face flushed, hair disheveled… He leaned his head on one hand, flinching as she spoke.

Under the desk, Gohan was moving up and down Trunks's raging manhood. The CEO took in a sharp breath and took a pen with his free hand, pretending to scribble on some random document on his desk.

"You still haven't told me why you're here," he growled in a husky tone. Electricity sparked through him again, making his hand tremble. Valese, taking Trunks's mannerisms as migraine pain, apologized again and stepped forward. Trunks flashed his fiery blue eyes at her without lifting his head, glaring at her through his eyelashes. "Make it fast." She nodded, placing her hands on the opposite edge of the desk. Trunks's heart was racing, feeling the rush grow closer.

"I-I know you said a relationship would be wrong," Valese began, "but I can't help myself. I want to have a _real_ date this week. Please, Dr. Briefs, just give me a chance." She was begging. He sighed, gripping the pen in his hand.

"It's inappropriate," he reiterated as Gohan pressed lower, taking almost all of him into his scorching throat. He flinched. That was it – the tipping point. He slid his other leg around Gohan's torso, pulling him close. Valese clasped her hands together, eyes watering.

"Then let's have another _study session_ over lunch, instead. I just need to spend time with you again," she pleaded loudly. Trunks trembled, covering his face with his hand as the rush hit him and his hot cum filled Gohan's waiting mouth. The pen in his hand snapped, spilling ink all over his sleeve and the desk. Valese gasped and clamped her mouth with her hands. "S-sorry," she cried softly. "I was too loud. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot…"

Trunks sighed, coming down from his orgasm. "Yeah," he said, leaning back slightly to shake the ink from his hand. He glanced up at the girl, seeing her broken-hearted expression. "N-no, not _yeah_ to you being an idiot. I mean, yes, I'll have another study session with you. Tomorrow – Wednesday. Alright?" _Just get out of here_, he thought.

Valese grinned a huge grin, "Yay!" she cheered softly. "I'll be at the cafeteria at noon!" Under the desk, Gohan pulled off and, not knowing what else to do, swallowed the tangy, salty goo in one gulp. He stuck his tongue out. _Ugh…_ He watched as Trunks started to relax and his dick softened. Gohan smirked and licked the tip once more, making the CEO jump. Luckily, Valese had already turned away to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Briefs!" she said excitedly. "I can't wait." She was practically skipping out of the room when Trunks stopped her.

"W-wait!" he said. She turned to look at him, brown eyes wide. "Please lock the door on your way out." She nodded, a smile playing on her face, and she did as she was told. Once the door clicked shut, Trunks sighed and leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. He finally dropped his gaze down to Gohan, who was grinning at him from beneath the desk. "You're cruel," he scolded. He slid his chair out from under the desk, releasing the other man from his temporary prison.

Gohan scoffed and pressed his fingers to the back of his head. "Me?! You're the one who choked me and made me hit my head. You deserved what I gave you." Trunks grinned and leaned forward, kissing the other man softly on the lips. Again, he caressed the spot on his lover's head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized sweetly. Then he noticed something odd. "Did… did you swallow it?" Gohan nodded.

"I wasn't sure what else to do, and I didn't want to hold it in my hand while you made date plans. It tasted gross, by the way." Trunks smiled and kissed Gohan again.

"That's… really hot, actually," he said in a husky tone. Gohan blushed and smiled at him before standing to stretch. Trunks tucked himself back in and fastened his pants. As the two got dressed again, Gohan glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye.

"So… did I pass?" he asked.

"Pass what?"

"The training," he reminded. "Do I perform to your expectations now?" Trunks grinned and placed his hands on Gohan's hips, looking up at him.

"You did an excellent job, but there's no harm in a workshop every now and then to keep your skills honed," he said, winking at him. Gohan chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. Trunks took his hand and pulled him over to the couch, making him sit with his back propped against the arm again. Trunks plopped down between his legs, pressing his back against Gohan's chest. The older man wrapped his arms around Trunks's shoulders and kissed the back of his head.

Trunks, relaxed, looked up at the drawn blinds to the little bit of morning light that filtered in. "What is Valese doing? Isn't she dating Goten?"

Gohan sighed against his hair. "I'll ask him tonight," he said. "So far he's only said they're flirting at work. But… he really seems fond of her. I don't want her to lead Goten on."

Trunks scoffed. "They're _flirting_ at work? How unprofessional." Gohan gave him a look. He rolled his eyes when Trunks began giggling at his own stupid joke. He shook his head, chuckling as well.

"Maybe we should drop in to see him sometime. What are you doing Friday? I only have my morning class and Pan spends Fridays with her grandfather." A devilish grin crossed Trunks's face and he began snickering. Wait – where was the joke? "What are you laughing at?" he asked, confused. Trunks turned around, kneeling between Gohan's legs. He leaned over and draped his arms over the older man's shoulders.

"I was planning on calling you in for another training session," he said in a husky tone, gently pressing his leg between Gohan's. The older man gave a deep laugh and pulled Trunks down to his chest. They still had an hour before Trunks's robotics block ended. It was going to pass by far too quickly.

Gohan was floating in giddy bliss for the rest of the day. He worked on his spacecraft project with an ever present smile, making his interns and employees wonder. Did he get a raise or something? When asked, he'd just say, "Having a good day is all."

At the end of the day, he picked up Pan from school. She seemed to notice his glow as well, though she didn't ask why he had such a dramatic shift in mood. It was wonderful seeing him that way, and she didn't want to spoil it. Instead, she laughed and talked along with him as they flew home together.

As Gohan and Pan arrived home, Goku was in the front yard, busily carving away at a huge log. Pan greeted him happily before running into the house, throwing off her book bag and disappearing into her room. Gohan landed softly on the grass.

"What are you building?" he asked. Goku grinned a huge, stupid grin.

"You'll see!" Gohan rolled his eyes with a smile. His father was ever the craftsman. In fact, Gohan remembered, Goku built the house they lived in now with his own two hands, right after he and his mother got married. His grey eyes drifted over to the dark, untouched house looming from across the yard. He felt sucked in, staring at it, as if it were a black hole. His father helped him build that house. Two stories, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, large family room, small kitchen, private study…

Four bedrooms. He and Videl planned on having a large family – at least three kids. At least. They'd both grown up alone – well, Gohan had Goten, but the boy didn't come along until after Gohan had already taken over Goku's duties as man of the house. Two of those four bedrooms still sat empty and untouched for years after Videl's diagnosis. Neither of them could bear to go in them.

"Earth to Gohan," his father called, snapping him out of his trance.

"Wha?" he asked, blinking at the other man.

"I asked how your day was."

Remembering the day's activities brought a silly grin to Gohan's face, causing Goku to pause his carving and stare at him, eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"What is it?" he prodded, watching Gohan's face quickly turn pink. The boy shook his head, grin still not fading.

"Just… got a lot of work done," he said, unable to shake the memory of Trunks in that vulnerable position, eyes coated with lust, sweating and breathing heavily as he took every centimeter Gohan had to offer into his mouth… He blinked, suddenly realizing his father was staring at him with a weird look on his face. "Uh…" he stammered awkwardly before turning and practically jogging into the house. As he entered, he heard his father chuckle.

"You're such a terrible liar."

When Chichi arrived home from her day of shopping, Gohan and Pan helped her unpack the supplies. Gohan helped her cook dinner, as well, even though it was Goten's night to help. Though, the younger Son was nowhere to be found. In fact, no one had heard from him since that morning.

"Gohan, you got any idea where your brother ran off to?" his mother asked, watching him carefully from the corner of her eye. She'd noticed Gohan's odd behavior – he helped her cook without griping about his missing brother, his face seemed softer, his movements were relaxed, and his words were gentle… he almost seemed back to being the old Gohan.

"No clue," Gohan said, concentrating on the stir-fry in his pan. "Have you called him?" he asked.

"Of course I have, but he ain't answerin'…" Chichi sighed. Gohan chuckled.

"You know he's probably on a da – …"

"Ugh, don't say it," Chichi stopped him, angrily shaking spices into Gohan's pan.

"Just saying," he replied. "You know how he is." Though he hoped it wasn't with Valese. Remembering how she burst into Trunks's office, begging him to go out with her… If Goten was out with her, how was he going to break that to him? He didn't want to see his little brother disappointed.

"Can't you feel his spirit or somethin'? I just needa know he's okay." Gohan laughed at her.

"He's a Saiyan, Mom. He'll be fi – …" Her face told him she wasn't playing. He sighed and extended his senses, searching for his little brother's spirit. From the house, there were a few human spirits about half a kilometer away – hikers, most likely. After that, fifty kilometers away, was the little township where his friend Lime and her family lived. Much farther from that stood West City, inhabited by millions of spirits. "He's at Capsule Corporation," Gohan said after a moment. "He probably got caught up with his dinos. I think they hatched today or something." Chichi breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I'd rather him be a dino daddy than be brought down by some hussy," she said with a smile on her face. Gohan listened to his mother go on and on about Goten's poor taste in women, all the while worry setting in. Though his brother was at Capsule Corp., he was nowhere near the dinos. He was in one of the nature parks surrounding the shopping center, with Valese.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

"She figured Trunks must be into a different type of girl. She started talking about maybe dying her hair or losing weight – but I talked her out of it. She's beautiful just the way she is, you know? Man would she be disappointed if she knew he was gay," he laughed.

Gohan sighed, feeling the worry lift off faster. Though… he looked up at his brother, who had suddenly stopped talking. Goten was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked, sitting up again.

"I-I wasn't supposed to… you're not supposed to know that."

"Know what?" Gohan asked. Goten gave him a bewildered look.

"Weren't you listening? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, of course. You said Valese is beautiful and Trunks is g – …" Oh. Gohan stopped talking, voice catching in his throat. Goten grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, giving him a stern glare.

"Do _not_ tell anyone you know about that, _especially_ Trunks," he demanded. "He's been keeping that secret for 16 years. Ugh," Goten released his brother and held his head in shame. "He _trusted_ me! Fuck, I'm such a moron!" Gohan smiled and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I already knew." Goten looked up at him, bewildered expression returning.

"Y-You knew?" Gohan nodded. Goten's stared at him. "How did you know?"

"He told me," his brother replied casually. Goten turned to him, suspicion growing on his face.

"He's never shared that with _anyone_. Except me, anyway." Gohan looked away. Goten's dark eyes narrowed and he put a hand on his brother's head, forcing the other to face him. "Come to think of it, Valese told me you guys were having a meeting. You guys _never_ have meetings together." Gohan began to feel panic swell from his feet to his head. He wanted to run away, but his brother would definitely catch him. Besides… running away would be even more suspicious, right?

"It just came up," he replied lamely.

"It just _came up…_" Goten repeated. "Like I said, he's been keeping that to himself for _16 years_. How, exactly, did it just come up?" A soft blush rose to Gohan's cheeks.

"I-I asked him directly, I mean…"

Goten's glare only hardened. "You're hiding something from me."


	5. Dream Of Ways To Throw It All Away

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Five…

Dream Of Ways To Throw It All Away

Goten was still nowhere to be found after dinner and well after his family had gone to bed. Gohan promised his mother he'd stay up to wait on his brother so she'd rest easy. While he did want to wait on Goten, the real reason he stayed awake was the fact he was still energized by the thought of Trunks. What was the other half-Saiyan doing? Was he thinking about Gohan? Was he asleep? They did have a very… busy day, after all. Thinking about the day's activities caused a blush to rise to Gohan's cheeks and cause swelling in places that he really couldn't take care of in his parents' family room.

He flopped onto the couch, taking deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. He glanced up at the clock on the coffee table. 12 AM. Again, his mind was on Trunks. His mouth expertly working on Gohan's… swelling problems. The man rubbed his face, his hard-on pressing painfully on its cloth trap. Would it be creepy if Gohan searched for the other man's energy signal? With some shame, he extended his senses out to West City, quickly locating the Saiyan prince's unique spirit. Being royalty, Trunks's energy had an extra inflection to it.

"It's how we Saiyans tell true royals from… commoners," Vegeta once spat at the half-breed Son, looking him up and down. Gohan smiled, blush deepening as he concentrated on Trunks's spirit. He was at Capsule Corporation and, as far as Gohan could tell, he was asleep. Gohan found himself remembering how sweet Trunks's face was the morning he woke up, tangled up with the younger half breed. Relaxed, gentle, completely and totally vulnerable…

Gohan shook his head. _Get a grip, you pervert_. Though, he longed to be tangled up with him again. He wanted Trunks to be curled up to his chest, those white-purple locks splayed across Gohan's pillow, sleeping peacefully in the older hybrid's arms… Gohan rubbed his face again, groaning softly. He couldn't take it anymore, the heat between his legs. Quickly and quietly, he took care of himself and washed his hands in the bathroom sink.

When he returned to the couch, he glanced at the clock again. 12:30 AM. Ugh… he fell forward onto the cushions, legs hanging off the end, burying his face in the soft fluff. It was warm and dark in the family room, lit only by a single lamp in the corner. He was so comfortable… He didn't know when he fell asleep – all he knew was that he was waking up to someone rudely poking him on the face.

"Hey… Hey, wake up, bro-bro. Please don't make me carry you," he heard Goten say softly. Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and swatted his brother's hand away. Rolling over, he blinked the sleep away enough to glance up at the clock. 2 AM.

"Ugh, what are you doing, coming in so late?" Gohan scolded, voice thick and tired. He smirked, letting his head fall back down to the cushion. "I assumed you were dead and went to sleep." Goten glared at him and slapped his brother on the forehead, making him yelp and sit up. "Jerk," he pouted as Goten plopped down on the couch next to him. He lied down again, head resting in Goten's lap. The boy grinned down at him; eyes alight in the dark room.

"I had an amazing night with the most amazing woman in the world," Goten gushed. Gohan frowned up at him, worry setting in again.

"New girl?"

Goten beams at him, "Valese." Gohan sighed and lifted himself into a sitting position. "We were flirting at work this afternoon when I just kinda casually asked if she wanted to grab some dinner together. I didn't think she'd actually agree," he laughed to himself, recounting his shocked reaction. "We ended up going to a fun place in the shopping center, and then we got some ice cream and walked around the park… We ended up making out and decided to go steady officially!" Goten grinned at him with a giddy light in his eyes. "I have a girlfriend," he enthused.

Gohan smiled sadly. How was he going to tell his brother…? "She's perfect, too. She's tiny and cute with big brown eyes and curly brown hair… She's a student at the university, actually. Studying engineering! She's really smart, but she doesn't talk down to me like you'd think. She's totally down to earth, and a little silly, too…" Goten went on and on. _How am I supposed to tell him?_ Gohan frowned. _Do I just say it?_

"Goten," he said suddenly, causing his brother to pause.

"What's up, bro-bro?" Goten asked affectionately.

"I wanted to give you a heads up," Gohan began, watching the smile fade from his brother's face as he spoke. "Earlier today, Valese ran into Trunks's office and asked him to go on a date with her. She wouldn't leave until he settled for something – she kept saying how she _had_ to see him again." Goten's dark grey eyes were downcast, staring at the floor of the low-lit family room. Gohan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, bro. I know it's hard to hear, but I thought you needed to know."

To his surprise, Goten started laughing softly. Gohan blinked, confused. "I didn't realize heartbreak was so enjoyable to you." Goten shook his head.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, Valese told me about what happened earlier, over dinner." Goten grinned at his brother's wide-eyed expression. "She told me how she used to have this huuuge crush on Trunks when she was little, and how star-struck she was when he bumped into her a while back. But she could tell he wasn't into her, and she said going out with me made her realize just what she was missing." Goten nodded, recounting her words. Gohan relaxed into the couch, worry slowly lifting off of him. "She figured Trunks must be into a different type of girl. She started talking about maybe dying her hair or losing weight – but I talked her out of it. She's beautiful just the way she is, you know? Man would she be disappointed if she knew he was gay," he laughed.

Gohan sighed, feeling the worry lift off faster. Though… he looked up at his brother, who had suddenly stopped talking. Goten was staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked, sitting up again.

"I-I wasn't supposed to… you're not supposed to know that."

"Know what?" Gohan asked. Goten gave him a bewildered look.

"Weren't you listening? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, of course. You said Valese is beautiful and Trunks is g – …" Oh. Gohan stopped talking, voice catching in his throat. Goten grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, giving him a stern glare.

"Do _not_ tell anyone you know about that, _especially_ Trunks," he demanded. "He's been keeping that secret for 16 years. Ugh," Goten released his brother and held his head in shame. "He _trusted_ me! Fuck, I'm such a moron!" Gohan smiled and patted his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I already knew." Goten looked up at him, bewildered expression returning.

"Y-You knew?" Gohan nodded. Goten's stared at him. "How did you know?"

"He told me," his brother replied casually. Goten turned to him, suspicion growing on his face.

"He's never shared that with _anyone_. Except me, anyway." Gohan looked away. Goten's dark eyes narrowed and he put a hand on his brother's head, forcing the other to face him. "Come to think of it, Valese told me you guys were having a meeting. You guys _never_ have meetings together." Gohan began to feel panic swell from his feet to his head. He wanted to run away, but his brother would definitely catch him. Besides… running away would be even more suspicious, right?

"It just came up," he replied lamely.

"It just _came up…_" Goten repeated. "Like I said, he's been keeping that to himself for _16 years_. How, exactly, did it just come up?" A soft blush rose to Gohan's cheeks.

"I-I asked him directly, I mean…"

Goten's glare only hardened. "You're hiding something from me." A string of lame excuses ran through Gohan's mind, none of which would be enough to convince his younger brother. Though the boy was no scholar, his people skills far outreached Gohan's. He had always been able to read the elder Son like an open book, even when he was a little kid. It was unnerving, really, almost as if Goten could read his mind. Even now, as he met grey eyes so similar to his own, it was as if Goten already knew.

"I'm waiting," Goten said, lifting his hand from Gohan's head. His heart was racing – what would Goten think? How does he even say it? _Yeah, I'm sexually attracted to your best friend. I've wanted him for a while now, actually. Earlier today he was giving me a BJ, but what I really wanted to do was bend him over his desk and…_ A hot blush rose to Gohan's cheeks, still being stared down by his little brother. _Shut up Gohan,_ he scolded himself.

"Wait then," Gohan snapped, breaking eye contact and standing. Ah, the good old no-answer option! As he turned to leave, Goten grabbed his brother's wrist in a firm grip. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, but couldn't lift his face to meet his brother's eyes.

"Please tell me," Goten says in a much gentler tone. "I'm your brother, you can tell me anything," he assured. Gohan finally looked back at him, still attached to the boy by the wrist. Goten was nearly as tall as him, now. He was just as slim, too. He had wild, black hair that fell just to the nape of his neck, framing his thin face and almond-shaped eyes. Goten and Gohan shared the same straight nose, thin lips, and rounded jaw. No one could deny that they were related.

"I'm…" it was so soft, he could hardly hear the word, himself. Goten gave him a slow, encouraging nod, never breaking eye contact. Where his little brother was so socially able, Gohan was not. It was obvious the elder Son boy was struggling to find his words, drowning in hesitation and doubt. Goten squeezed his brother's wrist, watching him with a steady expression.

What was Trunks to him? His boyfriend? Were they boyfriends now? "We… we're…" He wished Goten would just accept his pleading eyes. He silently begged his brother to understand without making him find the right words. Gohan was shaking, heart still pounding on his ribcage. Goten could feel his pulse on his wrist, but he waited for Gohan's reply patiently. Looking into the boy's grey eyes, Gohan knew for sure that Goten knew what he wanted to say, but he wanted to hear it.

"We're… together, I think. Trunks and I," he finally said in a soft tone. Still, it cut through the silence like a knife. "I don't really know what we are, but…" he looked down to the floor, Goten's grip on his wrist never wavering. "I hope I'll figure it out soon, and when I do, I'll tell you. I promise," he finished, looking back up at his little brother.

The younger Son's expression didn't change. "Are you happy? With Trunks?" he asked in his clear voice. Slowly, Gohan nodded, his legs weakening.

"I am. I like being with him – he makes me feel…" he searched for the right word. "Free, alive, amazing…" A smile came over Goten's face and he pulled Gohan into a tight hug, practically holding the man up by his ribcage. Shocked, Gohan wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, taken aback by Goten's reaction.

"I'm glad you're happy," Goten cooed, grinning. Gohan chuckled, half in amusement and half in amazement. He hugged his brother back. Goten's arms tightened around Gohan's ribs, making the elder Son grumble in pain. Goten was glaring over his brother's shoulder at nothing in particular. "And if he hurts you, I swear to Kami I'm killing his motherfucking ass." Gohan starts laughing a little too loudly and they pull apart.

From upstairs, they hear Goku shout, "Go to sleep, boys!" Goten frowned, frustrated.

"Doesn't he know we're adults?" he asks. Gohan frowned, too.

"Why is he even awake at this late?" They both heard it – a soft, giddy moan from their mother. They looked at each other in horror. "Augh – gross!" Gohan flinched and looked away, face turning red.

"Nooo!" Goten exclaimed, covering his ears. They looked at each other again, seeing each other's disgusted face, before breaking into laughter.

The next day, Trunks was striding across the Capsule Corporation complex for his lunch meeting. Glancing at his watch, he makes a mental note to keep it short. Honestly, he wasn't so sure of his first impression of Valese anymore. What if the girl intended to hurt his friend? He darkened at the possibility, though outwardly he kept up his approachable appearance, greeting people as they passed.

Was Gohan able to talk to Goten last night? Perhaps they _should_ drop in on Goten on Friday. The lavender-haired man smiled automatically at the thought of the older half-Saiyan. Today was Wednesday, meaning Gohan was probably releasing his midmorning class around this time. Trunks sighed. _I wish I could have lunch with Gohan instead_, he found himself thinking. A smirk pulled at his lips. _Or have Gohan for lunch, rather…_

He finally made his way to the cafeteria, scanning the crowd for Valese. It was more crowded than usual, so finding her by sight alone proved to be challenging. Knowing the girl, she'd probably be by the ramen shop. _Maybe I should ask her about Goten directly_, he wondered as he climbed the stairs to the upper floor. _But if I show interest in her love life, would she take it the wrong way?_ Finally he noticed her, standing by the ramen shop, as he thought. He frowned, watching her for a moment. _What if she's leading Goten on? I can't be friendly to a person like that_, he thought sourly.

Sighing, he left the thoughts behind him as he approached Valese. Her face lit up when she saw him, brown eyes shining in the natural light pouring down from the glass roof.

"Hello, Valese," he greeted, reminding himself to be nice.

"Hi, Dr. Briefs," she greeted back, sweet smile on her lips. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope your migraine subsided."

He laughed softly. "It was around for about another hour, but it had to go eventually." _Unfortunately_. She smiled up at him and nodded. After ordering their ramen, they managed to find one booth in the crowded cafeteria. Watching the steam float from his bowl, Trunks turned the idea of approaching her about Goten in his head. _What if she and Goten aren't actually dating? Then I'd embarrass her. Or…_ he glanced over to her, watching her blow gently on her noodles. _What if they _were_ dating, but broke up? Then I'd just upset her._

He smiled, deciding to guide her into talking about Goten. "How's work going?" he asked. She smiled gleefully at him.

"The baby dinos were hatched yesterday," she announced. "They're so cute! But… they're a little challenging. They're like human babies with sharp claws and teeth." He nodded, listening to her go on and on about the new dinos, waiting for her to bring up Goten in some way. "My boss has really been watching me," there it was, "so I've been doing my best – …"

"Valese," Trunks interrupted. She looked up at him, noodles falling from her chopsticks. "Why did you need to see me so badly?" _If I can get her to talk about her feelings, she might give me a clue on her relationship with Goten…_ Valese paused, stirring her ramen. He waited patiently, prepared for her to try and change the subject.

"Because ever since you spilled your coffee on me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're smart, successful, attractive…" she was blushing, unable to meet his eyes. "I saw you on a news show when I was little, back when you built your first robot. You inspired me to pursue a career in engineering, and it was because of you that I worked so hard to get into this school. I had always admired you, and… even had a crush on you when I was little. Then we bumped into each other, and I guess… I guess I thought it was fate."

_No, no,_ Trunks sighed softly, leaning back in the booth. _Goten really liked you_. But… "That's past tense," he said softly, encouraging her to continue. She laughed wryly, tucking brown curls behind her ear.

"Well, while I was here, I actually… met someone else." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell you who he is, but he's a really wonderful person. He's sweet, great with animals, funny, tall…" she looked away, smiling dreamily. "Ah – n-not that you're not, Dr. Briefs! No offense. It's just that this guy is a little more… my league," she smiled, feeling awkward. Trunks nodded, not entirely sure of how to take her comments. Still, he was happy that she seemed to be describing Goten. "I know it's inappropriate, but maybe we could be friends someday," Valese finished, a light blush on her cheeks. He smiled at her.

_Maybe something happened between her and Goten last night that made her make a choice_, he figured. _Maybe she's not so bad, after all. Though… I'd still like to check on him, myself._

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Thursday, both men were too busy with their careers to really talk, so on Friday Trunks found himself eagerly walking up to the main astrophysics hall on campus. It was practically empty inside – typical Friday. Glancing at his watch, he noted that Gohan's morning class should have released a while ago. _I only have my morning class and Pan spends Fridays with her grandfather_, he remembered Gohan saying. Trunks made sure to keep this afternoon clear of any meetings, as he had… other plans.

Finally reaching Gohan's office, he knocked on the door before opening it. "Excuse me," he said warmly, seeing the student sitting in front of Gohan's desk. Gohan smiled up at him, but the student stared, eyes wide. "Ah – sorry, you're busy. I'll come back another time," Trunks said, turning to leave.

"Ah – !" The student fumbled with his books, standing up. "I'll go!" He smiled at his professor and thanked him for his help. Gohan nodded, watching the student get increasingly flustered the longer the company's CEO watched him.

"Thank you," Trunks said kindly as the student passed. "Have a good day." The student nodded, smiling awkwardly, and disappeared from the room. Trunks shut and locked the door behind him.

"I haven't seen or talked to you much since Tuesday," Gohan stated, giving the other man a playful glare. Trunks smiled and walked over to sit on the edge of the desk.

"What can I say? I'm a busy man!" he said, leaning back on his palms. "Turns out leading a company, campus, and nature center doesn't leave much free time for… better things," he said, eyeing Gohan up and down. The older man laughed softly, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you free for long? We could go and visit Goten – unless you had, you know, other ideas." Gohan watched as Trunks tilted his head to look up at the clock. 12:15 PM. The younger man smiled and hopped off the desk. He grabbed Gohan's jacket from the closet and tossed it to him. Gohan caught it, staring at him in disappointment. Trunks laughed softly.

"Try giving me that look this afternoon."

"Why?" Gohan asked, tilting his head. "This means we're going to see Goten, right?" He gestured to his jacket, putting it on. Trunks smirked and caught Gohan's hand, lacing his fingers in with the older man's. A blush spread quickly across his pale cheeks, making Trunks grin more as he pulled him out of the office.

They parted before walking outside. Though there was no one to see them in the astrophysics building, campus and the rest of the complex were just as busy as usual. As they cut through the parks, Gohan couldn't help but admire the beauty of the complex. It was turning warm, causing the trees and flowers to bud. People were out and about, having picnics and enjoying the beautiful landscaping. Though, most beautiful of all… Gohan's gaze landed on Trunks, who was walking slightly ahead. The young man had small smile curled on his lips, loose lavender silk floating with each confident stride. Gohan found himself smiling fondly at him, heart beginning to race…

He suddenly realized people were turning to watch them pass by, stars in their eyes. Many had cameras out, either staring in awe or smiling gleefully. A quick glance behind them let Gohan know that some people were actually _following_ them. He felt panic begin to swell up from his feet – does this happen to Trunks _every time_ he steps out of his office? Panic mixed with anger. Do these people try to bother him? What if they try to hurt him? He found himself wanting to scoop Trunks up and disappear into the sky where no one could see them. Resisting the urge, he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and concentrated on the ground.

Noticing a shift in Gohan's mood, Trunks glanced back. The older man looked incredibly uncomfortable under the eyes of the public. He was glaring at the ground as he walked, stiff and avoiding eye contact. Trunks placed a hand on the man's arm, flashing a sympathetic smile. Gohan smiled back, becoming slightly more at ease, even when Trunks lifted his hand away. As the residential quarter came into view, Gohan suddenly realized he hadn't been paying attention to where they were walking. When Trunks threw him his jacket, he thought for sure they were going to see Goten, but… he gulped, following Trunks through the security clearance to access the residential quarter's private gardens.

This section of the complex was only accessible to the Briefs family and their approved guests. There were absolutely no spectators, tourists, or even employees allowed beyond the garden wall that surrounded the quarter. It was originally the _only_ building on the Capsule Corp. complex, but through its growth, it evolved into a building for family and guests only, complete with personal labs and an atrium for the family's pets.

Gohan quietly followed Trunks through the large rooms and long hallways, heart pounding against his chest. The path they took he knew too well – Gohan, as a child and teenager, often explored this building whenever he visited. Without a doubt, they were headed to Trunks's bedroom. His face was a light shade of pink as he watched the younger man walking ahead. Has Trunks done this before? Had sex? Well, he _was_ 23 years old by now, not to mention he was one of the most desired men in the country (as stated by some kind of women's magazine he saw in passing). There was no reason Gohan should think he _hadn't_ had sex, right? When they reached their destination, Trunks smiled at him and held the door open for him, locking it behind them.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked softly, watching the older man's gaze travel around the room.

There was a huge window letting the noontime sun light up the room, a large dresser with a mirror, several tall bookcases stuffed to the brim with books and notebooks, and a soft king-sized bed with lots of fluffy pillows and comfy sheets. _This is the kind of room Trunks is accustomed to_. He remembered back to the time they'd slept in Goten's childhood bed, crammed together in that small wooden room in the dark… he quickly began feeling embarrassed. _This is the room Trunks sleeps in, the one he dreams in_, his face turned a darker shade of red, _the one he mastur – …_

"Gohan?" his name was called. He spun around, looking at the younger man with wide eyes. Trunks looked at him with concern. "I asked, are you okay with this?" He stepped closer to the dark-haired man, "Doing this here?" Gohan blinked at him, his heart skipping a beat. Was he? Could he go through with this? Meeting those royal blue eyes, he nodded. Slowly at first, then with more confidence. _I can do this_, he thought, closing the distance between them without saying anything. He wrapped his arms around Trunks's waist and gave him a tender kiss. Trunks draped his arms around Gohan's shoulders, returning it, keeping it slow and soft. _I want this so badly_. The older man reached one hand to the back of Trunks's head, pulling the band from his hair and watching as the locks fell around his shoulders.

"I-I've… never done this with another man before," Gohan admitted between kisses. Trunks smiled up at him, a soft pink coloring his cheeks, as well. Gohan's heart skipped another beat.

"It's okay, I'll show you," he said, kissing him again. "We'll take it slow." Taking Gohan's hand, he led him to the bed and pushed him down to sit. As they kissed and touched, gradually losing more and more clothing, Gohan concentrated on Trunks's soft moans and sighs, how his hair slipped through Gohan's fingers, and every dip and curve of the younger man's body. He studied and memorized all of Trunks, enjoying each and every part of him.

And best of all, it was being returned. Those royal blue eyes, bright in the afternoon sun, lingered on every inch of Gohan's body. Eager hands trailed along until Gohan was sure every part of him had been touched by the younger man. Trunks listened to his responses and adjusted accordingly, noting what Gohan liked and didn't like. How he squirmed uncomfortably when restrained, or blushed when Trunks breathed on his ear, or the sweet sounds that escaped his throat as small, bite-shaped bruises were left on his shoulder and collarbone…

Gohan gently pushed Trunks onto his back, making sure his head landed on one of the fluffy pillows. He was finally there, lying beneath him, lavender hair splayed across the pillow, face red and sweaty, twitching and panting as he stared back up. Gazing from Trunks's naked and vulnerable body up to those royal blue eyes, looking at him trustingly, something sparked in Gohan's heart, separate from the lust he'd felt until now. He wanted Trunks – not just physically, but emotionally as well. He wanted Trunks to be his and only his, to call him sweet pet names, and wake up next to him every morning. Leaning down to kiss the man once more, the feeling swelled in him like fire, engulfing his heart, mind, and soul.

"W-What do I do?" he asked, suddenly realizing he had frozen in a kneeling position over the other man. Trunks smiled warmly and pulled Gohan's hand up to his face, taking two pale, slender fingers into his mouth. His tongue slipped through them, circling and pressing gently before pulling away, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Gently," he said in a deep, scratchy voice. Gohan's heart leapt at the sound. With shaking hands, he did as he was told. He pushed one finger into Trunks carefully, watching the man's face twitch as he did so. Adding the other slippery wet finger, he felt him tighten and relax. "That's good…" he said, sitting up and reaching over to his bedside table. He pulled out a small bottle and popped it open to squirt clear liquid onto his palm. Gohan hissed through his teeth as Trunks moved his hand up and down Gohan's shaft, distributing the lubricant evenly. "It will hurt me if it's dry," Trunks explained, smirking up at Gohan's heavy-lidded eyes.

He lay back down, pulling Gohan on top of him as he fell. The older half-Saiyan didn't resist, bracing himself with one forearm next to Trunks's head on the pillow. He pressed his forehead to the other man's to gaze into those blue eyes. Kissing him softly, he said, "Tell me if I hurt you." Trunks nodded, feeling the head of Gohan's cock at his entrance. He gulped, hands on Gohan's back, as the older man pushed gently – too gentle to get in.

_He's afraid of hurting me_, Trunks thought, looking up into stone grey eyes. He kissed the soft lips that were just centimeters from his, lifting one hand from his back to his head. He brushed tanned fingers through jet black locks and lifted his legs a little more, silently encouraging Gohan to push farther. "I promise I'll tell you," he said, voice crackling like fire. He watched as a blush deepened on Gohan's face, heavy eyes narrowing in determination.

Trunks gasped as Gohan entered finally, pressing all the way inside and staying there. The older man panted, feeling him flex around the most sensitive part of his body. It was hot and slippery, pulling at him as he drew halfway out, then resisting as he pushed back in over and over again. One arm still propped next to Trunks's head, Gohan wrapped the other around tan, narrow hips. His heart raced, listening to the pleasured moans coming from deep in the other man's chest. Nails dug into his back as Trunks buried his face in Gohan's shoulder, hot breaths cascading onto lavender hair and across his cheek and ear.

"Nn – Gohan…!" he mewled, pleasured sounds escaping him with each thrust. The older man growled a response in his ear, picking up speed and power. The bed shook, headboard bumping against the wall gently. Trunks lifted one hand to the headboard, holding it so it wouldn't hit the wall – though, he wouldn't be able to explain the dents his fingers were putting into it to anyone. Gohan was panting, greedily taking in everything Trunks had to offer, from his sounds to his scent to his trembling body. Pressing his sweaty forehead to Trunks's hair, Gohan growled again. Fuck, he wouldn't last long like this.

He slowed his thrusts and sat up, on his knees, looking down at the quivering half-Saiyan beneath him. Trunks's face was hot, blue eyes watering and coated in lust as he stared back. Gohan took deep breaths, attempting to draw himself back from the edge of orgasm. He hiked a tan leg over his shoulder, kissing and biting at the exposed ankle and calf. He took Trunks's erection into hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Trunks squirmed, clenching his eyes shut as his fists curled in the sheets, pulling them out of place.

"A-Agh…" he whimpered, arching his back. Gohan watched him writhe in pleasure, completely under his control. _Does… does Gohan like dominating_? Trunks thought, looking up at his attacker through lust-hazed vision. Explosions went off in his head, sending uncontrollable tremors through his body as he came. It spurted across his chest as well as into Gohan's hand. He panted, still shuddering, and watched as Gohan looked at the white fluid on his fingertips curiously. He was still thrusting in and out slowly, hot and pulsing inside of Trunks's body. He met the younger man's eyes and licked his hand clean. Letting the tanned leg slip off of his shoulder to wrap around his waist, Gohan leaned in again. Their mouths met in a heated kiss, tongues and teeth clashing together as Gohan thrusted harder and faster into the younger man.

"Trunks…" he growled into his ear, hot and animalistic. "What should I do?" Trunks wrapped one arm around Gohan's shoulder and tangled his other hand in black hair. He pulled Gohan's head away from his ear to see his eyes, fiery and heavy.

"I-Inside," he gasped. Gohan pressed his forehead to Trunks's, feeling the rush swell up in him. Finally, he pushed hard on the younger man, orgasm crashing into him like a wave. Trunks could feel the hot liquid coat his insides and Gohan's muscles flex and spasm as he came down from cloud nine. He collapsed on top of him, panting and completely spent. Trunks smiled and pressed his cheek to the side of Gohan's head, holding the older man tightly against his chest. Gohan lifted his face to meet Trunks's, looking into those royal blue eyes. Their mouths met again – tenderly this time.

He sighed and finally pulled out, trembling as Trunks's body brushed against him. Lying down on the bed, Gohan wrapped his arms around the younger man's back and waist and pulled him close. Trunks looked up at him, face soft and pink, bathed in the afternoon sun. They kissed again, that blooming feeling returning to Gohan's chest. Did Trunks feel it, too?

Trunks tucked his head under Gohan's chin, closing his eyes and breathing in the older hybrid's scent. Gohan stroked his lavender locks over and over as they lay there in silence, wrapped up in each other, listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. He was so relaxed and so happy… he blinked his eyes open sleepily. _Did… did I fall asleep?_ Trunks asked himself. Gohan had stopped stroking his hair – when did he do that? – and opted for stroking the back of his head with his thumb. It was a subtle, affectionate motion, and Trunks loved it.

Slowly he shifted to meet those stone grey eyes. They gazed back at him, warm and soft, looking only at him. Trunks felt his heart skip a beat – he'd never seen Gohan look at him that way. With such love and tenderness… his heart skipped again and he couldn't help the grin that came over him. Or the soft laugh. Or the blush that spread across his face. Gohan grinned back at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, watching Trunks completely melt at the sound of his voice.

"I-I'm…" he began, heart fluttering, "I'm so happy." It was a soft and simple statement, but it held so much weight to the two half-Saiyans. Gohan kissed his forehead, pulling the younger man closer.

"I'm happy, too," he responded. Trunks traced the relaxed muscles on Gohan's back, relishing this sweet, blissful feeling in his heart. "So, you enjoyed it?" Gohan asked softly, looking down at the lavender-haired man. Trunks smiled up at him, blush returning. He nodded. Gohan grinned, "Really?"

"It was the best I've ever had," Trunks said dreamily. Gohan raised his eyebrows in slight surprise before smiling slyly. Trunks gave him a confused look. "What is it?"

"So you've done this before," Gohan stated, pressing his lips to Trunks's forehead. Trunks's eyes widened, realizing what he said. He stammered awkwardly, but relaxed as Gohan nuzzled his cheek. "It's okay," he assured. Trunks smiled.

"I… had a kind-of boyfriend in high school," he admitted. Gohan was silent for a moment, causing anxiety to rise up in the younger man again.

"Can…" Gohan began, pressing his forehead to Trunks's, "can I be your kind-of boyfriend now?" Trunks's heart stopped at the request. _Yes yes yes yes yesYESYESYES_, he chanted in his head, excitement quickly taking over. But – though his heart was racing and he knew Gohan could feel it from the smirk on his face – he needed to keep calm.

"Y-You can be my absolutely-without-a-doubt boyfriend, if you want…" he replied, voice shaking. _Is this real life?_ Gohan smiled bigger, planting a kiss on the younger man's lips. _I've wanted this moment since I was a teenager_. Trunks returned the kiss, heart about to explode. _And here it is – it's happening._ Gohan's tongue slipped into his mouth. _He's mine. Gohan Son is actually, really, undeniably my b-boyfriend._

Eventually one of them decided to look at the time. 2:30 PM. Trunks grinned up at his _boyfriend_, "Where's that disappointed look, huh?" Gohan grinned back at him.

"Gone and forgotten." Trunks stood from the bed, watching Gohan stretch. He laughed. "What is it?" Gohan asked, looking back at the younger man.

"Maybe we should take showers," he suggested, running a hand through Gohan's hair. "It's probably best to not go into public looking like you've just had amazing sex." Gohan laughed and agreed, brushing wild lavender strands from Trunks's face.

They showered in the large bathroom attached to Trunks's bedroom, getting easily distracted by each other under the hot spray. It was nearly 3:30 PM by the time they were finally finished with their second round, washed, and dressed. They navigated through the residential quarter's long hallways and wide rooms, nearly making it to the gardens outside before they were stopped by Bulma. Gohan smiled at her, having not seen her since the interview a week before.

"You look great, Gohan," she said, smiling at him. He really did – with that glow, he could pass for Trunks's age. "I'm glad you're doing better."

"Thanks," he grinned. "We're doing a lot better." She nodded and looked at her son. Hmm… he had the same glow. She looked at him with suspicion.

"Where are you guys off to?"

"We're going to the nature quarter to see Goten," Trunks explained. "If we can pull him away from his dinos, anyway."

"I heard he became a mother recently," she smiled, glancing between the two half breeds. "I can tell you guys are in a hurry, so I won't keep you. It was nice seeing you, Gohan! Come and visit more often!" she said as she walked away, toward the kitchen. He nodded, though she couldn't see him anymore. As they turned to leave for the gardens, Bulma poked her head back into the room. "Oh – guys?" she asked. They looked back at her. She winked at them, "Next time, don't be so damn loud, okay?"

Their eyes widened in shock, listening to her laugh and disappear from the room. Gohan's face turned beet red and he collapsed against the nearby wall. Trunks flushed angrily, yelling after his mother, "Couldn't you have waited until later to say something like that?!" He could hear her laughing from the next room. He looked back to his boyfriend, who was sliding pathetically down the wall into a sitting position. "You broke Gohan!" he shouted.

Bulma poked her head into the room again, seeing the boy bury his red face in his hands. "Aww," she cooed, "you're so cute, Gohan!" Trunks glared at her as he knelt down to comfort him. Bulma left, shouting back, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone, I promise!"

Trunks stroked Gohan's back, pulling the man's hands away from his red face. He smiled gently, "Don't worry, she really won't tell anyone." He looked up at the door his mother left through, raising his voice slightly, "Her life depends on it." Gohan looked up at him. "She'll be the only one who knows," Trunks assured him. He looked away.

"Actually," he began. Trunks tilted his head. "Goten knows, too. I told him last night. Not about the sex, I mean, but that we're together." Trunks smiled gently, watching Gohan's face turn back to a slightly more human color.

"Good, he probably doesn't want to hear about the sex." He leaned down and kissed Gohan softly on the lips.

"Aaaw!" Bulma cooed again from across the room. Gohan buried his face, returning to dark red. Trunks glared at her and shot a ki blast in her direction, blowing a small hole in the wall next to her. "Hey! Don't destroy my house!" she shouted, throwing a chair cushion at him in retaliation.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

"Do you want to tell them about us?" Trunks asked. A determined look came over Gohan's face as he nodded.

"It's better tonight. Pan will be at Hercule's, so it will just be you, me, Goten, and my parents. I… I'm not ready to tell Pan yet. Or anyone else." Guilt pulled Gohan's eyes down to his brother's desk, which was covered in fallen flower petals. "I'm not ready for that," he said softly. Trunks smiled and lifted his face by his chin.

"I understand," he assured. "I'm not ready, either, really."

Goten leaned back in his desk chair, watching the two older half-Saiyans. "Since my day is pretty much over, I'll go home soon and tell Mom n' Dad to expect Trunks tonight, then." He stood from his seat and grabbed his book bag to sling over his shoulder. He looked at the lavender-haired man sitting on the edge of his desk. "Are you planning on spending the night tonight?" Trunks laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll see how it goes. Depending on how comfortable your parents are with me and Gohan, it could go one of three ways: They accept it and I spend the night, they reject it and I leave, or they reject it and I end up being killed by Goku and thrown into a shallow grave in your backyard." Gohan and Goten both gave him a weird look.

"Are…" Goten began, "are you afraid of my father?" He grinned devilishly.

"N-No!" Trunks defended, puffing his chest. Goten snickered at him.

"Good, because it's my mom you should be afraid of."


	6. Twice As Much Ain't Twice As Good

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Six…

Twice As Much Ain't Twice As Good

Trunks chuckled at the pink tinge still present on Gohan's cheeks, even as they entered the giant cluster of atriums that was Capsule Corporation's nature quarter. It took a while to coax him out of the house, but they were finally able to make it there by just after 4 PM. The place was a huge tourist location, though not quite as popular as the shopping center in the center of the complex.

The nature quarter was the closest thing to a Garden of Eden mankind could reach. Trunks's grandparents, especially his grandmother, had the greatest influence over the structure and maintenance this quarter received. They had a grand love for all plants and animals, especially dinosaurs. Though each species were separated into their respective habitats, safe and sound, it was almost as if they were all living together. Each habitat was tastefully tiered inside of the atriums, blissfully basking in the natural sunlight that glittered down from the glass roof. People of all ages bustled around the tiers, laughing and watching the animals and reptiles in amazement.

The largest habitat of them all sat in the very center – the dino habitat. Of course they found Goten standing, without gear of any kind, right in the middle of a group of tiny winged monsters. He was smiling and speaking to a group of elementary school children – who were standing safely behind a fence on the ledge, of course – about the new babies. The children, with small chunks of red meat in their heavily gloved hands, reached in as Goten instructed to feed the little dinos.

"Careful, don't bend your fingers. They might bite you accidentally. Hold your hands out flat, like this… good!" Goten said, an ever-present grin as he watched his babies hop up and down excitedly to meet the giving hands of the kids. Behind him stood Valese, dressed in yellow, protective dino gear. She was smiling as well, distributing food pieces to the kids on the ledge. Though, she wasn't smiling at the dinos. Shyly, she glanced up at Goten, watching him as he enthusiastically explained the dinos' breed and habitat.

"These dinos are carnivores! Does anyone know what that means?" he asked.

"Meat eaters," one kid said, eyes wide with amazement at the sight of tiny, sharp teeth taking the chunks of food out of his gloved hand. Goten nodded, watching them with pride. He happened to glance up from the ledge to the main gate where his brother and Trunks were observing the tour. A sly grin broke across his face, seeing the two together. Valese follows his gaze, eyes widening in slight panic upon seeing them.

"Wh-Why are they here?" she asked softly so only Goten could hear. "Do you know them?" He flashed a smile.

"Can you take over for a bit? Follow me after the tour moves to the next habitat, okay?" he instructed. She nodded, mind racing in her panic as she watched him jog over to the gate. Why did she have to tell Dr. Briefs all of those things at lunch on Wednesday? _I can't tell you who he is, but he's a really wonderful person. He's sweet, great with animals, funny, tall…_ He must have figured out who she was gushing about_. _He was obviously there to fire them, right? It was against company policy to be in a relationship with an employee, especially between a student worker and a department head.

But if Dr. Briefs was there to fire them… why was Dr. Son there?

Goten scaled the fence and hopped over to the other side with ease. Trunks glared at him.

"Can't you use the gate like a normal person? And, you know, how your code states?"

"Sorry, I'm just energized!" Goten laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "The babies are doing so well today. Their teeth came in last night, so they can eat meat now!" He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing dozens of scrapes and bite marks – some still bleeding. Trunks stared in disbelief as his best friend simply gushed with pride. "They're so sharp! They're so cute when they bite!"

Gohan sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his face. "You've loved those lizards since you were a kid. I was always afraid you'd get eaten one day."

"Looks like they're trying," Trunks said, a stern look on his face. "Why not wear your protective gear?" Though he looked mad, Goten knew the lavender-haired man was just concerned for his safety.

"If I do that, then how will they bite me…?" he asked, silly smile still present. Trunks rolled his eyes and turned his head, but he stopped when he noticed the sly look on Goten's face. "Speaking of biting," the younger man said, tapping his index finger to a place on his pale neck. "You seem to have the same issue…" Confused, Trunks placed his hand on his own throat, touching the skin just under his ear. It was tender, most likely due to his and Gohan's activities from earlie – Trunks's thoughts came to a sudden halt, seeing his reflection in a panel of glass. Goten laughed at his wide-eyed expression.

"What's he talking about?" Gohan asked, watching the CEO try to regain his composure. Trunks removed his hand from the spot so Gohan could see. His pale cheeks flushed quickly. There was a small, bite-shaped bruise barely hidden by the man's lavender hair. "Ah – …" Gohan stammered, his brother still chuckling.

"So," Goten said in his clear voice, "does this mean… you figured it out?" Trunks gave him another confused look, pulling his hair out of its ponytail so it fell over his shoulders, effectively hiding the mark. His heart jumped when Gohan suddenly bumped against him, brushing their hands together in a fleeting motion. Trunks looked up at him, watching as Gohan nervously scanned the crowds passing them by.

"Trunks is my…" he glanced down into those blue eyes. He looked away again, a pink tinge returning, accompanied by a giddy grin. "Trunks is my boyfriend," Gohan finished quietly so only Goten and Trunks could hear him. Trunks beamed at the youngest half-Saiyan, unable to stop the childish smile that overtook him.

"Ahah," Goten laughed softly, tilting his head. "I'm sorry, that was so discrete. What did you say?" Gohan glared at him, but the look dissipated when Trunks wrapped one arm around his back and hugged him quickly. Gohan smiled softly, looking down at the floor as Trunks let go and stepped away.

"I'll tell you again with more confidence when there are not a million people walking by," he promised. Behind his brother, Gohan watched the elementary school's tour move along to the next habitat. "Looks like Valese is done," he reported, watching her step around the baby dinosaurs and cautiously walk in their direction. Goten beamed at him.

"Noticed her, huh?" he asked. "She stands out, doesn't she?" Goten turned and watched the girl approach the gate, a dreamy look in his eyes. Trunks frowned and looked up at his boyfriend – had he talked to Goten about how Valese begged him for a date only a few days ago? The older man met his eyes and smiled gently in an attempt to comfort Trunks's concerned expression. Though the younger man wanted to believe Valese would be different, she wouldn't be the first girl to string Goten along. He'd been there for his friend through countless infatuations that all ended in heartbreak. How would she react when she discovered he and Goten were friends?

Valese climbed the ladder to the gate, which Goten opened for her. She smiled awkwardly, removing her gloves. "Th-Thanks," she stuttered, meeting Trunks's cold blue eyes. Her heart thumped – this was it. He was definitely there to fire them. Why else would he be there? She panicked, face paling, as Goten proudly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. _He's going to fire us. He's going to fire us!_

"Valese, this is my older brother, Gohan," he said, pointing to the oldest half-Saiyan, "and my best friend, Trunks." She blinked, staring at them with wide brown eyes. _Best friend? Brother?_ Goten grinned at her as she glanced between him and Gohan.

"He's… He's your brother?" she asked in a shocked, squeaky voice, looking up at her dark, looming professor. He stared back at her with a hard look. _No way_. The same eyes, the same nose, the same mouth… But, looking up at her boyfriend… Goten's face was so much softer; kinder.

"Yup," he replied happily. "I dunno where I'd be without him." When she looked back at her professor, she saw him smile. Just like that day in class, after her lunch date with Dr. Briefs, she watched the darkness lift off of him with just that small smile. How could she have missed that before?

Her eyes landed on those cold blues staring into her soul. She froze – he was usually so kind, why was he staring at her like that? Goten's arm squeezed her shoulders. She paled again – _Oh, right, he's here to fire us._ Her heart started beating wildly, unable to break away from his gaze.

"And… Dr. Briefs is your friend?" She was trembling.

"Dr. Briefs," Goten laughed. The CEO's sharp eyes landed on her boss, making the panic in Valese's stomach intensify. "We've been best friends since we were little kids. It's weird to hear people call him that – He's just Trunks to me." Goten shot a devilish grin at the other man. To Valese's surprise, Trunks returned it.

"It's nice to meet you this way, Valese," Gohan said in his gentle voice – totally foreign to Valese's ears. She stared at him in awe.

"It's nice to meet you, too, G-Gohan," she stuttered and glanced at the CEO, "…and Trunks."

"I agree," Trunks said. The panic melted from her. All of a sudden, two of the most famous, wealthy, intelligent people in the country seemed human. "…But you still have an exam next Thursday," Trunks said, returning to his boss voice. Gohan nodded.

"You have one on Wednesday, too." Valese gulped and nodded quickly, the panic filling her stomach once more. Goten felt her tense up at their sudden change in tone. He sighed and glared at them.

"It was going so well, why'd you have to go 'n ruin it?! Jerks!" he growled at the other two men, though they just laughed good-humoredly at him.

Leaving Valese to continue her work, the three half-Saiyans walked to Goten's office on the other side of the dino habitat. Like Gohan's, it was a small, cozy office with a large window. However, where the older Son's office was packed with books and notebooks stuffed with literature on astronomy, physics, and engineering, Goten's office was filled with plants of all sorts. Walking in, Trunks's shoulders brushed against giant, green leaves and colorful flower petals, all glowing with health in the late afternoon sun. The lavender-haired Saiyan looked around in amazement – Goten took care of _all of these_?

"Are you actually using this office, or is it a nursery?" Gohan asked, brushing his fingers across a row of vibrant flowers. His brother grinned and plopped down into his desk chair, watching them admire his work.

"My job keeps me in the habitat most of the time. If I'm in here, it's usually to do paperwork, so I try to make it feel a little more like home. It's actually really weird to have other people in here."

"It's a Goten habitat," Trunks said with a smirk. Gohan carefully removed some kind of leafy plant from the guest chair so he could sit in it. Trunks leaned against the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. Goten glanced between them, elbows propped on the arms of his chair.

"So, when are you two telling Mom and Dad?" he asked, studying their expressions. Gohan and Trunks looked at each other, silent. Goten could tell his friend was waiting for Gohan to reply, so he settled his gaze on his brother's face. Even if his ability to sense spirits was taken away, the youngest half-Saiyan was confident he'd still be able to tell how Gohan felt. After all, he'd had plenty of practice in reading him – right now, with that particular flicker in his brother's eyes, subtle twitch on his brow, holding his shoulders just so… Goten knew Gohan was struggling with a decision. Then, after a slight inhale and a tilt of his head, he knew his brother wasn't entirely happy with what he was about to say. Maybe he had guilt?

"I want to tell them tonight," the older half-Saiyan said carefully, looking up at his boyfriend's face. Trunks stiffened, still leaning against the desk, though he didn't refuse. Goten looked up at him as well. He knew his friend, too – all too well. Though Trunks's back was to him, face mostly hidden, Goten could see his eyes freeze up and his posture harden. Looking back at his brother, he could tell it was a request rather than a demand. Gohan looked back down at the petal-ridden desk.

The youngest looked up at Trunks, who was still stiff. He was always so incredibly private about his sexuality – would he open up for Gohan's sake?

_You can't tell _anyone_, Goten! _

_What about my mom?_

_No! Not your mom! _No one_!_

_Daddy?_

_Ugh! _No_, Goten! What part of _no one_ don't you understand?_

_But _your_ parents know, right? That you like boys?_

_Y-Yes, but that's different! Look at me – promise me you won't say anything._

_Okay, I promise, Trunks._

Sigh._ Good._

…_Can I tell Gohan?_

_NO!_

"Okay," Trunks said finally, taking a deep breath. He stood and turned so Goten could see his whole face. He was still tense – obviously not entirely comfortable with the decision – but the expression in his eyes as he looked down at Gohan… it was a weird mixture of fear, dread, trust, and hope. He'd only seen it on his friend once before – years ago, when Gohan was fighting Super Majin Buu. Trunks knew how strong it was, having lost to the monster even as Gotenks, yet when he looked up at the oldest half-Saiyan… Goten frowned slightly. Was coming out as gay similar to facing Majin Buu for him?

"Okay," Trunks says again, a little more confident. He smiles warmly at his boyfriend, who visibly relaxes. The lavender-haired man tilted his head, "It's only fair, especially since my mom knows about us." Gohan's face turned beet red as he dropped his head onto the petal-covered desk, making the colorful flora bounce slightly.

"What? What?" Goten asked, surprised by his brother's reaction to such a simple statement. Did he miss something? Trunks started snickering as Gohan folded his arms on the desk to hide his face.

"She… She sort of heard us," Gohan mumbled pathetically, voice muffled.

"Heard you what?" Goten prodded. "Heard you talking about it?" His brother started shrinking, attempting to disappear. He looked up at Trunks, who met him with a cheeky grin. Suddenly it dawned on him and he covered his face and groaned. "Do me a favor and _don't_ tell our parents that," Goten insisted. Gohan's eyes flew up to him, cheeks still burning.

"I can't believe I'm telling _you_ this!" he said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Goten peeked at his brother through his fingers, his face beginning to turn red as well.

"No wonder you're looking better, you got _laid_," he said, leaning back in his desk chair, arms folded behind his head. He glanced back and forth between them. "…Which one of you is on top?" he asked, making his brother stare at him in disbelief. Goten pointed at Trunks, "Because from what he's told me, he can switch." Gohan glared at him, face returning to its flushed color.

"There's no way I'm telling you about my sex life!" he said through gritted teeth. Beside him, Trunks chuckled and pointed at the older Son. "D-Don't tell him!" Gohan whined, grabbing Trunks's hand. The prince only laughed and placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's hair. Though the Sons looked very similar, it was the way they held themselves that really separated them. Their personalities were like night and day. Goten, who was still leaning back in his chair, laughing, was always outgoing. He was entirely open about himself and his thoughts, though he was a little rough around the edges when it came to manners. Gohan, who was still gripping Trunks's tanned hand and glaring up at him, red-faced, was always quiet and thoughtful. The man was a severely private person; a grand contrast to his open-book brother.

Trunks leaned down and kissed Gohan softly, making him blush even more.

"Tonight then?" Trunks asked. A determined look came over Gohan's face as he nodded.

"It's better tonight. Pan will be at Hercule's, so it will just be you, me, Goten, and my parents. I… I'm not ready to tell Pan yet. Or anyone else." Guilt pulled Gohan's eyes down to his brother's desk once more, studying the fallen petals. "I'm not ready for that," he said softly. Trunks smiled and lifted his face by his chin.

"I understand," he assured. "I'm not ready, either, really."

Goten leaned back in his desk chair again, watching the two older half-Saiyans. "Since my day is pretty much over, I'll go home soon and tell Mom n' Dad to expect Trunks tonight, then." He stood from his seat and grabbed his book bag to sling over his shoulder. He looked at the lavender-haired man sitting on the edge of his desk. "Are you planning on spending the night tonight?" Trunks laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll see how it goes. Depending on how comfortable your parents are with me and Gohan, it could go one of three ways: They accept it and I spend the night, they reject it and I leave, or they reject it and I end up being killed by Goku and thrown into a shallow grave in your backyard." Gohan and Goten both gave him a weird look.

"Are…" Goten began, "are you afraid of my father?" He grinned devilishly.

"N-No!" Trunks defended, puffing his chest. Goten snickered at him.

"Good, because it's my mom you should be afraid of." He looked back and forth between the other two hybrids. Gohan lifted himself to his feet to stand next to Trunks, face still a soft pink. "If you do end up spending the night," he began, giving them both a serious expression, "no kissing. Or touching. Or anything of any kind. At all. I have to sleep in that bed and I don't want to have to kill you." Trunks chuckled and nodded.

"I'll be at your place by 7 PM," he said, looking at his watch. As he and Gohan turned to leave, Goten caught Trunks's arm. Surprised, he looked up at the serious expression on his friend's face. Gohan looked at them curiously, halfway out of the office. Trunks smiled up at him, "I'll see you tonight." Nodding, Gohan left, leaving the younger hybrids alone in the office.

He shut the door and looked back up at his friend, who was still staring at him with that uncharacteristically grim look. He knew what was coming.

"Trunks," Goten said suddenly, clear voice cutting through the silence, "you're my best friend. You've been my best friend for my entire life – there's no one I trust more than you." Trunks nodded, his gaze steady on the younger man's face. "But Gohan is my brother. Though he is acting like his old self again, he's still very fragile. I don't want him to move too fast or to take steps he isn't ready for." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know you've been crazy about him since you were a kid, but he needs to take things slowly. I'm… I'm depending on you to protect him. He's been through a lot, and I'm not sure how much more strain he can handle."

He let his blue eyes drift to the floor in thought. Slowly, Trunks nodded, a small smile pulling at his mouth. "Don't worry, Goten," he said, looking back up to the younger hybrid. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt him. I'm letting him lead, but I'm not going to let him get ahead of himself. Neither of us are ready to go public, and we won't be anytime soon." He tilted his head and admired the vibrant flowers near the door, glowing in the orange afternoon light. "For now, we just want to enjoy each other. But… you know, if we last and decide to come out sometime in the future, the public may not handle it well. They'll try to hurt him," He met with dark grey eyes. "We could wait a year or ten years, it'll still be too soon for them. But when – or, if – it happens, he won't take the impact alone. I'll be right there with him," Trunks smiled again.

Slowly, Goten smiled as well, watching a warm blush cross his friend's face. _I like being with him – he makes me feel… _he remembered his brother saying,_ free, alive, amazing…_

"Are you happy with Gohan?" he asked suddenly. Trunks looked up at him, surprised. The blush on his face deepened as his expression turned thoughtful. Goten tilted his head in curiosity. It was strange watching his normally confident friend melt like this.

"I've never felt like this before," Trunks replied softly. "Gohan makes me feel terrified and excited all at the same time. I… I can't think of anyone else who has done this to me." He glanced up at his friend, feeling another smile force its way in. "I think it's happiness."

Before heading to the Son home, Trunks visited his bedroom and to change out of his suit and pack a capsule with spare clothes and shampoo, in case he did end up staying the night. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. Casual clothes, casual shoes, hair down and effectively hiding the hickey Gohan gave him earlier… _You can do this_, he thought, giving himself a stern glare. _You're the royal descendent of an ancient race of alien warriors. You can meet your boyfriend's parents._ Your boyfriend. He smiled, his heart fluttering lightly. It was going to take some getting used to, applying it to Gohan. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, giddy and blushing. Growling, he shook his head, loose lavender locks sweeping over his shoulders. _Get a hold of yourself._

He glared again, staring himself down. _What would your father say if he saw you acting like a school girl with a crush?_ His father. He sighed, glancing out of his bedroom window. The sky was getting dark quickly, though the city was lit up like midday. Cars honking, lights flashing, jet planes and copters flying overhead… he was used to these lights and sounds just outside of his bedroom. Yet whenever he slept at the Son home, all he could ever hear was Goten's snoring and the occasional cricket. Tonight, if he spent the night, would he even be able to sleep? Pressed close to Gohan's chest, listening to his heartbeat…

Trunks shook his head again and made his way down the hall. As he passed his sister's room, he stopped and opened the door.

"Bra, have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Hey! Knock, would you?!" she snapped. She was lying on her back on her bed, playing with her Pocom. She rolled onto her stomach and glared at her brother, not answering his question. He rolled his eyes and closed the door to knock. "Go away!" she shouted from the other side, but he opened it anyway and entered. "Hey!" she pouted and sat up on her knees.

He smiled and fell back onto her bed, bouncing lightly. It was just as big as his own, but covered with stuffed animals and girly clothes. Bra, though she was cute and neat outside of her room, inside she was a pretty sloppy girl. The room was covered in clothes, books, toys, and the like – very different from his own spotless room. Bra growled and leaned over him, blue hair falling over her shoulders.

"What do you want, Trunks?" she asked, crossing thin, pale arms. He grinned and grabbed her, pulling her down to his chest in a hug. "Aagh!" she yelled, trying to pull away, but it was no use. Her brother was stupidly strong. Finally, she gave up, going limp and letting him cuddle her.

"I asked if you ate already," he repeated, lying on his back, staring up at her white tiled ceiling.

"Not yet. I was gonna see if Gramps and Gramma wanted to eat with me. You wanna come?" she asked, playing with his purple hair, which splayed across the hot pink sheets. He shook his head.

"Can't. I'm going to Goten's for dinner," he replied. He was careful to refer to it as Goten's house, otherwise the precocious little brat would tease him relentlessly.

"Ohh," she grinned. Who was he kidding? She was going to tease him anyway. "Will _Gohan_ be there?" He pinched her cheek, making her yelp.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be eating, since I'm not going to be here." He knew how their mother tended to get absorbed in her automobiles, so she'd probably forget. And their father… "Have you talked to Dad recently?"

Bra sighed, braiding her brother's hair now. "I tried calling him on the communicator yesterday, but he didn't pick up. Last time I talked to him was probably a week ago. You?" Trunks shook his head. He hadn't been able to contact his father for a few months now, and whenever he tried to talk to the man before his sister or mother hung up the communicator, Vegeta would disconnect.

"He's still angry at me," Trunks said softly, eyes glazing over. Bra frowned, looking up at her brother's face. She knew why her father left – they all knew. Vegeta was pissed his son – the boy he'd worked so hard to train and turn into the strongest warrior decided to instead take on a peaceful, human life as the head of a company. He'd been giving her brother the cold shoulder ever since, talking to him only a few times a year as opposed to nearly every week, as he did Bra and Bulma. She ran small, pale fingers through his lavender locks, pulling the braids out to start over.

"He'll get over it eventually," she said weakly. No he wouldn't, and they both knew it. If anyone could hold a grudge, it was the prince of all Saiyans. Trunks sat up, finally releasing his sister. "We don't blame you, ya know," she offered.

"Have you done your homework?" he asked, standing from the bed. She pouted and picked her Pocom up again.

"It's Friday," she whined. "I haven't even looked at it." He ran a tanned hand through her thick blue hair.

"Let me know if you need help with it." He headed for the door, leaving her to play with whatever games she had loaded on the little electronic device. "And go to bed at a decent time!"

"Okaaay, Dad," she said in a bored tone. She suddenly grinned devilishly, "Have fun with _Gohan_!" She laughed as her brother blushed and slammed her bedroom door shut, making the walls shake. Maybe he forgot about it or maybe he didn't care, but she saw the bite on his neck. Now, she wasn't an expert or anything – her mother had only just recently given her _the talk_ – but she was pretty sure only a half-Saiyan would be strong enough to leave a mark on her brother like that, and it definitely didn't look like it was from a spar.

Trunks stalked down the hallway to his mother's lab, urging his face to cool down before he reached it. Inside, he found the blue-haired woman testing the electronics on her latest model of motorcycle, cigarette hanging from her lips. She smiled up at him as he entered.

"Don't you look handsome tonight?" she complimented, typing away on her laptop. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm going to the Sons' for dinner," he said. She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Staying the night again?"

Trunks held up a capsule, "Probably not, but just in case, I have some things with me." She gave him a stern look.

"Be respectful, Trunks Briefs. I cannot stress that enough." He glared at her.

"I'm always respectful!"

"Well," she laughed, going back to her work, "they knew you as a child, too, honey."

"…Fine," he groaned. "I promise I'll be on my best behavior." She smiled and nodded, taking a puff from her cigarette. "We… We're going to tell Goku and Chichi about us," he said quietly. She stopped typing and looked up at him in slight surprise. "Just his parents – not Pan or anyone else … How do you think they'll react?" She took another drag from her cigarette before setting it on the nearby ashtray.

"I'm sure Goku realizes you two are adults. He'll probably accept it with a smile and ask when dinner will be ready. But Chichi…" she met worried blue eyes, identical to her own, "is a bit of a wildcard. She's always been very protective of Gohan, so I can see her both accepting you and threatening to castrate you." Her son only looked more frazzled with every word she spoke. She smiled comfortingly. "But they love you and trust you, so I'm sure it'll end up fine."

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves, navigating the hallways to the family room. As he walked, he passed by a room he hadn't entered in a long, long time. He stopped, pushing the door open and flipping on the lights. The communication room. They had it installed just for the purpose of contacting his father, after the man stole Gohan's space ship. It used to be located in the engineering section where the oldest hybrid typically built his crafts, but they had it moved for easier (and more private) family access.

Heart racing, he walked up to the computer and logged in. _He won't answer_, he told himself, opening the communication program. _Why do you even try?_ He connected the program to his father's ship. _He never answers._ His heart was racing as he clicked _call_. The screen blipped to a Capsule Corp. eyecatch and a steady ringing tone filled the room. _Why are you doing this to yourself?_ It rang once. _He hates you now, you know_. It rang twice. _I… I just want to talk to him._ It rang for a third time. _Please just pick up._ The screen blipped back to the communication program, displaying a message describing what Trunks already knew. There was no answer.

Trunks glided through the eventide sky, cool wind whipping by his face and through his hair. Though his mother tried to help him with his nerves, he couldn't help but feel himself be overcome by them. His sexuality was a secret he'd kept very quiet all of his life – how would the Sons react, especially knowing that he's involved with their son? Did they even know Gohan liked men? Surely, right? After all, when he told his parents years and years ago, they weren't at all surprised.

"You're my son," his mother said with a comforting smile, "and I know you." His father, though significantly less tactful, agreed.

"What the fuck do I care," he snapped. "Now get your ass in the Gravity Room."

Surely Goku and Chichi wouldn't be surprised if Gohan told them he batted for both teams – that is, if he hadn't _already_ told them. Trunks frowned, flipping onto his back. The sky was pitch black now, stars sparkling through the clear night. Did Videl know?

_She knew everything about me – things that I'd never shared with anyone else._ That's what Gohan said during his interview last week. Trunks closed his eyes, feeling the cool air wash over him as he soared through the air. Would Videl approve of what they were doing? Was that something Gohan thought about? Obviously, that wasn't something Trunks could ask his boyfriend right now. The subject would be far too sensitive, and the last thing he wanted was to upset him.

To tell the Sons that he's dating their son… it made things a thousand times more delicate. What if they didn't approve of him moving into a new relationship so soon after his wife's death? But, it wasn't like they were getting married or anything – they were just… together. Dating. Testing the waters. Trunks's heart started racing in panic. What if his mother was wrong about Goku? What if the man tried to beat him up? Or worse, what if Chichi tried to beat him up? At least Goku could knock him out, but he'd never hear the end of Chichi's wrath.

He looked down at his watch as he flew. 6:30 PM. Making good time. He sighed, feeling his face go numb from the cool air. Though it was turning into spring, it was coming slowly. He liked the spring humidity and warmth, when all of the trees and flowers bloom. Looking up at the night sky, he wondered, _What is Gohan's favorite season?_

Mount Paozu came into view, the Son home lit up among the trees like a star in the sky. Beside it sat the house Gohan and Videl shared, dark and untouched. Had Gohan or Pan even entered it since Videl passed away? He landed softly on the grass, heart pounding and nerves once again trying to take over. He paused to regain his composure, taking deep, steady breaths. _You can do this_, he thought. _For Gohan, you can do it_. Goku and Chichi aren't so scary, after all. They were both a lot warmer than his own parents and they were very involved in their children's lives – perhaps this won't actually be news to them? Right, he's getting worked up over nothing. He was –

"Hey, Trunks!" Goku said happily, bringing a heavy hand down on the boy's shoulder. Trunks let out an involuntary yelp, jumping at the sudden address. "What'cha doin' out here?" Goku asked. He was covered in dirt and sawdust and he was carrying a huge tree trunk on one shoulder. Trunks stared up at him, eyes wide and voice silent. His nerves had officially taken over, panic and adrenaline coursing through his brain and body. Goku grinned at him, "Go on in, we're waitin' for ya!"

Goku dropped the log on the grass with a _thump_ and pushed the boy inside forcefully, smile ever present. _This man is going to murder me_, Trunks thought, heart racing wildly. _He's going to murder me, carve my coffin out of that log, and then bury me in his radish patch._ His nerves melted away instantly at the sight of the dark-haired man who had occupied his thoughts for so long. Gohan smiled at him shyly, watching the other man visibly relax, as he helped his mother cook. Chichi, with a pot of rice in her hands, waved him inside.

"Come on in, Trunks," she said happily. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing well," he replied, painfully aware of his manners. "It's good to see you again."

"It's always good to see you, hon." She looked up at her son and glared at him. "Gohan, don't be rude. Greet our guest!" she scolded, swatting him.

"It's nice to see you again," Gohan said, giving Trunks another shy smile. Trunks's heart thumped, though not with panic. He nodded, returning the smile.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks set the table as Goku washed up.

"Trunks, you're a guest here. You should relax," Chichi said, watching the boy with a frown. Trunks shook his head and smiled at her, continuing his help despite her protests. When they finally sit down and begin eating, Trunks is careful to thank them for their hospitality, to sit up straight, and to chew quietly. Across the table, Goten was excitedly describing his little dinos to his father, who was just as thrilled. Beside him sat Gohan, silently and slowly eating his rice. Peeking up at the man's face, Trunks's heart started racing again – should he start? Do they just say it? Will Gohan say something? Now, or should they wait until after dinner? Why didn't they discuss this before they left Goten's office?

"How does it taste?" Chichi asked him, bringing him out of his panic.

"Ah – it-it's delicious," he stammered awkwardly. "It's way better than my mom could do." Goku snickered.

"Yeah, Bulma's cooking sucks," he said between bites. He pouted when Chichi swatted him. "Whaaat? I asked her to cook for me when I was a kid, and she burned all of it!" He swallowed what was in his mouth and grinned in Trunks's direction, "I guess she hasn't improved much!"

"Not really," Trunks chuckled, "but she makes killer ramen noodles." Chichi stirred her soup, giving the lavender-haired boy a sly smile.

"You know, you've grown up into such a nice young man, Trunks!" she cooed. He blushed and looked down at his plate. "You're polite and successful, not to mention handsome!"

"Ah – N-Not really," he denied, unable to meet her eyes. Beside him, Gohan had stopped moving, hands in his lap.

"You must make some girl very happy," she said, nodding.

"A-About that," Gohan said suddenly, speaking for the first time since Trunks arrived. His parents looked at him curiously, surprised by his sudden outburst. Though, where Chichi stopped what she was doing, Goku continued to stuff his face. Trunks noticed Gohan curl his fists into his slacks nervously. "We… Trunks and I…" he trailed off, freezing under his parent's eyes. Goten kicked Trunks's shin under the table, subtly tilting his head in his parents' direction.

_You do it_.

Swallowing his nerves, Trunks turned to them and made eye contact. "Gohan and I are dating," he said, having to consciously control the volume and tone of his voice. Though it sounded confident, his stomach was churning with anxiety. Next to him, Gohan nodded slightly and finally looked up at his parents. Chichi was looking at them with wide, grey eyes. Goku had stopped eating, staring at them mid-chew.

The room was completely silent. Goten leaned back in his chair, glancing between his parents and the other half-Saiyans in the room. Trunks's mind raced, _Was this a good idea? Should we have waited?_ Despite his growing panic, he never broke eye contact with Goku. The full-blooded Saiyan swallowed what was in his mouth and put his bowl down slowly, staring at Trunks with a deadpan look on his face. _No, this _was_ a good idea. They need to know. They deserve to know. Gohan deserves to be comfortable in his own home without secrets, and I'll take whatever beating they have in store for me_. His heart was racing, being stared down by the intimidating warrior. _I-I would do anything for Gohan_.

Goku took another bite of his food and looked over to his wife.

"I told ya," he said, smirking at her. Chichi shot him a discerning look. Gohan went limp, leaning back in his seat. Trunks was white as a sheet, blue eyes wide. "I told ya _23 years ago_," Goku said, taking another bite of his food.

"_What_?" all three half-Saiyans said in unison.

"We were _both_ right, Goku," she glared at him, ignoring the boys.

"What… What are you _talking_ about?" Gohan asked in a defeated tone. "You were right about _what_?" His father smiled at him, putting his bowl down again.

"Trunks – the one from the future, I mean – told me about how he felt about the Gohan in his timeline. But, ya know, he was young and stupid and scared, so he never got the chance to tell that Gohan how he felt." Goku looked at Trunks, smirk coming back to him, "I told Chichi that you'd have the same feelings for our Gohan and, knowin' him, he'd probably feel the same way."

Gohan stared at his parents in disbelief. "So you… you're okay with this?" he asked softly, suddenly realizing he hadn't been breathing. Goku and Chichi look at each other with worry.

"We are, but," Chichi began, looking at the boys, "we have some concerns." Gohan sits back up in his chair, but Chichi looks only at Trunks. He straightens, reminding himself of his posture. "Gohan comes with Pan. If you want to be in a relationship, you have to understand that she will become one of the most important people in your life." He nodded confidently, unwavering. She smiled and looked back to her son, "I'm assumin' you two will tell her when you're ready, if you stick together." Trunks nodded again, looking up at Gohan.

"We're still starting out," he said, meeting those warm grey eyes, "but I'm prepared to do my part with raising Pan if Gohan and I stay together." Gohan smiled fondly at him, that blooming feeling taking over again.

Chichi and Goku glanced at each other with a knowing smile. Goten, quiet, looked from face to face. _It's going well_, he thought as he chewed on a mouthful of rice.

"You should probably tell Bulma, too," Goku said. Goten choked on his food, making his father look at him curiously. "Wha? You okay, kiddo?" he slapped Goten on his back, forcing him to cough. Gohan and Trunks looked at each other uncomfortably.

"She already knows," Trunks replied, not offering much more. Goku glanced at him, quiet for a moment, and then nodded.

"Good!" He smiled, attempting to edge off the awkwardness his boys were so obviously feeling. "You can stay here whenever you want, Trunks. You're a part of our family." Trunks blushed softly and smiled down at his plate.

"Sorry," Goten said with a teasing look. Goku slapped him on the back again, though this time it wasn't to help him. Goten cut his eyes at his father, rubbing his back. "Ow…"

"Thank you," Trunks said, looking up at the Sons. "I won't let you down."

"Good," Chichi said warmly, smiling at the lavender-haired boy. He really had grown up a lot from that snarky little tyke she knew all those years ago.

"We're going to stay private about it for now," Gohan said, looking down at his boyfriend, "but eventually we want Pan and then the others to know. As for the public…" he trailed off, unsure. Goten looked at Trunks expectantly.

"Right now, we don't have a plan for telling the public," Trunks said. "It probably won't be anytime soon." Chichi and Goku nodded in understanding.

As they cleaned up after dinner, Goku disappeared from the house. Despite Chichi's protesting, Trunks insisted on helping her with the dishes. Ultimately she backed down, allowing him to clean with her. Eventually Goku came back, once again surprising Trunks by clapping an arm on his shoulder.

"You stayin' tonight?" he asked. Trunks looked up at him, hands covered in soap.

"Ah – I'd like to," he nodded, "if you're okay with it, I mean." Goku grinned.

"I already told you that you can stay here whenever you want." He grabbed Trunks's arm and pulled him away from Chichi, who never looked up. "C'mere, I got something to show ya!"

"W-Wait," Trunks said weakly, being dragged across the kitchen, soap still covering his hands. Chichi laughed, a knowing glint in her eyes. As Goku passed his boys, he motioned for them to follow as well. Gohan and Goten looked at each other, but followed as they were told.

Goku led them to the back of the house, to the boys' room. Smiling, he flipped on the lights. Across the room, by the window, sat a wood-carved bed with a new mattress and sheets. Gohan and Goten, who were tall enough to see over Trunks's head, stared wide-eyed at the new addition. Goku finally released Trunks's arm, letting him move so Gohan could step into the room.

"It's for you, Gohan," he said, a huge grin on his face. "So you don't have to sleep with Goten all the time. And now if Trunks stays over, he can sleep there, too." Gohan looked back at him, eyes wide. "You don't have to use it if you don't want to. If Goten doesn't care, you can just keep sleepin' with him until you're ready. I just wanted there to be an option for you if ya decided to sleep on your own." Gohan walked up to the bed, listening to his father speak. He ran his fingertips over the polished headboard. Hand-carved designs were expertly cut into the wood, along with the _Son_ kanji inscribed right in the middle.

"Is this what you've been working on all week?" Gohan asked in awe, looking back at his father. Trunks and Goten had approached the bed, too, admiring the craftsmanship. Goku shamelessly swelled with pride as he nodded, crossing his arms.

"Pretty good, ain't it?" he said with a laugh.

"Th-Thank you," Gohan said softly, unable to help the smile that came over him. As the night went on, Goku and Chichi finally retired upstairs after reminding them to be quiet.

"You two tend to get loud," Goku said, giving his sons a pointed glare. They glanced at each other.

The three hybrid Saiyans strolled around outside, enjoying the cool night air, laughing and talking. Goten looked over to his brother, flashing him a mischievous grin. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked, noticing his brother's weird looks.

"There aren't a million people walking by, you know," Goten said, tilting his head. "What was it you were trying to tell me earlier today?" Gohan's eyes widened. Trunks laughed softly and nudged his side.

"With _confidence_," the lavender-haired hybrid reminded. Gohan smiled at him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Trunks is my boyfriend," he said in his gentle voice. Trunks grinned, practically glowing in the bright moonlight.

Goten tilted his head again, "What did you say?"

"Trunks is my boyfriend!" Gohan said louder, laughing when Trunks covered his face with his free hand, embarrassed, though still smiling.

"I still couldn't hear you," Goten said playfully, shrugging his shoulders. His brother took a deep breath.

"_Trunks is my boyfriend!_" he shouted gleefully into the still night air, his voice carrying across the valley. Above them, Goku opened the second floor window.

"We _know_!You told us already! _Kami_!" he shouted back before slamming the window closed. Gohan, still holding Trunks's hand, covered his face with his free one, mortified. Goten and Trunks laughed, watching Gohan's face turn beet red. Trunks tugged on his hand, pulling him down to kiss the side of his head.

After a while, Goten decided to turn in. "I've gotta get up early to check on the babies in the morning," he said with a proud smile. Gohan and Trunks stayed outside a while longer, lying on the cool grass and staring up at the clear cosmos. His head resting on Gohan's arm, Trunks smiled in comfortable silence. As the cool wind washed over them, he moved closer, tucking his head into the crook of Gohan's neck.

"What is your favorite season?" he asked softly, deep voice melting the silence. Gohan pressed his cheek to the top of Trunks's head, still looking up at the stars.

"…The end of winter, first days of spring. Around this time, actually," he replied.

"Why's that?"

"Because then I can see Orion the brightest," he said with a smile and animatedly pointed out the constellation.

"Is Orion your favorite?" he asked, admiring the twinkling stars. Gohan nodded with a fond smile.

"Yeah. His star, Betelgeuse, is one that Bulma and Krillen and I had to slingshot around back when we were going to Namek. I remember looking at it through these weird goggles – I'd never seen anything like it and I still don't know how to describe it. But… it was then that I decided I wanted to build space shuttles, so maybe I could return to it one day. To see it up close again." Trunks listened to his voice go quiet as he stared up at the skies. He tried to imagine a 5-year-old Gohan, stricken with awe as he looked out at the red supergiant star. Something that, in reality, was far bigger than anything Trunks had ever seen, yet its distance made it seem so small.

"Every February, I can look up at it and know I was there once," Gohan said, smiling down at his boyfriend. He pulled the younger man closer and buried his face in lavender hair, making him chuckle warmly. "What is your favorite season?" he asked, holding Trunks to his chest.

"Spring, right when all the trees and flowers bloom," he replied softly.

"Why?" Gohan's warm breath caressed his cheek. Remembering the reason, Trunks blushed and started laughing. "What is it?" Gohan asked, grinning at him.

"Because… do you remember when I was little and you were babysitting me over at Capsule Corporation, and I ran off?"

Gohan laughed softly, "That happened multiple times. You'll have to be a little more specific." Trunks looked up at the skies thoughtfully.

"I was probably about 5 or 6 years old, before I could fly. You took me out to the nature parks for fresh air. It was right when all of the rose bushes and cherry blossom trees were blooming, so there were a lot of people out that day. I was being a brat and I ran away, making you worry about me and search for me. You found me hiding in a cherry blossom tree, but I was actually… stuck," he laughed. Gohan grinned, listening to Trunks recount the day. "I begged you to come and save me, but you made me get down myself. I ended up stepping on a weak branch and fell out of the tree, but you caught me and stopped me from crying.

"I gave you the broken branch as an apology, because I thought it was really pretty even though it broke, but you were still pretty mad." He smiled as Gohan hugged him again, kissing the side of his head.

"I remember that," he replied gently, looking down at the younger man's face. Royal blue eyes met his gaze, watching him with fondness. Gohan's heart thumped, that blooming feeling returning once again. From where they were, lying in the grass on Earth, he could see Orion's reflection in Trunks's eyes. He smiled, the blooming feeling engulfing him.

When it became too cold to stay out, Gohan and Trunks turned in, navigating the dark house to the bedroom. Goten was dead to the world, sprawled out on his bed all by himself, snoring away. They changed into clothes comfortable enough to sleep in and crawled into the new bed. This time, they lay close together without hesitation, warm and peaceful in the dark, moonlit room. Gohan brushed lavender silk from his boyfriend's face, watching the soft hairs slip over his skin. Trunks looked up at him a soft blush on his face.

"Gohan is my boyfriend," he whispered, watching warm grey eyes melt further with such simple words. He remembered back to the night he attempted to steal a kiss from the unknowing half-Saiyan, lit up in the very same moonlight that he bathed in now. He wrapped an arm around Gohan's waist, warm under the covers, and leaned in. Just like that night, warm breaths fell over his cheek. His heart was racing, loud in his ears, as their lips brushed. He looked up at the man's face. Unlike that night, Gohan was wide awake, his heavy, dark eyes watching him with love and tenderness. Trunks tilted his head in, pressing his lips softly against Gohan's, overwhelmed by a burning warmth in his chest.

It was so much sweeter than he imagined it could have been. Gohan was holding him close, their legs tangled together. He pushed back, moving his lips with Trunks's. _I've always wanted to do this_, Trunks thought, turning his head for better access as his tongue slipped by Gohan's. _I've pined after you for so, so long_. Slender, pale fingers tangled in his lavender locks. _I finally get to kiss you_, he bit Gohan's lip gently, feeling the heat from the other man's body radiating onto his, _just because I can_.

Gohan pulled away slowly, looking down into those smoldering blue eyes. Smiling, he kissed the bridge of his nose and tucked Trunks's head under his chin, feeling the younger man press his body closer. He brushed his fingers through lavender silk and closed his eyes. He could feel the Trunks's heartbeat and his deep, even breaths on his neck. Trunks peeked out of the window from over Gohan's shoulder, noticing as his boyfriend started to drift off. The hand stroking his hair slowed and finally went limp, succumbing to sleep entirely. Trunks smiled.

Besides Goten's snoring and Gohan's breathing and heartbeat, the house was completely silent. Wrapped up in Gohan's arms, Trunks sighed a blissful sigh. As he drifted off, himself, he found himself wishing they could stay like this forever.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the picnic table, watching his daughter smile and laugh nearby, handling the throngs of fans and cameras with grace. Pan was charming, making the hordes of people swoon with her cute, informal speech. Unlike her father, over the last year she'd become quite comfortable in the public eye. It was as if she'd found a special niche just her size, welcomed and loved by millions of fans.

"She's really grown up," he said softly, though he knew the other man could hear. Trunks smiled and brushed his hand against Gohan's. The touch was fleeting, but it helped ease the concern tightening in his chest significantly. "I know she's well trained and I know she can handle herself if anyone tries to hurt her physically, but…"

"She's still a little girl," Trunks finished for him, "and more importantly, she's _your_ little girl. You can't help but worry." He offered a comforting smile. Gohan returned it, brushing his arm against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"She's gotten wildly popular – she's charismatic, adorable, not to mention she sings really well… What if they turn on her and try to hurt her emotionally? Especially as she grows up… How do I train her for that?" He met with royal blue eyes. "You grew up in the public eye," he said, asking for some kind of comfort in that regard. Trunks smirked at him.

"And look how awesome I turned out to be!" Gohan rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend playfully, a grin coming over him.

"You _are_ pretty amazing," he complimented. Trunks smiled and nonchalantly draped an arm around Gohan's shoulders in a friendly manner, though the older half-Saiyan knew it was more.

"I'm confident she'll be just as loved and adored as her mother was," he offered gently, squeezing Gohan's shoulders before letting go. What he really wanted to do was pull Gohan close – he knew that tone, that expression. Gohan was two steps away from grabbing Pan and flying off, officially ending her birthday party.

Gohan smiled softly, watching Pan animatedly speak to the people crowding around her – though, the strangers never got too close, as Hercule and Goku were both right there behind the girl, like guard dogs.

"…Do you think we should tell her?" he asked. Trunks looked at him, studying his expression. Thoughtful, calm… Gohan met his eyes and smiled softly. "We've been together for over a year now. Maybe she'll understand."

"Are _you_ ready for her to know?" Trunks asked seriously. "What if she doesn't take it well?" Gohan looked back at Pan, who plopped down in Goten's lap to do one of her cutesy videos on her Pocom. Slowly, he smiled.

"I'm ready to tell her."


	7. And Can't Sustain Like One Half Could

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Seven…

And Can't Sustain Like One Half Could

"No." It was cold and flat. It landed on him like a ton of bricks, pulling him down to the deepest depths of darkness – the same darkness he saw as he looked up into those coal eyes. The room was silent. His heart wasn't beating. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't thinking. _No_. It bounced off the insides of his skull.

_No._

His eyes watered with the heat of anguish. _But I've wanted to tell you for so long_. Tears rolled down his cheeks, looking up into that stone cold face – one he'd been dreaming about for years. When was the last time he cried? He couldn't remember. All he could think of was that sharp rejection, stabbing him again and again in his heart.

_No._

"But… I love you…" he said weakly, his normally confident voice cracking under the pressure. "I've loved you for so long." Choking sobs broke up his words as he slowly stepped away, pressing his back against the office wall. Grey eyes glared at him, filled with hurt, betrayal, and anger. He shook his head, staring down at the man against his wall with disgust.

"You're just a kid, Trunks," he spat, lip curling. "You've always been just a kid. Did you expect me to love you, too?" Blue eyes were wide, dropping their gaze to the wooden floor of Gohan's office. Ice gathered in his stomach, turning his blood cold. Gohan turned away and walked back to his desk chair, picking up the boy's bag. "I think you should go."

His lips trembled as the man he'd dreamt of shoved his bag into his numb arms. It was heavy – too heavy. It fell from his arms, papers and notebooks spilling onto the floor. Gohan growled and glared at him. "Forget it, just get out." A strong hand grabbed his shoulder and gave it a sharp shove in the direction of the door. Trunks stumbled, dazed, head hanging low.

How could he ruin it? Why did he tell him? What did he really think would happen? He froze at the door, staring at it with empty eyes. Behind him, Gohan snapped, "I said _get out!_" An arm reached from behind him and flung the door open and another shoved him out into the hallway. Trunks whirled around to get once last glimpse of that face; those eyes burning into him like fiery coals. "How could you _do_ this, Trunks? I thought we were _friends_." The door slammed shut.

With a sharp inhale, his blue eyes flew open. What? Wha – a gentle hand brushed the hair out of his face. The room was dark; he couldn't see much. An empty bed nearby, then a closed door beyond that… Something hard and warm was right behind him, pressing against his back. There was also a warm blanket pulled up to his shoulder and a soft pillow under his head…

Slowly, it came back to him where he was. He swallowed the lump in his throat, willing his heart to slow down to a normal pace. A strong, comforting arm circled around his waist, pulling him closer to that heat behind him.

"I'm sorry," a gentle voice was right next to his ear. "Did I wake you up?" Slowly he turned onto his back, meeting half-lidded eyes in the early morning twilight. Black brows furrowed with concern upon seeing his lover's face. "What's wrong?" he asked, bringing his hand back up to brush soft strands again. Trunks, unable to find his voice, blinked. His eyes burned as tears fell from his lashes – what? Was he crying? He sniffled, turning that concerned look into deep worry. Yup, definitely crying. _Shit_.

Gohan sat up, propped on his elbow. "Trunks…" he said softly, wiping the tears from tanned cheeks. "Please tell me what's wrong." He didn't say anything; he just lifted his arms and circled them around his lover's shoulders in a weak hug, pulling himself up enough to bury his face in the crook of Gohan's neck. The dark-haired man, still confused and uneasy, pulled Trunks close to his chest and held him. "Shhh…" he comforted, pressing his cheek to silky lavender locks. "Was it a nightmare?" He smiled softly when the smaller man nodded against his neck, sniffling once more.

He lowered Trunks back down to the bed, pulling tense, tanned arms from around his neck. "Shhh," he comforted again and brushed the remaining tears from Trunks's face. Partially lying on top of him, Gohan closed his mouth over the other man's. One hand lifted to the back of his head, tangling in dark hair, as the other still clung to his shirt with some desperation. Gohan pulled away, though their lips still brushed.

"It was when I first told you I liked you. You rejected me," Trunks said softly, voice cracking as his eyes watered up again. It still stung; those words that were never actually spoken. "I tried to kiss you, but you pushed me awa – …" Gohan shook his head slightly and stopped Trunks's talking with kiss after kiss; all of them soft and sweet. He pulled away again, slowly, and looked into those deep blue depths.

"That never happened," he assured softly. He smiled and tilted his head, his black hair brushing Trunks's forehead. "Do you remember what really happened?" Trunks blushed, thinking back to the day he awkwardly told the older man how he used to have a huge crush on him.

"My heart was about to explode, my legs were rubbery, my hands were shaking…" a small smile curled on his lips as Gohan nodded, placing small kisses on his cheek and jaw. "I was reaching up to kiss you. We were so, sooo close…" a soft laugh, "but Pan walked in on us and I almost put a hole in your wall." Gohan chuckled as well, lips brushing on Trunks's.

"I couldn't believe my luck," Gohan whispered. "I'd been fighting my feelings for you because I thought you liked Valese – or, girls in general." He pressed his lips to the younger man's again. "I still can't believe my luck." Trunks smiled at him slyly, remembering the strange way his boyfriend acted the day Trunks walked Valese to class.

"Gohan," he said in a lilted manner. Still partially lying on top of him, Gohan pressed his forehead to Trunks's, looking into those deep blue eyes. "Were you… jealous of Valese?" Gohan grinned and sighed, dropping his head to the side of Trunks's head, next to his ear.

"I was sooo jealous," he confirmed in a low growl, pulling his boyfriend closer. Trunks laughed softly, wrapping one arm around Gohan's neck and the other around his back.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he said, pressing his lips to Gohan's temple, "and nervous, and shy…" He laughed again when one hand ventured slowly down his side, pausing at the hem of his boxers. "And when you're trying to turn me on." He felt Gohan grin next to his ear, fingers brushing against the quickly hardening part of Trunks's body. "Y'know, Goten said he'd kill us if we did stuff in his bedroom…" The hand pressed firmly against him, cupping and rubbing that sensitive area. He took in a sharp breath, electricity sparking his nerves.

"He doesn't have to know," Gohan growled, tongue tracing the shell of Trunks's ear. Trunks grinned, cheeks burning as he felt something hard press against his thigh.

"And your parents? They're still here," he breathed, feeling Gohan's hand slip under his boxers and touch what he found there as he pleased. A shiver racked the prince's body as he was teased.

"They don't have to know, either." The breath against Trunks's ear and neck was hot, completely dissolving his protest.

By the time their morning activities finally came to an end, the sun was peeking over the mountain and into the bedroom. Trunks, sweaty, naked, and spent, lay wrapped up in Gohan's bare arms. He looked up into warm grey eyes, which were half-lidded and watching him with the same love and tenderness as yesterday. Trunks grinned and kissed him firmly again and again, just because he wanted to. He'd never get tired of that expression on his boyfriend's face – not in a million years. Gohan laughed softly between kisses, though he never pulled away, even as Trunks racked up 10, 20, and 30.

"Trunks," he said softly, cupping the other man's cheek once he finally stopped, "I'll never reject you when it comes to us." Trunks gave him a wicked grin.

"I want to be on top next time."

"I _might_ reject you when it comes to us."

Trunks laughed softly and kissed him once more. _I love you_, he thought. Though the feeling was strong and obvious within his own heart, he wasn't ready to tell Gohan. After all, it wouldn't be fair for him to impose such feelings on his lover so soon. _One day_, he thought, looking out the window from over his boyfriend's shoulder. _One day I'll tell you I love you_. They were together now; there was no need to rush. Trunks closed his eyes, taking in Gohan's scent, warmth, and strength. They had all the time in the world.

Eventually the two decided to get out of bed, though it was extremely difficult. Trunks would have much rather stayed wrapped up in his naked boyfriend's arms for a while longer, but they _were_ at Goku and Chichi's house. The lavender-haired man took his shower before heading into the kitchen to help Chichi, who had been awake for a while. She smiled at him as he entered.

"How'd ya sleep?" she asked. "Goten didn't keep ya up with his snorin', did he?" Trunks shook his head.

"I slept really well; I didn't even notice when he left this morning. That bed is really comfortable," Trunks said with a small smile. Chichi nodded, fluffing the rice in her pot.

"Goku was so proud of that thing when he finally finished it. I'm glad you guys slept well; Can't say I've seen Gohan sleep _this_ late for a while." Trunks gave a short, nervous laugh, though Chichi didn't seem to catch it. "Will you go n' tell Goku breakfast is almost ready? I think he's still trainin' outside." She gave him a kind smile as he nodded and left to do as he was told.

Circling the outside of the house to the backyard, Trunks found Goku floating in midair, delivering an uncountable number of kicks and punches into the air. Though he, Goten, and Gohan had all stopped training seriously, Goku diligently strove for the best – even though he was already the best. There was no one around here for Goku to really spar with since Vegeta left. Well, there was Uub, but when Goku heard Videl had taken a bad turn, the man returned to his family. Then after Videl died… he must not be able to bring himself to leave again just yet. _Good_, Trunks thought, watching Goku's blue gi shine in the golden light of the early morning sun. _Goku's not really an affectionate man, but at least he knows not to abandon his family…_ Trunks's blue eyes turned to glare at the ground, remembering his father.

"Heyyy, it's Trunks!" Goku shouted happily from his place in the air. Trunks's eyes flashed back up to him, remembering where he was.

"Chichi says breakfast is almost ready," he informed. The warrior grinned childishly and landed with a soft _pat_ on the grass.

"Ahhh, that's good! I'm _starving_," he exclaimed, rolling his shoulders. Trunks smiled. Any playfulness fell from the older man's face when Goku met his eyes, causing the Trunks to freeze in his place. Wha – ? The normally innocent expression the warrior carried disappeared, turning into a hard, calculating disposition. Trunks gulped, unable to tear away from those hard, grey eyes, so similar to Gohan's and Goten's. Yet, they felt as if they were piercing straight into his heart; his soul. In fact, it was almost as if he could _feel_ something thumbing the edge of his mind…

Trunks gulped again. _What is it with this guy_? He could never read Goku, and Trunks would like to think he's pretty good at reading people. But Goku… Goku was different. Trunks had seen him go from being stupidly happy to frighteningly serious on more than one occasion. Especially right now, Trunks felt his nerves climbing up from his feet and into his throat. He couldn't break eye contact, even though he so, so wanted to. He must look like a deer in headlights.

_What does he want? Why is he staring at me? Why doesn't he at least blink?!_ As if someone told him to, Goku blinked and smiled at the boy. "Hey Trunks, you still fight?" he asked, back to his cheery nature. Trunks blinked wide blue eyes, his brain slowly getting back into gear.

"Uh – Y-Yes, but not as much as extremely as before… I used to spar with my dad, mostly because he demanded it, but ever since he's been in space I've been going what I can on my own." He guessed he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Goku nodded happily before hopping into a fighting stance.

"Then fight me!" Trunks blinked, his brain still trying to catch up. Slowly, he dropped into a familiar stance, working his mind into fight mode. Goku disappeared, but with a little effort, the younger was able to follow him. His heart pounded with an excitement he only felt while sparring as they rose into the air, catching and dodging each other well into the hour. Blow after blow, he could tell Goku was holding back – for some reason, the idea angered the young lavender-haired prince. _Stop holding back!_ He managed to land one lucky punch. _It's like…_ he glared, seeing only flashes of the other Saiyan. _It's like you're mocking me._ Block, dodge, block, block, punch, kick. _Stop mocking me and fight me seriously!_

Goku's heel connected with the prince's shoulder, sending him spiraling back down to earth. He turned, barely managing to land on his back in the dust. He coughed as the dirt and grass settled around him, pain shooting through his back and arm from the place Goku had kicked him. Ugh… what came over him? He blinked, eyes focusing on the golden clouds floating overhead. The warrior was still floating, poised for a second round. Why had he wanted so badly for Goku to fight him seriously? He wasn't mocking him – why did he think he was? _Was… Was that my father coming out in me_? Trunks thought angrily. Heshook his head and groaned, watching the warrior float down to the ground and kneel by his head. Once again, Goku was staring at him with that cold, serious expression.

_This man is going to kill me_, Trunks thought, nerves knotting up in his stomach. Pain shot through his arm and back like a metronome. _He's just playing with me now, like a cat with his prey, but he's going to kill me eventually_. To his surprise, Goku broke into a childish grin and swept the dust off of Trunks's forehead.

"I'm not gonna kill ya, Trunks. I promise!" Trunks's eyes went huge. _Can… can he read minds_? Goku just grinned wider.

"Hey, Mom says breakfast is ready," Gohan interrupted, sitting on the ledge of his bedroom window. Trunks tilted his head to see him, but Goku pulled him up to his feet and began brushing the dust off of his clothes and hair. Before releasing the boy, he clapped his hands on Trunks's arms and gave him a smile before spinning him around and pushing him toward the front yard. Bewildered blue eyes looked over to his boyfriend, who met him with an apologetic smile.

_He can read minds. How long has he been able to do that?! Does Gohan know?! Goten?!_ After eating breakfast – all throughout Trunks being painfully aware of everything he did, said, and even thought – he helped Chichi clean up, again despite her protest. As opposed to last night, however, this time Chichi was smiling at him.

"You're such a sweetheart," she said, handing a clean plate to him so he could dry it.

Later that morning, she left to visit Chazke Village for a grocery run and Goku left to do some fishing. Having the house to themselves for a few hours, seeing as Goten still hadn't come back from taking care of his dinos, Gohan and Trunks decided to explore the forest surrounding the house. Trunks listened to Gohan point out the wide variety of flora along the forest path with fascination – sure, he'd been through this part of the mountainside plenty of times over the years, but this was the first time he'd seen it in this light. Goten was definitely the nature master of the two, but his older brother had quite a bit of knowledge about the winding woods around the Son home.

Trunks blushed softly as a hand slipped into his, lacing their fingers together. He looked up, seeing the light filter through the canopy of trees overhead. The world was so much more beautiful from over Gohan's shoulder. He wouldn't mind moving from the big city to the forest if it meant always seeing the world this way. Leaving behind neon lights, shouting, honking horns, and gunning engines for leafy greens, dirt roads, wildlife, silent nights, and not to mention the man of his dre – …

"Agh," he grunted, stumbling over something in the path. Gohan caught him before he hit the ground, surprise in his eyes. Trunks's face flushed red. Did… did he just fucking _trip_?

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked, a humored glint in his eye as he saw the embarrassment come over his prince. Trunks, leaning heavily on his boyfriend, steadied himself on two feet and nodded. He looked down at the thing that tripped him, which was still clinging to his leg.

"Yeah, I… I wasn't looking where I was going." He shook himself free from the contraption, watching it fall to the ground with a clatter. He bent down and picked it up, inspecting it. "It looks like a tripod stand," Trunks explained, holding it up for Gohan to see. "What is a tripod stand doing all the way out here?"

"We get campers sometimes, it was probably theirs," Gohan said, shrugging. "If we leave it here, they'll probably realize it's missing and come back for it." Trunks nodded and stood it upright. "I'll check on it in a couple of days. If it's still here, I'll get it out of the way." He took Trunks's hand again, leading him back to the house. He flashed a mischievous grin, noticing the redness still hadn't left his boyfriend's face. "So… what were you looking at instead?" The blush only deepened, making Gohan chuckle good-humoredly. "Come onnn! Tell meee!"

They reached the house just after noon, when the sun was directly overhead. Any chill that tried to cling from the night before had dropped off long ago, leaving the Son home in a cheerful light. Spring hadn't quite hit West City or Orange Star City yet, but it was coming quickly at Mount Paozu. Gohan let his eyes scan his childhood home – it was definitely bigger than he remembered it was as a kid. He and Videl put a lot of landscaping work into the houses when she moved to the mountainside, much to the delight of Chichi. Once Goten finally found a girl he was willing to settle down for (and, more far-fetched, a girl who was willing to settle down with _him_), all three Son boys would put up another house in the area for them. Truly, Mount Paozu was going to be a tiny town one day.

Dark grey eyes slid over to the darkened home nearby, glimmering in the noontime sun. He still kept up with the yard and plants with love – that _was_ his home, after all. Yet… he stared at that red door. Trunks seemed to notice his gaze shifting over to the empty home. He squeezed the older man's hand.

"Have you been inside?" a deep voice asked him carefully. Gohan shook his head, not breaking his eyes away from the red door. Videl loved red; it was her favorite color. A perfect contrast to his favorite.

"I haven't been able to, but… there's something I want from inside of it." Trunks gave his hand a gentle squeeze, gaining his attention. They share a soft smile and walk toward the house. With every step it gets farther and farther away, as if it were the end of a hallway in a nightmare. Eventually they reach the little white gate, which Gohan opens and lets his boyfriend in. Squeezing Gohan's hand again, Trunks lets him lead the way to the front door.

Something seems to push Gohan away, getting stronger and stronger the closer he gets to the entrance. Trunks notices his steps becoming smaller and more hesitant until he finally stalls, frozen on the front step. A cloud floats in front of the sun, casting the mountainside into cool shade. Trunks takes Gohan's arm into his free hand and hugs it to his chest, pressing his cheek to his boyfriend's shoulder. He looks down, meeting those royal blue orbs. After a gentle squeeze and a soft smile, Gohan reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keychain. With practiced movements, he unlocks the red door and lets it swing open, revealing a pitch black entryway.

It's freezing inside. The heat hadn't been on since before Videl's death, when the little family packed up and moved Videl to the hospital. Gohan flipped on the lights, watching the large family room flood with warmth, turning it from a swallowing black hole into a cozy home. It was decorated with Videl's tastes; Red tiled floor, a big, comfy couch, several chairs, bookshelves, and the like in the family room. A staircase led upstairs to Pan's room and the guest bedrooms and a hallway on the far side of the family room led to Gohan's study and the master bedroom. To the right was an archway leading to a small, clean kitchen and dining room.

The two walk quietly to the hallway and into the study. After flipping on the lights, Trunks's eyes widen at the sight. The room wasn't very big – about the same size as Gohan's office on campus – but it was covered floor to ceiling in overstuffed bookshelves and schematics for different machines. Trunks couldn't even tell what color the room was painted, it was so covered. The desks and floors were in organized chaos, covered in just as many books and blueprints. As Gohan opened the closet door, rummaging through even more books and boxes there, Trunks let his eyes scan the designs hanging on the older man's walls. Some of them he recognized, some of them he didn't, but they were all definitely Gohan's work.

"These are amazing," he whispered in awe, staring at the schematics for some sort of egg-like capsule vehicle. He tilted his head – had he seen that one before?

"Thanks," Gohan replied. Trunks looked back at him, watching him set a beaten-up box on top of the notes and papers that were stacked on one of the desks. "This is it," he said, gesturing to the box.

"This is what you wanted?" Trunks asked curiously, approaching the desk. Gohan flipped the top off of the box, revealing a bunch of seemingly random objects. A small, round, red cap. A beaten up orange gi, a lot like Goku's, but the kanji on the back read _devil_. A child-sized sword, dull and cracked from overuse and then neglect. A broken dragon radar. A yellow capsule, dull and chipped, with the number "1" on it. A shredded purple gi. His Saiyaman watch. And… Gohan pulled out a small, black branch, about the same size as the sword. Trunks blinked and looked up at him. Gohan smiled and held it up.

"These are all things that were important to me when I was a kid," he explained. "This is the branch you gave to me that day you ran off. See?" A smile crept across Trunks's face, taking the branch into his hands. It was incredibly small; no wonder it broke when he stepped on it. He released a soft laugh and looked up at his boyfriend.

"You kept it?" he asked, eyeing the older man.

"Of course I kept it. It was special to me," Gohan tilted his head, a fond smile gracing his face. Trunks blushed and inspected the branch. All the petals had fallen off, of course, and the wood was obviously brittle – shedding even as Trunks held it as gently as he could.

"I always tried so hard to impress you after that day," Trunks said, lost in his memory. "That was the day I knew I loved you." His heart froze. Wait – what did he just say? Slowly, he looked up at Gohan, almost afraid of his reaction. _I thought I told you to _wait _on telling him that,_ he scolded himself. Gohan quietly took his shoulders and pulled him close. He leaned down and gently closed his lips over the younger man's. Shyly, Trunks returns the kiss, still holding the branch between them. His eyes slipped closed, feeling Gohan's hands slide down his back and clasp together just above his tailbone.

The day passed and eventually Trunks left for Capsule Corporation, but not before thanking Goku and Chichi for their hospitality. "Anytime, Trunks," Goku said with a generous smile. "We're here for ya, you know." Trunks nodded, noting the knowing look in Goku's eyes before flying off for West City.

Gohan left to pick up Pan from Hercule's soon after Trunks departed. He was still flying high from the other man's presence, doing joyful flips and twists in the crisp afternoon air, a soft smile on his face. His parents and Bulma were okay with their relationship and he felt closer to Goten than he had in a long, long time… his smile turned into a giddy grin, sticking even as he landed in the gardens of the Satan mansion, surprising the gardeners.

"S-Sorry," he said politely, giving the wide-eyed onlookers a small wave before walking swiftly up to the large front entrance. It was opened immediately by one of the mansion's many servants, who smiled and waved him in. "Thanks," Gohan said, recognizing the man as one who had been working for the Satan family since even before he and Videl began dating. The servants hired by Hercule were some of the best – clean records, amazing references, well paid… they kept the gigantic Satan home in tip-top shape. The hybrid looked around the huge entrance hall, still finding himself in awe of it. It was almost like a castle, really, with tall, fortified walls decorated in expensive paintings and statues.

Hercule was like the king of Satan City, Gohan mused with a smirk. And its princess… "Papa!" she called from the second floor overlook. She grinned and hopped over the bannister, floating gently into her father's arms. Hercule followed behind her, but opted for the stairs instead. He still looked old and worn out, though he was ultimately happier as he watched his little granddaughter hug his son-in-law.

"Did you have fun with Gramps?" Gohan asked, lowering Pan to her feet. She nodded with excitement, hugging him around the waist.

"Yup, we went to the amusement park! The one with the tigers and elephants and giraffes…" she went on and on, describing her adventures with Hercule in great detail. Hercule gave him a warm smile and clapped a large hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You're looking well," he said once Pan was finished. They hadn't seen each other since his interview last Friday. Gohan nodded, returning the smile and brushing Pan's hair back from her face.

"So are you," he said, meeting old, periwinkle blues.

"I'm moving along," he said. "Finally going back to training and managing the old gym."

"Gramps is gonna enter the World Martial Arts Tournament next year!" Pan said excitedly, looking up at her father with hopeful eyes. Gohan blinked, looking up at the man in surprise. Hercule laughed, putting his hands on his hips. For once he looked like the old Hercule.

"I'm thinking of entering, she means. It would be the last time – this old man can't keep kicking butt forever, you know. It would be like a retirement," Hercule smiled and crossed his arms, looking down at his granddaughter. Gohan smiled as well, though he missed the knowing look Pan and Hercule shared. "I don't expect to win. It would actually be nice if someone else won for a change."

Months went by, though they seemed to crawl for Trunks and Gohan – not that either of them were complaining. They took life one day at a time, carefully balancing family, their careers, and the public all at once. Trunks did eventually get Vegeta to answer the communicator and filled him in on Videl's death and his relationship with Gohan – not that the Saiyan prince seemed to care.

When spring came, so did Pan's birthday. She and Trunks had started spending more time together, with Trunks teaching her about technology. She absorbed it with excitement, especially when Trunks took some of her suggestions for his new Pocom line to heart in terms of color and design. With explicit permission from Gohan, Trunks gave her a personalized Pocom for her birthday (_personalized_ meaning _rigged to Trunks's computer so he could filter out the creeps_, just like he did with Bra's). After a strict lecture on Internet safety and sharing too much information, Pan joined a popular video-sharing social network, which she used to share short, videos about her life, humor, and talents. Her videos quickly became wildly popular, racking up millions of views, comments, and shares within hours of posting them. Bra, who was also on the same social network, often joined her on her videos. The two girls grew to be very close quickly.

In the summer, Goten finally introduced Valese to his parents. They were happy to finally meet her, though not without teasing their youngest son. However, Goten, unlike Gohan, was rather hard to embarrass. Valese tried not to be star struck one afternoon when she accompanied the Son family to the private gardens at Capsule Corporation, where she met the founders of the company _and_ Hercule Satan (they, of course, also teased Goten). She watched in awe as Goten, Gohan, and Trunks attempted to teach Pan and Bra new fighting moves. Pan was excited to try them, but Bra whined cutely at her brother, as she wasn't so interested in fighting beyond exercise. Trunks, who had a wake-up call after his spar with Goku, had begun training somewhat seriously in the Gravity Room. By the end of the summer, he was able to knock at least Goten flat on his ass, prompting the other hybrid to begin training as well (mostly out of pure competition).

In the fall, Gohan and Trunks began their new semesters. Valese enrolled in a course with each of her professors, knowing to keep a respectful distance, even though she now knew each of them personally (or somewhat personally, rather, since Trunks was hard to get close to). Gohan and Trunks were still quiet about their relationship, having not shared their secret with anyone except Goten and their parents. Despite being left in the dark, Pan started to become very comfortable with the lavender-haired prince's presence. She often greeted him with hugs and smiles, teasing him and talking to him much in the same way as she did Goten.

In the winter, Gohan began spending Friday nights at Capsule Corporation while Pan was at the Satan mansion. Bra noticed him around more often; sneaking mischievous grins and smirks at her older brother whenever Gohan wasn't looking. Trunks would glare at her and pretend to cut his throat with his finger, so she would shrug and let it slide. She once approached Pan on the subject, but her best friend was painfully oblivious, so Bra didn't push any farther. Though she and Trunks fought often, she respected her brother's privacy. She wouldn't tell anyone that she saw them kissing by the stairs (not that they knew that she saw). Now it was only a matter of time before they were ready to come out and tell everyone.

As the anniversary of Videl's death drew near, Gohan began to grow quieter and quieter. On the day, the Sons, Trunks, and Bra went to the Satan mansion. The entire country celebrated her life, singing and partying in the streets in her name. Talk shows and news stations all recounted her life, revisiting each and every documented moment. That night, leaning against her father, Pan posted a short video to the social network. She sang a line from a lullaby Videl used to sing to her, tears filling her eyes. Despite the tears, she sang it beautifully in a haunting, silky voice. The video ended as Gohan pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, making her smile and the tears roll down her cheeks. It quickly became her most popular video to date, even topping the social network's _Most Popular of All Time_ category.

"You know, Panny, your grandmother was a singer, too," Hercule told her, having heard her sing the lullaby. Pan looked at him with interest. "Yeah, her name was Miguel. She had a style a lot like yours," he remembered fondly.

The following February, Gohan and Trunks sat outside with Pan, looking up at the clear cosmos. She listened as her father pointed out Orion and told her how he, Bulma, and Krillen passed by it when he was even younger than her. She tried to imagine it, her young father way up there in space, flying to an alien planet, and wondered what it was like. Though, lying there in the grass on Earth, between her father and Trunks, Pan was perfectly happy where she was.

"I love you guys," she said softly, tracing Orion with her eyes. "I wish you could be here all the time, Trunks." Gohan and Trunks glanced at each other, sharing a knowing smile.

Spring was upon them once again, bringing an explosion of flowers along with it, much to Trunks's joy. Pan's birthday fell on Orange Star's spring holiday, so she didn't have school. Bulma offered to throw her a small party in the nature parks surrounding the complex, beneath the cherry blossom trees. It was open to anyone who wanted to come, though it wasn't publicized. However, as word tends to travel, the party was soon overrun by tourists, journalists, and fans alike, all dying to get a glimpse of the young star.

Her friends and family, especially her father and Trunks, were all nearby, so the girl was comfortable speaking and taking pictures with many people. As always, she was careful not to talk about anything too personal – not that her fans would dare ask her something she wasn't comfortable with. They loved her, after all.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the picnic table, watching his daughter smile and laugh nearby, handling the throngs of fans and cameras with grace. Pan was charming, making the hordes of people swoon with her cute, informal speech. Unlike her father, over the last year she'd become quite comfortable in the public eye. It was as if she'd found a special niche just her size, welcomed and loved by millions of fans.

"She's really grown up," he said softly, though he knew the other man could hear. Trunks smiled and brushed his hand against Gohan's. The touch was fleeting, but it helped ease the concern tightening in his chest significantly. "I know she's well trained and I know she can handle herself if anyone tries to hurt her physically, but…"

"She's still a little girl," Trunks finished for him, "and more importantly, she's _your_ little girl. You can't help but worry." He offered a comforting smile. Gohan returned it, brushing his arm against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"She's gotten wildly popular – she's charismatic, adorable, not to mention she sings really well… What if they turn on her and try to hurt her emotionally? Especially as she grows up… How do I train her for that?" He met with royal blue eyes. "You grew up in the public eye," he said, asking for some kind of comfort in that regard. Trunks smirked at him.

"And look how awesome I turned out to be!" Gohan rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend playfully, a grin coming over him.

"You _are_ pretty amazing," he complimented. Trunks smiled and nonchalantly draped an arm around Gohan's shoulders in a friendly manner, though the older half-Saiyan knew it was more.

"I'm confident she'll be just as loved and adored as her mother was," he offered gently, squeezing Gohan's shoulders before letting go. What he really wanted to do was pull Gohan close – he knew that tone, that expression. Gohan was two steps away from grabbing Pan and flying off, officially ending her birthday party.

Gohan smiled softly, watching Pan animatedly speak to the people crowding around her – though, the strangers never got too close, as Hercule and Goku were both right there behind the girl, like guard dogs.

"…Do you think we should tell her?" he asked. Trunks looked at him, studying his expression. Thoughtful, calm… Gohan met his eyes and smiled softly. "We've been together for over a year now. Maybe she'll understand."

"Are _you_ ready for her to know?" Trunks asked seriously. "What if she doesn't take it well?" Gohan looked back at Pan, who plopped down in Goten's lap to do one of her cutesy videos on her Pocom. Slowly, he smiled.

"I'm ready to tell her."

The next day, Trunks arrived at the Son home just after lunch. Pan ran outside to greet him, giving him a tight hug around the waist. He smiled and returned the hug, listening to her excitedly tell him about her newest video. She turned to run back inside and fetch her Pocom in order to show him, but her father caught her at the door.

"Panny, wait, we have to talk to you," Gohan said, steering Pan in the direction of the picnic table in the front yard. Pan looked between them quizzically.

"I've been very careful online," she promised reassuringly. Gohan smiled, sitting her down on one side of the table. He and Trunks sat on the other side.

"I know, and I'm very proud of you for being cautious, but I need to talk to you about something else." Pan shifted uncomfortably, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

"Is it… _the talk_?" she grimaced. "Because Bra's already told me what her mom told her, and I don't really wanna hear it…" Gohan blinked at her. Trunks chuckled softly, looking away with an awkward smile.

"N-No, it's not that, either," Trunks reassured. Pan leaned back slightly, looking back and forth between them with curiosity.

"Then what did you need to talk about?" Gohan smiled and leaned his elbows leisurely on the table.

"Panny, what do you think of Trunks?" he asked, tilting his head in the direction of the lavender-haired prince next to him. Pan smirked and looked at him, meeting those blue eyes that always looked at her so gently.

"He's fun and dorky and strong," she said, flashing him a playful smile. Trunks laughed softly. Gohan smiled and leaned his head on one hand.

"Do you love him?" he asked clearly.

"Yes," Pan said without a doubt. Her eyes widened and a blush spread across her cheeks, "Not like _that_, I mean. I love him kinda like I love you or Goten." Gohan nodded in understanding.

"I love him, too," he said gently. Pan and Trunks both looked at him with surprise. Trunks's heart skipped a beat, hearing those words come from his boyfriend's mouth. They hadn't planned on him explaining it to her in exactly those words… A soft blush rose up to his cheeks. Pan tilted her head, a gentle wind blowing raven locks across her forehead.

"Like an uncle, too?" she pried, watching her father smile and shake his head no. Her grey eyes widened in realization. "Like… Like _that_?" A slow grin crept on her face when her father nodded. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend? Er, boyfriend and boyfriend?"

"Yes," they said in unison, watching the girl's grin become wider as she started to squirm with excitement. "Are you okay with that?" Gohan asked, looking at her with amusement, "With Trunks being with us? He'd be there for you like I would." Pan nodded, hopping out of her seat and across the table to hug them both around the neck. As they chuckled and hugged her back, she could see her old house from across the yard. She leaned back and sat in her father's lap, looking up at him with concern.

"But… But what about Mom? You still love her, right?" Trunks placed a warm hand on her back, gaining her attention. He smiled at her gently.

"He'll never stop loving her," Trunks assured. "She was an amazing woman who will always be in his heart. Besides, she's not really gone," he smiled as Pan looked up at him with glassy eyes, "because she's a part of you, and he loves you more than anyone else in the universe." Pan leaned forward and hugged him tightly around the neck, sliding partially into his lap, as well. She sniffled and pulled away, looking up at him with a slightly perplexed expression.

"Do I have to call you Dad now?" she asked with a small smile. He laughed softly, brushing wild black strands from her face.

"You can call me whatever you like. Trunks is fine, too," he offered. Pan grinned and squirmed again with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Bra," she squealed. Gohan nodded, a small smile still present.

"That's fine, but don't tell anyone else yet, okay?" Pan looked up at him with confusion. "We want to keep it private a while longer." Pan tilted her head, still not understanding.

"You know how the media can be," Trunks said gently. "We want to enjoy a quiet life for a while, you know?" Pan nodded, smile returning.

"Who else knows, then?"

"Your grandmother, Grandpa Goku, Goten, and Bulma all know. It's fine to talk about it with them," Gohan explained, watching his daughter absorb the information. She looked thoughtful.

"No one else?" she tilted her head. "Not even Gramps or any of the others?" Gohan shook his head.

"You're in an exclusive group, Panny," Trunks said with a wink. "Can you keep it a secret for now?" She nodded with confidence before hopping onto the table.

"You can count on me!" she said before turning to run to the house. In mid-step, she spun around and met their eyes. "I-I love you both," she stammered shyly, knowing it held new meaning. They both grinned at her and watched as she burst through the front door. "_I have two dads!_" she shouted at the top of her lungs, followed by a giddy laugh, knowing only her grandparents and Goten were home to hear it. Gohan and Trunks, eyes wide, glance at each other before following her inside.

When they entered the family room, they saw Pan bouncing on the couch next to Goten, who was frozen solid in his seat. Goku was doing push-ups off of the floor, though now he stopped mid rep, looking up at the boys with wide eyes. Goten looks from his niece to his brother and best friend, unsure of how to respond until the other two half breeds give him a reassuring nod. Goku sits up on his knees, watching his youngest son grin and catch Pan's ankle, effectively forcing her to fall into his lap.

"Are you excited about that or something?" Goten asked, tickling the girl and making her laugh.

"Yeeesss! Ack – _StoppitGoten_!" she squealed, flailing and kicking at him. As Chichi came downstairs, asking what all the shouting was about (even though she could hear it from the upstairs balcony), Goku watched Pan with a serious expression. Not noticing her grandfather's staring, Pan escaped Goten to stand in front of Gohan and Trunks.

"Trunks is going to be my dad, too," Pan announced proudly.

"Are you happy about that?" Chichi asked, tilting her head at her granddaughter and giving her a warm smile.

"Yes," Pan said with an excited grin as Trunks placed a hand on the top of her head. The lavender-haired hybrid quickly glanced over to Goku, who met his gaze with a reassuring smile.

Trunks helped Chichi with dinner that night, as well as the dishes afterward. The woman no longer protested his help, thankfully, so they worked together in a comfortable silence. Goten had left earlier that evening, explaining that he had a date with Valese (his longest-ever relationship). Glancing over his shoulder, Trunks smiled, seeing Gohan work on his papers as Pan leaned against him. She was singing in that silky, haunting way, watching Goku do sit ups on the living room floor.

"Thank you," Chichi said softly as she handed him another plate to dry. Trunks looked at her, surprised.

"For what?" he asked gently.

"For helping my son so much. You pulled him and Pan out of a black hole, y'know," she said softly, absent-mindedly scrubbing a dish. Trunks slowly put the clean plate in his hands onto the counter as he listened to her voice crack, "I think about what he might'a been like if you two had never found each other…" her voice was going quiet. She still hadn't looked up at him. "I was afraid he would'a just withered away or become a shell or somethin'. But…" She looked up at him, tears glistening in her dark grey eyes. He smiled and hugged her. Surprised, yet happy, Chichi hugged him back.

That night, Pan hopped into her bed. It was her father's childhood bed, actually, and it was far too big for this tiny study. Yet, with all of her things strung up on the walls and spread across the dresser and desk, it felt more like _her room_ than even her actual room did. Having a key to her parents' old house, she went in occasionally to fetch something she needed or to drop off clothes she'd grown out of. Her old bedroom seemed foreign; like a stranger's room. Stretching out on the bed, Pan smiled. This tiny study, with all her things overlapping Papa's childhood books, its too-big bed, plus a window that caught the morning sun every morning… Pan felt at home.

Pan pulled out her Pocom to call Bra. It was late – about 11 PM – but she knew the half-breed girl was still awake. Sure enough, Bra popped up on the screen, dressed in her pajamas. "Yo," the blue-haired girl greeted affectionately. Pan grinned, excitement returning.

"I have news!" she squees quietly, remembering that her grandparents were sleeping in the room above.

"Wha? What is it?" Bra asked, climbing into her pink-sheeted bed.

"Papa and your brother are dating!" she couldn't contain her excitement. Bra feigned surprise, though she did it well. "He'll probably tell you when he gets home tomorrow," Pan explained with a cute nod. Bra smirked and fell back against her pillows, taking the Pocom with her.

"That must be why I've seen Gohan around so much," she said, giving her friend a sly grin. Pan tilted her head, dark locks brushing against her cheek. "Well, you know what adults do when they love each other…" Pan glared.

"Don't say anything gross!" she warned in a low voice, still careful not to be too loud. Bra laughed.

"You're so innocent, Panny," she exclaimed. "Anyway, it's good they're together. Trunks finally has something other than his career and working out to concentrate on. It's about time, really. He was turning into both Mom _and_ Dad. It was getting a little scary," she smirked. Pan laughed softly.

"Don't say anything to anyone else. So far only you and I, your mom, Grandma and Grandpa, and Goten know about this."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. They want to keep their personal lives personal." The blue-haired girl looked thoughtful for a moment, "If they get married, would that make us sisters?" It was a genuine question, asked in a gentle tone Bra never used. Pan was almost taken aback, but she quickly recovered as she worked out the relationships in her head.

"Actually, I think it makes you…" she smirked, "my _aunt_." Bra groaned loudly. Pan grinned devilishly, "_Auntie Bra_," she teased, making the girl groan more.

"Ugh, never mind, they can't get married. Ever. Not in a million years!" Pan laughed at her friend. Bra smiled, "Hey, we should have a sleepover soon!"

"I spend Friday nights with Gramps over at the Satan mansion," Pan said. "I could ask him if he minds having _two_ girls to entertain instead of just me."

"Okay, lemme know tomorrow!" Bra said, turning out her bedside lamp. "Night, Panny!" she said, moving to cut off the connection. Pan grinned at her with that devilish grin.

"Night, _Auntie Bra_!" She laughed and cut Bra's groan off along with the connection. She plugged her Pocom into its charger and switched off her lamp, casting the room into darkness. Settling down into her warm bed, Pan looked through the study window at the full moon. She yawned, sleep creeping up on her. _If they get married, would that make us sisters_? Sisters. The word bounced off of the inside of Pan's head, repeating over and over. What did it mean, being that _sisters_ was the first relationship that popped into Bra's mind at the idea of her brother marrying Papa?

Did it mean Bra saw Pan as a sister, or that she saw Trunks as a father? Both, maybe? She blinked in the moonlight, each time it was getting harder and harder to open her eyes back up. She was waaay too tired to dissect her friend right now. Looking back up at the moon and stars, a soft smile crossed Pan's face.

"Night, Mama," she said softly, letting the sandman take her under in sweet, sweet slumber.

At the end of the hallway, Gohan and Trunks were still awake in their room. It was dark; lit only by moonlight. Trunks placed both hands on Gohan's chest, using him for balance and leverage as he lifted himself up and down. He felt the older man's strong hands grip his narrow hips, guiding him along his shaft. Trunks clenched his jaw, trembling as Gohan thrusted upwards, hitting that bundle of nerves with practiced aim. He flashed dangerous blues up at his boyfriend, catching him smirking through the darkness.

"What's that look for?" he growled quietly. "You're _trying_ to get me to moan, aren't you?" They absolutely _could not_ make noises like that with these thin walls. He gave Gohan a hot glare, but the older man just grinned and pulled Trunks's hips down on him. Trunks's mouth fell open in a silent cry, determined to stay as quiet as possible. _Jerk!_

"I like watching your expression every time I hit you there," Gohan said, lazy confidence rolling off his tongue with each word. He watched his love shoot him another glare, naked body bathing in the moonlight. Even with the dirty scowl, Trunks's beauty was overwhelming. In fact, Gohan was quite sure that glower turned him on even more…

"Ohhh, is that so?" Trunks asked, smirking. He moved up and down his boyfriend's cock faster, watching Gohan bite back a moan. He looked up at Trunks with a desperate look, panting and clinging to his hips, urging him to slow down. Trunks grinned wickedly, biting his lip and watching Gohan fight the need to cry out. "You're right, this is great," Trunks breathed.

"Nngh," a small sound escaped. Gohan let his head fall down to the pillow, though he wasn't giving in just yet. At this rate, he'd cum _way_ too early – where was the fun in that? "Fuck…" he stared up at the ceiling, attempting to concentrate through his lust-fogged brain. "Newton proposed that every body in the universe is attracted to every other body with a force that is directly proportional to the product of the bodies' masses and inversely proportional to the square of the bodies' separation."

Trunks slowed to a stop, sitting on his boyfriend's pelvis. He stared at Gohan with confusion. "Did… did you just recite the law of gravity?" Gohan nodded weakly, hands trembling on Trunks's hips. He could feel the other man's scalding-hot muscles flex around him with each pant, sending him closer and closer to the edge still. He leaned up and forced Trunks's lips into a deep, wet kiss.

"If you keep fucking me like this, I'm going to explode, so I'm distracting myself," Gohan growled in a deep, dangerous tone. Trunks smirked, grinding his hips against Gohan's, able to feel the other man twitch and throb inside of him.

"If you keep reciting your lectures during sex, you're going to get a boner in class." Gohan smirked at him and hooked a muscular arm around the smaller man's waist. He slid higher on the mattress, pressing his back to the headboard so he could sit up comfortably. Trunks began lifting himself up and down again, albeit quite a bit slower. He lazily draped his arms over Gohan's shoulders and leaned in for another deep kiss. His lover adjusted slightly, grinning against Trunks's mouth as the man gasped.

Though their first time together had been quite sloppy (it _was_ Gohan's first time with a man, after all), he believed by now he had marked Trunks's body down like a map. He knew _exactly_ how to tease the younger man, to make him squirm, to make him beg for more or for mercy… Gohan grinned again, watching Trunks unravel with each thrust. Every few strokes, he'd re-adjust and purposefully miss that sweet spot. Eventually, he had the younger man pointing that sexy glare at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Gohan asked, feigning innocence. That stare darkened, but melted as soon as Gohan took his throbbing member into one hand. "Is this what you wanted?" he said in a low tone, looking down at the pulsing thing in his palm. Trunks whimpered, trembling as he pressed his cheek against his lover's. Gohan stopped pumping him. Trunks's whimpering turned into a growl, forcing a cocky laugh out of the older man. Fuck, he wanted him to _say_ it! With a strangled moan, Trunks pressed his lips to Gohan's ear and surrendered.

"Please, G-Gohan…" he said, voice trembling. He moved slowly up and down on Gohan's shaft, feeling it brush against that spot once every few strokes. "Please… I want to cum so much it hurts…" It really did. He felt the older man grin against his neck. That was exactly what he wanted.

"How could I say no to such a sweet boy like you?" Gohan said gently. He coated his palm in saliva before taking Trunks's throbbing dick back into his hand. Trunks could have cried, feeling Gohan adjust in just the right way, allowing him to hit that particular bundle of nerves over and over again. He picked up speed, finally getting what he needed. Though he could have moaned louder, he only let soft, animalistic pants escape his mouth as he buried his face in sweaty black locks.

"Go-Gohhaan," he cried softly, clinging to the older man as he hit his climax. Hot cum spurted again and again, hitting Gohan's bare chest, neck, and even the underside of his chin. Trunks was trembling still as he rode it out, settling back down on Gohan's still throbbing cock. As it started to pass, he leaned back, hands on the older man's shoulders. He smirked, watching as Gohan wiped the white essence from his chin with his thumb and then lick it clean. "Doesn't seem like it tastes so bad anymore," Trunks said, watching a blush spread across his lover's cheeks.

Gohan lifted him off and tossed him gently onto his back, into the glare of the moonlight. Gohan followed and kneeled over him, staring down at him with a predatory look in his eye. "You have a unique flavor," he growled, spreading Trunks's legs. As he pushed in, he pressed his lips to the younger man's, swallowing the moan that escaped Trunks's throat. "It's… very addictive," he added, lips grazing his lover's. He thrusted quickly, desperately longing for that rush he'd staved off throughout the night. A tanned hand made its way into his dark hair and nails dug into his back, leaving scratch marks that would definitely sting in the morning.

Finally, as orgasm hit, Gohan pulled out and emptied himself onto Trunks's flat, sweaty stomach. Trunks lifted just enough to watch Gohan's seed pour out onto him before letting his head fall back onto the mattress, panting. The older man grinned with triumph, watching his boyfriend breathe a deep sigh of sweet relief. He hopped off the bed and reached into the bedside table, pulling out a small box of tissues. He returned and dutifully cleaned his tired little lover up until he was good as new – well, besides the sweat.

He leaned down and gently brushed the wild lavender strands from Trunks face before placing a sweet, soft kiss on his lips. Trunks returned it lazily, far too exhausted to put much effort into moving. Gohan grinned at him and lifted him up to sit on the edge of the bed, just enough to get his boxers back on. Okay, _now_ he was too exhausted for movement. He fell back against the sheets and closed his eyes, feeling Gohan crawl in next to him and spread the comforter across them.

Sliding one leg between Gohan's, Trunks noted the man had put the sweatpants he usually slept in back on. He smiled and snuggled close, letting him slide one pale arm under his head and the other around his small waist. Trunks gazed at his lover's rough, pale skin in the dark. He traced the scars and muscles on his chest and abdomen, sending shivers through the older man's body as he did so. Besides their breathing and the crickets chirping outside, the mountainside was completely silent.

_I love you_, he thought, admiring the marks and burns he'd come to memorize over the last year. _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

"I love you," the gentle voice next to him said, breaking the silence. Trunks blinked royal blue eyes and looked up at Gohan in surprise. He was being watched with that tender, steady gaze. He felt so exposed, so vulnerable, despite the fact that he was under the covers in the dark. _What did he just say? Did I imagine that?_ "I love you," Gohan repeated, never looking away from that shocked expression. "I love you so much." It was soft; sincere. Trunks's eyes watered. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the older man's, his heart suddenly starting to beat again.

"I love you, too." His voice was deep, crackling like fire. A dark blush spread across Gohan's face and a shy smile curled on his lips as he stared into those deep blue depths. "I've loved you for so long," Trunks admitted, caressing Gohan's cheek with his thumb. They kissed again, slow and deep, soaking up pure ecstasy. Trunks wanted Gohan – not just his body, but everything about him. He wanted every up and down, every achievement and failure, every soaring moment and every bump in the road.

He wanted to be part of his life, he wanted to be part of Pan's life, of Goten's, of Goku and Chichi's. He wanted _all_ of Gohan, and right now, bathing in the moonlight, Gohan was prepared to give it to him. Gohan was prepared to take all of Trunks with him, as well. He wanted every proud and embarrassing moment, every beautiful smile and every ugly glare, all of his generosity and his selfishness. He wanted to be a member of the Briefs family, with Bulma, Bra, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, and, yeah, even _Vegeta_, if the stupid man ever came back.

"I love you," Gohan repeated between heated kisses. Trunks grinned.

"I love you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Trunks laughed softly and hugged Gohan close. His heart was soaring, way up in the sky, as if it had never flown before. Gohan pressed his lips to the top of Trunks's head, holding on to him desperately, as if he might disappear at a moment's notice. However, the blissful man in his arms wasn't going to go anywhere, not at their best and not at their worst.

"I love you, Gohan," Trunks said in a soft, sleepy voice. Gohan chuckled softly, burying his face in lavender silk.

"I love you, too, Trunks."

* * *

_Welcome to the middle of the fic, everybody!_

_In the next chapter…_

Settling on the carpet next to Bra, Pan held the sparkling device up to the light. "This must have been the watch Mama used in her Saiyagirl days," Pan reasoned, admiring what could only be Bulma's craftsmanship. "If the red one changes me into her Saiyagirl outfit, what do all these other ones do?" she asked, gesturing to the other three colorful buttons.

"Let's find out," Bra said, pressing a pale finger to the blue button.

"B-Bra! Wait! What if it – …" Pan shut up immediately, watching the watch screen light up and signal a generic ring. Soon enough, a familiar face popped onto the screen, his eyes wide. Pan grinned happily, "Hiya, Chief! Sorry, my friend and I were looking through some of Mama's old stuff." The police chief's eyes softened immediately upon the sight of his late employee's little girl.

"Pan! Gad'dawg I haven't seen you since you were a wee lil' thing. It's no problem; it was real nice to see this ole line ring again." The chief blinked, realizing something odd. "Hey, Panny, does your daddy know you're snoopin' through yer mama's things?" Pan grinned and shook her head, placing a slender finger over her lips.

"Don't tell him!" The chief rolled his eyes and shook his head with a good-humored smile.

"Don't get into any trouble, Panny!"

"Night!" she said, pressing the blue button again. It switched off the connection. Next, Pan pressed the green button, watching with excitement as the screen lit up again. It played a different generic tone. One ring. Two rings. Three, four, five. The screen went black. Pan and Bra blinked, looking at each other. "Nothing happened," Pan said, somewhat disappointed. Bra shrugged.

Next, she pressed the yellow button. The screen lit up, displaying a list of dates with timestamps. Pan selected the earliest date and her father's face popped up on the screen. Pan squeaked and jumped back, forgetting the watch was still attached to her wrist. Bra gave her a discerning look, watching realization wash over her friend.

"Waah, it really works!" she heard her father's voice, though it sounded much, much younger and lighter. Sitting back up into a kneeling position, Pan brought the watch back to her face. It was a recording, and that was definitely a much younger version of her father.

"I can see you!" Pan heard her mother say from off screen. Pan's grey eyes widening, realizing what this list was. A young Bulma leaned into the frame, pointing out the different buttons.

"The red one changes your clothes, the blue one calls the police, the green one will call each other, and the yellow one will give you a list of past calls." She smirked at Gohan's amazed expression and slid out of frame.

"So, it's like a camera?" he asked in his boyish voice. A pale hand reached up and tugged his shoulder down.

"Hey! Lean down!" Videl said, pulling Gohan so he was in his frame as well. She grinned and held up her left arm. "Look, it's both of us!" Her young face lit up, periwinkle eyes flashing from one watch to the other.

"It has a large memory, so it can hold tons of these calls," Bulma explained in simple terms. "Here, let me show you how to cut the connectio – …" The screen went black and the list popped up again. Pan and Bra sat in silence together, staring at the list.

"Your parents… they were so _young_," Bra said softly. She looked over to her friend, watching the unusually quiet expression twist into a mixture of confusing emotions. She looked at the date. "This was seventeen years ago, so it was right after Buu happened." Scrolling down the list, her blue eyes widened. "There's… There's gotta be _hundreds_ of these videos. They go on for _years_. But your parents stopped their Saiyaman gig right after high school… Pan?" She nudged the dark-haired girl gently. Pan took in a sharp breath and scrolled back up to the top of the list, landing on the second timestamp.

"Let's watch another."


	8. It's Wanting More

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

**Hey, guys. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! I really appreciate all of you reading, but I'd really like some feedback in the form of reviews. Nothing brings warmth and determination to a writer's heart like feedback from their viewers. You don't have to be a member of this website to leave a review, as anonymous reviews are allowed. Please, if you have some time, let me know what you think!**

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Eight…

It's Wanting More

Morning came way too early. Why did he always get up so damn _early_? Gohan stretched in his bed, long legs brushing the foot-end's edge of the mattress. Blinking sleepily in the dark, he released a soft sigh. Still, he felt amazing. He was more relaxed, more secure, and more confident than he'd been in years. A silly smile crept up on him when the man beside him stirred in his sleep: the primary reason why Gohan felt so amazing, despite his early-morning wake up. Rolling over, he snaked an arm around a narrow, muscular waist and buried his face in soft, lavender hair. Dark eyes scanned a sleeping face, memorizing every mark, curve, and edge for the umpteenth time.

He would never get tired of seeing that sweet, sleeping face rest against his pillow; a halo of tangled hair sticking out every which way. This man was poised and guarded against every other person on the planet, yet here in Gohan's room, in Gohan's bed with his back pressed to Gohan's chest, he opened himself up and let down every wall. He only truly relaxed while under Gohan's protection, and Gohan loved it. This man, who was one of the most desired and most elusive fish in the sea; named by multiple sources as the sexiest, most confident, most successful young men of his era, loved only him.

Trunks could have any person available – they'd all fall at his feet. There were people who would kill to be called his and only his. He could pick and choose his lover like a puppy out of a litter. He could have only accepted only someone as smart, sexy, and successful as himself, yet… The only bait this elusive fish was interested in was Gohan. A socially inept, nerdy, weird, middle-aged, average-looking mountain hick. And Gohan loved _him back_.

Long, pale fingers trailed across Trunks's exposed chest and abdomen to explore every scar and muscle available, all the way down to the line of his boxers. He watched with fascination as chill bumps rose up when he ghosted across tanned hips; tracing the very faint tan line left uncovered by the cotton fabric. He pressed his lips to a muscular shoulder and slid his fingertips across Trunks's side, grinning when the young man shivered and released a sleepy giggle.

"Stoppit, Goha – ah, ahaaha…" he slurred, lips curling into a smile as he lazily batted away the offending hand on his side. "Don't tickle me, it's too early…" he sighed blissfully and wriggled away, but he was too tired to escape the strong arm that wrapped around him and pulled him back. "Mmm…" he smiled, never opening his eyes. He just enjoyed the sensation of Gohan's body pressed against his, molding against him so perfectly. Before going under once more, he felt his boyfriend tenderly kiss the back of his head.

Gohan, with his mouth still brushing sweet lavender locks, watched sunlight barely peek out from beyond Mount Paozu. The sky turned the same color as his lover's hair – something it only did for a few fleeting minutes of the morning. The clouds hanging in the atmosphere were turned a lovely shade of blue, as well; very similar to Trunks's eyes. Hmm… Come to think of it, Mount Paozu itself stood against its increasingly bright backdrop, strong and defiant, just like… Gohan laughed softly and buried his face in the soft locks, catching himself feeling incredibly sappy.

"Is everything going to remind me of you?" he asked in his deep, gentle voice, though Trunks was too far taken by sleep to hear him.

After kissing his sweet Trunks's head once more, Gohan pulled himself away to start his morning routine (not without first noticing Goten's bed was still empty): Check on Pan, do morning stretches, shower, drink coffee, do the chores, then spar with his father. Over the last year, though he wasn't training to get stronger like Trunks or Goten, Gohan was able to use his morning spar to rediscover proper form and defense. He never did like training for training's sake, but he did enjoy the art of it – not to mention this quality time he was able to share with his dad.

Goku was the only person who could make him feel like a little kid again and _enjoy_ it (unlike his mom, who tended to make him feel like a child whenever she scolded him for this or that). Much to Goku's amusement, Gohan even slipped up every now and then and called Goku _daddy_ – something he stopped saying after Goku returned from the dead the last time. He felt closer to his father than he had in a long time; he was someone with whom he gladly split the burdens of life, easing the weight for both of them. They worked in tandem as operators of the house, depending on each other in a constant game of give and take.

Yet, Goku still didn't mind letting his son be… well, his son, every now and then. To him, Gohan was both a boy and a man, and Goku easily shifted between gears, treating him accordingly. It was as if he could read his mind, or something, always somehow knowing how Gohan wanted to be treated. Lying on the grass, having been thrown for the third time that morning, he wondered if Pan was happy with the way her father treated her. Did he shift his parenting style effectively as she aged? She was turning into a young lady before his eyes; she'd be a teenager next spring.

Gohan's heart thumped painfully at the thought. The stupid smile on his face dissipated immediately. His father looked at him with concern as he landed on the grass next to him. Gohan just stared up at the pink sky, gears stalling in his brain.

Oh, fuck.

_Pan will be a teenager next spring. _

He repeated it over and over in his head, as if he wasn't able to process it just right. The girl started puberty last month (much to Gohan's horror), and soon would come the mood swings. She'd start isolating him, only listening to her friends. She might start yelling at him for weird reasons (or no reason at all) or start sobbing without telling him why she's sobbing. He'd have to buy her bras and teen girl clothing. She'd start attracting boys and – …

Oh _fuck_.

She'd start _dating soon_.

Gohan felt his eye twitch.

_Those stupid boys will have to defeat me in a god damn fight, first._

His father, who was sitting next to him, suddenly started to laugh.

Eventually, Goten decided to come back home. It was late in the morning when he walked in, cheery and glowing, acting as if he'd never been gone at all. He even seemed unfazed as his mother scolded him for worrying her all night.

"It was a _date_, Goten. Honestly! That's what you said! 'I've got a date with Valese, see ya!' A date doesn't last all night! I mean, what were you even doing all night? Did you sleep outside or something? Really! Ugh! Not even a call or anything, lettin' me know if you were safe or where ya were or _anything_! I mean, you – Goten! Quit grinnin' like ya won the lottery n' listen to me!" Chichi threw her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Chi," Goku said calmly, putting a hand on her arm. "Leave the boy alone."

"_Goku_! He was out _all night_! He coulda been hurt or robbed or dead or – …" Realization dawned on her and her face turned red. Goten, still smiling, looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I… I-I…" Chichi, stunned, turned on her heel and grabbed a very confused Pan's arm, leading her to the kitchen. "C'mon Panny, let's go make something sweet to take to your Gramps this afternoon." Goku very briefly made eye contact with his youngest son before shaking his head with a smirk.

"I'm going to check my radishes," he said, leaving Goten alone with Gohan and Trunks. The youngest hybrid turned to them, catching the sly grin on his best friend's face. Cocking an eyebrow, he returned it.

"_What_?" Goten asked, as if he didn't already know. Gohan blinked, looking between his brother and his boyfriend. W-Wait, did he miss something?

"What is it?" Gohan asked with pure honesty. Both of the younger hybrids looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked again, actually confused. Trunks sighed, covering his face with one hand. With a furrowed brow, Gohan studied his little brother's face. Glowing, cheery, somewhat disheveled, coming in late… Gohan groaned and rubbed his face with both hands. "Oh, Kami, you got laid." Trunks was laughing now as he patted his boyfriend on his arm. Goten grinned proudly. The boy was not a shy one.

"I'm actually surprised it took you this long to get her to put out," Trunks said lowly so only the three of them could hear. Goten leaned in to hear him better, still grinning, ignoring his brother's uncomfortable groan. He'd heard Goten's sexual adventures more and more over the last year, and it was one aspect of the brothers' developing relationship he wished would develop a little… slower. "Honestly, I thought you'd be able to seduce her a lot faster. You're losing your touch, Goten." Goten has had sex with a lot of girls. Goten is very, very good at sex. Goten, unlike Gohan, is not. At. All. Shy.

"It was worth the wait," insisted the youngest hybrid, low enough so only Trunks and Gohan could hear. He quickly glanced behind him to the kitchen, making sure the women were distracted, before leaning in again. "You know we've been fooling around for a long time, but last night she was finally ready to go all the way. I thought she was good at oral – holy shit, I had no idea. I didn't sleep at _all_. She's tight and hot and she gets so _wet_ so _easy_. She makes this really, really cute sound when I pull her hair and thrust at the same time. We finished off a whole box of condoms," Goten went on and on in an excited whisper. Gohan slid his hands down his face, staring at his brother with wide, disturbed eyes.

"You used to watch kids' television," he mumbled, making Goten flash him a smirk.

"She's _really_ good at riding," he said, smirk turning into a mischievous grin. Gohan's eyes narrowed. He knew his brother knew he was uncomfortable with talking about their sex lives – fine! He'd throw it right back. To Goten's surprise, Gohan returned the mischievous smile, a dark look in his eye.

"So is he," he said, tilting his head in Trunks's direction. The lavender-haired hybrid grinned as well, watching his boyfriend with curiosity. "Last night I had him begging me to let him come."

"Only after you had to distract yourself by lecturing me about gravity," Trunks interjected. Goten raised one eyebrow peculiarly, looking between the two.

"But I think my favorite position is when I have him on his back with one of his legs over my shoulder – …"

"That's my favorite, too. That or when he has me on my stomach with my ass hiked in the air. There's nothing like having a sweaty Saiyan man on top of you – …"

"Or under you. You don't have to be so gentle with a Saiyan partner; Trunks can take it."

"Gohan can't," Trunks snickered, dodging a glare from his boyfriend. "We tried switching a while ago – he couldn't get past the head. I'm not a small man, Goten."

"Hey, I'm bigger than _you_ – …"

Goten held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, wait." The other two hybrids stopped and looked at him. "I love you guys, and I'm glad you're comfortable enough to share with me, really, but did you just say 'last night'?" He glared at them. "You had sex in my bedroom?!" It was a whisper, but it was an angry whisper. Gohan grinned, nodding proudly. Trunks dropped his head in his hands with a sigh. "I have to _sleep_ in there," the youngest said flatly. Gohan was still grinning.

"We stayed in our bed, I promise."

He shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "Okay. You can share with me, just… just don't tell me when you guys fuck in my bedroom. I don't want to have to start sleeping on the couch."

As her father, Trunks, and Goten were whispering and snickering in the family room about who knows what, Pan called her Gramps on her Pocom and asked him if he minded Bra spending the night with them that night. Of course, Hercule was happy to have a friend of Pan's over, and promised to take them out to a nice dinner and a movie. After letting Bra know (and Trunks, once he finally finished his mystery conversation with Papa and Goten), Pan packed for the night. That afternoon, she, Papa, and Trunks all flew to Capsule Corporation to pick Bra up.

When the blue-haired girl saw Trunks with Gohan, she flashed him a huge, mischievous grin. Though she was only 11 years old, Bra was quite precocious, especially in comparison with the innocence Pan still had. She was in no way a "bad" girl, but she _was_ very… knowledgeable about adult subjects, just as Trunks and their mother had been. Trunks narrowed his eyes at her in a silent warning once he saw that glint in his sister's eye.

"Hiya, Gohan," she greeted casually as they lifted into the air to fly toward Satan City. Gohan smiled gently at her – he was accustomed to how informal the girl was, especially to her elders. Not once had she ever called him _mister _or _sir_; in fact, she didn't call _anyone_ by an honorific. In Bra's eyes, she was on the same level as everyone else in the world (except maybe her grandparents, who were two of the very few people she held in high regard). This, of course, tended to get her in trouble at school.

"Hello, Bra," he replied with a steady smile. She opened her mouth to say something else, but noticing the glare Trunks was giving her, she just giggled. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Bra gleamed, eyeing her brother as they flew over West City. "Just wondering how Trunks managed to trick a cute guy like you into going out with him!" Gohan's eyes widened a little, pink staining his cheeks. He laughed awkwardly and looked away to see the apologetic smile of his boyfriend. Well, he shouldn't be surprised by her forwardness. She _was_ the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, after all.

"You're a brat," Trunks said, a soft pink on his cheeks as well, and swatted at his sister. She dodged it with a laugh and floated over to Pan, who was grinning from ear to ear.

After landing on the elaborate walkway leading up to the Satan mansion, Trunks reminded Bra to mind her manners. Be polite! Say thank you, yes sir, no sir, ask before taking something, etc. Bra nodded, giving her brother a bored look. "Okaaay, _Dad_." As they approached the doors, Bra ran a small hand through her blue locks, knocking out the tangles. "Ugh, flying always messes up my hair," she whined, desperately trying to fix it before they reached the formidable doors of the mansion. Pan walked next to her with a silly smile on her face – the taller girl's short black hair stuck out in all sorts of odd directions as a result of whipping in the wind, though she didn't seem to mind.

The doors opened as they approached; servants smiling and greeting them warmly. Pan skipped into the foyer, greeting them back with a charming smile. Following her lead, Trunks gazed up at the high ceilings of the marble room. He'd only been inside the Satan Mansion a handful of times, and it always stunned him without fail. Sure, he lived in a huge home, too, but his floors and walls were made of steel and tile; modernized and decorated to his mother's and grandparents' tastes.

Royal blue eyes landed on a huge painting high on one of the far walls. Painted periwinkle blues stared back, accented by thick black lashes and soft, blushing cheeks. She watched him from across the foyer, lips curled into a rare, cute smile, as if she knew everything about him.

"Trunks," a deep, scratchy voice pulled him out of his trance. Before he knew it, a huge, tan hand was gripping his in a firm handshake. "It's good to see you again," Hercule said, looking down at the boy with the very same periwinkle blues as those in the painting. Beside him, Pan was under his free arm, grinning up at him with those same thick, black lashes and soft cheeks.

"It is," Trunks regained his composure as if he'd never lost it. He stood up straight and looked the champ square in the eye, giving his hand a tight squeeze before letting go. "You're looking good," he said with a determined smile. Hercule returned it and gestured to the little blue-haired girl at Trunks's side.

"You are, too! It's nice to see you, too, Bra," Hercule greeted, taking the young girl's pale hand with tender care. Bra grinned and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"Yo!" she replied. Her brother glared down at her and tugged sharply on her ear, making her yelp. "I mean – it's nice to see you too, Mr. Satan," she corrected herself, nodding up at the huge man. Hercule gave a laugh deep from his chest.

"I promise I'll take care of your sister, Trunks. No need to worry," he said as he looked down at the quarter-Saiyan girl hugging his hip. "We have fun every weekend, don't we, Panny?" Pan nodded enthusiastically, telling him about a new film she and Bra were looking forward to. Trunks smiled, listening to his sister and Pan get into a conversation about the movie. He looked up at Hercule, who was more alive than he'd been in what seemed like ages. He looked taller; stronger. Trunks saw him on television every now and then, noticing he was slowly moving back into the old Hercule. However, the old man, outside of the cameras, had really been humbled since the time they "fought" at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

After giving Gohan a squeeze on the shoulder, Hercule ushered the two half-Saiyans out, as he and the girls had a movie to catch. Flying through the Friday afternoon air, Trunks turned to his boyfriend and flashed him a grin. "Hey, follow me back to Capsule Corp. I just remembered something I wanted to give you." Raising an eyebrow, Gohan agreed and followed him to the CEO office. Once inside, Trunks shut the door and drew the blinds so his secretaries couldn't see inside. Gohan watched him walk to the large, executive desk and tug open one of the drawers. He pulled out a smooth, shiny black device and held it up for grey eyes to see.

"It's for you," Trunks said. "It's a Pocom like Pan's, but it's a model that doesn't release until next month. It's programmed and ready to use." Gohan took the electronic from him carefully. He admired the flawless screen and sleek design the device was known for before carefully flipping it over. On the back, in grey kanji, was his name, printed beneath the glass casing. "I promise this is the only one with your name on it," Trunks laughed. "When it releases, all the others will be blank, besides the Capsule Corp. logo. I thought, since Pan seems to really enjoy hers, you should know how to use one, too. It's already connected to her network."

"Can I see her videos with it?" Gohan asked, looking at his boyfriend hopefully. Trunks nodded and took the Pocom back before leading Gohan to the couch. They sat together as Trunks powered it on. The older of the two grinned when a picture of Pan filled the background.

"You can watch her videos and read all the replies to it whenever you like," Trunks explained, pulling up the appropriate app. "I already have you registered here. Just tap her username, then go to videos…" Gohan watched carefully; having not grown up around many electronics, he felt awkward and slow whenever he used them. Except for his space crafts, of course. Even computers he could handle. Cars and planes, too. But little handheld things like this – even video games, Gohan sucked at.

He wrapped his arms loosely around Trunks's waist and rested his head on his shoulder as the younger man pulled up Pan's latest video. It was uploaded not long after they left the girls with Hercule, and it featured Pan and Bra singing some popular teen song in the back of the champ's limo. Hercule was laughing softly in the background. Gohan smiled, watching his little girl sing and laugh with her friend. She seemed happy – confident. She was – …

The video cut off almost as soon as it began. Gohan blinked and sat up, confused. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Trunks with concern. "Was that all?"

"Yup. Every video on this social network is only seven seconds long. That's the limit." Gohan looked down at the Pocom in Trunks's hands, watching the short video repeat itself on a loop.

"How are you supposed to do anything with seven seconds?"

"Pan and Bra are creative with it. See?" Trunks pointed to icons on Pan's profile. "She's one of the top submitters on the site. Most of her videos are singing, but some of them are jokes or skits she does with my sister. They're really popular." He grins, scrolling down to the next video, which features Pan's singing from the night before, right after dinner, as she leaned against Gohan. "Did you know she was filming that one?"

"No," Gohan laughed. They scrolled through, watching video after video, until they came to the one from the anniversary of Videl's death. Trunks leaned into Gohan's chest, letting the older man tap the _Comments_ tab. There were literally thousands of comments and video replies – most of which seemed comforting. The video itself had millions of views and a little icon marking it _Top Video of the Year_. "The Internet really loves her," Gohan said softly, scanning reply after reply. Trunks leaned his head back to see the other man's face.

"We should send her a video," he said, smile curling on his lips. "I had your account on the app verified, so she'll know it's really you. It'll surprise her," his smile turned mischievous. Deciding on telling her a really, really bad joke (knowing she and Bra would groan and roll their eyes), they separated and sat a respectable distance from each other on the couch. "We only have seven seconds, remember," Trunks said. Gohan nodded and watched as Trunks tapped _Record_.

"Hey Pan," Trunks began, "why do golfers carry two pairs of pants?" A pause.

"In case they get a hole in one," Gohan finished. The video ended with them both dissolving into a fit of laughter. "Hopefully that's embarrassing enough for her," Gohan said with a grin as Trunks sent her the video. A few minutes later, a video reply from Pan's account pops up with a cute notification tone. The girls are in the lobby of the Satan City cinema. Pan is staring at the camera with an expression frozen somewhere between shame and smile. Behind her, Hercule is howling with laughter (as he is one of the few who appreciates his son-in-law's sense of humor).

"Did my brother just make a _dad joke_?" Bra complains, rubbing her face in embarrassment. "Do they think they're _funny_?!" The video cut off and repeated itself on a loop. Gohan and Trunks grin at each other, mission accomplished. The device dings again and an icon on the app flashes. Curiously, Gohan taps it, revealing a quickly growing list of comments and friend requests to his account.

"Uh… What's this for?"

"Since Pan replied to your video, all of her subscribers can see it, too," Trunks explained, going to Pan's profile and showing him the new link between their accounts. "Everyone is realizing it's really you." Gohan's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I can set the options so it doesn't alert you with every new comment and request." After tapping on the device a few times, Trunks held it up with triumph. "There, now it'll only bing when Pan sends you something."

Gohan smiled and took the Pocom from his boyfriend. After thumbing the edge to cut the screen off, he laid it gently on the cushion nearby. He caught Trunks's lips in a kiss, pulling him close. Trunks laughed softly against his lips before returning it, snaking his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Thank you," the older hybrid said softly as he trailed his lips across Trunks's cheekbone. Trunks grinned as Gohan buried his face in his shoulder.

Later, at the Satan mansion, Pan sat on the pink-carpeted floor of her mother's childhood bedroom. She smiled down at her Pocom as she added her father's account to her subscription list. His video had become popular quickly; even now, after midnight, his and Trunks's innocently horrible joke was still being viewed by the online community.

She knew her Papa wasn't big on showing himself to strangers. She could only imagine his reaction as the social networking app practically consumed his only video – was he confused? Surprised? Did he read the comments or video replies? He didn't have anyone new on his friend list (except for Pan), so he obviously wasn't responding to _those_. Though he was a rocket scientist, Pan knew her father's expertise lied more in physics and mathematics than user interface. No doubt it was Trunks who set the Pocom and profile up for him.

"I still can't believe Trunks said that," Bra groaned as she stacked all of the pillows in the room high on the floor. "He made a pun. A _pun_! I thought he was better than that!" Pan laughed.

"It was probably Papa's idea. He and Goten have always kinda been like that." After the movie, it started to get dark, so Pan, Bra, and Hercule had dinner at a nice restaurant and then explored downtown Satan City together. Eventually the three of them went back to the mansion, and before retiring for the night, her grandfather told them not to stay up too late. Now, with the moon way overhead, the tween girls lounged on tons of fluffy pillows (most of which they'd stolen from the many guest bedrooms).

"Still, I thought Trunks had better taste," Bra pouted, floating up and then resting on the pillow stack she'd made. Balancing, she looked at her friend quizzically. "Are you going to start calling him 'Dad'?"

Pan tilted her head, watching the pillows beneath the blue-haired girl slowly start to slide apart. "I dunno. He said I could call him whatever I wanted – that just Trunks would be okay. Though…" She traced her name on the back of her Pocom, "I think I could see myself calling him 'Dad' sometimes. I mean, he kind of acts like a dad, doesn't he?" Bra rolled her eyes, letting the pillows slide into a pile.

"Yeah, he does, and it can get kind of annoying. You don't want it," she insisted. "He nags worse than my mom sometimes. When I was little and Daddy was around, he acted more like a brother. We'd fight and yell at each other, then once Daddy left he started pretending like he had to take care of me. _Mind your manners_, _Bra. Brush your teeth_,_ Bra. Do your homework_,_ go to bed_,_ clean your room_, blah blah blah."

"Was your dad like that?" Pan asked. She hardly knew Vegeta. She'd only seen him for fleeting moments, as he typically stayed in his Gravity Room. The longest, consecutive amount of time she'd spent around the man was at the World Martial Arts Tournament back when she was four. Obviously, she didn't remember too much of it. Besides, it's not like he talked to her.

"Pfft, no," Bra said, smirking. "I never heard him even say the word _toothbrush_. But he was pretty affectionate – Mom said he treated me differently than Trunks."

"How?"

"Well, he'd let me have some of his food sometimes. And he'd let me nap with him. He'd let me play with his hair or sit in his lap or tell him about my toys… He even hugged me sometimes. But I never even saw him hug Trunks. They fought a lot, physically and verbally. Mom said Trunks used to look up to Daddy a lot when he was little, but when he got older he started getting interested in stuff other than fighting, it made Daddy pretty mad. Especially when Trunks would blow off training to drive cars or mess around in the laboratories."

Pan frowned as Bra described her father. She couldn't imagine Papa treating her that way, but Bra seemed to reminisce fondly on the one time Vegeta held her hand in public. Pan touched her hair, remembering the time Papa had rescued her from the reporters outside of Orange Star Elementary. How he held her so close for such a long time, stroking her hair and letting her sob sloppily on his shirt, all the while cooing and shushing her with a gentle voice. Yet Bra… She watched the girl turn her blue eyes to the black sky outside. Who let Bra cry on them? She always seemed kind of angry and aloof. Pan had been taken aback by the moments when Bra seemed vulnerable (which were few and far between). Was it because the Briefs weren't a cuddly family or was it because they were just the type to always seem guarded?

Come to think of it, Trunks didn't seem to know what to do when Pan started hugging him. He would kind of awkwardly put his hands on her back or on her head, as if he were incredibly surprised. Was he cuddly with Bra? Would Bra even _want_ to be cuddled? She was not at all a touchy-feely girl. But Trunks… in the last few months, he learned to hug Pan back without hesitation. Was Trunks a cuddly person?

Bra turned onto her back to better see through the French doors. She sighed softly, regaining Pan's attention. "Daddy's been in space for three years now. I can only get him on the communicator for a few minutes at a time, and only like once a week… And he usually acts like I'm bothering him; like I'm interrupting his life…" The older girl frowned again, watching a sharp flash of pain cross Bra's face for only a split second. Big, royal blue eyes narrowed into a glare that Pan was all too familiar with. "When he gets back, I'm gonna hit him _so hard_."

The girls sat in silence for a few moments before Bra rolled onto her heels to stand and stretch. Pan stood too, watching Bra slowly stroll around the bedroom to admire the many, many pictures on the walls. Bra was still shorter than Pan – she always had been by a few centimeters. She had straight, silky teal hair that fell just beyond her shoulder blades. Milky white skin, royal blue eyes, full, pink lips… the younger girl had beautiful colors. Pan glanced at herself in her mother's vanity mirror – tan skin, dark from both natural complexion and being in the sun often. Black hair and dark eyes… Pan frowned. Was she plain-looking?

Bra was thin with a soft, tender curve to her chest, hips, and bottom. She was already wearing bras, which she was quite proud of. Pan looked at herself again. Flat chest, flat bottom, narrow hips… Her frown deepened. _I'm ugly_,_ standing next to her…_ _Bra looks perfect_.

"Hey, have you snooped through this stuff yet?" Her friend's voice cut through Pan's musings.

"Uh – no, I haven't. I'm afraid I might find something Mama wouldn't want me to find."

"But this is the kind of stuff you like, right?" Bra asked, opening the drawers to the vanity and rummaging around inside with a little smile on her lips. "You're sentimental, Panny. I don't believe for a second that you haven't looked in these…" She tugged on the last drawer, but it wouldn't budge. "Huh?" She tugged again. "Locked…" A wicked grin crossed her face and she flashed mischievous blues up at the taller girl.

"W-Wait, Bra…" Pan said weakly, watching her press a small, pale finger to the lock. "Don't, please. What if Mama would be embarrassed for us to see what's in there? What if it's priv – …" Bra exerted a small amount of energy into the lock, making it click open immediately. Pan's grey eyes doubled in size and she was suddenly huddled against Bra, watching as the other girl slid the drawer open slowly.

Sitting alone inside was a thin, silvery watch.

Bra picked it up gingerly, turning it this way and that way. Its screen face was in the shape of a heart and its sides were lined with colorful buttons – red, blue, green, and yellow. It sparkled under the bedroom lights as she turned it.

"It's just a watch," she pouted slightly. "Pretty, though…" She handed it to Pan, who looked at it inquisitively. She slipped it onto her wrist. "I wonder if the battery died," Bra voiced her thoughts, looking at the black screen. Pan tilted her head and pressed the red button on the side.

A yellow light surrounded her, and in a moment she found herself wearing purple spandex, a teal tunic, boots and gloves, and a salmon-colored cape. Not to mention the helmet on her head. Slowly she turned to Bra with a gigantic grin. Her friend's eyes were wide with horror.

"Well, I guess I'll go fight crime since I'm dressed for it," Pan teased and marched toward the French doors. She laughed when Bra caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh, oh no, sweetie. I'm not letting you get caught _dead_ in that thing." Pan, grin still present, turned and spun in the mirror, admiring the costume. While the height was about right, there was too much room in the chest and hip area. Having memorized her mother's appearance, Pan knew her mother was… well, better well-endowed than Pan herself. Then again, Videl was in her mid-to-late teens when she was Saiyagirl, so there was still hope, right…? She spun once more, laughing as the cape caught wind and flapped behind her. No wonder her mom went along with this gig with her Papa – it was fun just wearing the thing!

Bra rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched Pan press the red button again, returning her to her normal pajamas. Settling on the carpet next to Bra, Pan held the sparkling device up to the light. "This must have been the watch Mama used in her Saiyagirl days," Pan reasoned, admiring what could only be Bulma's craftsmanship. "If the red one changes me into her Saiyagirl outfit, what do all these other ones do?" she asked, gesturing to the other three colorful buttons.

"Let's find out," Bra said, pressing a pale finger to the blue button.

"B-Bra! Wait! What if it – …" Pan shut up immediately, watching the watch screen light up and signal a generic ring. Soon enough, a familiar face popped onto the screen, his eyes wide. Pan grinned happily, "Hiya, Chief! Sorry, my friend and I were looking through some of Mama's old stuff." The police chief's eyes softened immediately upon the sight of his late employee's little girl.

"Pan! Gad'dawg I haven't seen you since you were a wee lil' thing. It's no problem; it was real nice to see this ole line ring again." The chief blinked, realizing something odd. "Hey, Panny, does your daddy know you're snoopin' through yer mama's things?" Pan grinned and shook her head, placing a slender finger over her lips.

"Don't tell him!" The chief rolled his eyes and shook his head with a good-humored smile.

"Don't get into any trouble, Panny!"

"Night!" she said, pressing the blue button again. It switched off the connection. Next, Pan pressed the green button, watching with excitement as the screen lit up again. It played a different generic tone. One ring. Two rings. Three, four, five. The screen went black. Pan and Bra blinked, looking at each other. "Nothing happened," Pan said, somewhat disappointed. Bra shrugged.

Next, she pressed the yellow button. The screen lit up, displaying a list of dates with timestamps. Pan selected the earliest date and her father's face popped up on the screen. Pan squeaked and jumped back, forgetting the watch was still attached to her wrist. Bra gave her a discerning look, watching realization wash over her friend.

"Waah, it really works!" she heard her father's voice, though it sounded much, much younger and lighter. Sitting back up into a kneeling position, Pan brought the watch back to her face. It was a recording, and that was definitely a much younger version of her father.

"I can see you!" Pan heard her mother say from off screen. Pan's grey eyes widened as she realized what this list was. A young Bulma leaned into the frame to point out the different buttons.

"The red one changes your clothes, the blue one calls the police, the green one will call each other, and the yellow one will give you a list of past calls." She smirked at Gohan's amazed expression and slid out of frame.

"So, it's like a camera?" he asked in his boyish voice. A pale hand reached up and tugged his shoulder down.

"Hey! Lean down!" Videl said, pulling Gohan so she was in his frame as well. She grinned and held up her left arm. "Look, it's both of us!" Her young face lit up, periwinkle eyes flashing from one watch to the other.

"It has a large memory, so it can hold tons of these calls," Bulma explained in simple terms. "Here, let me show you how to cut the connectio – …" The screen went black and the list popped up again. Pan and Bra sat in silence together, staring at the list.

"Your parents… they were so _young_," Bra said softly. She looked over to her friend, watching the unusually quiet expression twist into a mixture of confusing emotions. She looked at the date. "This was seventeen years ago, so it was right after Buu happened." Scrolling down the list, her blue eyes widened. "There's… There's gotta be _hundreds_ of these videos. They go on for _years_. But your parents stopped their Saiyaman gig right after high school… Pan?" She nudged the dark-haired girl gently. Pan took in a sharp breath and scrolled back up to the top of the list, landing on the second timestamp.

"Let's watch another."

Her father's young face appears on the screen again, though he looks like he's crouched over, hiding the watch under a school desk. A lecture was going on in the background.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked in a hushed tone, concern etched onto his face.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you!" Videl replied in a whisper. Gohan smiled softly, still bent over.

"But I'm in class. You should only call if there's an emergency."

Videl giggled softly and whispered, "No way! I'm going to call you plenty of times. My goal is to make you get a 'B' in a class, Gohan Son." Gohan glared gently at the screen – a scolding expression that Pan was all too familiar with.

"Not funny!" he said. "What makes you think I'll answer every single time, anyway?" The lecture was continuing in the background.

"Because you're _my Saiyaman_," Videl laughed. Gohan's face softened as he smiled.

"Gohan Son! Pay attention, now, or you'll get detenti – …" The call cut off as Gohan jumped in his seat and straightened.

Pan, smirking, scrolled down the list, noticing the lengths of the calls. They lasted anywhere between a few seconds to hours; the longest being one that was about six hours and timed in the middle of the night. _They probably fell asleep_, Pan mused as she reached the videos at the end of the list. Her eyes widened.

"Panny… that's only a few days before your mom died…" Bra said quietly, peeking at her friend's expression. She appeared frozen, grey eyes wide and face pale. "We don't have to watch it," Bra reasoned, attempting to give the girl a way out. But, Pan was her mother's daughter, and her curiosity was too strong to overcome. She selected the timestamp to play.

Her father's face appeared on the screen again, tired and worn out as if he hadn't slept in days. His head was resting against his palm, propped on a hospital table. In the background there was a steady beeping of a heart monitor.

"Gohaaan," Videl's weary, shaky voice called with all the sweetness she could muster. Gohan smiled slightly, heavy with exhaustion.

"Videeel."

"I looove you," she laughed softly.

"I looove you, too," he said, his smile turning into a tired grin. He yawned and buried his face in the crook of his free arm, hiding it away from the screen. Videl laughed again in that weary voice.

"Hey, look at me… I have something to tell you." He looked up and to the left, where she was apparently laying in her hospital bed. "No, no, through the watch, you dummy…" He smiled softly and looked back to the screen, chin resting on his arm. His smile suddenly dropped into concern, brows furrowing.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up slightly.

"I… I'm sorry," her voice shook. Gohan looked to his left again, moving to stand, but Videl scolded him until he sat again. "Through the _screen_!" she said, voice turning somewhat harsh through her obvious tears. He complied apprehensively, sitting stiff in the chair.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" he asked sternly, somehow finding the energy to appear strong.

"Because," Videl choked. Gohan's face fell at the sound of her broken voice. "Because you wanted a big family with lots of kids, and I failed you." He shook his head as she spoke between sniffles, anxiously glancing to his left again and again. "I wanted to give that to you so _badly_, but my stupid body wouldn't let me…" He shushed her, still glancing between the screen and to his left where his wife was crying.

"You didn't do anything wrong – nothing is wrong. I'm happy with you; with us. If I were given a choice between you and someone who could have a dozen kids, I'd choose you every single time. I don't care about having a big family. I just want to be a family with _you_." In the background, Videl took a long, shaky breath to calm herself down.

Having regained her composure, she said in a strict tone, "When I'm gone, I want you to move on with someone else." Gohan looked horrified. "I don't have much longer here. I want you, from the bottom of my heart, to open yourself up to new love," she continued, ignoring him as he started shaking his head negatively. "I want you to remarry someone who is good to you, good to your parents and your brother, and most importantly good to Pan. Someone who can love her with all their heart and teach her all the things I won't be around for."

For the first time ever, Pan saw tears fill her father's dark eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his shoulders were trembling, holding back entirely too much pain. "_Stop saying that_!" he growled, voice cracking with fear. "I only want you. I only need you – you and Pan. I'll help you get your health back and then we'll go home."

Videl laughed at him gently, her voice clear like a bell. "Oh, my sweet Saiyaman," she cooed. Tears were falling down his cheeks uncontrollably as he listened to that familiar lift in her tone. "You've been protecting me and everyone on this planet since you were four years old. You traveled across galaxies and stood against many evil men who were five, six, seven times your size and age. You've rewritten the future, defeated Cell, and trained with the gods themselves… but I'm dying from something you can't beat up. You can't protect me from this. I've accepted it. It's okay."

Gohan sat back in his chair, furiously wiping his face on his sleeve. He glared to his left, but her voice was still steady. "From the bottom of my heart," she said, "I want you to move on. You have so many more people you can protect in your lifetime."

"_No_," he snapped, his wet face twisted in pain.

"Gohan, don't be selfish!" she scolded. The connection cut out as he stood from his seat, tipping it back to the floor with a clatter.

Pan, with tears rolling down her enflamed cheeks, scrolls down to the last log. It was dated for twelve hours before her mother's death. Beside her, Bra shifted, blue eyes fixed on the screen. Finally, Pan wiped her face and selected the entry.

Her mother's face appears on the screen. By the shadows playing on her frail, hollow face and neck, Pan could tell she was holding both watches in the air. Lying next to her in the dark hospital room was Gohan, sleeping with his forehead pressed to what few black tufts remained of her once beautiful black hair. He looked relaxed and peaceful; snoozing next to his wife for what he didn't know would be the last time. A small mouth curled into a familiar smile; periwinkle blues shimmering in the low light. Videl pressed her cheek to her husband's lips, but he was unable to respond under the heavy blanket of sleep.

Quietly, she spoke, "You're so angry, but you don't know who to be angry at. You take all of it in, every ounce of pain, and keep it down where no one can see it until it all comes out at once." She smiled again. "But this is nothing to be angry about. There's no one to be angry at. And, no, before you say it, you can't be angry at yourself, either.

"Gohan," she said, tears swelling in her eyes, "you can be difficult and stupid, obsessive, and sometimes you don't realize it when you're being entirely unromantic…" She wiped a tear that fell down the side of her hollow face, the camera shaking with the motion, "and I would choose no one other than you. You're a wonderful husband and father. You're fantastic with kids and your work. You're sweet and smart and funny. You're faithful to both me and your family. You're tough and spirited and pure hearted. Not to mention," she laughed softly, "you're really good at sex." Pan and Bra both blushed.

"And it's not fair for you to only allow me to have you when I'm about to leave this world forever." She smiled gently, the smile Pan remembered from her past. "Please, for me, let someone else love you. You deserve to be loved until the day you die, so old and surrounded by people who adore you. You deserve it. Pan deserves it. I only want you to be happy."

Beside her, Gohan shifted and took a deep sigh. Videl smiled, crying now. "I love you, Gohan Son." She smiled through her tears. "My Saiyaman…" The connection shut off. Both girls were silent for a long time, staring at the log of hundreds of calls, just waiting to be uncovered as fragments of the past. Sniffling, Pan slid the watch off of her wrist and crawled over to her suitcase. She placed it lovingly in one of the pockets and glanced at the clock on her Pocom. It was late now, just after 1 AM. Still sitting in the pile of pillows, Bra was wiping her face. Pan grinned at her.

"Are you crying?" she asked, tear stains present on her own cheeks.

"Shut up…" Bra replied with a pout. Pan laughed and crawled back over to the pillows to fall onto her back. She opened the video sharing app, noting that her father's video was ticking just over a thousand replies.

After wiping her face dry – though her eyes were still puffy and her voice was still shaky – Pan turned on the recorder and, with her best effort, said in her lilted voice, "I love you, Papa. Good night." She ended the video with a sweet smile and sent it to her father's profile. Bra yanked a pillow out from under Pan and stalked over to the bed, a dark cloud hanging over her head. Pan followed suit, grabbing a pillow and climbing into the huge, fluffy bed. She turned out the lamp and they lay there in the dark, listening to the cars from beyond the mansion fence.

After a few minutes, Bra grumbled, "Seriously, what did my brother do to trick your dad into going out with him?"

Pan laughed softly.

At Capsule Corporation, Gohan was lying in Trunks's bed on his stomach. A pillow was tucked under his chin and his arms were crossed in front of him. Next to him, Trunks was propped on his elbow as he lazily traced his fingertips along the muscles on Gohan's bare back. He smiled when the older man took a blissful sigh, letting his hand run from the hairline on the back of Gohan's neck all the way down his spine, only stopping at the hem of his usual pajama bottoms before trailing back up.

As Gohan relaxed, eyes growing heavy, the Pocom Trunks gave him lit up and played a short, cute noise. Somewhere between sleep and the conscious world, Gohan turned his head to look at the little thing on the nightstand. "Did it just make a noise, or did I dream that…?" Trunks chuckled and crawled over him to grab the Pocom off of its charger. He crawled back and flopped on top of his boyfriend, settling so they both could see the screen. A notification popped up from the video-sharing app to state that Gohan had received a video from the only person he was subscribed to: Pan.

He frowned and heaved a deep, aggravated sigh. "She was supposed to be asleep _three hours ago_."

Trunks scoffed, "Did you _actually_ think she was going to bed on time? On a Friday? With my sister around?" Trunks shook his head with a smile and opened the video. It was already getting views and replies. Trunks hit _Play_.

The video looped once. Trunks could feel Gohan quickly growing tense beneath him. "She looks like she's been crying," the lavender-haired man said with concern. Trunks yelped as Gohan threw him off to slide to the edge of the bed. "Ugh…" Trunks groaned and sat up from the bed. "What was that for?!"

"I'm going over there," Gohan said with determination as he pulled his shirt on. Trunks hopped onto the floor and pressed a tan hand to his chest, stopping him.

"She's probably asleep now. You'll just wake her up."

"My baby's been crying," Gohan said, moving past him to reach for his shoes. "What if it was some stupid boy or something? What if someone sent her a horrible video or tried to hurt her – …"

"Hey," Trunks took Gohan's arm and spun him around so they were facing each other. "She'll be fine. Bra is there and Hercule is there. You'll see her tomorrow and she'll be just fine, I promise." Gohan frowned at his boyfriend, anxious and worried. Trunks smiled and rubbed his hands up and down pale, muscular arms. "Trust me, she'll be fine until tomorrow." He took pale hands into his, making Gohan drop the shoes he was holding. He led the older man back to the bed. "You need to sleep, too," he said gently, lifting Gohan's shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor.

Gohan allowed Trunks to guide him under the covers after turning out the bedside lamp, flooding the room with darkness. Trunks climbed in after him, snuggling up close to the large, warm body nearby. Gohan smiled softly and circled his arms around narrow, tan hips to pull the younger man close. Trunks smiled, too, and planted a firm kiss on Gohan's lips.

"I love you," Trunks said softly, tucking his head under his boyfriend's chin.

"I love you, too," Gohan replied with a tender smile, kissing lavender locks.

* * *

**Remember to review!**

_In the next chapter…_

"She's back into martial arts?" Trunks asked as the video looped again. He glanced over his shoulder to Bra, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess she got the idea when we found Videl's Saiyagirl watch." She hopped off the desk, ignoring her brother's bewildered stare. "You don't think she's planning on fighting crime like Videl did… do you?" Bra waited for her brother's reply, unable to meet his eyes. "Because she seemed really, really excited to find it. Maybe she is," she said with another shrug, "but I hope she's not planning on wearing that awful get-up."

Trunks shook his head, trying to sort through the information despite the anxiety that was quickly rising in his chest. Pan was only a quarter-Saiyan. Gohan was fine fighting criminals because not only was he trained to _kill biologically engineered monsters_, but he boasted more Saiyan blood. With how human Pan is and how little she's been training in her life, she's in a significant amount of danger if she tries to fight a gun.

Bra took her Pocom out of Trunks's hand and slid it into her pocket. "I don't think Gohan even knows she has that thing," she said. "I… I don't know if he'd want her to have it, either." The last part was quiet, but Trunks still caught it. She was hoping he hadn't.

"Why's that?" His sister, who still couldn't meet his eyes, stared up at the white tiled ceiling.

"We… We kind of watched some of the old calls between Videl and Gohan. Some of it was… kind of personal." She dared to glance at her brother's face and immediately regretted it.

"How could you invade someone's privacy like that?!" Trunks asked, infuriated. Bra held her hands up in defense.

"I just picked the lock to the drawer it was in. Pan was the one who played the calls."

"You – …" Trunks ran a hand through his lavender locks. "You _picked a locked drawer_?!" His voice was rising. "You had no business going through Videl's things. What if it was locked up for a reason?" Bra flinched and glared at him, crossing thin arms across her chest.

"I didn't know it had those calls on it. You know how sentimental Pan is; she loves old stuff like that – h-hey! What are you doing?!" Trunks had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the door. She kicked and pulled away, but it was no use. Trunks was too strong.

"You're going to their house to tell Gohan what you've done. Then, you and Pan are both going to return that watch to where it belongs," he said, glaring at his sister as she tried to kick him again. She returned his glare with fire.

"Shut up, Trunks! Just stop! You're _not_ my dad and you're _not_ Pan's dad! You _never will be_!" she screamed; shrill voice bouncing off the walls of the lab. Trunks released her, frozen in place. She jerked away. "You're just my brother! You can't make me do _anything_!" She stalked away, practically running back to her bedroom. Trunks leaned against the cool wall and slid down. He tangled his hands in his hair and took a deep sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He was hurt and shocked, but more so because of the confusing expression on Bra's face as she left.

She was crying. He'd made his sister cry.

He released the breath he was holding and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Fuck."


	9. That's Gonna Send Me To My Knees

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

**Thank you all for your reviews. They help tremendously, and they let me know what you do and don't like, what I need to elaborate on, and what you want to read!**

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Nine…

That's Gonna Send Me To My Knees

As Trunks promised, Pan was fine the next day. She hugged her father around the waist, greeting him as if nothing had happened the night before. Bra frowned slightly as Pan hugged Trunks, too, making her brother grin and hug back without hesitation. His hand lingered on her head as she pulled away to tell Hercule goodbye, a soft glow radiating from him whenever she looked up at him… Bra's frown deepened as a weird pull started on her chest. Whatever it was pulled harder when her brother's eyes landed on her and his glow disappeared.

"Ready, Bra?" he asked, lifting his hand from Pan's head and putting back to his side. Bra forced a wry smile and gave a curt nod.

"Bye, Herc!" she shouted as she turned to fly off. Before she could, however, Trunks caught her hand and pulled her back down, giving her a scolding look. "I mean," Bra landed and corrected herself, "thank you for having me. It was really fun!" Her brother's grip softened on her hand and he smiled at her approvingly. The Sons and Briefs went their separate ways with each girl telling her respective half-Saiyan about their visit at the Satan Mansion, all the while carefully leaving out the details of finding Videl's Saiyagirl watch. Pan smiled happily, feeling the weight of the prize in her pocket. Though… she looked up at her father as they flew and remembered the heart-wrenching look on his face as her mother told him to move on. Would he be mad if she kept the watch or if she saw that video? What about the other videos – would he mind if she saw them? She frowned slightly, watching Mount Paozu appear over the horizon.

Maybe it was best if he didn't know.

Later that evening, at the Son home, Pan rested against Goten's side as she completed her homework. As soon as she got home she made up an excuse to go to her room and watch more of the recordings. "I feel kind of sick," she lied. "I think I ate too much popcorn at the theater yesterday, so I'm gonna lie down…" Her father, after offering several suggestions (only for Pan to turn them all down), finally left her alone.

She didn't want to do her homework; she wanted to watch more of the videos. She'd barely made a dent in them, having decided to watch them from beginning to end. The most recent one she'd watched featured Videl gushing about the two of them possibly entering another World Martial Arts Tournament, but Gohan wouldn't bite.

"I think I'm bad luck at tournaments," he said with a wry grin.

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no such thing as luck."

"The first tournament I ever entered, Android 16 was destroyed, my dad exploded, and Future Trunks was shot square in the chest with an energy beam."

"That was the _Cell Games_, Gohan, it hardly counts."

"I entered some kind of alien tournament after that where there were _actual aliens_. They tried to kill me, Krillen, and Future Trunks _after_ they killed the alien actors. We were in the hospital for a week."

"You couldn't have predicted that one!"

"And I think you know why the last tournament was a disaster… Not only were you put in the hospital by that one guy – …"

"To be fair, he was possessed by a wizard – …"

"I had all of my energy drained, got beaten within an inch of my life, and then recovered enough only to get killed as Earth _exploded_. I think I'm done with tournaments. Forever."

"Oh, come on."

"I'm pretty sure I'm never going to another one again. If I do, something like… 'my dad just up and leaving suddenly for some stupid reason' would probably happen."

Videl conceded for the moment, but ended the call with, "I might not be able to get you to go to another tournament, but someone else might!" That conversation happened before she and Gohan even graduated high school, yet her mother was right. It was Pan who wanted to enter the tournament when she was four. She begged her Papa to let her, and with some wearing down, he finally agreed. He taught her to fly and to control her energy, but what she really loved was her mother's tough hand-to-hand style.

Little did her father know, Pan has been practicing her mother's style in secret since the summer beforehand. Though she sparred with the Son men every now and then, she kept up most of her skills in her grandfather's gym. But a few hours every Friday and Saturday did not a champion make. Her mother used to train almost every single day to hone her skills…

She glanced at her father out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting in the armchair across from the couch, doing some kind of confusing-looking paperwork with a concentrated look in his eye. Would he let her enter the tournament again? Nothing _bad_ happened last time. Well… except, maybe, her grandfather leaving them to train Uub. But Goku seemed to be there to stay this time.

Pan looked back down to her homework. She'd been putting off asking him about entering, figuring she'd ask him when he couldn't possibly say no. She'd hoped it would be after a particularly skillful performance on her part in a spar, but… that had yet to happen, even with nearly a year's worth of training. She nervously scribbled on the edge of her worksheet. She had three months left before the tournament. How was she going to get him to give her permission? Should she… should she just ask him?

"Papa," she called hesitantly. He looked up at her expectantly, but she stalled, staring. "Uh…" she stammered, unable to get the request out.

"What's wrong, Panny?" he asked, lowering his papers to his lap. In her peripheral vision, she saw Goten close his dino training guide.

"I…" she gulped down her nerves, "I want to enter the tournament this summer."

Gohan stared at her. Beside her, Goten turned slightly to look at her face. "You haven't been training much," he said. "You haven't even really seemed interested in martial arts so much lately, either." Pan sat up and frowned at him.

"I can train. I have three months. Besides, I still spar with you guys sometimes, so I think I can keep up with normal humans." Goten rolled his eyes and flashed her a smirk.

"Buu is going to be there, too, you know. There's no junior division, either. What will you do if you're pitted against him in the first round?"

"Like you were last time?" she replied with a teasing smile. He glared defensively.

"That sorting was _rigged. _I _know _it!" Pan laughed at him before turning back to her father. The smile dropped quickly upon seeing his serious expression.

"Please, Papa, let me enter. I'll train hard _and_ I'll keep up with my school work. I'll even take extra credit! And I'll help more around the house! Just let me enter!" To her surprise, Gohan smiled and looked back down at his paperwork.

"Sure," he said, making her entire face light up. "But only if you let me train you. And I want to see all 'A's on your report ca – …" Pan leapt from her spot on the couch into his lap to hug him around the neck, knocking the paperwork out of his lap.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou…!" she repeated over and over again excitedly, squirming with glee. He laughed softly and hugged her back.

"Go to sleep early tonight. You're in for a rough three months, kid."

The next day, Bra peeked into the residential laboratory her brother usually worked in. Sure enough, there he stood at his drafting table, at work on a new design for his Pocom line. The blue-haired girl's heart thumped with slight fear – Trunks, though he wasn't exactly _tall_, he was still almost a foot taller than her and had strength she couldn't even begin to fathom. And… he was definitely going to yell at her for this.

She turned away, back to the hallway. Maybe she should just go – he'd find out anyway, right? She didn't have to say anything about it. She nodded. Right, Pan would probably tell him herself. Bra began to walk away, but guilt had her harnessed to the door; she couldn't manage to get too far away.

_Ugh_.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her Pocom and pulled open the video-sharing app to view Pan's profile. Sure enough, the video was still online, racking up views and comments by the hundreds already. There's no doubt that it'd be on the news tonight. Trunks would see it there, right? Then he'd leave and go to talk to Pan himself and then Pan would tell him about the watch. Right! Bra wouldn't _have_ to tell him, so he would have no reason to yell at her! Good.

She walked a few more steps, but that _damned harness_. Bra growled, scrunching her small, pale nose in frustration.

_Argh!_

Turning on her heel, Bra marched into the laboratory, which was empty besides her brother. Trunks didn't even look up from his sketching. "For the last time, I'm _not_ building a heart-shaped one," he said matter-of-factly, as if he knew exactly what she was coming to talk to him about. Bra huffed and poked his ribcage, but he didn't respond.

"That's not what I'm here about. Look at this!" she said, holding up her Pocom. He ignored her with a smirk.

"If it's another cat video, I swear to Kami…"

"Ugh, would you just _look_?"

"I'm working. I took Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday off, so I'm behind. Leave me alone so I can focus."

Bra growled and lowered her arm to her side. "Jerk." She glared up at her brother with hot blue eyes. Whenever _he_ wants _her_ attention, he just barges in and gets in her way until she has no choice, even if she's working on something. But _oh no_, when _she_ wants _his_ attention, he's too busy! Fine, she'd just do what _he'd_ do in this situation.

She floated up and over his head, landing softly in a laying position over his sketches. She stretched on her back and smirked at his look of discontent as she got comfortable on top of his work. "Would you treat Panny as poorly as you treat me?" she asked in a sweet voice, blinking up at him with teal eyelashes. He returned with a wry smile.

"Panny isn't as rude as you are." Her Vegeta-like smirk fell into an annoyed glare and her heart thumped with that weird pulling feeling from yesterday. "Would you annoy Gohan while _he_ was working against a deadline?"

"_Gohan_ isn't my brother," she said as she folded one arm under her head and her other over her stomach. She held her Pocom nervously against her side. "And the only way he would be is if you guys got married." She flashed him a teasing smile. "What, do you wanna _marry_ him, Trunks?"

"Yes," came the steady, serious answer. Bra's eyes widened slightly – usually when she teases Trunks about his love life, he gets flustered and runs away. She didn't expect such a… such a real answer. His blue eyes stared down at her, thoughtful and sincere.

"Are… Are you going to ask him to marry you?" she asked, taken aback by his honesty.

He smiled slightly, expression softening considerably. She knitted teal eyebrows together – did… did he look sad? "I can't. Not anytime soon. He's not ready. But… someday, yeah, I will." Was her brother _talking_ to her? Like a real person – like a sibling? Like a friend? Like anyone other than the father-act he usually put on? A small grin came over her. Maybe he _wouldn't_ yell at her for this…

"Look," she said, holding the Pocom up for him to see. She tapped _Play_.

Pan popped up on the screen, sweaty and dirty in a small purple gi. She was lying on her stomach on the grass and panting with a huge grin on her face. "I'm entering the World Martial Arts Tournament!" she exclaimed proudly, grey eyes glittering.

In the background, Gohan barked, "_Break's over_!" and the video ended. Trunks snatched the Pocom out of Bra's hand, ignoring her protest as he did so. He turned and leaned against the desk to look down at the little white-and-blue device in his hands. Bra hopped onto her feet, standing on top of the forgotten sketches, and leaned heavily over Trunks's shoulder so she could see what he was doing with her Pocom.

He tapped on the newest video. This time, Pan was standing with Gohan in what looked like the Sons' backyard. "Spread your feet a little; you'll have better balance," he instructed. She corrected herself quickly before leaping into an attack, but the video cut off before her kick landed.

"She's back into martial arts?" Trunks asked as the video looped again. He glanced over his shoulder to Bra, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess she got the idea when we found Videl's Saiyagirl watch." She hopped off the desk, ignoring her brother's bewildered stare. "You don't think she's planning on fighting crime like Videl did… do you?" Bra waited for her brother's reply, unable to meet his eyes. "Because she seemed really, really excited to find it. Maybe she is," she said with another shrug, "but I hope she's not planning on wearing that awful get-up."

Trunks shook his head, trying to sort through the information despite the anxiety that was quickly rising in his chest. Pan was only a quarter-Saiyan. Gohan was fine fighting criminals because not only was he trained to _kill biologically engineered monsters_, but he boasted more Saiyan blood. With how human Pan is and how little she's been training in her life, she's in a significant amount of danger if she tries to fight a gun.

Bra took her Pocom out of Trunks's hand and slid it into her pocket. "I don't think Gohan even knows she has that thing," she said. "I… I don't know if he'd want her to have it, either." The last part was quiet, but Trunks still caught it. She was hoping he hadn't.

"Why's that?" His sister, who still couldn't meet his eyes, stared up at the white tiled ceiling.

"We… We kind of watched some of the old calls between Videl and Gohan. Some of it was… kind of personal." She dared to glance at her brother's face and immediately regretted it.

"How could you invade someone's privacy like that?!" Trunks asked, infuriated. Bra held her hands up in defense.

"I just picked the lock to the drawer it was in. Pan was the one who played the calls."

"You – …" Trunks ran a hand through his lavender locks. "You _picked a locked drawer_?!" His voice was rising. "You had no business going through Videl's things. What if it was locked up for a reason?" Bra flinched and glared at him, crossing thin arms across her chest.

"I didn't know it had those calls on it. You know how sentimental Pan is; she loves old stuff like that – h-hey! What are you doing?!" Trunks had grabbed her arm and was dragging her to the door. She kicked and pulled away, but it was no use. Trunks was too strong.

"You're going to their house to tell Gohan what you've done. Then, you and Pan are both going to return that watch to where it belongs," he said, glaring at his sister as she tried to kick him again. She returned his glare with fire.

"Shut up, Trunks! Just stop! You're _not_ my dad and you're _not_ Pan's dad! You _never will be_!" she screamed; shrill voice bouncing off the walls of the lab. Trunks released her, frozen in place. She jerked away. "You're just my brother! You can't make me do _anything_!" She stalked away, practically running back to her bedroom. Trunks leaned against the cool wall and slid down. He tangled his hands in his hair and took a deep sigh, staring up at the ceiling. He was hurt and shocked, but more so because of the confusing expression on Bra's face as she left.

She was crying. He'd made his sister cry.

He released the breath he was holding and let his arms drop to his sides.

"Fuck." He knocked his head against the steel wall of the laboratory. "Smooth, _Vegeta_. Real tactful." Not that his father would give a shit whether Bra stole something from _Kakarott's brat_, but the way he was forcing her around and escalating instead of talking to her… He knocked his head again. "Fuck!"

That evening, Bra still hadn't come out of her room. Trunks walked to his mother's lab and found the woman revving the engine on a potential new line of sports car. He opened his mouth with the intention to ask for her advice, but quickly closed it. She glanced up at him momentarily before going back to her work. "Looks like I'm burning the midnight oil on this one, honey," she said without looking at him. "You're on your own for dinner. And make sure Bra eats, too. I haven't heard from her much today." Trunks nodded before leaving, unable to bring himself to tell her about their fight earlier. He didn't need to bring her into it, too. He could settle things with his sister himself. Or, so he told himself.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around. "I should make her something…" he mumbled as he rummaged through the pantry. After many cooking lessons from the Sons, he was confident he could at least make ramen on his own! Yeah, just like their mother usually made! That would cheer Bra up.

As he cooked, he sighed. Bra used to be so _easy_. Sure they fought when they were kids – he'd pull her hair, she'd kick him in the stomach, and then they'd lie on the floor in his room and play video games. Now all the girl wanted was to yell at him and sit in her room and play on the Internet. Whenever he wanted to spend time with her, Bra would shut him out or put up a fight. He had to force her to talk to him, sometimes, and honestly it was wearing him down.

Adding egg to the noodles, Trunks tilted his head in thought. What was going on with his sister? She was becoming so hard to get close to, especially in comparison to Pan, who was an open book, much like Goten. Bra would throw sarcastic remarks his way or purposefully do things she knew would get on his nerves, like act rude to Mr. Satan or get into trouble at school. Why was she acting so… rebellious?

He stirred snap peas into the broth. It didn't go unnoticed by him yesterday, the way she was looking at him when he hugged Pan. It was a strange expression that only showed itself when he and Pan interacted. Immediately after, Bra would usually do or say something she knew would annoy or embarrass him… Lavender brows furrowed. He stared down at the steaming concoction in his pot. Well… it wasn't Mother's ramen noodles, nor was it the Noodle Shop's… but it was edible… he guessed.

He poured them into two bowls and added scallions to the top. Wincing, he took the food up to the hallway where Bra's room was. Of course, the door was shut, but he could feel his sister's spirit inside. Balancing both bowls in his right arm, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Bra asked aggressively.

"Your brother," Trunks replied.

"Go away, jerk!" she yelled, voice cracking. He opened the door and entered anyway. Bra glared at him from her pink sheet-covered bed, cheeks flushed and eyes bloodshot. "Talk about invading someone's privacy!" she growled, crossing her arms in a huff. He smiled gently and handed her a steaming bowl.

"Hungry?" he asked. "Mom's working tonight, so I made dinner instead." Bra hesitantly accepted the bowl, but steadied a hot glare on him. Looking down at the noodles, she sniffled.

"I'm sorry for making you cry…" he said softly, taking a seat on her mattress. "I was being too forceful. I'm sorry." Bra looked from her bowl to him, pouting and silent. Slowly, she used her chopsticks to take a tangle of noodles into her mouth. Trunks continued, watching her with steady eyes, "You're right, I'm not your dad, and I'm not Pan's dad. But… I love you, and I love her, and I worry about you, especially when you do stupid things."

Bra glared at him with noodles hanging out of her mouth. He grinned at her, finding her sulking expression cute. The grin fell, though, when tears filled her eyes again and she looked back down at her bowl. She bit off the noodles and swallowed what was in her mouth. "I knew you were going to be mad," she admitted. "I thought about telling you yesterday, but…" she trailed off. Trunks waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Thank you for telling me about the watch," Trunks said gently, "but if you knew I was going to be mad, why did you tell me?" Bra nibbled on a snap pea.

"Because I got worried when I saw she was entering the tournament. It scared me. She's going to be up against huge guys and she hasn't trained much. Then…" her lip trembled, "then I thought about how excited she got when she found Videl's Saiyagirl suit and I got even more worried because she might start trying to fight bad guys like Videl and Gohan did…" She was starting to speak faster, voice rising in pitch before breaking into a sob. "Panny doesn't have some bulletproof boy to stop machine guns for her, and I don't wanna find out if she's bulletproof or not!" Bra broke down completely, covering her face with her sleeve and choking into her bowl.

Trunks placed his bowl onto the nightstand and took Bra's from her, putting it next to his. She curled up, one arm still covering her face and the other wrapped around her own waist. Trunks leaned over and picked her up, placing her on his lap.

"No, lemme go," she whined pathetically and pushed against him, swatting and flailing at him. He hugged her to his chest and ignored her protests until she finally wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shirt. He rocked her and stroked her long blue hair, shushing her cries and hiccups. "I h-hate you," she wailed as she clung to his neck. He smiled and brushed her hair with his fingers.

"No you don't," he replied.

"I do!" he insisted, pressing her forehead hard to her brother's chest.

"I love you," Trunks said and hugged her tighter. Her hiccupping increased before breaking into a new round of cries.

"I l-love you t-tooooo," it dissolved into a wail and fresh tears soaked through his tee shirt. He smiled, rocking her and stroking her hair until her cries turned into soft sniffles and whimpering. She hung from his neck desperately, as if he'd throw her away and disappear. Holding her close, it occurred to Trunks why his sister would get that odd look on her face whenever she saw him and Pan interact. It was obvious as Bra curled her fingers into his shirt, hugging and soaking up every second of comfort he offered her.

Bra was jealous of Pan.

Not only did Pan have a father who so obviously loved and cared for her, but she also had a warm, supportive family with whom she shared every thought and feeling with, and who all shared their thoughts and feelings with her. And now Pan was getting Trunks, too. As Bra held onto him, pressing her face against his chest, he knew she was afraid he'd leave her alone in this huge, empty house, with a mother who worked late and the obvious absence of their father who actively ignored them. No wonder she spent so much time with their grandparents – they were two of the few people who would spend quality time with her and share with her.

Trunks felt a pang of guilt. Sure, he tried to spend time with her every now and then, but it usually ended with him nagging her to do her chores or to take care of herself. Usually, he was training or working or… well, at the Son home. He was rarely here, with her, relating to her or learning her interests. Someone she could tell her secrets or fears to without fearing a fatherly scolding that Vegeta would never have given her. He was trying so hard to compensate for Vegeta's absence that he abandoned her, himself, as her brother. As her sibling. Her equal and her companion in this crazy family of theirs.

He hugged her close once more, having noticed her whimpering dying down. He made a silent vow to spend more time with her as her brother instead of her father. But still… he looked down at the silky blue locks on top of his sister's head. As her _older_ brother, he still had to guide her toward what was right.

"We still need to tell Gohan about the watch. It's only polite," he said softly. Bra shook her head in the negative, not pulling away from his chest. He nodded back, even though she couldn't see it. "Yes, it wasn't right of you and Pan to invade other peoples' privacy." It was a gentle explanation, calm and steady. Finally, Bra looked up with bleary eyes. Her red cheeks were tear-stained and she was sniffling back snot from sloppy bawling.

"What if he yells at me?" she asked in a vulnerable, quivering voice. "What if he hates me?" Trunks smiled and wiped her face with the hem of his shirt.

"Stop being ridiculous," he said in a deep, warm tone. "Gohan will be upset, but he won't yell, and he definitely won't hate you." Bra sniffled again, lip trembling as she looked up at her brother's calm, genuine expression. Finally, she agreed with a small nod. Trunks smiled and hugged her again. "Thank you." After he released her, she slid off of his lap and retrieved her bowl of ramen.

She took another mouthful and grimaced, glaring down at the cold concoction. "This is really gross, Trunks…" she mumbled with noodles hanging from her lips. He pouted and took a bite from his own bowl before his face twisted in disgust. "I thought you were getting cooking lessons from Chichi?" she accused playfully as she smirked at his scowl.

"She cooks _real_ food, not ramen," he insisted, glaring at his own bowl. Slowly, he looked up at his sister. "…Maybe we should order out." He smiled when she started laughing.

After eating, Trunks called Gohan from his laptop with Bra sitting beside him. She glared hard at the keyboard, even when Gohan answered the call. His smile lit up his face upon seeing the lavender-haired prince. "Hey," he greeted before glancing at Bra. "Hello, Bra." She nodded slightly, still not looking up at the screen. "How are you guys?" _He seems gentle enough_, Bra thought, but was still unable to meet his eyes.

"Bra has something to tell you," Trunks said. Surprised, Gohan looked at Bra expectantly. She was dead silent as she lowered her head, blue eyes hiding behind teal fringe. Trunks frowned at her. "Bra…" he warned. Gohan was waiting patiently.

"We…" Bra started, voice trembling. "Friday night when Pan and I were at Mr. Satan's…" she paused and looked up at the screen to gauge Gohan's expression. It was tranquil; patient. Quickly, Bra continued, "We found Saiyagirl's watch and saw some of the calls…" Gohan's eyes widened and his expression slowly turned alarmed. Bra lowered her head again with a flinch, apologizing. "I'm sorry!" she said even faster.

"And…" Trunks guided.

"And… Pan has it," she admitted. Hesitantly, she looked up. Gohan had a sullen expression. She gulped, preparing herself for the shouting. But it never came.

"Thank you for telling me, Bra," Gohan said lowly. He offered a sad smile. "It's very mature of you to admit when you've done something wrong." Bra blinked, suddenly realizing she'd stopped breathing.

"Are… Are you mad at me?" she asked. Gohan shook his head.

"I don't like it that you and Pan snooped through things that didn't belong to you, but you apologized, so I forgive you."

Bra smiled for a moment, but then, "Are you mad at Pan…?" He shook his head again.

"It was something of her mother's, so I can't be mad at her for keeping it. But I'm going to have to confront her on it, especially about watching the calls. There are some she doesn't need to see." Bra bit her lip nervously and let her eyes slide away from the screen. Gohan drew his lips into a fine line. "Which ones did you watch?" he asked in a lower, more serious tone.

"The first couple ones and the last couple…" she replied softly. "Pan has probably watched more since then." Gohan nodded and looked offscreen to where she assumed he could see Pan. He looked back down at the screen and smiled at her.

"Thank you again," he said before closing the call. Bra released another breath when the screen went black. Trunks closed the laptop and smiled down at her.

"That wasn't so bad, right? I told you he wouldn't yell at you or hate you." Bra looked up at him, guilt filling her stomach like rocks.

"Yeah… but Pan might."

At the Son home, Gohan closed his laptop and left it on the kitchen table. He and Goten, who was sitting on the other side of the table, met eyes momentarily. He'd heard the entire conversation and knew it was extremely unlike the Saiyan princess to apologize for anything, especially for something that could potentially get her into a huge amount of trouble. What bones did Trunks have to break to make her do _that_? What did he have to threaten her with?

Gohan approached Pan, who was lying face-down on Goku's back as he did push-ups on the family room floor. She was clean, having taken a shower after a long day of training, but she was obviously spent and was littered with bruises.

"Panny," he called gently, "follow me."

"I'm too sore to move," Pan groaned, head and arms hanging pitifully off of Goku's shoulder.

"You're such a lightweight," Goku teased with a laugh, able to complete rep after rep with ease despite Pan's weight. He yelped when Pan pinched his cheek in lazy retaliation.

"I'm serious," Gohan said sternly as he stared at his daughter. Goku paused in mid-rep before looking up at him. He frowned and waited for Pan to slide off of his back, a concerned look in her eyes. Her heart quickened as she followed her Papa back to her bedroom. She glanced quickly at Goten, who met her eyes with a solemn expression. Her heart only beat faster. _Am I in trouble_?

Letting her enter first, he shut the door to his childhood study and sat on his old bed. Nervously, Pan walked up to him, eye level with her father. He gently took both of her hands into his, easily covering them both completely. "What is it?" Pan asked with an awkward smile.

"Where is it?" he asked sternly, eyes steady on her face.

"Where's what?" she replied meekly, turning away. Her stomach churned.

"Your mother's watch," he clarified, even though he knew she didn't need it.

"I don't have it!" she declared loudly, still not able to meet her father's eyes. She was a terrible liar, just like him. She could feel his eyes on her. Finally, Pan sighed and deflated. "…How did you know I had it?"

"I asked you a question first." He was firm; serious. She sighed again and pulled her hands out of her Papa's before walking over to the little desk by the window. She slid the top drawer open and shuffled some things around, then turned back to him with the silvery jewelry in her hand. Walking back, she handed it to him. He looked at it thoughtfully, sliding his thumb over the smooth screen. It was just as shiny and cute as he remembered. "Why'd you take this?" he asked his daughter, who was standing in front of him again.

She imitated his firm tone and expression and took both of his hands into hers, "I think _my_ question came before that one."

Swallowing a smile, he replied, "Bra told me about it." Pan frowned and dropped her hands to her sides to stare at her feet, black brows knitted together in annoyance. "She said you two found it Friday night and watched some of the videos. Is that why you looked like you'd been crying in that video you sent me?"

Pan nodded, not saying anything at first, and then meekly asked, "Are you mad at me?" She raised her eyes in time to see him give a firm nod.

"I am." Her frown deepened. "But not because you took this," he held up the watch. "I'm mad at you because you hid it from me and then lied to me about having it." Pan nodded, lip quivering.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I should have asked you first." He nodded and leaned forward to wrap his arms around her tiny frame before lying back onto the bed. She rolled onto her back, head on his shoulder, and watched as he held the watch up and activated the video screen. After scrolling through the logs, he selected one time stamped for about five months after she was born.

"This one is my favorite," he said before playing it. Pan's eyes widened as a young version of her father appeared on the screen, supporting a cute and chubby infant with identical, wide grey eyes. Baby Pan was sitting on a table, propped up against her Papa's chest with his large hand around her middle.

"Say hi to Mommy!" Young Gohan said, voice still somewhat boyish and innocent. In the background, Videl cooed along with a chorus of gruff, male voices. Baby Pan's eyes widened even more at the sound.

"Awww!"

"How cute!"

"She looks just like ya, Videl!"

She could hear the beaming pride in her mother's voice, young and strong, "I told you she was a pretty thing," she gushed. Young Gohan laughed softly as little Pan babbled and pointed at the screen.

"Yeah, that's your mommy," he said lightly, grin ever-present. He pressed his cheek to soft, silky black tufts on her head, "She's at work, fighting all the bad guys in Satan City."

In the background, Pan recognized the chief's voice, "Y'all gonna let that sweet lil' thing fight, too?"

"We will if she's interested in it," Videl answered happily.

"What about her bein' on the force like her mama?" The boys laughed good-naturedly when Gohan glared gently at the screen.

"No way," he said firmly and pulled his baby closer.

"Aww, she's got Videl in her, Gohan!" the chief exclaimed. "That sense of justice runs strong in her, I know it. Not ta' mention she's _your _girl. What are you gonna do if one day she's walkin' to school and sees a bank robbery like _someone I know_ did?"

Gohan pressed his lips to Pan's silky tufts and said, "Then I'll come to her rescue." Videl and her boys all aww'd in the background, making him laugh softly and Pan's eyes go wide once again. Over her cute baby babbling, a shrill ring sounded in the background.

"Gotta go," Videl said with a smile in her voice. "Work to do, people to save, bad guys to beat up."

Gohan smiled, "Be careful. We'll see you when you get home."

The connection cut off and the screen returned to the call list. Pan reached for it, but Gohan pulled away. She looked up at him with a frown. "I'm going to keep this for a few days," he said. She sat up quickly and stared at him in disbelief.

"But why? You said I could keep it…" Gohan sat up as well, meeting her eyes.

"For one, consider it your punishment for lying to me." She frowned and looked down at the wooden floor. "For two, there are videos on here that you can't watch."

"Why not?" She turned her eyes back up to him. His eye twitched and his stern expression faltered.

"They're private."

"I already saw them," she replied. His eyes widened and he leaned back.

"_What_?!"

"Yeah," she nodded and looked away with shame. "The last two, where you and Mama were fighting. I saw it already…" her voice went soft. "That's why I was crying. I thought that's what you meant when you asked me earlier?" His expression softened.

"You… haven't seen any others?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "There are _more_ private ones?"

"There are some on here that _no one _should _ever_ see their parents doing," he said as he held up the watch. "They're ones that your mother and I would be mortified if you saw, and you'd probably die of embarrassment." Pan knitted her eyebrows together, the words not quite clicking in her brain. What could it…? He gave her a stern look, "…I thought you _didn't_ want the talk." Her eyes widened with the sudden realization and her face flushed dark red. She turned away quickly and hopped off of the bed.

"Aww gross!"

He gave a short, dry laugh. "We were teenagers with a private line to each other that we _thought_ no one would ever watch without our permission." She saw him direct a gentle glare in her direction when she peeked at him, face still flushed. She looked down at the floor again, ashamed. "I'm going to delete those videos, and after I'm done you can have it back. Even then, these are still private conversations between me and your mom, so I don't want you sharing them online or with anyone else without my expressed permission. Understand?" Pan nodded and turned back to him, her face having cooled down. "I trust you to be responsible with it. It was extremely important to your mother."

"I promise I'll be responsible with it," she said, determined. He smiled gently at her. "…Where's yours?" she asked, sitting on the bed with him again.

"In my study at our house, in a box. Do you want it? They'll have the same videos, but from my end instead of hers," he replied, holding up Saiyagirl's watch. Pan smiled and nodded. "Okay, but I'll need to keep it for a little while, too." Pan groaned and he glared gently at her. "They have the same videos on them, which you _can't watch_," he said as a soft blush creeped up on his cheeks, "and it might take a little longer."

"You're not going to punish me longer, are you?" she pouted.

"No, it's just…" he trailed off, hesitating.

"What? Why would you keep it for _even longer_?"

"There are more of those embarrassing videos on mine. Your mom deleted most of them off of hers, but… I kept them all," he looked away, blushing. Pan covered her burning face.

"I'm uncomfortable, Pops." He glared at her.

"When two adults love each other, they can show it by – …"

"Aaagh! No! Stop!" Pan squealed, running for the door.

"Call me 'Pops' again, and I'm holding you down and telling you the whole thing!" he yelled after her as she ran out into the hallway and toward the family room.

Months went by and spring turned into summer, bringing all the heat with it. It only took a few days for Gohan to delete all of the… _embarrassing_ videos from each watch, so he was able to give them to Pan by the end of the week. She wore the Saiyagirl watch often, even to school, and watched the videos at her leisure without the fear of finding one her parents would be embarrassed about.

Pan trained with Gohan every day after school, growing stronger and faster with each session. Though she preferred to use her mother's rough-and-tumble combat-style fighting, she picked up a few moves and motions from her Papa. _He's really good at this_, she found herself thinking often. _How come he doesn't fight professionally_? When Trunks would visit, she would practice with him, as well. His style was far different from either her mother's or her father's (or anyone in her family, for that matter). Where Gohan's style required a lot of dodging and using his opponent's power against them, Trunks would strike fast and direct, almost always on the offensive. She was often too slow to block or dodge, so the fight tended to end quickly. Still, it was good experience for her to battle against many different styles.

To Bra's pleasure, her and Pan's relationship wasn't hindered by the Saiyagirl watch event. Trunks stayed true to his personal vow and treated Bra the way she wanted to be treated. The girl became noticeably more affectionate – often hugging him or sharing with him little secrets, like which boys she thought were cute and things she wanted to grow up to be. Trunks reciprocated (though never going into any lewd details; she _was_ only 11 years old). She found herself approaching him first when she had a problem, trusting his judgement over other people (besides her grandparents, of course. They were always tops). Occasionally she would tease Gohan as she did her brother, which Trunks would immediately apologize for. Not that Gohan minded too much.

Word spread amongst Earth's Special Forces that Pan was going to be entering the World Martial Arts Tournament, so Bulma decided to throw a small-get together the weekend before. And by small, it is meant that she invited the whole gang, and most of them showed up, even Piccolo. Gohan spoke to his mentor with an ever-present smile. They didn't see each other too often these days, though with his guardian vision and ears, Piccolo was able to watch over Gohan from the Lookout. Hercule and Buu show up as well (though Buu spent most of his time eating). Hercule cuddled his granddaughter lovingly and teased her about how badly she'd be able to defeat his old butt in the champion match once she finished the finals. Though he was teasing, his face turned a slightly paler shade as he watched her spar with Goku, showing off to everyone all the new things her Papa had been teaching her.

Throughout the evening, Trunks and Gohan stayed fairly close to each other, though they avoided hovering as to not rouse suspicion. They'd been together for over a year, yet still weren't quite ready to come out to their friends.

Krillen and Yamcha joined Gohan at a table as the half-Saiyan watched Pan continue her practice on Goku, who never tired of fighting. "How are things, kid?" Yamcha asked, nudging Gohan gently. "It's been a while since we've seen each other." Yamcha flashed a grin, "Well, it's been a while since _you've_ seen _us_. I see you on TV pretty often. You're really famous, you know." Gohan shook his head with a wry smile.

"We're doing pretty well," Gohan replied and nodded toward his daughter. "Pan is really coming into her own."

"We've noticed," Krillen said. "Marron keeps up with her on that video-sharing app thing. She shows everyone on the island. She's a sweet girl, and she can sing really well."

"Yeah, Puar and I have seen a few of them, too. She's a lot like – …" he stopped his sentence short awkwardly, earning a glare from the monk. "I mean… uh…"

"It's okay," Gohan said with a small smile. "She's a lot like Videl. I know." Yamcha and Krillen visibly relaxed.

"So…" Krillen started, eyeing his long-time friend. "Have you, you know… started dating again?" Gohan glanced at him and gave another small smile before turning to face the fight again. Beyond Pan and Goku, on the other side of the gardens, he caught Trunks's eye. The lavender-haired prince flashed him a grin before turning back to Goten and laughing at something the younger hybrid said. "Just a smile… huh." Krillen was leaning on his arm, watching Gohan's face carefully. "I'm going to take that as a, 'you'll tell me later' thing."

Gohan stood abruptly, surprising the two humans. "I'm gonna go get drunk," he said and started walking towards the bar on the edge of the garden.

"That's not going to take long, you lightweight," Yamcha laughed and stood to follow him. "Come on, Krillen, getting drunk sounds like a great idea." Krillen eyed his nearby wife with a mischievous grin and followed the other two men. Gohan grabbed a beer plus two and headed over to Goten and Trunks, handing them each one with Krillen and Yamcha in tow. Trunks eyed the cold bottle in his hand and looked up at Gohan with one eyebrow raised.

"You sure…? You're not much of a drinker," he said. Gohan smiled and popped the bottle cap off with his thumb to take a swing.

"My goal tonight is to get as drunk as possible." Trunks smirked and opened his bottle as well. Goten grinned and held his beer between the three of them.

"Here's to half-Saiyans getting drunk at a party!" he exclaimed and they clinked their bottles together before they each took a drink. Krillen laughed, watching the three.

"It's weird to see you guys as grown men; we knew you as little kids."

"You're still kinda little kids to me," Yamcha said, drinking his own. Gohan glared at him lightly.

"I'm 34."

"Now you're just making me feel old."

Nearby, Bra waved her arms. "I'm a half-Saiyan!" she said as she ran up to them. "I'm a half-Saiyan, too! So I can get drunk, right?" Goten raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a half-Saiyan, but you're also 11," he said. Gohan grinned devilishly and handed her his beer anyway. Bra stuck out her tongue at the youngest Son and took a mouthful of the wheaty liquid. Her eyes widened and she spat it out, gagging.

"Ugh! Gross!" she exclaimed, handing the bottle back to Gohan, who was laughing openly at her now. She glared hotly at him. "You knew that would happen!"

"Yeah," he admitted with a nod. "Either that would happen or I'd create a monster and your brother would fire me out of spite." Trunks nodded with firm agreement. Thirty minutes later, half past 10, Gohan had Pan go to bed. She complained despite her exhaustion, wanting to stay up late with the adults, but he was firm. Bulma had Bra do the same, and so the girls reluctantly retired to Bra's bedroom. Whatever, they could still stay up in her room, right? They grinned at each other and ran off into the house.

Gohan caught Trunks by the arm after his daughter left. "Don't let me do or say anything stupid," he said in a hushed tone so only his boyfriend could hear.

"I'll try, but you're pretty impulsive when you're inebriated," Trunks promised with a grin. Gohan returned it.

"I trust you to make the right call."

A while later, Krillen approached him with a wide grin on his face. "Drunk yet?"

"…A liiiittle bit," Gohan replied, holding up a glass cup. "It's a competition now between me n' Goten n' I think… I think I'm winnin'. Y'know, it's _really hard _to chug bourbon." Krillen raised a black brow in amusement.

"Your accent is shining through, kid." He laughed and patted Gohan's arm, "And you might feel a little sick later. Drink water, okay?" He held up a glass, himself. "We'll probably be sick together."

Goten was at about the same level as his brother, stumbling through sentences with Valese. Their friends were, of course, excited to meet Goten's longest-ever girlfriend (though not without relentlessly teasing the drunken half-Saiyan). Valese laughed along with them as Goten slurred his comebacks – she'd never seen any of the Sons come loose like this, not even her boyfriend. She let her eyes travel from face to face – these were people she'd seen on the news over the years and in old tournament footage.

Over the last year of dating Goten, after finding out his relation to the famous Son family and the even more famous Briefs family, Valese did some research on her own. Though there was no footage available from the tournament he entered as a kid, the manuscript detailed an intense and seemingly impossible battle between Goten and Dr. Brie – Trunks. She once requested that the two have a new battle, which they tried, but were yelled at by Chichi about potentially destroying the house. Still, Valese was amazed at her boyfriend's talents – he was even able to keep up with Dr. So – Gohan, who was well-known as the kid at the Cell Games.

Goten, to her relief, didn't hide himself from her as Gohan hid from Videl at first. "You're going to find out eventually. Better for you to realize I'm… _different_ now than when we're both too emotionally invested." She knew his father was an alien and she knew he was ridiculously powerful, meaning if they were married and had kids, their children would be powerful, too… not that she'd said anything about marriage or kids to him. These were just ideas that ran through her mind whenever she watched him do something superhuman, and her heart would flutter at the thought.

She blushed a deep red as the boy in her thoughts looped his arms around her waist and gave her a deep, sloppy kiss, making all of the onlookers _oooh_ teasingly. She blushed harder and swatted him away once he'd had enough fun, laughing at his pouty, drunken face.

Trunks, who was one of the few who hadn't been drinking the night away, handed Goten and Gohan each a bottle of water as the group finally settled in one place within the garden. He sat in an empty chair next to his boyfriend, able to see everyone who still managed to stay awake well into the night – even Piccolo, who stood off from the group and observed. The two of them met eyes momentarily. Trunks smiled at him before looking away. With his guardian eyes and ears, there was no doubt that Piccolo knew about him and Gohan; though Trunks wasn't afraid Piccolo would blab. The Namek was tight-lipped about sensitive information, not that he really socialized with anyone, anyway. Besides, there was no one in the universe who Piccolo cared for more than Trunks's half-Saiyan boyfriend, so he knew the Namek would never do anything to intentionally hurt him.

"Truuunks," Krillen called from across the seating area, pulling the lavender-haired prince from his musings. The monk was very drunk by this point, seated between 18 and Marron, who were sipping drinks conservatively throughout the night. Krillen flashed him a mischievous grin, "So why haven't _you_ started dating?" Trunks's heart sank and turned to ice at the question. Krillen continued, "Marron is seeing some poor boy," which earned him a smack courtesy of his daughter, "and Goten is seeing a girl who is – haha – waaaaay too pretty for him," earning drunken cursing from said hybrid. Valese patted his arm comfortingly. "And _Gohan_ is dating _somebody_ because he smiiiled when I asked him earlier." Gohan smiled again and gulped the last of his water, watching Trunks from the corner of his eye. "So, where's _your_ date?" Krillen finished, tilting his head in either curiosity or because he couldn't hold it up anymore (or probably both – it was hard to tell).

Trunks awkwardly looked over to his mother and Gohan's parents, making eye contact with Goku. _Help, please. Save me._ Goku just gave him a goofy grin, having been drinking along with everyone else and way too intoxicated to concentrate on any supposed mind-reading technique. Trunks's heart quickened as everyone looked at him expectantly.

Gohan leaned over and wrapped an arm around Trunks's shoulders, a grin on his flushed face. "Yeah," he said playfully, "where _is_ your date?" Trunks crossed his arms, flashing him an amused smile despite the knots tying in his stomach. Gohan giggled at the expression.

"Aw come on, we wanna laugh, too!" Yamcha shouted from his seat next to 18. "Where is she? She afraid of us?" Trunks's mind raced. _What should I do? Should I tell them? _He glanced back at his boyfriend's flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes. _If I told them now, they'd be too drunk to care… right? Maybe they'd even laugh. Maybe they'd forget in the morning._ "You're not getting out of it by being quiet, kid," Yamcha warned with a drunk smile. Gohan was leaning heavily on him now, probably unable to really hold himself up. _I can't tell them. Not while Gohan's drunk – I want him to be there for it, too_. He looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Aww, stop teasing him," Bulma scolded as she lifted from her seat beside Goku and took the empty one next to her son. Gohan, still leaning heavily on him with one arm wrapped around his shoulders, grinned at her when she pinched Trunks's cheeks in a very motherly fashion. "I'll be your date, Trunksie," she cooed, "since your jerk father is still in space!" The others chuckled.

"You're never gonna win with that guy," Krillen said, pointing to the black sky. Bulma released her son's cheeks, having effectively diverted the group's attention, which Trunks was eternally grateful for. As she went on to complain about Vegeta's 'stupid face,' Trunks helped Gohan to his feet and walked him over to the bar, where he handed him another bottle of water.

"Nooo, more bourbon," Gohan pleaded with a cheeky grin. Trunks shook his head with a smile and pushed the bottle into Gohan's free hand, keeping the other wrapped around his shoulders to give Gohan more balance.

"I think you've had enough alcohol for one night." Gohan scoffed playfully and took a few gulps from his new water bottle. "Slowly," Trunks instructed, tilting the bottle down so the older hybrid couldn't chug it. He glanced back to the party guests from across the garden. They were still being distracted and didn't seem to notice the two of them missing. Trunks frowned.

"Whas' wrong?" Gohan asked with a little slur.

"I almost came out to all of them," Trunks replied, blue eyes trained on the people he's known since childhood. "It was on the tip of my tongue. I was going to do it, but…" he smirked at his boyfriend, "I want you to be sober for it." Gohan looked over to the party and then smiled down at the lavender-haired prince. He placed his bottle on the bar and pressed himself a little closer, watching a small blush spread on his boyfriend's cheeks as blue eyes nervously flicked back to the guests.

"They aren't lookin'…" Gohan said in a soft, sing-song voice. He tilted Trunks's head up by his chin and leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips. His breath was thick with alcohol, and Trunks could taste it, too, as the kiss deepened. A silky tongue parted the prince's lips and pressed against his own, exploring his mouth with tender care despite Gohan's current state of mind and questionable balance. Trunks allowed his eyes to slip closed in bliss, feeling the bourbon on Gohan's tongue burn his taste buds.

Gohan smirked at the idyllic expression on his boyfriend's face as they pulled away, fingers still lingering on the prince's chin. Tan arms circled his waist and a lavender-haired head pressed against his shoulder, taking a deep, relaxed sigh. Gohan grinned and wrapped his other arm around Trunks's shoulders as well, pulling the younger hybrid closer. He pressed his cheek to silky hair and let his grey eyes flash up to the somewhat-forgotten party goers. His eyes widened slightly as they met Krillen's, who was staring at them from his seat across the garden, mouth hanging open slightly. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice them, so Gohan gave him a smile and pressed one slender, pale finger to his lips in a _shhh_ motion.

Krillen's shocked expression morphed into a wide grin and he subtly pretended to zip his lips before turning back to the party.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

He watched as a tan hand expertly stroked both of their erections at once – well, Trunks's erection and his own half-erection. Gohan whined pathetically, pressing his face against Trunks's bare chest.

"I can't get it up but I want it _so bad_." Trunks laughed, still straddling his drunken boyfriend's hips.

"I _told you_ that you couldn't get it u – hey!" He was suddenly tossed onto his back on his bed and his legs were spread by large, pale hands. Trunks's face flushed as Gohan attempted to shove himself in despite. Of course, it didn't work. Gohan growled dramatically and let his head drop to the crook of the prince's neck. Trunks laughed deeply, wrapping his arms around Gohan's head, his erection pushing painfully against Gohan's abdomen. Suddenly he gasped, grabbed Trunks by the hips, and flipped him back into a straddling position. Trunks shook his head and brushed loose lavender strands from his face, looking down at his boyfriend in surprise. "Can't you decide on one position?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've got a great idea," Gohan said, blushing. "I want you to be on top." Trunks rolled his eyes playfully.

"There's still the problem where you're not hard enough to get it in." Gohan shook his head in the negative and sat up to press his lips against his boyfriend's.

Gently, he took the head of Trunks's throbbing member into his hand and stroked a thumb over the wet tip, earning a hiss from his prince. "No, no…" he said softly with a drunk smile as he licked the salty substance from his fingers, "_you_ get _it_ in." He went back to stroking Trunks's erection, watching realization dawn on his sweet lover.

"Ohhh," Trunks said, wrapping his arms around Gohan's neck. "You want me to be _on top_." Gohan pressed his lips to his again.

"Yesss," Gohan slurred with a devilish smile.

"The _attacker_."

"Yeeesss…" They kissed again, but Trunks pulled away with a smile playing on his lips.

"You don't want that," he insisted.

"I do want it," Gohan insisted, still pumping enthusiastically. From the blush on his boyfriends face, the sweat dripping from tan skin, and the hot, throbbing thing pulsing in his palm, Gohan knew Trunks's judgement was slipping. "I want you to take me…" he said, attempting to be seductive in his drunken state.

"It hurts the first time, and I'm someone who can actually hurt you. I'm not some level five human guy," Trunks sighed, letting Gohan bite gently on his neck. "You made me stop the last time, remember? I didn't even get it all the way in…"

"I'll let you finish this time, baby," he promised before sinking his teeth right onto the hard muscle at the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Trunks shuddered, blue eyes slipping closed. "I've been thrown into mountains, beaten until I lost consciousness, and I've fallen from great, great heights…" he said, somehow seductively lucid despite all of the alcohol in his system. "I think I can handle you."

"You're not really one for submission…" Trunks breathed against Gohan's ear, still attempting to protest, "and there's nothing quite as submissive as being fucked by a man. You can't even stand it when I hold your hips in place for a blowjob." Gohan growled, getting impatient. He grabbed Trunks's face and forced a hungry, sloppy kiss onto his mouth.

"Just fuck me already," he snarled, smirking against the prince's lips. Trunks returned with a devilish grin.


	10. Oh Gravity, Stay The Hell Away From Me

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Ten…

Oh Gravity, Stay The Hell Away From Me

The party finally wound down around midnight. Goku was already gone, dead to the world in his seat. Yamcha helped Chichi get the so-called 'strongest warrior in the universe' to bed. There was plenty of space in the huge Capsule Corporation residential quarter, so each guest had their very own private room to sleep in. After saying their goodnights, Trunks helped Gohan to his assigned room. Once he noticed they weren't going to Trunks's bed as usual, Gohan couldn't help but stumble to a halt.

"No, no, no…" he whined softly, face flushed, "to your room!" He pushed weakly on his sober boyfriend's shoulders. "Pleeease," he pleaded, attempting some kind of cute look. He didn't know if it came out right, because Trunks just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What if they see us?"

"They're waaay too drunk to care…!"

"And in the morning, when they're all sober, and they see you coming from my bedroom… You know the guest rooms and the family bedrooms are on opposite sides of the house, right? They might realize…"

"…That I collapsed there and, out of the kindness of your heart, you let your pathetic, third-class half-Saiyan subject sleep!" Gohan finished with a grin. He waved the half-empty water bottle in his hand as if to punctuate his reasoning. Trunks rolled his royal blue eyes and laughed softly at the cute, pleading expression on Gohan's face. Finally, he conceded and navigated them both to his bedroom. He shut and locked the door behind them, watching Gohan carefully walk over to the bed and sit, somehow managing to place his water bottle upright on the nightstand. Gohan smiled, face still flushed, as he clumsily kicked off his shoes and observed Trunks's leisurely stride to the window. The prince drew the blinds, knowing that the morning sun would probably give his boyfriend one hell of a rude awakening. Trunks laughed softly as Gohan struggled with his belt, coordination all but lost. After turning on the bedside lamp and turning out the overhead lights, he decided to give the poor man some help.

"Here." In a practiced motion, he quickly and easily unbuckled Gohan's belt and pants, giving the man freedom to remove them and get comfortable enough to sleep. Instead, Gohan held out his arms for a hug, a silly grin on his face. Smiling, Trunks hugged his boyfriend around the neck and planted a kiss on dark locks. He felt Gohan's arms wrap around him before falling back on the bed, taking Trunks with him. The prince laughed softly as Gohan started to kiss sloppily from his ear to his neck, leaving a trail of bites and saliva.

"You're drunk, Gohan," he reminded, as if the other man needed it. Gohan laughed in a throaty voice, right against his neck.

"I know," he replied, watching as Trunks's lavender hair slipped across his skin whenever he moved his head. Gently, he blew across the trail of saliva he left behind and grinned when chill bumps spread all the way down the younger man's left arm. He sat up, straddling Trunks's waist, and unzipped his boyfriend's casual, dark blue vest. Trunks smiled, watching a look of intoxicated wonderment spread over Gohan's face as he pulled his lover's shirt up to reveal tan skin over taut muscle. "Have you always been this buff?" he asked, carefully leaning down to trace the muscle with his slippery tongue.

Trunks grinned proudly, placing one hand on the back of Gohan's head. "I may have done some special training in the last few weeks…" His breath quickened as the wet, probing muscle circled one of his nipples. "I upped the gravity… to about 500g… ah…" The hand that was tangled in black locks twitched when teeth scraped against his sensitive flesh. Gohan's eyes, dark like obsidian in the low lit room, watched his lover's face as he worked his tongue around the bud.

"You're… so fuckin' sexy…" Gohan growled in a husky voice before switching sides, dragging his teeth and tongue across Trunks's chest. As he flicked his tongue out, taking the neglected nipple into his mouth, he rubbed a pale thumb over the abandoned one and wiped the saliva left behind across the tight, hard muscle. Trunks stifled a groan, resisting the urge to be dragged into a night of sloppy sex with his drunken boyfriend.

"And you're… you're drunk," Trunks said again, face heating up. "You… You couldn't get it up… even if you wished for it, baby…" he gave a teasing grin. Gohan, abandoning his chest, lifted his face to meet Trunks's deep blues. Through hazy vision, he gave a heated glare.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, voice low and dangerous. Trunks's grin only widened as he brushed his thigh between Gohan's legs. The older man's intimidating stare faltered when it made contact through their clothes. Mischievous blues traveled down Gohan's body, to the pants he'd loosened already. "You started this, you know," Gohan informed, pulling Trunks farther onto the bed so their legs weren't hanging off.

"Me?" Trunks asked innocently, though he was anything but. "I was just helping you get ready for bed…" He grinned as forceful, pale hands helped him out of his vest and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. After another growl, Gohan's lips crashed into his, ravaging his mouth, effectively wiping the smirk from that thin, angular face. A pale hand found its way to the back of his head and tugged his hair out of its ponytail, which was already starting to loosen from their activities. Pulling away for air, Gohan watched in fascination as lavender tresses splayed across Trunks's dark blue comforter.

"Never cut this," Gohan demanded lowly, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair and giving a gentle tug. A deep chuckle was his reply, along with a stray hand sliding down his clothed side to the hem of his pants. The hand on the back of his head pulled Gohan's lips back down while the one on his hip used him as leverage. Trunks lifted his backside off of the mattress to grind his hips against his boyfriend's, desperately pushing his erection to the older man's crotch. "Nnhh… Heheh," Gohan grinned devilishly against abused lips. "You're so hard already…" Trunks could still taste some of the bourbon clinging to the inside of his lover's mouth, though by this point he'd already licked most of it off. He smirked when Gohan pushed his hips back down to the bed, lying on top of him completely.

Oh, fuck it. Giving in, the prince yanked Gohan's tee shirt off and tossed it somewhere onto the floor. A low chuckle escaped Gohan's lips as Trunks worked his way down his pale neck, hungrily biting and sucking on his skin. "And what about you?" he asked huskily in his lover's ear, shamelessly groping the older man's private areas. Gohan blushed and pressed his forehead against Trunks's bare shoulder, pushing his manhood into the palm of the invading hand. "Mmm… close," he confirmed and pulled his hand away, to Gohan's dismay.

"Don't stop…" he breathed, teeth scraping tan skin. He was pushed off and the room spun, forcing him to lose his balance. Before he fell off the bed, however, a pair of strong arms caught him and pulled him back to safety.

"Just lay here, baby," a deep voice was in his ear as Trunks lowered him onto the soft mattress, "and I'll take care of you…" Even though he was laying down, Gohan still felt like he was falling as warm hands traveled down his bare sides. A hot tongue probed its way down as well, stopping momentarily at each nipple just long enough to make them a darker shade of red. Gohan groaned, part in pleasure and part due to his vertigo. Trunks glanced up at him as he traced his boyfriend's hipbone with his tongue, fingers hooked beneath the hem of his pants and boxers.

He nipped at the pale skin lightly, grinning when chill bumps rose up from the sensation. Gohan whimpered softly before throwing an arm over his eyes, a small grin present on his face. "This feels _so weird_," he mumbled. Trunks's grin widened and he yanked Gohan's pants and boxers down with one, sharp tug.

As he thought, Gohan was only half hard. He pulled the man's pants down to his knees and placed tan hands on pale hips, knowing to keep Gohan in place. Gohan had a tendency to try and fuck his mouth when given the chance, and it wasn't entirely pleasant. His boyfriend was a big man, in both stature, and… endowment. The first time he gave Gohan a blowjob, he wasn't sure if he could handle all of it, but his desire to please him (and probably a little bit of pent-up sexual tension) helped him make Gohan see fireworks. Having the whole thing in his mouth was a little uncomfortable, even when he did it at his own pace, much less Gohan's.

He ran his slippery pink tongue over curly, black hairs, around the base of the thing in question, and up his thigh. One pale fist curled in the dark blue comforter, the other still thrown over closed eyes. Trunks pulled away and positioned himself between Gohan's legs, throwing one over each shoulder. The older man's pants were still hooked around his knees, so Trunks was sort of trapped there. Not that he minded. Grinning, he brushed his cheek to a milky thigh. No, he didn't mind at all.

Draping one arm across Gohan's pelvis, Trunks was able to use his other hand to help him urge the meat between Gohan's legs to grow to full size. He pumped it carefully, using his saliva as lubricant. His lover shivered, biting back a whimper. He used his legs to pull Trunks's head closer in a silent attempt to get him to suck on it. Trunks laughed and eyed his boyfriend from his place between his legs.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, imitating Gohan's usual seductive tone – the one he used whenever he was aiming to make Trunks beg. Even through his alcoholic fog, Gohan could figure out exactly what Trunks was aiming for. He glared with shaded eyes and dark red cheeks, using his legs to pull Trunks closer, but the prince resisted. He smiled up at the other half-Saiyan as if he weren't being pulled at all. "Did you want something more?"

"Ugh…" Gohan groaned, throwing his head back onto the mattress. "Please…" he asked softly, "please help me…" Trunks tilted his head curiously before running his silky tongue along the length of Gohan's dick. "Ah…" Gohan's back arched when his head finally entered something hot and wet, sending a combination of electric sensations and more vertigo to his brain. Slowly, that fiery cavern let him sink inside, soft muscle working around his increasingly sensitive flesh. His toes curled and his thigh muscles tensed when an expert hand cupped and stroked his balls, gently kneading him.

The edge of orgasm teased him, though it wasn't by Trunks's doing. It grew close before running away, as if he were strapped to a swing. Ugh… he couldn't _focus_…! He would finally get to his full size, only for heavily intoxicated mind to lose its grip and let it slip back down to half-mast. He couldn't take it anymore – it was starting to get painful. Once he finally reached full size again, he fisted a hand in lavender hair and gently pulled Trunks off of him. He gasped as those lips sucked on the way up, letting go with a soft _pop_.

He swung his legs off of Trunks's shoulders, releasing the younger man, and kicked his pants off the rest of the way so his legs could be free. He pulled his prince up to him and planted a deep, sloppy kiss on those sweet, wet lips. Through his drunken coordination, his hands fumbled with Trunks's belt. Dammit – why did the guy have to wear such complicated clothing? Trunks grinned against his lips, practically able to taste the frustration.

"And you wanted _more_ bourbon…" he said with a laugh in his voice as he gave Gohan a hand. He unbuckled his belt and pants, giving Gohan the pleasure of yanking them off. The older man watched hungrily as his boyfriend's throbbing erection sprung from its cloth trap, aching for him to just _touch_ it. And of course he complied. Trunks sat on his knees, holding Gohan's head to his shoulder so the man could not only reach him, but watch as well. Trunks hissed when a large, pale hand finally grasped his cock, sliding up and down lovingly. Gohan shoved three fingers from his free hand into Trunks's mouth without even looking up. Trunks worked his tongue around them and between them, sucking and coating a thick layer of saliva on them before they pulled away. He wiped a string from his chin and spread his legs slightly to give his boyfriend better access.

"Nnh…" came the soft whimper as a slender finger entered him, then another and another. Gohan bit and licked at one of his exposed nipples as he worked Trunks's cock and ass like gears on a car. "Fuck…" He's drunk, how the hell does he still have enough control to do this? "Fuck me…" he pleaded softly, hot breath against downy black locks. His arms around the man's shoulders tightened when he didn't respond – no move to change positions, no move to manhandle him, no move to bring his hips straight down… "Pleeease, Gohan," Trunks begged, his body hot like fire. "I need you to _fuck me right now_." It was more of a demand. Gohan's hands and tongue stopped in their positions.

"I… I-I can't," he responded softly. Trunks, eyes wide, pulled away and looked down at his boyfriend's burning cheeks. Slowly, royal blue eyes drifted down Gohan's body to his lap. He smiled, swallowing the laugh that wanted to escape. No, he couldn't laugh, that would definitely hurt his love's feelings. Trunks kissed Gohan, sliding his tongue through pink lips and once again exploring his bourbon-laced mouth.

"Let's try," he offered and straddled Gohan's hips. The older man placed both hands on Trunks's firm ass, partially because it was _amazing_ and partially because he needed to for balance reasons. The prince leaned down and placed tender kisses on his boyfriend's lips and cheeks as he ground their equipment together. Gohan groaned and pushed his forehead to Trunks's shoulder, grey eyes watching, still in his haze. He watched as a tan hand expertly stroked both of their erections at once – well, Trunks's erection and his own half-erection. Gohan whined pathetically, pressing his face against Trunks's bare chest.

"I can't get it up but I want it _so bad_." Trunks laughed, still straddling his drunken boyfriend's hips.

"I _told you_ that you couldn't get it u – hey!" He was suddenly tossed onto his back on his bed and his legs were spread by large, pale hands. Trunks's face flushed as Gohan attempted to shove himself in despite. Of course, it didn't work. Gohan growled dramatically and let his head drop to the crook of the prince's neck. Trunks laughed deeply, wrapping his arms around Gohan's head, his erection pushing painfully against Gohan's abdomen. Suddenly he gasped, grabbed Trunks by the hips, and flipped him back into a straddling position. Trunks shook his head and brushed loose lavender strands from his face, looking down at his boyfriend in surprise. "Can't you decide on one position?" he asked with a smirk.

"I've got a great idea," Gohan said, blushing. "I want you to be on top." Trunks rolled his eyes playfully.

"There's still the problem where you're not hard enough to get it in." Gohan shook his head in the negative and sat up to press his lips against his boyfriend's.

Gently, he took the head of Trunks's throbbing member into his hand and stroked a thumb over the wet tip, earning a hiss from his prince. "No, no…" he said softly with a drunk smile as he licked the salty substance from his fingers, "_you_ get _it_ in." He went back to stroking Trunks's erection, watching realization dawn on his sweet lover.

"Ohhh," Trunks said, wrapping his arms around Gohan's neck. "You want me to be _on top_." Gohan pressed his lips to his again.

"Yesss," Gohan slurred with a devilish smile.

"The _attacker_."

"Yeeesss…" They kissed again, but Trunks pulled away with a smile playing on his lips.

"You don't want that," he insisted.

"I do want it," Gohan insisted, still pumping enthusiastically. From the blush on his boyfriends face, the sweat dripping from tan skin, and the hot, throbbing thing pulsing in his palm, Gohan knew Trunks's judgement was slipping. "I want you to take me…" he said, attempting to be seductive in his drunken state.

"It hurts the first time, and I'm someone who can actually hurt you. I'm not some level five human guy," Trunks sighed, letting Gohan bite gently on his neck. "You made me stop the last time, remember? I didn't even get it all the way in…"

"I'll let you finish this time, baby," he promised before sinking his teeth right onto the hard muscle at the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Trunks shuddered, blue eyes slipping closed. "I've been thrown into mountains, beaten until I lost consciousness, and I've fallen from great, great heights…" he said, somehow seductively lucid despite all of the alcohol in his system. "I think I can handle you."

"You're not really one for submission…" Trunks breathed against Gohan's ear, still attempting to protest, "And there's nothing quite as submissive as being fucked by a man. You can't even stand it when I hold your hips in place for a blowjob." Gohan growled, getting impatient. He grabbed Trunks's face and forced a hungry, sloppy kiss onto his mouth.

"Just fuck me already," he snarled, smirking against the prince's lips. Trunks returned with a devilish grin. He pressed his lips against Gohan's, not giving the other man much of a chance to breathe. He tangled his fingers in short black hair and pulled, swallowing the sharp moan from his lover's mouth.

"Shhh," Trunks cooed, "don't make too much noise, sweetie. There are other people in the house, remember?" His voice was dark and sexy, crackling like fire. "You're going to want to make so much more noise, so don't waste that voice on little things like this," he informed, giving Gohan's hair another yank.

"Mmm," Gohan kept his mouth closed, but the moan still escaped like a vibration as he winced. Trunks grinned and pushed their mouths together again.

"Do as I say and you'll enjoy this," Trunks promised. "It's going to hurt at first, but you have to bear with me. If you fight me, it will hurt even more. I'm in charge now," he tilted his boyfriend's head up by his chin, "and I plan to enjoy this opportunity until the end. So don't make too much noise – I don't want us to be interrupted…" Gohan's eyes widened in slight fear as he watched his boyfriend smirk and slide off of his lap before crawling over to the bedside table.

_I have made a terrible mistake_, Gohan thought. _This kid is gonna tear me apart_. Trunks returned with a bottle of lubricant and kneeled beside him on the bed. "Lie down," he instructed, pushing a guiding hand on Gohan's shoulder. Heart racing and vertigo returning, he did as he was told, head landing on Trunks's fluffy pillow. He closed his eyes, attempting to regain some sort of hold on his sense of balance. Suddenly he felt the bed jerk, making him force his eyes open and fly into a sitting position, throwing the room into a spin.

"Augh…" he groaned and fell back down, holding his head. A deep chuckle came from the end of the bed. "What did you do that for?" he asked, blinking in the soft light.

"I just pulled the bed away from the wall a little," seductive lips were right next to his ear, "so I can fuck you without worrying about breaking it or making too much noise." Gohan looked up at him with a soft blush on his cheeks, eyes watery and unsure. _Cute…_ Trunks's heart leapt at the rare expression on his boyfriend's face. Gently, he leaned down and kissed plush lips, stroking his tongue along wantonly. "It's okay," he comforted, "This will feel good, trust me."

He pulled away and stroked a hand down his boyfriend's stomach and to the inside of a creamy, white thigh. "Spread your legs and relax," he guided, kneeling between Gohan's legs. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Gohan curled his fingers into the dark blue comforter nervously. He was sobering up fast as his heart raced, watching Trunks squirt plenty of the clear, wet lubricant onto his fingers. The bottle was dropped onto the mattress so Trunks could use his dry hand to lift Gohan's thigh, spreading him further. "Relax," he said again, stroking one finger against Gohan's entrance. He immediately tensed up instead, an automatic response to the foreign sensation.

Trunks looked at him with concern, leaning over to get a better view of his face. "Do you want me to stop?" he offered. Though he wanted to take Gohan this way, he wanted Gohan to want it. And even though just a few minutes ago he seemed all for it, now that he was waiting at the entrance, the man seemed to be shutting down fast. Grey eyes looked up at him with a mix of emotions – insecurity, anxiety… fear? Quickly, Gohan shook his head.

"No, I want this. I want you…" Trunks's heart leapt again as those grey eyes landed on him. "I trust you. Just… be gentle, okay? This…" he looked down at Trunks's throbbing member, "this has never happened to me before, so I'm a little anxious." Trunks leaned down and kissed him again.

"No one's ever been inside of you before?" he asked in his deep voice, husky against Gohan's lips. Besides the one time he almost got inside, he knew Gohan had never been on the bottom before. The man hardly let him prepare him before Gohan demanded he just put the whole thing in, then promptly stopped everything and switched so Trunks would receive instead. Gohan gave a short laugh, part nervous and part embarrassed.

"Besides your finger and the head of your dick, no…" He placed both hands on Trunks's shoulders and played with the lavender tresses that were spilling over. "You're the only one." Trunks's heart started racing. He knew he was the only one – he knew it last time they tried, but to hear Gohan say it… he felt so much more important; special. He was the only one to have Gohan like this – to see him this way. Vulnerable, open, looking up at him with a blush on his cheeks and trust in his eyes… innocent, almost. A grin crept across Trunks's face, making Gohan's blush deepen.

He leaned down again, taking his mouth into another deep kiss. He stroked his wet finger against Gohan's entrance again, listening to him take a sharp inhale. "I'll make it feel good for you," Trunks said gently, "just do your best to relax." Gohan nodded against his lips. "Let me take care of you…" he repeated himself from earlier. Slowly, he sank one long, tan finger inside of his boyfriend, feeling him tense up. "It's okay…" he whispered, breath hot against Gohan's mouth.

Moving the digit in and out slowly, Trunks felt his boyfriend's muscles ease. _It's almost like a massage…_ Gohan thought, relaxing into the motion. Trunks smiled at him, deep blue eyes watching. He carefully added another finger, repeating the process all over again. With two, he was able to spread and turn inside, stretching the hot, tight cavern. He watched Gohan's face twitch and change with each movement, until finally… Gohan gasped and his body tensed up, hands fisting in Trunks's hair. The prince grinned triumphantly.

"Relax…" he reminded, kissing his boyfriend's cheek and jaw. He gently pushed against his prostate again, earning a soft whimper. Once the muscle was soft again, he added a third finger and moved them in and out, slowly stretching him further. Gohan moaned softly against Trunks's ear, his body getting hot underneath the prince's. Pulling away, Trunks reached for the lubricant again. He removed his fingers from Gohan's soaking entrance and smiled when the older man gave him a soft sound of protest. "Patience, Gohan," he said wantonly, untangling a pale hand from his hair, "you'll get it soon enough."

He held Gohan's hand in his, palm turned upwards, and squirted a generous amount of lubricant. Settling on his knees at Gohan's side, he guided Gohan's wet palm to his own throbbing cock. "Do it yourself," he instructed gently. Gohan smiled slightly and took the hot thing into his hand, sliding the slick lotion up and down his boyfriend's shaft at his leisure. Trunks trembled as Gohan's hand teased him – if he kept it up, he'd probably just cum from the handjob. He bucked his hips into Gohan's fist with a low grunt, letting his eyes slip closed. "Th-That's enough," he said, slipping his wet erection out of Gohan's palm.

The only thing that gave him enough self-control to pull away was the promise of something so, so much better. Once again positioning himself between Gohan's legs, he grabbed the bottle and popped it open again, squirting plenty of it onto his own hand. He worked the lubricant on his boyfriend's entrance, wanting to make it slick enough so dryness wouldn't be a worry. "Just wipe your hand on this," he said, handing Gohan a corner of his comforter. He wiped his own hand on the other side. "I have to wash it, anyway."

Gohan gulped as Trunks lined himself up against him. He could feel the head pushing on him, so much bigger and hotter than he seemed to be able to remember. How many times has he sucked on that thing? Why did it feel like some kind of monster, now that it was daring to tear into him? His heart raced as he nervously gripped Trunks's shoulders and spread his legs further. The prince was leaning over him, purple locks spilling onto Gohan's chest.

"Ready?" he asked, turning his face up to see his lover's. Gohan nodded, leaning in to take Trunks's mouth into another kiss.

Trunks started pushing in, past the tight ring of muscle that stopped him before. Gohan whimpered against his mouth, immediately tensing up. Trunks stopped at the head, waiting for Gohan to relax again. Fingers weren't quite enough preparation for solid meat, he knew, but at least his boyfriend let him prepare him this time. Hopefully it didn't hurt quite as bad as the first time they tried… He pulled away to see the face he loved. Dark brows were knitted together, eyes shut, cheeks red, skin wet with sweat… Trunks pushed in a little farther, stopping when Gohan tensed again. He was only about halfway in.

"S-Slowly," Gohan pleaded, finally looking up at him. Trunks nodded silently. Gohan's heart was pounding against his chest – he was sure Trunks could feel it, too. Hot sparks of both pain and pleasure assaulted him at Trunks's invasion, but he was going as slowly and gently as he could. Trunks stayed there without moving, lovingly stroking Gohan's face and hair, waiting for him to give permission.

Finally, Gohan turned his head on the pillow and lifted his legs to place his heels on the small of his boyfriend's back. Carefully, Trunks entered until his pelvis touched, fully and completely engulfed by that fiery hot, tight, slick muscle. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead onto Gohan's shoulder as he leaned down to bury his face in the white, sinewy chest beneath him.

"I'm-I'm all the way in…" he mumbled softly and lifted his head with a small grin. Gohan, face flushed, reached down and brushed his fingers on their connection. His eyes widened slightly.

"You… You're really inside of me…" he said with wonderment, a smile pulling on his lips. Trunks wrapped both of his arms around his boyfriend and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Gohan's smile widened and he looped his arms around his tan back, pulling the younger man closer. "I love you, Trunks…" he said softly. His boyfriend's arms tightened around him.

"I love you too, Gohan." Trunks pulled far enough away to press their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. He felt Gohan's muscles tense and tighten around his throbbing member as he allowed his boyfriend to become accustomed to his length. "Mmnn…" he moaned softly against soft, pink lips as the man beneath him shifted. The movement sent electric sparks to his stomach. He wanted to move _so badly_, but… he looked down at the trusting face looking back up at him. He couldn't rush it. He didn't want to rush it.

The pain subsided, leaving Gohan with the sensation of being completely filled by his boyfriend. _Did it hurt like this for him the first time we did it?_ He wondered, studying the still, sweaty man over him. _I was so excited to finally make him mine, I didn't give him nearly this much time to adjust…_ He brushed lavender locks from that sweet face, revealing heated blue eyes that were struggling with self-control. _He wants to fuck my brains out… but instead he's waiting for me to give him permission._ A grin swept over him, a familiar blooming feeling in his chest.

"You're amazing," Gohan breathed as Trunks stared at him with inquisitive blues. A cocky smirk appeared when he whispered those words, turning his sweet face a little more… predatory. Gohan's heart thumped.

"I know," he replied, slowly drawing himself halfway out. Gohan sighed softly at the sensation, hands tightening on Trunks's shoulders. As he re-sheathed himself inside Gohan's body, Trunks took in a shaky breath. "Fuck…" He wasn't sure how long he could last this way. He repeated the gentle thrust again, heart leaping when Gohan gave a soft moan. "Fuck," he cursed again. He definitely wasn't going to last if Gohan made noises like that.

If he knew it would feel like this, Gohan would have let Trunks top him a long time ago. Since the pain was gone, it was nothing but sensations of his boyfriend's cock pulsing inside of him, massaging and stroking nerves he didn't realize he had. He looked up at Trunks, whose face was sweaty with blue eyes trained on him, twisted in aggression and concentration. _I've never seen him like this before…_ Sober for the excitement, he felt his own member twitching and throbbing against Trunks's muscular abdomen, begging to be squeezed… He shut his eyes and groaned again as Trunks's cock slipped against his prostate.

His eyes flew open when a tan hand covered his mouth, effectively silencing whatever pleasured noise he was about to make with the next thrust.

"This might hurt," Trunks said lowly, keeping his hand sealed over Gohan's lips. "Bear with me." Trunks pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, aiming for his boyfriend's prostate and stifling Gohan's yell with his hand. Pale fingers curled into his skin, clawing at him as he thrusted over and over, picking up speed and increasing force, aiming for that place with all of his concentration. "Nngh… hah…" he panted softly as he held Gohan's hips in place, stopping him from squirming too much. _Kami_ it felt so good. He thrusted harder and faster into that tight, fiery muscle, feeling the wave build higher and higher…

His lusty blue eyes flashed up to Gohan's face and his heart froze. His stomach filled with ice. His muscles tightened and he pulled out and away with a jerk, eyes wide and hands trembling as he watched tears slip down his boyfriend's cheeks. "Gohan…" he whispered, voice shaky. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Gohan…" he reached a tentative hand out to cup his boyfriend's cheek. Wide, grey eyes looked up at him in pain. They narrowed at him and a pale hand gripped his wrist tightly – almost painfully.

"Why did you stop?! I was about to cum…!" he growled, glaring at Trunks with hot coals. Trunks blinked, his brain trying to catch up.

"Y-You were crying… I thought I was hurting you." Gohan blushed and wiped his face, still glaring at his boyfriend. Trunks tilted his head curiously, "You liked it?" a slow grin pulled across his face when Gohan's blush darkened.

"Yes… please keep going. I love it," he replied, heart pounding when the lavender-haired man crawled up to him again, predatory look returning. Tan hands hooked under the bend of his knees, spreading his legs further.

"You love what?" he asked, voice low in a growl with his lips brushing against Gohan's. Gohan glared at him again, cheeks still hot. Trunks's grin widened as he lined himself up at his boyfriend's entrance. "Come on, don't be shy. Tell me what you love…" Gohan gasped softly as he entered, moving slowly, his patience renewed.

"I…" Gohan began, letting Trunks haul his pale legs over broad, tan shoulders, leaving him fully exposed. "I love being fucked by you…" Trunks sank into him slowly.

"And?" Trunks prodded, pushing his pelvis to the older man's thighs. He had Gohan pinned beneath him completely. He had this man, who always stood as a pillar of power in Trunks's life, who always took the lead, and who has defended the world without hesitation against terrifying monsters… melting completely under him as Trunks _fucked_ him. "What's so great about being fucked by me?"

This. Was. Amazing.

"Nn… You're strong… and sexy…" Gohan listed as Trunks started thrusting at a slow, steady rhythm. "And your voice and the noises you make… Ugh…" He stifled a moan when his boyfriend stabbed at that particular bundle of nerves. "And… _nng_… The way you… _hah_… the way you lo-look at _mmh_me, l-like you could eat me alive…" Trunks grinned and thrusted faster, pushing his Gohan deeper into the mattress and eliciting those deep, guttural noises from within the older half-Saiyan's chest. "And you're the-the only person – ah – who I'll _ever_ – nngh… ever let fuck me…" Trunks's eyes widened and he blushed softly, but only for a moment before a cocky grin took its place.

Gohan's fists curled into the comforter, pulling it out of place. His legs were still draped over Trunks's shoulders, giving the younger man leverage to abuse his prostate over and over again. Kami – he was so close. Every thrust shoved him nearer to the edge, looking over the abyss of orgasm. He managed to open his eyes to watch Trunks's heated, concentrated glare on him; face sweaty, panting, lavender hair sticking to his skin… Ugh… he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. "T-Trunks, I…"

"Me, too… Gohan…" Trunks snarled, pounding harder against him. Gohan's back arched and his grip on the blanket tightened. The poor comforter ripped as Gohan fell over that edge into oblivion, Trunks close behind. He buried himself deep into his boyfriend, pouring his seed into that tight heat with a satisfied growl. White cum shot across Gohan's stomach and chest, coating himself in his own essence. Trunks had his hand over Gohan's mouth, muffling the moan that came with his orgasm.

Trunks pulled out, drawing some of his seed out with him, and watched it drip onto the comforter. He released Gohan's legs, which were numb for the most part, and gently lowered them back down to the bed. He smiled a lazy smile as he looked his boyfriend over – sweaty, tired, closed eyes, covered in his own cum. He figured he gave Gohan an enjoyable first experience. He leaned over him again and ran a thumb through the pools of sticky, white liquid, spreading it around on sinewy skin. Gohan opened his eyes just in time to see Trunks lick the tangy stuff from his fingertips with a cocky smile.

"So you liked it?" he asked, voice warm to Gohan's ears. He leaned down and kissed Gohan's cheek, making the man flash him a lazy smile.

"What do you think?" he said as he took Trunks's mouth in a sloppy, sleepy kiss. The younger man chuckled against his lips.

"You tore my comforter…" he accused playfully, lying next to him and sliding his arm under Gohan's head. Gohan laughed softly and turned onto his side so their chests were pressed together. "You should apologize," Trunks said in his best boss voice. "You broke company property." Another laugh came from the man next to him as he cuddled closer.

"No, _you_ broke company property," he retorted, running a pale hand over his hip and bottom. Trunks laughed and used his free hand to cup his boyfriend's thigh.

"You poor thing," he cooed, stroking his thumb across a smooth area of battle-scarred skin.

"Mmm…" came the sleepy reply as Gohan let his eyes slip closed. Trunks laughed again and pulled his tired boyfriend into a sitting position. "Ugh… what?" Gohan asked with a slight angry inflection. He winced slightly, being forced to sit on the growing pain from between his legs. Trunks flashed him a loving smile.

"We can't fall asleep yet," he replied, gesturing to the mess between them. When Gohan cuddled close, he'd gotten the white, sticky essence on Trunks's chest and stomach. "It's all yours, by the way." Gohan gave him a playful smirk.

"Yeah, well _yours_ is all over my ass and the sheets."

"Ohh, stop whining," Trunks said with a smile as he helped his boyfriend off the bed and to the bathroom. As he thought, Gohan's balance was still questionable, though it was mostly due to the good work he did on him before as opposed to all the alcohol earlier that night. Gohan blushed at the proud smile on the younger man's face as he was steadied and gently cleaned. A tan hand carefully worked a warm, wet cloth on the mess between his legs.

"You're pleased with yourself, aren't you?" he asked, watching Trunks soak the cloth with warm water from the sink. Trunks turned back to him with a mischievous glint in his eye, using the cloth to slowly and carefully clean the sticky essence from Gohan's chest and abdomen.

"I'm very pleased." He turned the cloth and began wiping his own chest clean, then proceeded to clean his softened member. Gohan blushed more, feeling his vertigo return. As he turned to go back to the bed, he stumbled and the floor rushed at him. However, before it made contact, he was once again caught by two lean, muscular arms. A deep voice chuckled in his ear as he was lifted bridal-style. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy it when I catch you," Trunks reasoned, carrying his dizzy, naked boyfriend back to the bed. A mix between a growl and a whine was his reply as Gohan buried his face in Trunks's shoulder in an attempt to make the room stop spinning.

Trunks kicked back the stained, torn comforter and gently placed Gohan down onto the clean sheets beneath. He handed him the bottled water from the nightstand and opened it for him. "Sip," he instructed and proceeded to pull the comforter off the bed. He wadded it up and tossed it onto the floor near the closet before pulling out a fresh, clean (and intact) comforter just like it. He walked back to the bed, unfolding it, and draped it across his poor, pathetic, exhausted boyfriend.

He crawled in under the covers, taking the water bottle from Gohan when he noticed the man struggling to get the cap back on. He easily twisted the cap on and put it on the nightstand.

"Thank you," Gohan said in a tired tone. Trunks turned off the lamp, casting the room into pitch black darkness.

"Just let me know if you need it tonight, okay?" Gohan nodded and looped one arm around Trunks's waist once the younger man finally settled next to him. He tangled their legs together and pressed his chest to his back, warm and comfortable. Trunks smiled, pulling Gohan's arm closer and feeling the man bury his face in lavender tresses. "…You're going to be in so much pain in the morning," he warned softly. Gohan nodded again.

As usual, Trunks was right. Blue eyes blinked open in what little morning light still managed to filter through closed blinds. Beside him, turned away with his head buried under the blankets, was Gohan. Trunks smiled and curled up to his back, pressing his cheek against pale, sinewy skin, but the older man didn't budge. After leaving a kiss on his boyfriend's shoulder blade, he slid out of bed and walked over to the window. There, he drew the dark blue curtains, effectively blocking out any persistent sunlight. He opened a drawer of the nearby dresser and removed a clean tee shirt, underwear, and gi pants – clothes Gohan kept in his room – and placed them on the dresser surface, along with some clean clothes for himself. He then walked about the room, picking up the clothes they hastily removed the night before and threw them all into a hamper to be washed.

He walked back over to the bed and crawled in again to snuggle up to Gohan's back (and carefully avoiding an area he was sure was particularly tender). Trunks nuzzled the back of Gohan's head, but the man still didn't make a move. Though his eyes were closed and his breathing was even, Trunks could tell Gohan wasn't asleep. Shut eyes meant more darkness, which meant less pain for his head. Trunks shifted so his lips were against his ear.

"How do you feel?" he asked, careful to keep his voice low, avoiding any sharpness. Pitch and volume were a hangover's worst enemies. A deep voice is the best voice (aside from no voice at all).

A soft, quivering groan was his reply. Trunks grinned against Gohan's ear.

"About that good, huh?" Gohan gave a small nod, eyes still closed. Trunks kissed softly behind his boyfriend's ear and massaged his back, eliciting a soft noise of appreciation. He kneaded the tense muscles until Gohan relaxed, though he still very carefully avoided anything below the waist. Spooning him again, Trunks pressed his lips to the crook of Gohan's neck and heard the soft, muffled thumping of his sister's footsteps as she ran down the hallway and past his room. A twin pair of footsteps followed her, but paused at the door.

"Pan… kitchen… breakfast…" was all he could make out from his sister's voice through the thick, metal walls of Capsule Corporation. The footsteps left the door and followed his sister to the staircase. Extending his senses, he could feel the girls' spirits quickly making their way to the kitchen downstairs, where many of the others had already gathered. Trunks kissed Gohan's neck again before brushing his lips against the back of his ear.

"As much as I _love_ the fact that you're lying naked in my bed after a long night of hot, intense sex and all I really want to do is lie here with you just like this for the rest of the day… I'm going to have to get you up now. The outside world calls," he said slowly, keeping his voice in that low pitch. Gohan turned his head, chill bumps rising up from Trunks's breath. He whimpered softly and pulled the blanket over their heads, making a soft chuckle vibrate from deep in his boyfriend's chest. "You're so cute," he cooed gently, smiling when Gohan released a soft sigh.

"I'm not cute," Gohan growled softly, eyes still closed. "I'm tall, dark, and handsome." He opened one eye and turned his head so he could see Trunks's face. "Isn't that what you called me before?" Trunks grinned and pulled him closer to plant a kiss on a pale cheek.

"You are," Trunks cooed as if he were trying to comfort the man.

"I'm intimidating," Gohan insisted, feeling weak compared to his boyfriend. Trunks kissed him on the bridge of his nose as he turned to face him under the covers.

"That's right," Trunks nodded, earning a pouty look from the man he was tangled up with.

"I'm scary!" Gohan almost whined, making Trunks grin and pull him close, so their chests and stomachs touched (among other things farther below).

"The scariest guy I know," Trunks agreed and kissed the plush lips that were only centimeters away. Gohan sighed and leaned into the kiss, letting a silky wet tongue enter his mouth. As he lay there under the blankets of the prince's bed with their legs tangled together and bodies pulled close, pain twinging from his nether regions after being quite literally dominated the night before, Gohan felt… claimed. He felt truly protected, belonging to this powerful man who slid his tongue over his teeth. He smiled into the kiss and combed his fingers through long, lavender tresses. A large, tan hand ventured down his back, pausing just over the scar where his tail used to be, not daring to go any lower for fear of causing more pain.

"Thank you," Gohan said softly, looking into those deep blue eyes. Trunks gave a cheeky grin.

"You're welcome." Gohan shook his head softly, smiling.

"No, not for agreeing with me…" he paused, letting the smile slip into a fond expression of wonderment. Trunks's face relaxed, watching him expectantly. "…I mean, thank you… for loving me." Trunks's eyes softened. "For… for always being there for me, being patient with me… protecting me and protecting Pan… And for taking care of me, even when I'm too intoxicated and immature to do it myself…" Trunks was quiet with a small smile on his lips. It was almost as if he'd stopped breathing.

Gohan continued, voice soft like a whisper, as if he were telling Trunks a very personal secret, "I came with a lot of baggage and problems… too many problems… I was broken, but you accepted me anyway. You could have… could have just stepped back when you saw all of it. You could have just found someone else to be with, to share your life with, because Kami knows you could have anyone. You could have found a man who was better looking, better with people, and had an easy life with him. Yet…" Dark brows lowered, eyes studying the man next to him, "you wanted me instead. You pulled me out of the worst pain of my life, picked up all of my broken parts, and fixed me. How… how am I going to repay you for that?"

Trunks smiled softly, pausing to think about it. The answer was obvious – entirely too obvious. "What I want…" he began in the same low whisper, "…is to have you. You, with all your baggage and problems. All the great things you've ever done and ever will do, and every stupid thing as well; every hitch and snag." He gently stroked dark locks away from the face he loved so much, "Ever since I was a kid, all I ever wished for was you, and to have you have me, too. Me and every problem I come with. All my selfishness and anger and pressure… I love you; I've always loved you, and I…" _I want to marry you spend the rest of my life with you_ "…I want you in my life, always…" _I want to have kids with you and raise them with you _"…and share everything with you, and have you share everything with me…" _I want to grow old with you until we're both crotchety old bastards with white hair _"…and keep you as the greatest part of me." He blinked, feeling his eyes start to water. Gohan's dark eyes were steady, watching him with the same gentle, loving look which only Trunks was special enough to receive. After a pause, Trunks, voice trembling, continued, "That's asking too much, isn't it…?"

Gohan suddenly leaned in, taking his mouth into a passionate lock. He wrapped his arms around a tan, muscular back and pulled the other man as close as he could; ignoring any pain he felt that came from the motion.

With lips brushing against his, Gohan looked into deep, watery blue eyes, "Your wish has been granted."

Pan, sitting at the kitchen table with Bra, looked around the room with a worried look on her face. Mostly everyone had gathered, as breakfast was nearly ready. Bra was excitedly talking to Marron, who was sitting next to 18, about something on their Pocoms (Bra really looked up to the beautiful, quiet blonde girl). Gramps was talking and laughing with Master Roshi and Dr. Briefs as he drank coffee and held the newspaper in his hand. Grandpa Goku had his head on the table, somewhere between sleep and consciousness since Grandma kept smacking him on the head and telling him to stay awake. Krillen and Yamcha were teasing Grandpa about drinking too much and staying up too late. Grandma, Bulma, and Mrs. Briefs were all busy cooking and they wouldn't let her help, so she had nothing to do. Except, well, look around with a worried look on her face. Krillen seemed to notice.

"Hey, Pan, you okay?" he asked, taking a break from teasing the half-asleep Saiyan.

"Yes, sir," she said, though her face didn't reflect it. Krillen gave her a knowing smile.

"You're a terrible liar…"

Pan's frown deepened. She knew most of the other guests didn't know about her Papa and Trunks, so she was wary about voicing the cause of her concern. She wished Grandpa would wake up – he always seemed to be able to tell what was bothering her without her having to say – but by his even breathing and the fact that he hadn't moved a muscle since the last time Grandma smacked him, she was sure he was asleep again.

"It's just," she began carefully, "Papa's usually awake by now. I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry about him, Pan," Krillen said comfortingly. "He's okay, I'm sure. Your dad's a tough kid – I mean, guy. He'll turn up."

"He's probably still asleep," Yamcha said with a nod. "He was up pretty late. He's probably a lot like Goku here," he grinned and poked Goku on the head. Goku didn't respond. "Can't hold his liquor."

Pan only felt relief when Trunks walked into the kitchen, flashing her a reassuring smile. Extending her senses, she could tell her father was still on the resident side of the quarter, where the family's bedrooms were located. From his ki, she could tell he was definitely awake, which was an improvement from earlier when she passed by. His ki was weak; somewhere beneath a thin blanket of sleep, yet fluctuating in a pattern that she sort of recognized as pain. But Trunks was able to quell her anxiety by just that little, reassuring smile.

Though, Trunks himself was a little confused at the very sly grin Krillen was giving him. What? What was that look for? The prince looked away as if he didn't see it at all. He felt his cheeks start to heat up. What was it? Did… Did Krillen know something? That was a _teasing_ expression! Trunks racked his memory for any slip-up that might have occurred, but came up with none. Instead of asking him directly, the prince opted for making another pot of coffee for the group.

Goten and Valese entered soon after the pot started to fill. While Valese, who looked clean and perfect, sat at the table with a little smile on her face, Goten sulked by Hercule and snatched the newspaper out of his hand (not that Hercule really missed it). The human champ grinned, amused, as the youngest half breed slumped into a chair and groaned pathetically as he draped the newspaper over his dirty face. Trunks rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic antics.

"Rough night?" Hercule asked with a chuckle. This wasn't the first time he'd seen the youngest Son with a hangover, as he's held many a party in the past where Goten indulged in rare luxuries. Like, an open and seemingly bottomless bar, for example. Goten only groaned again in response, voice lowering to more of a growl. Trunks rolled his eyes again and poured a mug for his pathetic friend.

"Drink this," the prince commanded, placing the hot coffee on the table in front of Goten. The dark-haired Saiyan growled and turned his head under the newspaper.

"Go away, Trunks. Your soap smells too strong – ow!" Goten flinched when Trunks punched him gently on the shoulder.

"You know what would _really_ help," Roshi spoke up, breaking away from his conversation with Dr. Briefs, "is a hair of the dog that bit ya! Works for me every time, heheh!" Dr. Briefs nodded in devious agreement, watching as Goten's dark eyes twisted in serious consideration from beneath the newspaper. The two old men ceased their chuckling when Chichi knocked them both upside the head.

"That will _not_ help him!" she scolded before going back to her cooking.

Pan and Bra, who both had been listening to the conversation, look at each other inquisitively. Dogs? "What does that mean?" Bra inquires, looking at the hungover half-Saiyan from across the table. Goten leans over and pats her sloppily on her blue hair, making the little princess twist her face in a very Vegeta-like expression.

"Oh Bra," Goten cooed, leaning over his steaming cup of coffee to reach her, "when you grow up and you have a stressful job with an _ungrateful boss_," he glared at Trunks, who simply smirked and leaned against the far wall, "or there's this _beautiful_, _amazing_ girl you wanna seduce – …"

"Calm down," Bulma warned, not looking up from her pan. Valese blushed and looked away shyly.

"…you will learn the good will of alcohol and how you can replace your blood with it," Goten finishes. He wasn't sure if he made a point or if he was just rambling, and the look on Bra's face made him suspect it was actually the latter.

"I… I don't understand," Pan said, voicing her friend's confusion. "What does that have to do with dogs?"

Goten shook his head and smiled at her, face still shaded by the paper. "He means, to get rid of my hangover, I should drink more alcohol." The girls nodded, suddenly understanding. Could something like that really work?

"Stop giving my daughter advice," a gentle voice came from the doorway. Pan looked up at her father, face lighting up considerably. His dark locks were damp and he was dressed in clean clothes, unlike her uncle. Though, the bags under his eyes and the flinch in his gait told her maybe Yamcha and Krillen were right. Her Papa, unlike Goten, didn't really drink all that much. Neither did… she looked over to her alien grandfather, who still hadn't budged, and rolled her dark eyes, imitating the resigned expression Trunks donned earlier.

As he walked by her, Gohan tiredly ran a large hand through her soft, short hair before taking the empty seat next to his brother and leaning against him heavily. Goten only protested with a weak growl, but didn't fight the eldest hybrid. Trunks walked behind Gohan and placed a cup of coffee in front of him, not moving to make any sort of contact in front of their oblivious friends. However, Krillen caught Gohan's eye and gave him a wicked grin. Raising an eyebrow, Gohan dismissed it as Krillen being Krillen and drank the bitter liquid.

Chichi called Pan and Bra to help them set the table. Goten groaned again, the smell of food wafting into the room as the ladies brought plate after plate in. The hungover hybrids' stomachs churned with nausea. Goten weakly wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, newspaper still sitting on his head.

"Carry me outta here, bro-bro," Goten pleaded pathetically. Gohan leaned away, but Goten held onto him.

"No way, you smell like booze and sweat. Walk out of here yourself." Goten flashed him pouty dark eyes.

"Well, _you_ smell like Trunks's shampoo…" his brother growled as Gohan didn't give in to what he wanted. The older of the two immediately turned red and jabbed him in the side, earning a rough shove in return.

"No fighting at the table, boys," Chichi warned as she arranged the meal on the table in front of them. Both of their faces turned a very Piccolo-shade of green. "Honestly, it's like you're children again!" Both hybrids groaned and lifted from their seats before practically racing for the door, away from the nauseating smell of food. Chichi shook her head with a sigh and a smile before her grey eyes landed on her husband. "Come on, Goku, get up." Goku groaned in response, the sound muffled by his arms. Yamcha chuckled at his old friend's reaction.

"Guess we found what kills Goku's appetite."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Krillen said, eyes somewhat wide in amazement.

Trunks walked over and placed a hand on the man's back. "You might want to go into the other room until you're well enough to eat," he offered with a shake of Goku's shoulder.

"No," came the muffled reply, "I'm hungry. It's just your mom wouldn't let me sleep in… I'm real tired, son." Trunks blinked. Did Goku just call him 'son'?

"Uh, it's Trunks, Goku…"

Finally, Goku lifted his head and stared up at him as if he didn't believe him. Then he shrugged and stretched in his seat. "Aw, you might as well be one'a mine…" Trunks smiled at that before taking a seat next to his sister, who was already digging in as delicately as she could (being a princess and all). As he started eating, too, he happened to look up at Krillen, who quickly looked away, but didn't hide that same stupid grin. Trunks's lavender brows furrowed, suspicious.

In the living room nearby, the Son boys were lying on their backs on the sofa, long legs hanging off each end and their heads resting on each other's shoulders in the middle of the couch. This way they didn't need pillows to prop their aching heads, and they could share the newspaper to block out any invasive light. They lay there in peaceful silence for a long time, listening to the far-away laughter and conversations of their friends and family. After doing a quick energy scan of the room to make sure it was just him and his brother, Gohan finally spoke in a soft, deep voice as to not hurt his or Goten's sensitive ears.

"I got fucked last night."

Goten didn't respond for a while. He blinked beneath the newspaper, brows furrowing, actively trying to process the foreign sentence his brother just uttered. "Like… literally, or…?"

"Literally."

Goten was quiet again.

"…Trunks is very forceful," Gohan confided. "…And eager…" he squirmed slightly, still feeling the effects of his boyfriend's invasion.

"I'm… I think I'm too hung over for this conversation," Goten said, lazily patting his brother's shoulder in a _hush now_ sort of way. Gohan chuckled.

"He did this thing where he covered my mouth and really started driving into me, hard. It shocked me at first, but it turned out to be really, _really_ ama – ow!" Gohan yelped as Goten slapped him on the side of the head, sending a spark of pain from one side of his skull to the other. "Bitch," Gohan cursed, rubbing his head.

"I think _you're_ the bitch here, Gohan," Goten replied with a wry laugh. Gohan growled in response, cheeks red beneath the newspaper and head still stinging.

Eventually the others joined the Son boys in the family room, seeing the brothers lazing silently on one of the sofas. Finally fed up with her sons, Chichi ushered them onto their feet with some scolding. She sent Goten off to the showers and Gohan outside to join the other guests, who tried stroll by them in an effort to leave the hungover hybrids to recover. Gohan blushed again, watching as Trunks walked by and flashed him a subtle, wanton smile before following the others to the gardens outside. The sun sparkled on his silky, lavender locks so perfectly; shadows accented the firm muscle on powerful arms and beneath the black, sleeveless shirt hugging his young body; the sexy sashay of his hips beckoning the older hybrid to follow wherever he went… Not to mention those deep blue eyes that looked him up and down from under lavender lashes and that mischievous smirk on that perfect, angular face. Trunks knew exactly how he looked to the older hybrid.

Gohan couldn't stop the stupid grin that pulled onto his face. The only thing that pulled him out of his shameless staring was the sensation of a small, warm hand on his bicep. He looked down quickly, meeting that sweet, heart-shaped face he loved.

"Are you feeling better, Papa?" Pan asked in her lilted voice. Such an innocent question. Pan would be a teenager soon, but she was still so, so innocent. Gohan smiled down at her. Was he feeling better? His heart was fluttering, face warm, muscles, heart, and soul all melting… he was more than _better_. Gohan felt amazing – perfect. He felt like he was soaring. His life was… well, it was everything he wanted it to be. He had everyone he wanted – everyone he needed. He had all the love in the world. He had a devoted, understanding, forgiving boyfriend who adored him and his family; a tight-knit clan all living under the same roof, who supported him and listened to him, and he to them; not to mention, the sweetest, most charming, responsible, intelligent, and polite daughter a man could ever ask for… Was he feeling better?

"Yes," Gohan answered simply, running slender fingers through her soft, black locks. She smiled up at him.

Outside, he joined Trunks in a shady spot in the grass, away from the others, though not out of sight. Trunks leaned against him, smiling as Gohan's hand snaked up his back. They pulled away after a minute, not wanting to give away their relationship just yet. Speaking of…

"Gohan," Trunks said, breaking the silence, "do you have any idea why Krillen keeps grinning at me?"

"Who wouldn't grin at you?" Gohan teased, chuckling when Trunks shoved his shoulder.

"I think he might have… I think he might know," Trunks said with a hint of anxiety. Gohan looked down at him, realizing the amount of growing discomfort his boyfriend was experiencing. Trunks always became incredibly nervous at the prospect of _coming out_. Though he didn't show it to others, he confided in Gohan that the reason was because he was always in the public eye and had a certain fear of ruining the image his family had worked so hard to build. As if being gay would destroy it. As a child, he was always pushed by both parents to be perfect; to act a certain way, to be the best, to hold up their honor and, most of all, their _pride_. Though he was bothered that Trunks seemed to have some sort of shame for being the way he was, as if it weren't good enough for the public (even though his and Gohan's family loved and accepted him), Gohan could understand his boyfriend's anxiety. As a child, he experienced it as well.

Be stronger. Be smarter. The entire world depends on you to _be this way_. If you're not, everything could crumble.

When Trunks finally ran against a crossroads where he had to choose between the lifestyles his parents molded for him, he found out what it was like to be rejected. Vegeta left and began ignoring him, making it blaringly obvious that Trunks was… he was a failure. A lost cause. A _disappointment._ He was abandoned. He caused his mother and sister to be abandoned. Rejected.

That carved a painful scar so much more deeply than some yelling or some upturned noses. Trunks desperately held the heavy, heavy weight of his mother's and grandfather's entire lives' work on his shoulders, delicately balancing their famous regality and the actual continuing success of this mega corporation. With how taboo the world found homosexuality, Trunks was scared… _terrified_ of being just another disappointment.

How frightening it must have been for the young man to come out to the love of his life that day, basking in the orange afternoon sunlight in Gohan's office. Without a single idea of how Gohan felt toward him – hell, he didn't even know if Gohan liked _men_.

Gohan rubbed his face and racked his brain for a reason Krillen would be smiling so much at them. "I don't remember much between Pan going to bed and… _us_." He blushed softly, but knew now was no time to reminisce on their activities. "So…" he looked up at the monk, who happened to turn and see them. Another wicked grin crossed his face.

Gohan's heart turned to ice. The recollection hit him like a ton of bricks. His face must have shown it, because Trunks pressed a firm hand to his back and asked in a worried tone, "What is it?" Gohan dropped his face into his hands, his veins running ice cold. Trunks's voice became a little more frantic. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

"Kami… I'm so, so sorry, Trunks…" Gohan apologized over and over, but it wasn't helping. Blue eyes glanced between the dark haired hybrid and the monk watching them curiously from the gathering on the other side of the garden. The smile had slipped from his face, slowly morphing into genuine worry. "He saw me kissing you last night." Trunks's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over, still not bringing his face up to meet the prince's.

Something like fire swelled amidst the fear in Trunks's chest. Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at the monk across the garden, piercing into him like knives. He was prepared to leap across them to strangle every last breath from him if the situation called for it. Krillen must have been able to sense the danger in the prince's ki, because he held his hands up in a defensive motion. Luckily, the others were too distracted by some story Roshi was telling to notice Krillen's charades or the spike in Trunks's ki.

To Trunks's surprise, Krillen held a single finger up to his lips in a _shhh_ motion. He smiled at them and gave an enthusiastic thumbs up before turning back to the group.

Needless to say, Trunks was dumbfounded. He sat there on the grass, in the shade, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Was he just… accepted? Some kind of jittery, flighty feeling swelled up from his feet, as if he'd just gotten off of the most thrilling roller coaster in the world. Next to him, Gohan still buried his face in shame.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Gohan cursed at himself. He looked up at Trunks with desperate grey eyes. "I promise I'll talk to him. He won't say a word, I swear." Trunks smiled at him as if he knew a secret that Gohan didn't.

"It's alright, don't worry," Trunks comforted. "It's not like you begged him to watch or anything. I know he won't tell anyone." Gohan stared at him. It was his turn to be dumbfounded. Trunks let the hand on his back fall to the older man's backside. With a little stroke, he said, "Besides, you already kind of paid for it. Though…" his tone dropped into his husky sex voice, "I might make you pay up the rest tonight." Gohan's face flushed dark red as skilled fingers pinched his bottom. He dropped his head back into his hands, drawing a playful laugh out of his prince.

When guests finally started to leave later that day, they wished Pan the best of luck in the tournament.

"We'll be watching on television, kid."

"Knock 'em out, Panny!"

"Don't hurt them too bad, now…"

Pan had a determined look in her eye as she bid the others goodbye and thanked them for the support. They really believed in her – they really thought she could do this! These were Earth's Special Forces, and they had confidence in _her_! Her heart swam with excitement.

Oh, why did the tournament have to be a week away?!

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

Finally releasing his boyfriend, Trunks smiled as Gohan walked around the desk to his chair. "I think they're really prepared for the final this week," his lover gushed excitedly. They were at the end of the summer semester, and Gohan had a big handful of very promising students that he'd been teaching. "These kids are promising, Trunks. I think they have a lot of potential in engineering. If they decide to graduate in my field, I might recruit them to be on my team across the complex…" he continued. Trunks listened, watching his boyfriend simply glow from his students' success and enthusiasm.

Movement in his peripheral vision, however, caught his attention. As Gohan went on about his students, Trunks walked over to the door and lifted a manila envelope off of the floor. He looked at it curiously as he returned to the desk, having caught Gohan's attention as well.

"Someone just put it under your door," Trunks explained, flipping it over and searching for a signature or an address or anything. No luck. Without asking for permission, he flipped the tab open and slid the contents out onto his boyfriend's desk.

Their blood ran ice cold, deadening their nerves and stopping their hearts and lungs. The entire world stopped spinning. The muffled noise from the hallway faded away into a void.

Spread out on Gohan's desk were dozens of pictures of them together. Sitting together at lunch, talking, laughing. Talking behind the scenes of Erasa's talk show. The time Gohan brushed Trunks's hand in the nature quarter and mumbled about how Trunks was his boyfriend, blush so obvious on his cheeks. The nonchalant way Trunks draped his arm around Gohan's shoulders at Pan's birthday party. Wayward glances, smiles, eye contact, hands and shoulders brushing, walking together, a little closer than average friends. Trunks lying on his back in plain view of Gohan and Goten's bedroom window, legs spread, head thrown back, desperately clinging to a very animalistic Gohan, who was obviously balls deep into him. Gohan drunkenly kissing Trunks at the party only a few nights before, angled from above the walls surrounding the residential quarter.

Out with the photos, along with a flash drive, was a printed out note flaunting a very short, simple, yet threatening sentence. They stared at the text, frozen, unbelieving, and pale.

We know. :)


	11. Gravity Has Taken Better Men Than Me

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Eleven…

Gravity Has Taken Better Men Than Me

"Welcome back! You're watching _West Talk_ and I'm your host, West!" a charismatic man exclaimed. His audience hollered in excitement. He waved and waited a few moments before continuing, "This afternoon I have with me a very special guest: Lila!" he gestured to a petite woman with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She grinned and waved to the cameras as the audience erupted once more. "Now, Lila, tell me… you were the first and only person that Gohan Son ever accepted an interview with. How in the _world_ did you get that man on your show?"

Erasa, stage name Lila, smiled. It seemed like ages since Gohan was last in her studio, but she remembered it like it was just yesterday. "Y'know, just like everyone else, I'd been begging him to come on for an interview for weeks before he finally accepted. For all I know, he hung up a bunch of names on his wall and threw a dart at it," she explained, making the audience rumble with a low chuckle. "But I like to think he chose me because my show was one of the few shows that hadn't demonized him." West nodded in solemn agreement.

"You always stood by him, I remember. Was it because you knew him in high school? Him and Videl?"

Elsewhere, in the campus quarter of Capsule Corporation, Trunks was walking swiftly through the hallways of the astrophysics building. Though he didn't come this way much before taking over the CEO position, he now felt just as at home here as he did in his own building.

In the studio, Erasa crossed her legs and smiled fondly at her host. "Yes," she stated proudly. "Videl and I were very close and shared everything, so naturally I knew Gohan well, too. I just knew the reserved, good-natured boy from Orange Star High School could never do horrible things to anyone – let alone Videl."

With a swipe of his CEO card, Trunks unlocked the electronic lock on Gohan's office door and let himself inside. Since its owner was currently in the middle of a lecture, it was unoccupied. A small smile pulled on him as he stepped in. As always, it smelled like books and papers – just like Gohan. He quietly shut the door behind him.

"I'm guilty of being one of those people who jumped on the bandwagon back then," West admitted with sincere shame. "There just seemed to be so much _evidence_. I mean, he was the boy at the Cell Games, so you know he was strong. Not to mention he was kidnapped when he was a kid and beaten, so it just seemed logical that he'd turn out to be violent… Plus his father was missing for most of his childhood, so it was easy to make the assumption he didn't have a lot of parental guidance, y'know? And – haha, well – not to mention the Saiyaman thing. It was so easy to just accept the idea of him being crazy and violent, especially since he never defended himself. But I wonder…"

Trunks slowly strolled deeper into the office and over to the large windows. With a swift motion, he opened the blinds and flooded the room with a gentle glow. Turning, he admired his lover's workspace. It was exactly how he'd expect Gohan to keep it. The bookshelves, as always, were crammed with texts and notebooks about Gohan's field. The desk was organized for the most part, but a calendar under the glass surface was scribbled with notes and appointments, one being for this Saturday: Tournament Day. Courtesy of Goten, a couple of colorful plants decorated previously empty surfaces and brought up a sense of new life. But what Trunks loved the most about this space were the frames scattered about from shelf to shelf and table to table; all featuring smiling faces. They were the pictures Gohan once packed away in his desk drawer.

"I wonder where all those rumors came from? How did they start, exactly?" West looked at Erasa with curiosity. "Now that things have settled down, it really seems ridiculous that we all thought Gohan was abusive. I mean, I've never met the guy, but it kind of feels like he's my brother, you know?" he looked to the audience, who were all nodding and murmuring. "His daughter, Pan, is pretty open about her family, as I'm sure you guys know. She's even shared a few videos from her parents' lives as teenagers – some that Gohan and Videl kept. I've watched them and it is obvious he was head-over-heels for her." He laughed a little, "Like the rest of us, am I right?" The audience chuckled in agreement.

Erasa giggled as well, "I remember he was so shy about it! He turned red every time she held his hand around us or tried to sweet-talk him, but from what Videl told me, in private he was a real romantic…" The audience _aww_ed. "She was head-over-heels in love with him, too, you know. There was this one time I met her for lunch – it wasn't too long after Pan was born – and I saw him drop her off at the place… he leaned down and kissed her and she just completely _melted_," she giggled. The audience cooed again. "Videl was a tough lady, you all know that – that girl could kick a guy's face in then manhandle him into a cop car – but to see her face when he kissed her!" Though the audience was basking in her memory, Erasa's eyes glistened and she turned away. "I… I miss her so much," she admitted, fighting back a tremble.

Trunks walked up to one of the bookshelves to see a framed photo of Gohan's late wife. It was the same one he saw over a year ago, hidden away in a drawer. Videl was grinning wildly back at him from under the visor of her Saiyagirl helmet. _I'll miss you on the force! Enjoy your spaceships or whatever, Professor!_ Trunks smiled back at her.

"We all miss her, Lila," West comforted. "Gohan has seemed to be in much higher spirits these days, don't you think?" he changed the topic, not wanting his guest to begin crying. Erasa nodded, finding a smile in the fact. "He doesn't even look like the same guy from last year."

"I noticed," Erasa said, dabbing tears from the corners of her eyes. "He and I talk from time to time, and from what he's told me and from what I can see in Pan's videos, he seems to be very happy. After seeing him the way he was after Videl died… I think it's incredible to see him doing so well. I was worried for him. He's already been through a lot in his life, and I'm happy he was able to somehow come back to us," she grinned. West grinned back.

"Sources say he's been spending a lot of time with Trunks Briefs. Now _there's_ a man with a lot of personality. I've met him; he's extremely personable. He could charm the skin off a snake. Maybe he's been helping Gohan recover," he laughed then, "which is surprising, since he was kind of a cocky kid! In an interview, his mother, Dr. Bulma Briefs, told me he used to get into a _ton_ of mischief. He's still kinda got that edge to him, too."

Erasa blushed at the mention of the corporation heir. "Trunks Briefs! The country's most eligible bachelor," she couldn't help the grin that came along with his elongated title. "Named sexiest man alive since he was 19 years old. I might sound like a cougar when I say this, but I told my husband if Trunks Briefs walked into our house and asked me to marry him, I would have to say yes. He said he understood, that he'd probably say yes, too," Erasa said with a laugh. The audience laughed with her. "Come on, who _wouldn't_ say yes to that man in a heartbeat?" A chorus of high-pitched voices rang through the studio as nearly every female audience member agreed. Erasa switched her legs and looked up with a dreamy expression, "I wonder what _his_ love life is like?"

Trunks glanced up at the clock. Gohan's class should be letting out soon. He sat down in his lover's desk chair and leaned back to stretch. Closing his eyes, he extended his senses and locked on to the older man's ki. A small smile came over him as he studied it. Gohan's ki had always been interesting to the young prince. It was warm and soft – almost earthy. Entirely disarming. Comforting. Gentle. To anyone else, Gohan's ki (when relaxed, anyway) would feel simple and nothing special, but to Trunks… he smiled again. Gohan always gave him a sense of clarity.

"However it is, he's extremely private about it. A condition on his interviews is that there should be no questions about his love life. I asked him the last time he was here _why_ he wouldn't talk about it, and he just said, '_Out of respect._' I tried to get him to elaborate, but he refused to." West gave an apologetic look to his viewers, but it only lasted a moment. "You all remember that girl he was seeing a while back? We never got her name, but she was the pretty brunette." West motioned to a screen, where a picture of Trunks walking Valese to class appeared. "Apparently she's dating Gohan's brother, Goten now." The screen switched to a picture of Valese and Goten sitting in the park, eating ice cream.

Erasa was frowning as she looked up at the image. From the angle and the distance, it was obvious the photo was taken without either youth's permission. West continued, "Trunks Briefs and Gohan's brother, Goten, used to be very close friends, say our sources. They fought each other in the Junior Division back when they were kids, but lately Trunks has taken to hanging out with Gohan more often…" he speculated as he flipped through images of Trunks and Gohan having lunch together, walking to class, and sitting side-by-side in the park. "I wonder if this girl came between them." West said with a small grin on his face, pausing on an image of Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Valese all standing together just outside of the dino habitat. "They seem civil, though," he said, watching the screen slide to the next image. Something uneasy settled in Erasa's stomach as the audience gasped collectively at the new photo.

Still leaning back in Gohan's chair, Trunks slid open a desk drawer with ease. He knew what was inside already, but he still loved to look inside. Every time he did, he felt his heart flutter as if it were the first time he'd seen it. On top of everything inside sat a photograph of himself and Gohan together. The older hybrid had Trunks pulled to his chest as he kissed lavender locks, dark eyes closed, small blush on pale cheeks. With his boyfriend holding him so tenderly for the camera, Trunks's face was frozen in soft bliss. His eyes were shut and a huge, giddy grin was plastered on his face. He had one hand on Gohan's shoulder and the other on his chest, simply glowing under the sunshine glittering down on them.

Trunks stared down at the photograph with a dreamy smile. Gohan captured the moment with his Pocom and printed it out, all while explaining how he needed to have Trunks's cute face nearby. Though the prince protested to taking such an intimate photo initially, his heart fluttered now as he looked down at the image. Gohan would look at this photo whenever he was stressed or overworked, just to make himself smile again.

In the wing of the stage, Erasa saw her manager desperately trying to get her attention. _Smile!_ She mouthed the word over and over again until Erasa's mind caught up. She put on the prettiest smile she could as she looked back at West. Her stomach churned with contempt for the man. "…Gohan seems _very_ fond of Trunks, doesn't he?" he suggested, giving her a grin. Her light blue eyes flicked back up to the screen. A low murmur broke out among the crowd, slowly turning louder with the lack of Erasa's answer.

_So tell me something juicy about your man!_

_Juicy? Hmm… Well, he's got a weird fashion sense._

_Ugh! No, I mean something private! Gohan's sense of fashion is _not _private. C'mon. He's told you secrets, right? You guys have been dating for, like, two years. Spill it, girl!_

_Hmmm._

_Alright, I swear I won't tell anyone. Not even Gohan._

_Uh-huh._

_We've been best friends since pre-school, Videl! You of all people should know how great I am at keeping secrets. I still haven't told anyone about that time you wet your pants in gym cla – …_

_Shhh! Hmph. Well… There _is_ this one thing he told me and it really kind of shocked me. He gets really embarrassed when I ask him questions about it. You really wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him – I mean, he's not stereotypical _at all_. It was completely out of left field. Not that it bothers me – it's really fine – it was just really surprising to hear from him._

_C'mon, quit teasing me with it! What's the secret?_

_You can't tell _anyone_. No. One. Ever. Not ever. Absolutely not a _single. Freaking. Soul._ You hear me, Erasa? Or I swear to Kami I will pull out every last eyelash on your – …_

_Okay, okay! I swear I won't tell anyone!_

_He's super secretive about this! He was hesitant to even tell _me_! So you can't say anything to him, either!_

_I promise!_

_Well…_

_Yeeeah?_

_Well, Gohan, he…_

Erasa stared at the image on the screen. The thing churning in her stomach – it was a cocktail of worry, anxiety, anger, and an overwhelming desire to protect her best friend's husband. The charming, yet fake, smile slowly slipped, but she didn't let it go completely. She had an image to uphold. Even with rage and fire building up in her thin frame, she gave West another pretty smile. Thankfully this interview wasn't live, so this entire segment would never meet televisions, but the few hundred audience members had already seen it. They were talking loudly with each other, pulling out their phones, and alerting the outside world. Erasa let her eyes narrow just a little at her host, lips curled forcefully. He was smiling slyly back at her. He knew what he'd just done.

_Gohan is…_

"You know you can't air this interview now, right?" Erasa said as she covered the microphone pinned to her shirt. It wasn't actually a question. West's smile never faltered. He just tilted his head and leaned back in his chair.

"I know, but I don't need it to be aired. The information is already out there," he replied, covering his own mic and hitching his head in the direction of the audience.

_Gohan is into guys, too._

On the screen was a picture of Gohan and Trunks lying together in frozen, dormant grass. The CEO had his head resting on the engineer's arm and shoulder. One of Gohan's arms was draped over his waist to hug him close. It was dark, but there was just enough moonlight to illuminate their faces, so it was unmistakably the two celebrities. Though their pose suggested romance, that wasn't even the most romantic thing about this photo; it was the look in their eyes as they stared at each other that made the crowd get louder, gossiping and yelling and filling studio with fuel for Erasa's fire. This moment between the two celebrities would have made a stunning statement – hell, it was gorgeously captured and edited for the best, most artistic viewing – but there was one glaringly obvious fact about it that drove Videl's best friend into protect mode:

The fact that neither subject in that beautiful moment knew they were being watched.

"I wonder how those rumors were started, indeed," Erasa said, voice losing any sense of kindness. "Where did you get that picture?"

"It was left in an envelope inside my trailer last week," West explained, still off the microphone and still bearing that sick grin. "There was no address or anything on it and no one saw it being dropped off, so I have no idea where it came from. But I knew what to do with it." His guest's face turned fierce. "Come on, Erasa, you know this is the biggest news of the year. It would be wrong of me to _not _share it." She stood abruptly and stalked off stage.

Gohan walked the hallway toward his office, listening to his students' questions as he went. As he answered, he could tell his office was not as empty as he left it that morning. He stopped just outside of his door and finished up with his students, waiting for them to be on their way before he opened it. Inside was a familiar ki, and he couldn't help but smile as he felt it fluctuate in anticipation. Mischievous, prominent, hard to ignore, and not to mention that royal inflection… He wondered how long Trunks had been waiting for him.

"Thanks, Dr. Son," one of the students nodded to him. "See you Wednesday!" The students waved and left Gohan to enter his office. With a small smile, Gohan unlocked his door agonizingly slow as he felt that royal ki fluctuate a little faster. Gohan grinned. Trunks knew he was being teased and he was starting to get annoyed. Finally, Gohan swung the door open to see his boyfriend's face light up like a Christmas tree. With a soft laugh, the older Son clicked his door shut and locked it, effectively muffling the hallway noise.

The prince was perched on the edge of his desk, legs and arms crossed in post-pout, but he watched him with warm blue eyes. Without saying anything, Gohan dropped his bag by the door and crossed the room. A smile crept onto Trunks's face as his boyfriend came close, unable to hold his grudge for being teased for very long. Large, warm hands gripped his biceps and silently encouraged him to unfurl. The prince quickly complied, melting as Gohan leaned in and met him with a tender kiss. Tan hands slid around the older man's waist and clasped together at the small of his back. He allowed himself to be pulled close to Trunks's chest, completely enveloped by the younger man's warmth.

Gohan placed another kiss on Trunks's cheek and lovingly massaged the built arms hidden by his boyfriend's suit jacket.

"How was your class?" Trunks asked, arms still hooked around Gohan's thin waist. He watched as grey eyes lit up in exhilaration.

Finally releasing his boyfriend, Trunks smiled as Gohan walked around the desk to his chair. "I think they're really prepared for the final this week," his lover gushed excitedly. They were at the end of the summer semester, and Gohan had a big handful of very capable students that he'd been teaching. "These kids are promising, Trunks. I think they have a lot of potential in engineering. If they decide to graduate in my field, I might recruit them to be on my team across the complex…" he continued. Trunks listened, watching his boyfriend simply glow from his students' success and enthusiasm.

Movement in his peripheral vision, however, caught his attention. As Gohan went on about his students, Trunks walked over to the door and lifted a manila envelope off of the floor. He looked at it curiously as he returned to the desk, having caught Gohan's attention as well.

"Someone just put it under your door," Trunks explained, flipping it over and searching for a signature or an address or anything. No luck. Without asking for permission, he flipped the tab open and slid the contents out onto his boyfriend's desk.

Their blood ran ice cold, deadening their nerves and stopping their hearts and lungs. The entire world stopped spinning. The muffled noise from the hallway faded away into a void.

Spread out on Gohan's desk were dozens of pictures of them together. Sitting together at lunch, talking, laughing. Talking behind the scenes of Erasa's studio. The time Gohan brushed Trunks's hand in the nature quarter and mumbled about how Trunks was his boyfriend, blush so obvious on his cheeks. The nonchalant way Trunks draped his arm around Gohan's shoulders at Pan's birthday party. Wayward glances, smiles, eye contact, hands and shoulders brushing, walking together, a little closer than average friends. Trunks lying on his back in plain view of Gohan and Goten's bedroom window, legs spread, head thrown back, desperately clinging to a very animalistic Gohan, who was obviously balls deep into him. Gohan drunkenly kissing Trunks at the party only a few nights before, angled from above the walls surrounding the residential quarter.

Out with the photos, along with a flash drive, was a printed out note flaunting a very short, simple, yet threatening sentence. They stared at the text, frozen, unbelieving, and pale.

We know. :)

Gohan was the first to react. He flew to the door, unlocked it, and flung it open, nearly pulling it off its hinges. Students passing by in the hallway jumped back, eyes wide, and stared at the professor in shock. Dark grey eyes flicked from face to face, burning like coals. The students' faces either morphed from shock to concern, fear, or confusion, or a combination of the three.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. A villain? Someone to stand there, smirking at him, with a sign that said "I did it"? The hallway slowly started moving again, but one or two students did step forward to ask him if he was okay. Eventually, he released a shaky breath and nodded, thanking them, before shutting the door again and locking it back. He leaned against the door and slid a hand down his face, taking deep breaths to calm himself. At his desk, Trunks was plugging the flash drive into his computer. The machine quickly scanned it for viruses, but there were none. The only file was a video file: twenty-five minutes and fifty-seven seconds long. The file was named "_we have more_".

Trunks stared at the file for a long time, not opening it. Information about the file was somehow removed; the only thing Trunks could find was that it was captured by a Pocom. There wasn't even a model number or date. Just the file name, length, and the Pocom. He had to remember to breathe and to blink, and maybe he even had to remember to keep his heart beating, too. A pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders from behind, silently urging him to open the file. Finally, he did.

The camera was in night mode and pointing at the Son home, directly into Goten and Gohan's bedroom. In the enhanced darkness, two figures could be seen through the window: two figures that were obviously Gohan and Trunks. Trunks was pushed onto the bed by the window and kissed, stripped of his clothing, and thoroughly fucked. Near the end of the video, Trunks was thrown onto his back, allowing Gohan to kiss him and finish himself off on Trunks's stomach, then cleaned, dressed, and cuddled.

They both recognized it as the night they told Pan they were a couple. Gohan's hands were hard on his shoulders, gripping him almost painfully, but Trunks didn't react to it. The only thing he could feel was the swelling nausea in the pit of his stomach, turning and building like a wave as he watched the entire length of what he _thought_ was a private moment between himself and his loved one. Yet, the entire time, they were putting on a show for some sick bastards.

The prince was able to keep his nausea at bay until the video suddenly clipped into a different scene. The hands on his shoulders froze completely, clamping on him like some kind of machine.

The camera was switched to Pan's window and flipped the night vision off, as it didn't need it. Pan's room was lit by lamplight, illuminating the little girl chatting on her Pocom. She looked as if she were trying to hold back a giggle, completely unaware of the hidden eye zooming in on her face. The video ended there, and so did Trunks's control over his nausea. He ripped away from the hands on his shoulders, grabbed the nearby trashcan, and emptied his stomach on top of the balled-up papers inside. Coughing and releasing until he could do nothing but dry heave, Trunks panted and finally looked up at his boyfriend, tears slipping from his blue eyes. Gohan was staring at the floor, eyes wide and unreadable.

"What are we going to do?!" Trunks asked, barely keeping a handle on the volume of his voice. Panic had long since taken over, escaping him in the form of angry and frightened tears. "Gohan!" he shouted when the older man didn't respond to him. He stood from the desk chair and grabbed two fistfuls of his boyfriend's shirt before giving him a firm and desperate shake. "_Go-han!_"

Finally, his wide eyes seemed to focus on Trunks's face. The prince's heart froze – he's seen that expression before. Confused, distraught, staring at him as if he hasn't seen him in a long time… He had the same look when Trunks finally managed to get his attention at Videl's wake.

But the expression was fleeting. It lasted only a split second, but it was there. Trunks saw it and it burned itself into his memory. Slowly, a cold, gentle hand stroked his cheek, wiping away the tear stains. Trunks lip trembled as he watched Gohan come back to him. He blinked watery blue eyes, causing more tears to fall over his boyfriend's fingers. "I'm here," Gohan assured softly as he studied the face he loved. His normally cool, calm, collected Trunks was trembling in front of him, face twisted in pain and fear, and clinging to him as if he were a child again. _His_ Trunks. His sweet, young Trunks was terrified to the point of sickness. "I'm here," he repeated, using both hands to wipe away oncoming tears.

"What are we going to do, Gohan?" he asked, voice shaky and vulnerable.

"Breathe." It was instruction. The prince suddenly realized he hadn't been, so he immediately took in a deep sigh. "Again." Another deep breath. And another. The hands cupping his face slid down his body before resting on his hips, effectively holding him in place. His tan hands were still pulling at Gohan's shirt so hard his knuckles were white, but he couldn't seem to be able to control them well enough to pull them away. Instead, he fixated on those warm grey orbs and that calm, gentle voice. He was guided over to the desk, where Gohan leaned, hands still gripping narrow hips and eyes trained on his boyfriend's face.

Slowly, Trunks leaned in and rested his cheek against his boyfriend's collarbone. Strong arms circled around his back and supported the entirety of his weight, as Trunks was unable to stand on numb legs.

"They have more." It came out as a whisper as Trunks stared at the far wall. His voice was shaking. "They're going to release it to the world. They're going to tell everyone," his pitch was rising as he spoke, but Gohan held him tighter and shushed him, lips pressing against lavender silk.

"Breathe…" he reminded. Trunks consciously took in another sigh. "It will be okay." Trunks began shaking his head, a new batch of tears spilling over onto Gohan's skin.

"I'm not ready," he whimpered. "They've got videos and pictures of us having sex and they're going to release them to everyone. The public backlash will force me to lose the company… everything my mother and grandfather worked their entire lives for, and I've destroyed it in less than five years…" he turned his face into Gohan's chest, sobbing and choking the words out. "I've put you and Pan in danger, too. They'll never leave you alone, and it's entirely my fault. I should have been more careful. I'm… I'm so sorry, Gohan. I did this to you," he cried. Gohan shushed him again and lifted a hand to pull Trunks's hair out of hits ponytail. He ran slender, pale fingers through lavender silk comfortingly. "You should just leave now, you and Pan. If you don't see me anymore, I can't keep ruining your life. You shouldn't work here anymore, either. They'll never leave you alone as long as you're here."

Gohan pulled his hand out of his boyfriend's hair and tilted his face up by his chin. The younger man's face was flushed and tear-stained with strands of wet, purple hair sticking to his skin. With one arm still wrapped around his back, Gohan used his other hand to stroke his thumb over Trunks's cheek.

"Listen to me, Trunks. This isn't. Your. Fault. ," he said sternly. Blue eyes narrowed at him, slowly building up a fire behind the fear. Gohan lowered his hands back to Trunks's hips. "You have every right to be happy and to be yourself. These people have invaded _your_ privacy. _Our_ privacy. Now they're trying to use who we are as a threat. We aren't going to let that happen." The fire behind Trunks's eyes grew as his boyfriend spoke. "Even if they release those videos, I'm going to stand here with you, because I love you – …"

"_Gohan_," Trunks cut him off. He was trembling again, but it wasn't out of fear. No, now Trunks was angry. "Don't be stupid. When they release those videos, it's all going to fall back on us! It's going to fall back on _Pan_! Those sick bastards are watching us touch and kiss and fuck, _and_ they're watching Pan!" Gohan lowers his head, but he doesn't break eye contact with those furious blues. "If they have this much footage and documentation of _our_ personal lives, who knows how much they have on Pan's! They could have footage of her changing clothes or… or showering or something vile like that! Doing shit in her room that no one should know about, not even us!"

He finally managed to release his boyfriend's ruined shirt, only to tangle his fists in loose, silvery-purple strands. He growled, blue eyes flashing teal, but it was the only physical change that came forth with his livid energy, "When I find out who's been stalking us, I'm going to kill them. They don't know who they're_ fucking_ with." Trunks's usual warm tenor was laced with Saiyan fury.

"You're not going to kill anyone." When teal eyes flicked up to his boyfriend's face, his energy kicked up a small wind in the room and his hair began to float with the start of a transformation. Gohan was… he looked so _fucking calm_. How could he be _calm_?!

"_How are you not pissed off?!_" the prince snarled, staring his subject down. Fed up with his boyfriend, Trunks turned to leave, but for the first time he noticed just how hard Gohan's hold on his hips were. Teal eyes wide, he looked up at Gohan again. No, Gohan wasn't calm. Though his face was its usual gentle curve, Gohan's eyes were what filled Trunks's stomach with ice. Normally grey eyes were pitch black and narrowed in his direction. It was cold calculation; an expression Trunks had never seen grace his love's face.

"I _am_," came the cold reply, dark and silky. Trunks tuned in on Gohan's energy and found any gentleness was replaced by sharp, cold fire. Gohan was… Gohan was terrifying. Trunks's angry energy dissipated immediately and he placed tentative hands on his boyfriends shoulders, able to feel tension pour off of him in waves. Sliding his hands to clasp together at the nape of Gohan's neck, Trunks pressed his cheek to his pale collarbone again and molded his chest to the older man's, feeling arms wrap tightly around his waist.

"…What are we going to do…?" Trunks asked again, soft like a whisper. Gohan buried his face in lavender silk.

"…There's one person I talk to about public affairs, and she hasn't steered me wrong, yet."

Bulma listened with a controlled expression. Once they finished, she leaned back in her armchair and ashed her cigarette. "What do _you_ think you should do?"

"Find them and kill them," Trunks answered immediately, face harsh and dead serious.

"No," Gohan followed up sternly, giving his boyfriend a sideways glare. Bulma blinked and shook her head after a moment, releasing a small, exasperated sigh.

"You really are Vegeta's son, aren't you?" She crossed her legs and lit up another cigarette. Though she couldn't say it outright, the situation had even her disturbed. "Those sick assholes… It's one thing to spy on you two, but to spy on a twelve-year-old girl in her bedroom…" she grimaced. Gohan's hands gripped the couch cushion on either side of him, ripping it slightly. Bulma either didn't notice or didn't care.

Being able to feel the spike in Gohan's ki, Trunks placed a comforting hand over the one tearing the cushion. "What do you think we should do, then?" he asked, looking to his mother expectantly. Bulma shifted in her seat and switched her legs, unable to find a way to relax.

"You're not going to like it," she warned her son.

"What is it?" he prodded.

"For you two, I would suggest… beating them to the punch." Two pairs of half-Saiyan eyes looked at her in confusion. "I mean, you should come out publicly as a couple. That way, when they do release the pictures and, I'm sure, the video, it won't be such a surprise. People may even be outraged at how your personal lives have been so invaded." As she spoke, Trunks began shaking his head negatively.

"I'm… I'm not ready. What if they hate me for it? What if they hate Gohan? They could easily turn on us like a pack of wolves and make life hell for us. They could turn on the _company_, Mom." Bulma perched her cigarette in the ashtray and leaned forward to take one of their hands in each of hers.

"Trunks, right now you are one of the most admired, successful young men since your grandfather. I've watched the news – to them, you can do no wrong. To them, you are loved and confident and precise, and still approachable, not to mention extremely intelligent and handsome," she winked. Trunks frowned. "Imagine what kind of leaps and bounds our society would make if you come out – the leader of the most successful company, loved and admired, _in love_. With you at the helm, Capsule Corporation could become a symbol of progression in our world; not of backlash. I know how you feel, with the weight of the corporation on your shoulders. It was the same for me, when I was an unwed mother. But I didn't hide it – I never hid _you_. I was proud of you, and I still am.

"Trunks, sweetie," she tightened her grip on her son's hand, "I've watched you grow up. You were a happy, normal little boy – well, normal by half-Saiyan standards. Sure, you were kind of a brat and a little rough around the edges, but you were _happy_. No one held you back from getting what you were determined to have. But somewhere along the way, you started hiding who you really were. You let society set your standards and you let them tell you who you could be – who you could love. You started letting _yourself_ hold you back from being truly happy again. Look at Gohan," she instructed.

Trunks did as he was told. Gohan was staring at him with wide, grey eyes. Pained, almost. Why? He lifted his free hand to wipe his face – oh. That's why. He sniffled. Bulma continued, still holding his other hand, "Do you love Gohan?" she asked. It was a simple question, but then it wasn't. Slowly, he started to nod, face and tears hidden by his hand. "What?" she asked, tilting her head. She wanted him to vocalize it.

"I love Gohan," he choked, looking up with bleary vision at the man in question.

"What is it you want with him?" she guided, watching cracks form in her son's normally cool exterior. Trunks started to speak, but it hung in his throat, unable to escape. Gohan's eyes were trained on him as well, softening as he watched the other man's walls begin to crumble. "Trunks, tell him what you want." Gohan used his free hand to pull Trunks's hand away from his face, revealing bloodshot blue eyes and flushed cheeks, wet from salty tears. With one hand held by his mother and the other by his lover, Trunks felt wide open and vulnerable, prone to attack. He wanted to recoil – an instinct he honed from years of training with the Prince of Saiyans.

But instead, he met soft, warm grey eyes and focused on them, "I…" he stammered, feeling a sense of foolish desperation come over him. What if his father could see him right now, crying like a bitch with his heart and arms wide open? Depending on the acceptance of a _Son_? On the acceptance of _humans_? "I… I want…" For so long he's tried _not_ to be like his father, yet here he was, exactly like him. Holding back. Frantically and stubbornly trying to hold up the last of the walls falling around him. Trunks tensed, feeling the dam finally break. He couldn't hold it back anymore – he couldn't be Vegeta. He didn't _want_ to be Vegeta.

"I want to marry him. I… I want to have kids with him – kids that we raise together – little siblings to Pan…" He couldn't meet Gohan's eyes and he couldn't cover his own, so he let his eyes drift down to Gohan's chest and his vision blur with new tears. "I want… more than anything… to be a family with him." As her son bowed his head and shut his eyes, sobbing but never pulling away, Bulma looked over to Gohan's shocked face.

"…Now that you know what he wants, Gohan, do you think it's something you can give him one day?" she asked as gently as she could. He didn't answer right away. He just stared, wide-eyed at the man beside him who was breaking down with every second of his silence. In a jerky, ungraceful motion, he released Bulma's hand and yanked the young prince to his chest. Trunks gasped at the sudden embrace and felt his head being pushed into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, held tightly in this warm enrapture.

"Yes," Gohan breathed, face buried in Trunks's hair. Bulma smiled, able to see her son's face contort with a mixture of relief, happiness, and disbelief. If he wasn't an emotional mess before, he certainly was now. Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan's back and held him just as tightly, as if he would disappear if he were to let go. He continued to cry, further soaking the older man's shirt as he released years of denial and self-deprivation.

She let her boys hold each other until Trunks's sobs turned into soft sniffles and hiccupping. Sorry to break up their moment, she softly brought them back to Earth, "Then you need to realize that's not something you can have if you continue to stay private. Marriage and kids… especially between two of the biggest celebrities in the world… It's not healthy to hide. I didn't hide you, Trunks, and the world kept turning. Capsule Corporation thrived. _You_ thrived. You shouldn't hide Gohan." Trunks shook his head against the older man's shoulder and held him even tighter.

"I won't hide him," Trunks promised, voice cracking still. "I'll never hide him."

Bulma smirked and leaned back in her chair, letting the boys hold each other still. Her cigarette had burned away, leaving only the filter on its perch in the ashtray.

"We Briefs have been shocking the world long before you came along, my dear. Now it's your turn."

That evening, Trunks packed for his night at the Son home. After saying goodnight to his sister, mother, and grandparents, he flew through the summer night air toward Mount Paozu.

_As for those sick assholes stalking Pan…_ he recalled his mother's words, _You guys can sense spirits, right? I'd suggest Trunks stays over more often at your house, Gohan. That way you guys can keep an eye on the area. If they come back, you'll know. They don't know you can feel them, so they don't know to hide their ki. _

_Then what?_ was Gohan's question. His mother smirked in a fashion so similar to his father's it was uncanny.

_Remind them who they're dealing with._

As per his mother's suggestion, Trunks and Gohan filled Goku, Goten, and Chichi in on the situation. _Don't tell Pan,_ Bulma instructed. _It would only worry her._ During dinner, Gohan swept Mount Paozu again, but there was no one within a 200 km diameter. The only spirits even relatively close to the Son home resided in Chazke Village – the town where Gohan's childhood friend Lime lived with her family. If anyone left the village, they didn't go anywhere near the Son home.

Though Pan could sometimes be oblivious – as Son genetics dictate – but she could sense the intensity of her elders at the dinner table. Especially in Trunks, the mixture of nerves and anger was not lost on the youngest Son. She playfully poked him in his side, jerking him out of whatever reverie he was in the middle of.

"You okay, Trunks?" she asked, looking around. "You all are kinda quiet toni – …"

"Pan," Trunks interrupted, having found his nerve. "I have a favor to ask." As Trunks explained his favor to her, her eyes widened and her face lifted with excitement. After dinner, Trunks and Gohan found themselves sitting on the living room couch, facing the remaining three members of the Son family. Pan stood before them, Pocom in hand.

"Now remember, we only have seven seconds, so you'll have to be quick. If we mess it up, we can redo it. I'll say something really fast, and then after I'm done, you'll do your thing. Okay?" Gohan and Trunks nodded, both attempting to look calm, though they were anything but. With a grin, she shifted her weight to one foot and held the Pocom up. "Okay. Here we go."

As she hit _Record_, Pan knelt by their feet and abruptly shoved the device closer to them, making them both sit back in genuine surprise. Quickly, but clearly, Pan said, "…And suddenly they revealed their secret to the _entire world_!" Trunks was the first to react this time. He grinned and grabbed Gohan by the collar of his shirt before roughly yanking him into a kiss. Gohan was surprised at Trunks's forwardness – he fully expected to have to take the first step. His surprise was fleeting, though, as he smiled against Trunks's lips and returned the kiss with matching passion.

As soon as their lips met, Pan and Chichi erupted into excited squealing. Behind the girls, Goten and Goku _aww_ed and chuckled, respectively. The video ended with the couple pulling away, grinning at each other in wonderment. After the recording stopped, Pan hopped onto the couch between them and held the Pocom up for them to see.

"This is what it'll look like if I post it now," she said, letting the video loop in her queue. After they agreed it was good enough, Pan gave them both serious looks. "Once I post it, it's out there. These can't be deleted," she explained, gesturing to the app. "People will start picking up on it, fast. Are you sure you want me to post it?" Gohan and Trunks smiled at each other.

"Yes," they said together. Pan needed no further permission. Excitedly, she released their video for the world to see.

Immediately, Pan's Pocom began lighting up with replies. Trunks's heart was pounding as he watched from over the girl's shoulder. Pan refreshed the app after a minute, revealing new comment after new comment. Most of them were shock; some asking for more clarification as they worked out Pan's newest video as a massive group. In his head, Trunks answered every comment he saw. _Yes, this is real. No, really, it's real. No, it's no joke. No one is impersonating me or Gohan – we really are ourselves. No, I'm not going to suck your – oh, Kami, that's a new word I have to add to Bra and Pan's account filters_. The video racked up views, comments, and shares by the hundreds with each refresh as it was shared throughout the online community. Eventually the comments turned into happy, congratulating comments with some jokes scattered here and there.

Within an hour, news stations picked it up. Pan's Pocom lit up with a _ding_ as she received a video from Bra. She quickly opened it and held the device so everyone could see. Bra's face appeared on the screen, along with her mother and grandparents. Bra flashed a huge grin.

"Welcome to the family, Gohan! Publicly, anyway," she said with a wink. Beside her, Bulma was glowing.

"We love you, Trunks and Gohan," she cooed.

"We're here for you boys!" Dr. Briefs added before the video cut off and looped around again.

Later, Trunks suggested Gohan should look at his own Pocom. After pulling the little device from his work bag, he turned it on and pulled up the 7-second app. As Trunks suspected, Gohan's account was ticking hundreds of thousands of videos and comments sent directly to him, not to mention the thousands of new friend requests from unknowns. Gohan, of course, didn't reply to any of them, but he did open a few out of curiosity. To his surprise, he actually received a few requests for… companionship. He put the device away, eyes wide and face red, and walked away from it, much to his brother's and Trunks's amusement.

At the end of the night, Gohan had to tell Pan to go to bed; something he hadn't had to do in a while. Pan whined and squirmed on the couch, Pocom in hand. "I'm too excited to go to sleep, can't I stay up a while longer?" she pleaded, attempting to give her father a cute look. He was unaffected as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. Her face fell into a pout. "Alriiight," she lamented and rolled off of the couch. As she passed by them, though, she stopped and turned to them, suddenly hesitant. "…Does this mean I can tell people at school about you, now?"

Gohan offered her an encouraging smile. "Anyone you like," he said, noticing Trunks give an affirmative nod. Pan's face lit up again and she ran off to her bedroom. After she left, Gohan let his smile drop as he scanned the area for the umpteenth time that night. No one except them. He and Trunks meet eyes, and Gohan knows Trunks knows they're alone, as well.

"What are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Goten asked from his seat in the armchair. "By that time, everyone will know about you. They'll ask questions and stare at you." Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up at his boyfriend. Goten was right – they _would_ be stared at. Gawked at. Maybe even… hated? Gohan took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"There's nothing to hide anymore," Gohan answered. "We can be open about it now. But, uh…" he looked at his brother, "want to have lunch with us tomorrow? It'll… tone the awkwardness down." Goten raised an eyebrow at him.

"It will?"

"Well," Gohan tilted his head in thought, "it would make me feel better if you were getting stared at with us." Trunks agreed. Goten grinned and stretched in the chair, relaxing against the cushion.

"Alright, but you're paying."

Goku and Chichi went to bed soon after Pan, but the hybrid boys didn't go to bed until it was closer to midnight. After changing clothes, Goten fell into his bed and sprawled out immediately, taking up the entire mattress. Tilting his head, he was able to watch Trunks change shirts.

"So, were you nervous? Coming out?" he asked. Trunks looked at him in surprise, but it soon melted into a small smile. Gohan, who was done changing clothes as well, walked by and brushed his fingers across Trunks's hair as he passed.

"I was. I was terrified at first, but it's not so bad, coming out with Gohan," he explained, earning a tender smile from the oldest hybrid. Goten gave him a big, silly grin.

"That's so cheesy, Trunks," he teased.

"Hey, shut up," the older of the two scolded, flicking his friend's face as he walked by. "At least I don't walk around telling everyone how _beautiful_ and _amazing_ and _cute_ my significant other is, unlike someone I know…" Goten shrugged, still smiling even as he rubbed the place where Trunks flicked him.

"Can't help that Valese is prettier than Gohan," he teased, making his brother roll his eyes.

"I beg to differ," Trunks said as he sat on the edge of Gohan's bed. The older man was already under the covers, curled up and ready for sleep. He stared hard at his boyfriend as Trunks leaned over and stroked the dark hair out of his face. "Gohan is gorgeous…" Pale cheeks flushed red and he slowly sank further under the covers. "He's tall, dark, and handsome, not to mention intimidating in all the right ways… Plus, he has a huge di – …"

A soft knock on the door stopped Trunks from embarrassing Gohan further. Goten, who was chuckling at his brother's dark red face, stood up and opened the door to reveal Pan in her pajamas. "What's wrong, Panny?" Goten asked gently. Pan never bothered them in the middle of the night.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked, looking around her uncle to see Trunks and Gohan. "I'm too excited to sleep in my room…" she explained softly. Goten's eyebrows furrowed and he quickly scanned the area, but there was no one besides them. He glanced over his shoulder to Gohan and Trunks, who he could tell came to the same conclusion.

"Sure, Panny," Gohan said, smiling at her. His daughter immediately ran into the room and leapt onto the bed, landing in the space between her father and Trunks. Goten shut the bedroom door and returned to his bed to sprawl out. Trunks settled down on his side, facing the girl and her father. Reaching over to the nightstand, he flicked the lamp off and cast the room into moonlit darkness. Pan snuggled up to his side and released a deep sigh of contentment. Gohan draped an arm over her and Trunks, gently rubbing the other man's hip in small, gentle circles.

Through the dark, Trunks smiled at him. Gohan had to consciously return it, as his heart was currently pounding against his chest. Maybe Pan could feel it, because she looked up at him curiously.

"Trunks," Gohan began so softly, Trunks almost missed it, "will you marry me?"

The room stilled further. Trunks was watching him, blue eyes wide, as he processed the request in his brain. Goten shot up in his bed. Having begun to drift off, he was unsure if he heard it or if he dreamed it, but from the expression on his niece's face when she met his eyes, he knew it was not a dream. Gohan was watching Trunks's face, genuine and patient, as the words finally sparked in his boyfriend's consciousness. Pan between them was growing more and more tense, as well as Goten, as they all waited for his reply.

"…Yes," Trunks breathed, fairly sure he had died. Gohan melted into a giddy grin, but it was Pan who reacted first this time. A loud, delighted squeal escaped the little girl, forcing all three hybrid men to flinch away in surprise (and a little bit of pain, too). They heard Goku's feet hit the floor above them and he was instantly in the room with them, leaving Chichi to take the long way down.

"What?! What happened?!" he asked, dark eyes darting around the moonlit room. He swept the area, but there were no strangers to be found. By the time the hybrids recovered enough to answer him, Chichi was in the room, eyes wide and panicky.

Trunks, who was sitting up in bed now, rubbed his ear and turned on the lamp. Pan was outright bouncing in the bed, spilling some kind of excited teenage girl gibberish. Goku looked from face to face; they were all just as ecstatic as his granddaughter's.

"_Grandpa!_" Pan squeaked, finally regaining control of herself, "Papa and Trunks are getting _married_!"

Goku, eyes wide, looked over to his eldest. Gohan grinned sheepishly, pink tinging his cheeks. "Yeah," he confirmed, grasping Trunks's hand.

Needless to say, none of them got much sleep.

* * *

_In the next chapter…_

Trunks let his blue eyes drift across the yard. Pan and Gohan were sparring, giving the girl every chance to soak up as much practice as possible before the big day tomorrow. Not far from them, Goten and Goku set up a bonfire. At the picnic table, Valese was helping Chichi roll and cut sushi for dinner. Trunks leaned against the house, arms crossed, watching them all thoughtfully. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone holding a beer in front of his face.

Hercule leaned against the house as well and flashed him a kind smile. Trunks returned it and gratefully accepted the drink, easily popping the bottle cap off with his thumb.

They stood in silence, watching the others work and talk happily.

"Are you okay with this?" Trunks asked, not bothering to reference to what he meant. Hercule already knew.

After a sip of his drink, Hercule replied, "I am." Trunks sips his as well, not looking up at the large man. Hercule continued, "I told Gohan a long time ago that no matter what I'd stand by his side, that I wanted him to find happiness. If he finds that in you, who am I to fight him?" Another sip. "To be honest, I worried at first. I mean, you were kind of a rough kid. Mouthy, impudent, aggressive, kind of a spoiled brat, really…"

"Okay…" Trunks glared at him gently. Hercule chuckled, finally able to see the boy's face from behind that lavender curtain.

"You've grown up into a responsible young man, Trunks, and I know you'll treat Pan and Gohan well." Trunks smiled and looked down at his drink. Hercule really had come a long way from that day they 'fought' at the World Martial Arts Tournament. They both had, he guessed. The both of them were confident, arrogant fighters – and maybe they were both a little stupid, too. "Besides…" Hercule rubbed his large jaw with a hairy hand and started chuckling, "you've got a mean right hook, kid!"


	12. How Can That Be?

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

Now then, please enjoy it!

* * *

…Chapter Twelve…

How Can That Be?

It started that morning. Gohan woke early, as usual, and went through his morning routine (which now included checking on Trunks and scanning the area). He left his boyf- fiancé curled up in the bed with his sprawled-out, snoring daughter as he continued with his usual tasks. After showering and making coffee, he looked down at his Pocom and noticed it was registering just over a million responses sent to his account. He could only imagine what Pan's must have looked like.

After everyone was up and ready to go, the four hybrids set off for their respective locations: Goten for Capsule Corporation and Trunks accompanying Gohan and Pan to Orange Star Junior High. Needless to say, the entire block was _packed_ with stargazers, most equipped with recording devices. Luckily, though, entering school grounds would be considered trespassing for those who either weren't a student or weren't dropping off a student, so Pan was able to say goodbye to her father and soon-to-be stepfather somewhat privately.

Gohan looked behind them, at the crowds of people swarming around the school gates. Concerned, he looked down at Pan, who was making one last check over her homework before the bell rang.

"Panny," he called gently. She looked up at him with big, grey eyes. "Are you comfortable with all of this?" He gestured toward the looming bystanders, who were not but about 20 meters away. She looked between them and her father, considering the question carefully.

"I think so," she said thoughtfully. Looking up at her Papa, she gave him an easy smile, "But if it gets to be too much, I know you'll be there to protect me. So, I'm not really worried!"

Trunks grinned and placed a hand on her soft, black hair, "She's braver than us, Goha – …" He was cut off by a roar of cheering from the crowd. Taken aback, he stared at them with wide eyes. Pan brought him out of his stupor with a giggle. He looked down at her, hardly able to help the curious smile that came over him. "Do you know why they did that?"

"These are people who got up early enough to see us here this morning," Pan explained, smirking. "They're your fans, Trunks, and all they want is to see something interesting. Like, you being affectionate, for example." She suddenly hugged him around his waist, making the hordes shout wildly, even louder and longer than before, especially when Trunks hugged her back. She looked up at him with a knowing glint in her eyes. "People spend so long watching made-up love on TV shows and cartoons, they wanna to see something genuine, like your love for me or for Papa." She pulled away and shifted her backpack onto her shoulders. "And I wanna live a happy life with my family, openly… You have no idea how happy it made me when you guys told me you wanted to come out… Now we can finally _be_ a family," she finished, a soft blush on her cheeks.

Gohan and Trunks grinned at each other. When the bell rang, Pan turned toward the school, shouting her goodbyes as she ran. Suddenly, she stopped and turned back, running back up to them.

"Oh – uh… Can, can I tell people about your engagement, too?" she asked, hopeful, and quiet enough so only they could hear. A blush came over Trunks's cheeks as he and Gohan looked at each other.

"I'm… I'm okay with that," Trunks said with a soft smile.

"Go nuts, kid," Gohan nodded. Pan lit up with a huge grin. She hugged them both once more, making the onlookers scream, before turning and running back toward the front doors of her school.

"I love you!" she yelled behind her, waving to Trunks and Papa.

Before they could answer, the crowd behind them roared, "_We love you, too!_"

As they flew over the crowd to leave the school, Trunks looked up at Gohan with a smirk. "Where do you think she gets her showmanship?"

Gohan rolled his eyes at him, returning the smile. "Well it's not from _my_ side of the family," he said as they passed over the Satan mansion, toward West City.

Looking down at the parks, Trunks felt a rush of anxiety tie knots in his stomach. Capsule Corporation was brimming with visitors – more than usual for a Tuesday morning. Though, floating high in the sky with Gohan, they went mostly undetected by the throngs of people below. However, the knots loosened as a hand slipped into his.

"Ready?" Gohan asked, giving him a small smile. Trunks nodded, voice caught in his throat. "I'll be in the labs toda – …" To his surprise, he was suddenly kissed. They were high in the sky, but they weren't _that_ high. Passing copters and planes could still see them, not to mention the beast below would know to look up for them every now and then. Yet, there he was, being kissed by Trunks in semi-public. Gohan smiled and kissed him back, soft blush tinging his cheeks.

"I… I love you," Trunks mumbled against his lips, looking up at him with trusting blue orbs.

"I love you, too," Gohan replied, leaning in for another kiss.

Trunks landed outside of the main robotics hall with a soft _tap_. It was still early, so there weren't too many students or faculty members around. Of course, those who _were_ on campus in the morning turned to stare curiously. Fighting a blush, Trunks quickly made his way to his office. Though, from the noise and the enormous amount of individual spirits on his floor, he had a feeling he wouldn't have a swift and quiet trip.

His hallway was crowded with throngs of people – most of which he didn't even recognize. Most of which he was sure weren't even his students; or students at all, for that matter. They were all loud, trying to talk above each other over the noise, not yet noticing their professor standing awkwardly at one end of the hall.

Looking around the crowd and noticing there was no way he'd be able to make it to his door with all of these people, Trunks let out a frustrated sigh. "Excuse me," he said, trying to get their attention. They didn't seem to notice, except for a few students close by. "_Excuse me_," he repeated, slightly louder, getting a few more students, but not enough. Letting out another frustrated sigh, he put two fingers to his lips and whistled as loudly as he could.

"_HEY!_" he shouted, making the entire hall go silent. Every pair of eyes turned in his direction, though they could hardly see him over other students. "Listen up! You can't just stand around in here, it's a fire hazard. Besides, I need to get to my office, and you're in my way. So, unless you're a student of mine and you have a question about the exam that you have in _thirty minutes_, go somewhere else."

The hallway erupted in a roar of questions, most of which just faded into a buzz. Though, he was able to pick out a few that obviously regarded his newfound relationship with Gohan Son. Some of them were… well, to Trunks's disappointment, some of them were less than kind.

"I'm not answering _any_ questions about my personal life. Now, like I said, unless you're a _student here_ with questions about your _RBTCS 7050 exam_, get lost!" The agitation in his voice was enough for people to begin dispersing with an annoyed grumble. Trunks stepped aside to let people by, and many students gave him questionable glances as they passed. Some curious, some star-struck, some weepy-eyed girls, and some… _ahem_, lustful men. One even had the nerve to gently stroke his arm as he passed, which Trunks returned with a very nasty glare. The man quickly removed his hand and left without a word.

What unnerved Trunks the most, though, were the livid looks he received.

"I'm withdrawing my daughter from this nasty school," one mother snarled at him lowly as she passed by. Though his stomach was coiling in knots with every mean glance, he made it seem as if her threat rolled off his back. This, of course, only angered the parent further. She stopped dead in her tracks, a stone in the river of people filing out of the hallway. "How dare you bring that disgusting… _lifestyle _into an educational setting? You people need to keep to yourselves! I can't believe _Gohan_ of all people would be like this! Like _you_! _Ugh_, poor Videl… Being married to a _fa_ – …"

"What's your daughter's name? You said you're withdrawing her?" Trunks cut her off. The mother let her mouth open and close a few times before answering.

"Her last name is Note! She's been a student here since her freshman year of undergrad – graduated with _honors_; Summa Cum Laude – now she's a graduate student here… ugh! When I think of how much money I've wasted in this filthy _pit_ – …"

"Note? Lega Note?" He cut her off again, but his eyes were shining with curiosity. Taken aback that he would know her daughter's name, the mother nodded. Trunks smiled fondly, "I know Lega. She's one of my top students – she's taken all of my classes. She has a talent and a passion for technology that I've only ever seen in my mother. Really, she's a brilliant student!" The mother was blushing furiously, stammering a soft _thank you_. Trunks eyed her up and down quickly before beginning to turn away, "She must take after her father."

The mother's face flushed with embarrassment and anger, but before she could make another comment, Trunks left her standing there to sputter half-formed thoughts. There was enough room to finally reach his office, which he unlocked and entered with a cool, controlled motion.

Leaving his door ajar, he dropped his bag on his desk and released a deep sigh. _Breathe_, he heard Gohan echo. Taking another sigh, he felt the coil slowly start to unloop and relax. Though, it coiled up almost immediately again when there was a soft knock on his door and the soft steps of someone entering.

Without turning around, Trunks growled, "No personal questions."

"You sure?"

He glanced back, eyes wide at the familiar voice.

It was Valese. She met him with an apologetic smile as she shut the door behind her.

"You said me asking you out was inappropriate because I was your student," she recalled.

"Yeah, and I still stand by that." He did his best to sound curt and businesslike, but he only came off as stoic. Valese tilted her head, brown curls spilling over her shoulder.

"But you're gay. And you're seeing someone else." It was stated as a simple fact. He cut his eyes at her, but she held up her hands defensively. "I haven't asked any questions." Trunks rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, busily pulling books and folders out of his bag. Valese approached him to stand by the edge of his desk. She watched him actively ignore her, a sad and distant look in her eyes. "You could have just told me the truth…" she said softly.

"I did," was his immediate response. "A teacher-student relationship is inappropriate."

"You knew how I felt about you. It took all of my courage to tell you – dammit, Trunks, I was _crying_. I made a _fool out of myself_ just to see you again, but you couldn't be bothered to tell me. You… I feel like you were just treating me as a child that you had to satisfy long enough to get me to stop _whining_!" Her voice was strangled, eyes filling with tears. "Why couldn't you just tell me you were gay?" her voice gained an edge, but halted when he held up a finger to her.

"That's a question," he smirked, finally meeting her eyes.

She slapped him. Hard. Well, as hard as she could. It didn't hurt Trunks at all, but it did shock the hell out of him. He lowered his hand, curling it into a frustrated fist and turned his eyes back up to her. She was crying openly now, not bothering to hide it.

"I _loved_ you," she whimpered, voice tight. "I loved you for years, since I was a little girl. I built my entire life around the inspiration you gave me back then – you're the reason I worked so hard at math and science and engineering… You were my first love, Trunks, and when we bumped into each other that day, I thought for sure it was fate." She paused to wipe her eyes, but it didn't help as more tears streamed down. "Instead, you were just humoring me. I was a _nobody_ to you. I was ready to change everything about myself because I thought I had a chance; that I was worthy of your love and attention – all you had to do was tell me I didn't have a chance… Tell me you were already seeing someone…" she sniffled.

"And then Goten came into my life and I felt wanted again – worthy. I spent so long thinking I wasn't good enough, that if I just studied more I'd catch your eye, that if I did this or that you'd love me, but Goten appeared and reminded me that I don't have to change to be loved. I felt like I could finally forget about you. I thought I could move on with my life, with Goten, and be happy. But then I found out you guys were best friends, and I realized that I'd never get away from you… Somehow, for some reason, even though I had an amazing guy like Goten, I found myself wanting to be yours, too. I've hurt Goten, feeling like this – I know he feels like a runner-up or second best.

"I've tried to convince him that I didn't love you; that I loved _him_, but he told me it sounded like I was trying to convince myself rather than him… and yet he still stayed with me. I'm sure he knew you were gay, and he was just waiting all this time for you to step forward and say it so I'd stop… stop thinking of you. And I didn't realize any of this until you posted that video of you and Gohan kissing… and I could hear Goten in the background… He was so happy for you. I felt… _horrible_. Goten knew you weren't competition, but he didn't tell me so. He let me love you until _you_ were ready to come out. He felt like a runner-up, like a silver medal, so _you_ could be happy.

"I started to wonder how many of his relationships ended because girls kept seeing him as… as a _stepping stone_ to get to you." Fresh tears fell over her cheeks at the realization. "And I did the _same fucking thing_, Trunks, but he's _still with me_. Why is he with me? He's too good for me – he's too good for _you_! _Why_ does he love us?!" She fell into one of the seats in front of his desk as she babbled, wiping her tears on the backs of her hands. A tissue was pressed into her hand. She didn't even notice Trunks circle his desk to her side, but there he was, kneeling by her, eyes soft and sympathetic…

"I'm sorry for not telling you." It was gentle; sincere. "I'm very private about my romantic life, mostly because I'm insecure about it and I'm afraid of what people will think or do to me, my family, or the company. At the time, you _were_ just a student to me, so being as private as I was about it, I wasn't going to just tell you. But I didn't want to hurt you, either, because I already knew you were involved with Goten, even before I met you both in the dino habitat. Even before you kind of hinted at it during lunch. Because, like you said, Goten and I are best friends. We've been best friends since… well, I can't actually remember _when_ I met him – he's just always been there. He and I have been to war together. We've always been like two sides of the same coin. I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like him, but here we are."

He was still kneeling beside her as she sniffled and watched him from her perch in the chair. Carefully, he held out his hand. She hesitantly placed hers in it. She'd never held his hand before. Hell, she'd never _hugged_ him or… well, she couldn't recall at that moment where they'd ever touched, except when he touched her arm after spilling coffee on her dress. His hand was large, rough, and warm, especially compared to her delicate one. She gazed at their connection, mesmerized by every curve and scar.

"I went out with you the second time mostly because I knew about you and Goten, so I wanted to see _why_ you were asking me out when you were already involved with him. It worried me, because Goten was already so fond of you. Because he was my friend, I didn't want him involved with someone who was just playing with him. Come to find out, later, that you and he weren't actually dating until _after_ you asked me out. Then, I was relieved. And, kind of proud that Goten finally found an _honest_ girl. You wonder why he's still with you, even when he knew you loved me… I think it's because you were straightforward with him, which is something his other girlfriends weren't. You never used him to get to me. If anything, he was someone you saw as a chance to get _away_ from me." Valese blushed at that, eyes finally drying. Trunks was still holding her hand.

"I like you, Valese," he admitted, meeting her eyes again. "Not just because you're Goten's girlfriend, but also because you're a sweet, smart, intelligent girl, who really _should_ have a lot more confidence than you do. You're sincere and you love my friend. Almost as much as I do," he smirked. She laughed softly, too, still blushing. Tears were filling her eyes again, but they weren't the same tears as before. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I can't be with you romantically because I'm not attracted to women _and_ because I'm in a relationship with Gohan." It came out so smoothly, it surprised even Trunks.

What surprised him even more was when Valese suddenly leaned in and hugged him. Freezing, he stammered awkwardly before placing a tentative hand on her back. Valese pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, was that…?"

"No, it's okay. I'm just… not used to affection. My family isn't really that affectionate – the closest thing I usually got from my dad was a trip to the park in exchange for landing a punch on his face. …And, well, that one time he hugged me." He smiled playfully at her in an attempt to ease her shyness, "But I'm slowly learning to accept affection, so don't get embarrassed. It's okay."

Valese grinned at him.

Lunchtime took forever to roll around. When it finally did, Trunks eagerly dropped his students' completed exams off in his office and then made his way toward the overcrowded shopping center in the middle of the complex. He did his best to keep up his family's regal, yet approachable front, but he found it to be not nearly as easy as it used to be. After all, everyone he passed was staring at him in a new light. They knew about him – his deepest, most personal secret. They saw him exposing a part of himself he never exposed before: a tender, soft part of his life. Growing up under Vegeta's command, Trunks was taught from an early age not to show weakness. Sorrow was a weakness. Anxiety was a weakness. Love was a weakness.

_Never show weakness. You are a _Saiyan prince_. You are the result of thousands of years of evolutionary perfection – the leader of a great, proud warrior race. _Act like it.

The cafeteria was brimming with throngs of people – way more than a typical day. However, he greeted and smiled at them as usual, scanning the crowd for familiar ki. Ah – there it was. Soft, gentle, earthy… His Gohan was waiting for him in a booth already, along with Goten. Both Sons thought ahead, having already ordered ramen for the little trio. Trunks was greeted with smiles as he slid into the bench next to his… _fiancé_. He blushed softly when a warm, pale hand slipped into his beneath the table.

"You're late," Goten teased, sliding a bowl over to his friend. Trunks rolled his eyes and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"Sorry, it's a _little bit_ crowded today." Royal blues eyed the crowds nearby, most of which weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were staring. Some even had the nerve to _blatantly record them_. Strangely enough, as Gohan held his hand, Trunks didn't feel nearly as self-conscious.

"Kami I wonder why _that_ is," Goten grinned. With a mouthful of noodles, he asked, "Everything go okay this morning?" Gohan told him about his uneventful morning; How all of his teammates were grinning at him and teasing him all morning, and how Dr. Briefs approached him about the subject of his proposal to his grandson.

"Apparently, he had me picked out for you before we even started dating," Gohan eyed his fiancé with a small smirk. Trunks looked at him, confused, but it dawned on him soon enough.

_Gohan would be a good catch for you. He's strong and handsome, not to mention intelligent. In vitro fertilization's not a bad choice, you know!_

"Ugh," Trunks covered his face with his free hand, the other still held beneath the table. "He's been wanting us to have babies since last February…" he mumbled only loud enough for the other half-Saiyans to hear. Goten grinned slyly at him.

"And you? How was your morning?" Goten asked him directly. Trunks hesitated before telling him about the crowded hall, the angry mother, and leaving his encounter with Valese for last.

Goten nodded along, listening carefully. He smiled up at his friend. "Thanks for talking to her," he said softly. "I know you're sensitive about that kind of thing, but it was something that bothered her for a long time. I'm sure she's relieved now." Trunks looked at his friend carefully. "It would have been so easy to shut her down. Thanks for opening up." The younger hybrid was swirling his noodles absent-mindedly, obviously deep in thought. Both actions were horribly out-of-character.

"How was _your_ morning?" Gohan asked, breaking his brother away from his train of thought. A grin spread quickly across his face, bringing Goten's face back to normal. He pulled up his sleeves and held out his arms with oozing pride. Trunks sat back in the bench, leaning away from his friend. Gohan's eyes were wide as he stared down at his little brother's arms. "W-What the hell happened? They weren't like that this morning, were they?"

Goten's arms were marked with dark purple and red bruises. The veins in his arms were stained dark, able to be seen through his peach-colored flesh. Despite how painful it looked, Goten was still grinning as if he'd won the World Martial Arts Tournament. "The babies' venom came in last night!" he gushed proudly. "They're growing up so fast! They're just learning to fly now, too. Soon I'll have to put them in the big pen with their parents!"

"_Venom_? They're venomous?" Trunks's voice came out as an involuntary squeak. He never really liked those beasts – it was his grandmother's passion to have them. Goten nodded with gusto. "They're flying, carnivorous, _venomous_ monsters… and they all bit you. Your arms are turning _purple_." Goten was still grinning like a proud dad. Trunks looked at him incredulously. "_Why_ don't you wear your protective gear around them, again?!"

"Because if I _did_, they wouldn't be able to bite me," Goten said matter-of-factly, as if he were really saying, _Duh Trunks, you idiot._

"Uh, are you going to lose your arm?" Gohan asked, anxiety in his voice as he eyed his brother's wounds.

"Nah, their venom isn't _that_ bad. It just makes the marks look pretty ugly for about three weeks. They won't be able to start stunning me until they're about three years old, so I've got some cuddling time left with them," Goten explained as he covered his arms with his sleeves once more.

"I… I can't imagine anyone else doing your job, Goten," Trunks said, shaking his head with a small smile. Goten returned with a laugh, seeming to have lost any foreboding thought from earlier.

The week crawled by. The mood stayed about the same on the Capsule Corporation complex for the world's newest "celebrity couple." Trunks's secretaries all grinned at him slyly whenever he passed, forcing the man to blush nearly every time, but they were smart enough to not tease too much. He _was_ their boss, after all. He was just so _damn_ cute whenever he blushed, breaking his normal regal exterior. When talking amongst themselves while the CEO was in his office or at meetings, they came to realize exactly why Dr. Briefs and Dr. Son had been having so many "meetings" over the last year. They were happy for their boss, if not a little jealous.

Gohan's students, who were significantly less intimidated by him than other students were, stood by him in spite of the vastly differing opinions of other classes. Outside of the classroom, even, they defended their quiet, intelligent professor. No one dared to approach Gohan with heated opinions on his romantic life – after all, the man was a dark, six-foot tall Superman. Who the hell would? It was Trunks who dealt with the majority of the up-close-and-personal nay-sayers, and the prince got very good at putting them in their place.

_Never show weakness. You are a _Saiyan prince_. You are the result of thousands of years of evolutionary perfection – the leader of a great, proud warrior race. _Act like it.

For the first time since he was a little boy, Trunks actually embraced the part of him that made him Vegeta's son. As the days crawled by, Trunks became more and more comfortable in being open about his relationship with Gohan.

Pan steadily made videos showing off her future stepfather, who happily complied. Though the girl released dozens over the course of the week, Trunks had only a few favorites:

First, there was one where he was sitting at the Sons' coffee table, doing some paperwork. Pan was behind him, brushing and braiding his hair with a concentrated look on her face. From behind the Pocom, Gohan said with a soft chuckle, "_Now_ I see why you let it grow so long…" Without looking up, Trunks smiled in response.

Another featured Trunks and Hercule, both standing in the Sons' backyard. Hercule, with his boasting laugh, booming voice, and every ounce of showmanship he had, declared, "If you wanna marry _my boy_ you're gonna have to defeat _me_ in battle!" Trunks stared at him incredulously, though still playful, before answering.

"Didn't I do that _years_ ago?"

However, his most favorite video was one of the very first ones Pan made that week. It was the night they got home after their first day as an outed couple. Trunks was in the kitchen, helping Chichi cook, when Pan walked in behind him and called, "Daddy?" Both Trunks and Chichi turned to look at her, then looked around the room, but Gohan was nowhere in sight. Finally, it dawned on the Saiyan prince what she was doing.

"Did… you just call me…?" The video ended with a lop-sided, amazed grin on his face and Chichi breaking down into a fit of soft giggles.

It was Friday evening and the sun was just starting to set below the mountains, casting the Son home into deep orange light and dark shadows. Trunks let his blue eyes drift across the yard. Pan and Gohan were sparring, giving the girl every chance to soak up as much practice as possible before the big day tomorrow. Not far from them, Goten and Goku set up a bonfire. At the picnic table, Valese was helping Chichi roll and cut sushi for dinner. Trunks leaned against the house, arms crossed, watching them all thoughtfully. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone holding a beer in front of his face.

Hercule leaned against the house as well and flashed him a kind smile. Trunks returned it and gratefully accepted the drink, easily popping the bottle cap off with his thumb.

They stood in silence, watching the others work and talk happily.

"Are you okay with this?" Trunks asked, not bothering to reference to what he meant. Hercule already knew.

After a sip of his drink, Hercule replied, "I am." Trunks sips his as well, not looking up at the large man. Hercule continued, "I told Gohan a long time ago that no matter what I'd stand by his side, that I wanted him to find happiness. If he finds that in you, who am I to fight him?" Another sip. "To be honest, I worried at first. I mean, you were kind of a rough kid. Mouthy, impudent, aggressive, kind of a spoiled brat, really…"

"Okay…" Trunks glared at him gently. Hercule chuckled, finally able to see the boy's face from behind that lavender curtain.

"You've grown up into a responsible young man, Trunks, and I know you'll treat Pan and Gohan well." Trunks smiled and looked down at his drink. Hercule really had come a long way from that day they 'fought' at the World Martial Arts Tournament. They both had, he guessed. The both of them were confident, arrogant fighters – and maybe they were both a little stupid, too. "Besides…" Hercule rubbed his large jaw with a hairy hand and started chuckling, "you've got a mean right hook, kid!"

After dinner, the family drank and laughed well into the summer night, though the Son boys were vigilantly scanning the area for unfamiliar energies. None were to be found. Hercule bunked with Pan in the study, making a pallet on the floor, and Valese bunked with Goten. The Son boys were out quickly, but Valese and Trunks lay awake, awkwardly avoiding eye contact from across the room lit in bright moonlight. Trunks closed his eyes tight, wrapping an arm around Gohan's waist and laying his head on his shoulder. Gohan turned his head sleepily, pressing his cheek to Trunks's head, waking only a few seconds from the movement before going back to sleep. Trunks opened one eye and caught Valese staring at him. She quickly looked away, but she knew it was no use.

"What is it?" Trunks's deep voice cut through the otherwise silent air. However, it was soft enough as to not wake his sleeping Gohan.

_Thanks for opening up_, he remembered Goten saying. "Are you okay?" he added, trying to soften his previous question. Valese took a soft sigh and looked up at her sleeping boyfriend's face. His mouth was wide open, drooling, snoring, and somehow his hair was already tangled… she smiled lovingly and brushed black fringe away from his face before settling back down and meeting Trunks's piercing gaze. The CEO was wrapped up beneath one of Gohan's pale arms, cheek resting on Gohan's shoulder, and somehow still staring at her defensively, despite his comfortable position. Through the moonlight, she could just barely make out the blush forming on his cheeks. She grinned at him.

"I was just thinking," she answered finally, "about how you seem so comfortable here. Like this is your home…" It was all a whisper, not that she was afraid of waking her dead-asleep boyfriend. "This is the first night I've spent here… It's kind of weird how everyone kind of works on top of each other. It's such a small house, yet all of you don't seem to mind the lack of… personal space."

Trunks nodded slightly, understanding. "I know, it was weird for me too, at first. I used to spend a lot of time here as a kid, and I was used to my family pretty much staying out of each other's way. My dad would train, my mom would work, and my grandparents would work with the animals all day." Valese watched him from across the room. "And then I'd come here and they'd treat me like their son. I'd fight with Gohan and Goten, then we'd eat and all sleep in the same bed together. And then later I'd fight with Videl, too…" He trails off.

"Did you like Videl?" Valese asks. Trunks smiles.

"Yeah, I liked her. When I was little, there weren't a lot of people that actually treated me the way I wanted to be treated. People were intimidated by me because of who my family was, so they treated me differently – they'd either be super polite or they'd talk down to me as if I couldn't understand, since I was a kid.

"Videl was the only stranger who wasn't afraid of me; who wasn't afraid to challenge me, and she never talked down to me. I'm not sure when it happened, but eventually she turned into something like a big sister. She'd call me a brat, and then I would call her fat, then she would sit on me and pull my hair until I apologized." Valese giggled softly.

"You must miss her," she said. Trunks nodded.

"I do miss her, but…" he looked up at Gohan's sleeping face. Valese nodded in understanding. "Do you have any siblings?" Trunks asked her. She shook her head negatively.

"I was an only child. My parents died a while back, too, so I'm pretty much alone out here. Though… you're right, the Sons do kind of take you in and make you theirs." She smiled. "I've never had a big family like this before…"

"A big family." Trunks traced Gohan's muscles from the outside of his shirt. "Gohan wanted a big family. He always talked about having a big family, because for a long time it was just him and his mom living all the way out here, alone. With all of us here… I guess he has it. That includes you, too, you know," Trunks smirked at her through the dark. Valese smiled back.

They were a family.

They talked for a while longer before their yawning turned to sleep. Trunks nuzzled Gohan's cheek. The older man, though never truly waking, smiled and turned into him, sleepily giving him a kiss and wrapping his free arm his shoulders. Trunks fell asleep soon after.

Of course, he wasn't able to sleep for long before a lanky preteen was practically bouncing on his chest, squealing some kind of excited dribble. After finally pulling himself out from under the thick blanket of sleep, Trunks was able to understand the girl, "Wake up! Wake up wake up wakeupwakeup! It's _tournament day_!" A deep chuckle vibrated next to Trunks's ear as a muscular, pale arm yanked the girl down between them, making her squirm. Finally wide awake, Trunks sat up in bed and glanced over to Valese, who was awkwardly standing on the other side of Goten's bed. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, ki wavering erratically in a fashion Trunks only knew as surprise.

"It looks like you scared Valese, Panny," Trunks said, laughing good-humoredly and helping Gohan pin Pan to the mattress. "It's rude to burst into the room unannounced." Pan squirmed under their grip.

"I'm too excited to care about manners!" she whined, face still split with a grin. They finally released her so she could sit up and see the young woman, herself. Honestly, Valese looked like she had been fighting off a heart attack. Valese was glaring at Trunks defensively, but the expression melted when Pan apologized with sincerity.

"It's-It's okay," Valese stammered. She looked down at her boyfriend, who hadn't budged throughout the entire exchange. He was still lying peacefully on his stomach, hair tangled, drooling into the pillow. "Looks like Goten could use a good scare, though," she hinted slyly. Pan grinned, eyes alight as she looked at her vulnerable uncle, as if he were prey.

She leapt from her spot between Gohan and Trunks onto Goten's back, making the youngest half-Saiyan immediately begin to growl. "Time to wake up, Goten!" she squeaked, roughly ruffling his black mane further. Goten's face twisted in annoyance before he buried it deeper into the pillow.

"Get lost, Panny…" he grunted, muffled by the pillow. Pan huffed and lay down on top of him, mouth right next to his exposed ear.

"Uncle Goten," she called sweetly, softly. "Uncle Goten, breakfast is ready." Goten hesitated before growling a response.

"…I'm _not_ falling for that, again."

Pan sat up, sitting on the small of Goten's back, and she looked over to her father with a pouty expression. Gohan and Trunks smirked at each other. Goten knew he was challenging them, right? Well, if he didn't before, he knew as soon as two much heavier bodies pounced on him and much, much deeper voices rudely demanded for him to wake.

"You assholes are _grown men_! Get offa meee…" he demanded, intimidating growl withering into a whine by the end of the sentence. Valese blinked, amused smile spreading across her face. Was _this_ what it was like to have siblings? Even as Gohan and Trunks threw insults and threats at Goten, and Goten returned with insults that Pan _probably_ shouldn't have heard, when Goten finally turned into his back, he was grinning and laughing. The exchange reminded her if the baby dinos she helped Goten raise – even though they would fight with claws and teeth bared, it was all just for play. Goten wasn't really tired anymore. They were playing like the dinos. Like any animals. Do human siblings do this, too? She wouldn't know.

_Eventually_ they were ready to go. After a good breakfast, morning stretches, and packing for the day, Hercule popped open the capsule to the jetcopter they'd be taking to Tournament Island. Pan crossed the lawn, being the last one out of the house. Gripping the duffel bag over her shoulder, she smiled up at her Papa. He placed a hand on her soft, short locks as he waited for the others to board the plane, first.

"This is getting me so excited," Goku gushed, letting his childish side come out. "I should enter the tournament, too!" Chichi slapped him on the arm immediately.

"No way, Goku! Bad things always happen when you enter tournaments!" she scolded, making the full-blooded Saiyan pout slightly, returning with some kind of lame excuse. As Goku was ushered into the plane, Pan glanced up at her father again, who was watching her with a far-away look. _I think I'm bad luck at tournaments_, she remembered her father saying in one of the videos on her mother's Saiyagirl watch. With Chichi's comment, she was sure that's what Papa's far-away look was about. She smiled up at him in a way she hoped was reassuring.

"Ready, kid?" Gohan asked, finally glancing to the plane, where he could see Trunks was the next to board. He looked back down to his daughter and stroked her hair again, as if she were still a little girl. Over the last year and a half, Pan had grown quite a bit taller. In fact, she was only about half a foot shorter than Trunks now.

"Ready," she said, determined.

Thankfully, Hercule let the others off the plane on Tournament Island before going to make his usual "grand entrance." The Sons, Trunks, and Valese accompanied Pan to the check-in table, but the proximity to the tournament ring was only making Goku squirm more.

"I wanna enter," he said, looking at Chichi pleadingly. "I feel like I _gotta_ enter. There's just _something_ telling me to do it!"

"Dad, there's not gonna be a challenge…" Goten reasoned, actively ignoring the hot glare his niece shot at him. "I-I mean, other than Pan. And Buu, I guess," he quickly added, still avoiding the hot coal-colored eyes burning into him. Goku crossed his arms, considering the facts. He passed through the check-in without entering, though he somehow couldn't shake the uneasy anxiety in his chest. Looking up at Gohan, he could tell his son was fighting the very same feeling.

Upon meeting up with the Briefs family and, eventually, Hercule, Pan and Hercule were summoned to the qualifying room. "We'll be in Section E," Trunks assured.

"Don't forget your training. Stay aware," Gohan added. He ruffled her hair, earning a playful grin from the girl. "Also, don't forget to have fun. And… don't hurt anyone too badly, okay, kid?"

Hercule led her to the female contestants' changing room. He himself was already dressed for fighting, so he simply waited for her outside. Usually, as the defending champ, he'd only make an appearance at the qualifying rounds and in the last round against the finalist. Otherwise, he'd be in the champion's room, away from all of the heated competition between the other fighters. But this was his baby girl who was entering – his little Panny! He couldn't just leave the girl to fend for herself against all these big, mean men who would definitely be eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Hercule knew about the situation with people stalking Gohan and Trunks. His blood boiled at just the thought. It was enough of a shock to discover Gohan was in a new relationship, but to also find out his privacy was being invaded… He knew his son-in-law liked his privacy. He always knew that; after all, that was one huge reason why Gohan never hunted him down for taking the glory for killing Cell…

He didn't know who the stalkers would be, however, much to the eldest Son boy's disappointment. He's dealt with a lot of creeps in his life, so he wouldn't know where to begin in finding out who exactly was watching his son-in-law and his sweet, adorable, soft, gentle, wonderful little Pann – …

"I'm ready, Gramps!" Pan broke him out of his boiling. She grinned up at him triumphantly, hands on her thin, narrow hips. He stared at her with wide, periwinkle blue eyes. The girl was wearing a dark purple gi, just like the one her father wore to the Cell Games. But instead of a blue sash, it had a red one, along with red socks and black, flat shoes. Stitched to the upper left breast of the top was the kanji for rice – Gohan's mark.

Pan heavily resembled his daughter, but at that moment, Hercule was suddenly struck by just how much she took after Gohan, too. That short black hair. Determined, obsidian eyes. Long, toned arms and legs. Hercule would never forget those features; they were burned into his memory years ago, before he even knew Gohan's name.

"I'm gonna kick your butt," she promised with a determined glint. Hercule laughed heartily.

Of course, Pan qualified. With a controlled punch, she scored just higher than her grandfather, who set the bar for every other contestant. Besides Buu, she had the highest score among them. While Pan was being questioned by a brownnoser, Hercule pulled Buu aside.

In a hushed tone, he whispered to his friend, "Make sure you and Pan end up on opposite sides of the board, and when you and Pan fight, fall to her. I want to fight her in the final round, okay, buddy? I know Pan will make it to the finals, but she's not actually strong enough to beat _you_, Buu. So you have to lose on purpose. But make it look like a good fight, okay? These people came for a show, after all!" Buu nodded along in understanding.

"Okay, but Buu gets food later, right?"

"Anything for you, buddy! You'll get a feast fit for kings, I promise!"

When he turned back to his granddaughter, he saw the reporter was simply gushing about Pan's gi.

"It looks a lot like the one your father wore to the Cell Games!" she noticed as Pan spun around to let them get the full effect. The reporter hesitated, watching as Pan spun back around with a big grin plastered onto her face. "Did… did you train with Videl at all before she passed?" The reporter glanced up at Hercule, who was watching her carefully.

Pan smiled sadly. "Yeah, she was really good, so I was never able to beat her. Fighting her was very different than fighting Papa or the others. Mama didn't use ki for anything other than flying – and she was _really_ good at flying."

The reporter smiled, "Do you use light stuff like your dad?" Pan paused in thought.

"Sometimes, but… I'm not as good at it as he is, so it uses up a lot of energy. I usually just fight like Mama did," she grinned and put up her fists, "beating the crap out of people with my bare hands!"

Before the reporter could pry for more information, she was interrupted, "_All qualifiers, please enter the ring to decide the fighting order. Please, all qualifiers meet in the ring._" Excited, Pan grabbed Hercule's arm and started tugging the huge man toward the ring. Hercule eyed the other contestants carefully, letting his eyes slide from face to face. Pan was the only girl to make it in this year – not to mention she was the youngest entry. Since there were no junior rounds this year (junior competitions alternated tournaments, so there was one last tournament and would be another next tournament) the next youngest entry to Pan was a 25-year-old man. Hercule paused at the gate of the contestant waiting area, stopping Pan just before she walked out to the outbounds of the main ring.

"Panny," he called, petting her hair comfortingly, "I'm the defending champ, so I'm not going to choose a number to fight. Will you be okay going out there on your own?" She was just smiling at him.

"Of course, Gramps!" she assured, as if he were the child. "I'll be fine! I know you'll be right here waiting for me to get back!" Hercule patted her on the head with a proud smile.

"Go pick a good one." As she walked into the sunlight, Buu passed by. Hercule nodded at him, earning a smile from the pink monster.

Bringing up the end of the line of qualifiers, the crowd erupted when Pan and Buu stepped outside, drowning out the cheerful tunes of the live band. Letting her eyes adjust to the light and sound, Pan scanned the crowds. Every year the tournament grew; she remembered it being huge even when she was a little kid. By now, she was used to crowds and applause and screaming, but this… the stands towered high overhead, containing millions upon millions of spirits. In the sky, two blimps with screens floated leisurely in a circle around the main ring, displaying the faces of the contestants. Closer to the ground, small, hovering cameras with microphones attached drifted through the air, operated remotely by the tournament monks nearby. Having learned from one of the past tournaments where all of the cameras suddenly malfunctioned all at once, the tournament directors learned to make everything live and to have backups of their backups.

One of the mechanical eyes aimed directly at her, microphone sticking out to capture anything she might say and relay it to the speakers in the stands. She smiled at it easily. _Section E, Section E…_ she thought, letting her eyes return to the stands. She followed them until her eyes landed on the private seating area just over the contestant waiting area, where her friends and family sat in the last tournament she entered. For a split second, Pan caught herself expecting her mother to be up there, watching and waving, just like last time. Her heart thumped painfully, until her dark eyes landed on her Papa. He smiled at her and gave a small wave. The pain suddenly lifted off of her, so she smiled back.

"_Hellooooo_, fighting fans! Welcome back to the World Martial Arts Tournament, where we fight to find the _strongest under the heavens_!" shouted the blond announcer, pouring every ounce of enthusiasm he could into his performance. The crowd cheered wildly. "Will our reigning champion, Hercule, take home the gold again, or will a new contestant win the title?!" He grinned at Pan, who smiled at him confidently.

Adjusting his sunglasses, the announcer turned back to the stands, "Tell me, people, are you excited?!" The crowd roared again, moving as people stood and waved. "Why don't we find out who's fighting who this first round?" He looked at his list and called out the first name, and a huge, angry-looking man who made the ground shake as he stomped toward the box. When Pan's name was called, the crowd roared louder, shouting her name excitedly. She grinned and jogged up to the box, sticking her hand inside. With a slight wave of his hand, Buu worked his magic.

Grinning, Pan pulled out a familiar ball and held it up for the announcer to see, who laughed good-humoredly. "Pan is in the first match, _again_!" They marked her name in the _Number 1 _slot on the whiteboard.

In the stands, sitting next to Gohan, Trunks smiled. "Are you worried?" He asked. Gohan sighed.

"Pan's a great fighter. She can handle herself. I trained her myself, and I know her power level is higher than anyone down there. Besides Buu…" Gohan looked at Trunks. "Is it bad that I'm still worried?" Trunks patted him on the arm.

"That's never gonna go away. That's your little girl, and even though she could probably kick all those guys' sorry asses all day long, you're always going to worry about her." Trunks smiled at Bra, who blushed.

"Stop embarrassing me, Trunks…" she warned, glaring out at the ring, though she had a small smile on her face. Gohan grinned at her, but it faded quickly. He turned back to the ring, too, watching Pan admire the crowds.

"I can't shake this feeling…" he mumbled. On his other side, Goten shoved his arm playfully.

"If anything happens, we're all right here." Gohan nodded, though the feeling didn't go away.

Once the order was decided, with Pan and Buu being at opposite ends of the board as Hercule requested, the contestants retreated to the waiting room. Hercule immediately put both hands on Pan's shoulders, looking between her and the huge, stomping man from earlier, who turned out to be her opponent.

"Now Pan, don't be nervous. He's not so tough!" Hercule declared, making the muscular man cut his eyes at them. Pan grinned up at her grandfather, unhindered by her opponent's beady eyes. "Don't be scared," Hercule cooed, massaging her thin shoulders, "Gramps is right here if you need him. I'll be in the ring in a _nanosecond_ if he tries going too far…" it sounded more like he was warning Pan's opponent than comforting his granddaughter. After all, the _last_ time one of his baby girls stepped into the ring with a hulking, panting, muscle monster… he glared ferociously.

Pan patted one of the large hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, Gramps, I've got this," she said, making eye contact with her opponent as the announcer called for the first match's contenders.

"That's your cue, Sweetpea," he said as he ruffled her hair one last time. With a flick of her head, her hair fell back into place as she approached the entry to the ring. Next to her, the huge wall of muscle glared down at her. "Kick his butt; I'll be here when you finish him!"

"To kick things off, we have Pan Son versus Sapa!" the announcer shouted into the microphone, making the crowds go wild once more. He continued to introduce, "Sapa is a repeat contender, who fought well last time. He made it all the way up to the final round and we know he's ruthless, but he ultimately lost in the final round against Majin Buu! Looks like he's been working out, though, folks, so he _might_ have a chance!

"That is, if he can get by Pan! She's the daughter of Videl Satan and Gohan Son, _and_ she's the granddaughter of Hercule Satan and Goku Son! That's a long, rich line of powerful martial artists, people, and Pan herself hasn't done so badly in the past! She was the youngest entry to _ever_ step into the ring, at the tender age of _four_! Now, at twelve years old, will she be able to win against Sapa?!"

* * *

_In the final chapter…_

Pan's battle was first, against a tall, young, svelte man named Nareg. In the ring, before the gong sounded, Nareg took Pan's small, tan hand into his and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet the daughter of Videl Satan," he said in a smooth, silky voice. Hand still being held tenderly by his, Pan started to blush ferociously. He was so… cute! "I was in the tournament with you a long time ago, so I'm sure you don't remember me. But I'd never forget a powerful, sweet girl like you – …"

"_Get your hands off my daughter!_" Gohan shouted from his seat in the stands, voice easily reaching the ring. Nareg's brown eyes cut in his direction, glaring nastily. Pan pulled her hand from his, backing away and smiling, still a little flustered. Looking up, Nareg eyed the cameras and microphones floating overhead. Though he spoke softly to Pan, he knew Gohan could hear him, as could everyone else in the stands. The gong sounded, signaling the start of the match, but Nareg didn't move in for an attack. Instead, he let his eyes drift back down to the young girl a few meters away.

"You take after your mother, appearance-wise," he said, giving her a smooth smile. "You have the same soft, black hair, small chin, soft cheeks, heart-shaped face, pouty lips… the same cute bottom and thighs…" He grinned. Pan moved back a little more, quickly growing uncomfortable. Dark grey eyes flicked up to Section E, where she could feel her loved ones' individual ki rising. What does she do? What does she say? This guy is… Should he be saying stuff like that to her? What does she do?! She felt her heart pick up speed, but unlike before, instead of that fluttery romantic speed, this made her feel like she should run.

In the stands, Gohan was tense, clutching the ledge and making long, deep cracks form in the stone from his grip.

"What a _creep_!" Bulma spat, face twisted in disgust. Trunks watched Nareg closely.

"This match needs to stop. Now." He said softly.

"You obviously inherited her beauty as well as her fighting skill," continued Nareg. "Her genetics are very strong."

Pan smirked at him, still uneasy. "She only accounts for half of my genetics, and I promise you the other half trains me very well." She slipped into a fighting stance, ready to beat the shit out of this guy. Nareg smirked, tilting his head. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Ah, yes, Gohan Son. The Great Saiyaman. The man made of steel, who can fly five times as fast as an aerotrain and can stop speeding bullets. Tell me, did he train you to do that?"


	13. Just Keep Me Where The Light Is

_Gravity_

Written by Dr. Trunks Briefs

Rated: M

Synopsis: After a long and difficult battle with cervical cancer, the world-famous and beloved Videl is dead. Gohan and Pan are left behind to pick up what remains of their life, but how can you fly when gravity is so strong? The media invades their lives, making an impossible situation worse. Can Trunks catch Gohan and his daughter before they hit the ground?

For the sake of this fic, GT never happened. This is to be treated as a direct continuation of DBZ. The only GT character or theme that exists in this fic is Valese. _Gravity _has strong sexual themes, so continue with caution. This is primarily a Trunks x Gohan romance fic.

Now then, please enjoy it!

…Chapter Thirteen…

Just Keep Me Where The Light Is

Drums thundered in Pan's chest as the light hit her face. The roar of the crowd filled her every cell with adrenaline. Against her will, she broke out into a big smile. As much as she wanted to stalk out onto the stage with all the doubtless confidence her parents sported in the years before, she was too much like her grandfathers. Like Goku, she enjoyed the rush of battle, and like Hercule, she fed off of the crowd's booming support.

"Knock 'em out!" Trunks shouted from Section E, leaning out of the glassless opening. Pan turned on her heel and flashed him a big grin and a thumbs up before ascending the stairs with her opponent.

Standing in the ring with Sapa, she focused her energy. Sapa was a strong opponent – well, strong for a pure human. He could give Gramps a run for his money, if the two were ever to fight. Pan needed to focus her energy not because she was afraid of losing, but because she was afraid of possibly killing him. Saiyan genes intact, though greatly watered down, gave her an astounding upper hand to anyone of pure human blood.

"Mr. Satan's granddaughter…" growled Sapa, staring her down from his stance in the center of the ring. He didn't make a move to reciprocate Pan's polite bow, but it didn't bother her. She just tilted her head and smiled cutely at him. "You look like a skinny grade school girl. But if you're Mr. Satan's grandkid, I'm not going easy on you. Don't start crying when you wake up in the hospital."

"I think it's you who's going to the hospital," Pan retorted easily. The crowd _oooh_ed in her favor, having caught their exchange by the microphones and cameras floating just over their heads. High above the ring, blimps circled, displaying the opponents' faces for all to see. Sapa growled at her impudent response, but Pan's smile only widened, egged on by the audience's cheering.

"Ready contestants?" The announcer asked, voice dripping with enthusiasm. "Aaand let the match _begin_!" The gong sounded, starting the match officially.

Sapa jumped into action, clearing the space between them in a matter of seconds. He swung a large, toned leg at Pan's head, but she bent, causing him to miss. In his few moments of vulnerability, she caught his side with her heel and sent him flying across the ring, only to skid to a halt right at the edge.

"Wow! Looks like Pan HAS been training!" The announcer shouted with glee. Pan graciously allowed Sapa to compose himself on the edge of the ring.

"You seem like such a good girl on TV, but you're a dangerous little _brat_ in the ring, aren't you?" Sapa said with a grin as he held his side. "Well playtime's _over_, kid." He rushed at her, but Pan jumped high in the air just as he reached her. After bouncing effortlessly off his shoulders, she flipped and landed gracefully behind him. Just as he rounded on her, she dodged his fist and sank her own into his stomach. Stumbling back, Sapa clutched his abdomen and bent to heave the contents of his stomach onto the ring floor.

Pan grimaced and stepped back until she was free of the potential splatter-zone, hearing the crowd voice a disgust that mirrored her own. Sapa panted and wiped the spit from his chin, glaring at Pan from his doubled-over position.

"How… How are you so strong? Mr. Satan's grandkid or not… that kind of speed and power is unreal…"

Pan grinned and hitched her head in the direction of Section E. "Are you gonna come at me again?" Sapa growled and stood up shakily until his back was straight. Slowly, he approached her, watching her carefully. She slipped into a familiar stance, studying his approach. Suddenly he lunged at her, but Pan was getting tired of this little dance they were doing. With ease, she slipped around him and drove her elbow into the base of his skull, just soft enough to knock him out.

Sapa landed hard on the ground, right on his face. Pan hopped away to leave more distance between herself and her opponent.

"A-Amazing!" the announcer stuttered, adjusting his sunglasses. "Let's begin the countdown!" The crowd chanted with him all the way up to ten, but Pan didn't drop her stance until the gong sounded again, ending the match. Sapa stayed down long after the countdown, but he was still alive. As the crowd cheered her name, Pan strode back to the waiting area, chin held high and chest puffed out.

As soon as she passed through the arch of the entrance, Hercule bounded over to her and started checking her.

"Are you alright? Aw, my poor little baby, you aren't hurt, are you?" Pan laughed at her grandfather's doting nature, letting him check her, despite the fact that Sapa never even touched her.

In Section E, Bra leaned her elbows on the window sill, admiring the replays of Pan's knockout on one of the huge blimps overhead.

"She's gotten strong for someone who hasn't trained all that much this year," she commented with a little smile. "She's really a Son, I guess."

Goku leaned back in his seat with a little pout. "I shoulda entered…" he grumbled, earning a little swat from Chichi.

Gohan grinned and grabbed Trunks's wrist, yanking him out of his seat and all the way to the waiting area. He ignored the monks trying to stop him and ran right up to Pan, Trunks in tow. Pan, excited to see them, asked, "Papa! Did you see me?" With a soft laugh, Gohan ruffled her short, dark hair and nodded.

"Of course we did. You did well, kid, and we're really proud of you."

Trunks frowned at her and crossed his arms. "You could have just knocked him out of the ring with that first kick. Why did you drag it out?"

Pan smiled and winked at him knowingly, "My dad told me to knock him out."

Gohan chuckled, watching wonderment dawn on his fiancé. Trunks, arms unfurling, felt a proud smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Nearby, Hercule watched the little exchange fondly, if not a little bit sadly.

The fights went along at a steady pace. Buu, as expected, won each and every one of his battles, though with a little more showmanship, at Hercule's request. These people did come to see a tournament, after all. Pan won each of her matches with a cocky smile, not once needing to fly or use any type of energy attack. By 4 PM, they were due to face their semifinal opponents. Should they both win their matches, Pan and Buu would face each other in the final round. Then, whoever won the final round would go on to battle the defending champion for the championship title.

Pan's battle was first, against a tall, young, svelte man named Nareg. In the ring, before the gong sounded, Nareg took Pan's small, tan hand into his and kissed it.

"It's nice to meet the daughter of Videl Satan," he said in a smooth, silky voice. Hand still being held tenderly by his, Pan started to blush ferociously. He was so… cute! "I was in the tournament with you a long time ago, so I'm sure you don't remember me. But I'd never forget a powerful, sweet girl like you – …"

"_Get your hands off my daughter!_" Gohan shouted from his seat in the stands, voice easily reaching the ring. Nareg's brown eyes cut in his direction, glaring nastily. Pan pulled her hand from his, backing away and smiling, still a little flustered. Looking up, Nareg eyed the cameras and microphones floating overhead. Though he spoke softly to Pan, he knew Gohan could hear him, as could everyone else in the stands. The gong sounded, signaling the start of the match, but Nareg didn't move in for an attack. Instead, he let his eyes drift back down to the young girl a few meters away.

"You take after your mother, appearance-wise," he said, giving her a smooth smile. "You have the same soft, black hair, small chin, soft cheeks, heart-shaped face, pouty lips… the same cute bottom and thighs…" He grinned. Pan moved back a little more, quickly growing uncomfortable. Dark grey eyes flicked up to Section E, where she could feel her loved ones' individual ki rising. What does she do? What does she say? This guy is… Should he be saying stuff like that to her? What does she do?! She felt her heart pick up speed, but unlike before, instead of that fluttery romantic speed, this made her feel like she should run.

In the stands, Gohan was tense, clutching the ledge and making long, deep cracks form in the stone from his grip.

"What a _creep_!" Bulma spat, face twisted in disgust. Trunks watched Nareg closely.

"This match needs to stop. Now." He said softly.

"You obviously inherited her beauty as well as her fighting skill," continued Nareg. "Her genetics are very strong."

Pan smirked at him, still uneasy. "She only accounts for half of my genetics, and I promise you the other half trains me very well." She slipped into a fighting stance, ready to beat the shit out of this guy. Nareg smirked, tilting his head. He placed a hand over his heart.

"Ah, yes, Gohan Son. The Great Saiyaman. The man made of steel, who can fly five times as fast as an aerotrain and can stop speeding bullets. Tell me, did he train you to do that?"

Pan didn't have enough time to act. In her uneasiness and her confusion, she was caught off guard, barely seeing the shiny steel that Nareg pulled out of his vest. She heard a loud crack and everything went silent, but she could still see the man standing in front of her. Looking down, she felt something warm and wet soak her chest, seeping through her dark purple gi.

Her legs became weak against her will. Looking down, she saw red liquid pour over her hands, staining them. When had she lifted her hands to touch her chest? They felt so… heavy… She felt so heavy… Her legs gave out from beneath her, but before she hit the ground, she was caught and lifted by a tall, dark-haired man.

"P-Papa…?" she squeaked, her voice sounding foreign to her ears. Slowly, her hearing returned with it, and she could pick out her father's enraged voice, though she couldn't make out what was he was saying. She knew the words didn't line up with the familiar face she saw, though, so it could only mean who held her wasn't her Papa.

Wait… that's Goten. Uncle Goten. He was speaking to her with a stern, yet frightened expression – one that she'd never seen on her easygoing uncle before. She couldn't hear him, either. But her Papa… Papa sounded so far away… She felt herself being moved and gently handed into another pair of strong, sturdy arms. Darkness clawed at the edge of her vision and that warm, wet feeling on her chest turned to lava.

Before she lost consciousness, she saw her father's alarmed eyes. "Pan!" He suddenly sounded so near, but she slipped away from awareness before she could make a response.

Nareg somehow slipped a handgun by the weapon checker and brought it out for his battle against Pan. In a practiced motion, he whipped it out of his vest and started unloading the magazine, but was stopped when he felt something like a truck hitting him and knocking him to the ground.

Two shots hit Pan, forcing her to stumble back and double over, but the rest of the clip emptied into the air. Gohan broke Nareg's arm and ribcage upon impact, driving the pathetic man's skull into the stone ring floor. He intended to do more damage, but his fist was caught by a strong, tanned hand, which pulled him up and restrained him from doing further damage. Another pair of peach-colored hands grabbed his other arm and yanked him back, away from the man bleeding on the floor.

The crowd cried out in horror, witnessing their little star start to sink to the floor. Luckily, Goten caught her and held her in his arms as he tried to talk to her to get a read on her mental standing. The crowd nearly started to pour over the boundaries of the ring, some of the braver ones daring to jump the tall walls to get a piece of Nareg, who was slowly bleeding out.

"Gohan," Trunks grunted, barely restraining his fiancé, "you need to check Pan. Go to Pan!"

But Gohan was fighting against him, shouting expletives and solid threats at Nareg, who was shakily pushing himself up off the tile. It wasn't until Gohan heard the nearly inaudible squeak of his daughter calling him did Gohan freeze and realize just the danger that his little girl was in and where his priorities should lie.

He turned to her, still restrained by Trunks and Goku. Pan's face was pale and bloody, eyes wide and a ghostly grey, staring up at Goten's face with a haunted expression. As tears dripped from her wide, unblinking eyes, Gohan gently pulled away from his restraints and walked over to his brother, holding his arms out in a silent demand. Carefully, Goten handed the girl to her father, mindful of her limp neck and legs.

"Pan," Gohan called, looking for some shred of his daughter in her working memory, but it she went still and quiet as soon as her name left his lips, like a spell. She became dead weight in his arms, hanging uselessly, eyes half-lidded and lifeless.

Keeping a firm hold on his daughter's spirit, Gohan turned to Goten, Goku, and Trunks. Black eyes boring into Trunks's livid sapphires, he spat a single command, "Kill him." Without needing a reply, he took off into the air, toward the island's emergency room.

By now, Hercule was also in the ring. Nareg finally made it onto wobbly feet, blinking through the blood dripping into his eyes. His face was broken and horrific, damaged beyond repair, but he managed to see through a tiny peephole of pulled-over and mangled skin and breathe through his mouth, which hung open against his will. Through the tiny hole he looked through, he saw Trunks's pretty face twisted into an ugly snarl. The CEO looked purely animalistic, like an angry wolf, glaring at him with fiery blues and approaching him with tight, hard muscles.

Wait – approaching him? Oh, shit.

Nareg started backing up, barely able to move on his well-broken legs. He could barely make out the evil jeering and insults from the crowd surrounding him. His heart thumped with fear when his back hit something hard and solid, like a wall. Turning around, figuring through his haze to find out why he couldn't back up anymore, Nareg came face-to-face with an enraged Goku, who donned the same cold, calculated anger as his eldest.

Goten and Hercule closed in on his flanks, making escape impossible.

"Y-You can't kill me…" Nareg slurred to the best of his ability, despite the brokenness of his jaw and his missing teeth. "It's against the rules… it's against the _law_! You'll get arrested!"

Hercule glowered down at the pathetic man, looking the most intimidating to Nareg, due to his astounding height. "You just tried to kill our baby girl," Hercule growled. "Do you think we give a _fuck_?" All chance of showman ship was dropped when his granddaughter was threatened, and this man was about to find out when someone threatens _his_ girls.

Before the smaller man could react, Goku's hand clamped around his neck like a machine, squeezing and locking without any hope of release. Nareg struggled and whimpered as fat, bloody tears rolled from his useless eyes. He sputtered, spit and blood landing on the peachy, scarred flesh of the Saiyan warrior's taut, muscled arm.

"S-Stop…" Nareg squeaked, barely able to get air through Goku's hold, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Goku looked at Trunks with intent.

"Go to Gohan. He needs you. We'll take care of _him_," Goku promised, cutting dark, cold eyes at Nareg as he spat the last word. Trunks met his eyes, conflicted.

"Go, Trunks," Goten agreed, curling his fingers tightly around one of Nareg's snapped forearms and making him scream and sputter for air.

"Pan needs you, too," Hercule said with finality, grabbing Nareg's other arm, cutting off the circulation to the man's hand.

"And tell Gohan I'll be bringing Pan a senzu bean once I'm done with this waste," Goku said, not taking his eyes off of Nareg's broken face.

Trembling from anger and anticipation, Trunks finally nodded and blasted into the air, toward the emergency room and Pan's fluctuating spirit. As soon as he left, Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and teleported the four of them to a place more secluded for questioning and punishment.

Trunks arrived quickly at the emergency room, sprinting through the large double doors and between people rushing about inside. Cameras and microphones were thrust in his face, but he ignored them all and followed the hallways toward Gohan's and Pan's spirits. Flying through the doors leading to the the operating rooms, he found Gohan pacing the hallway just outside of the surgery room where Pan's spirit was dwindling.

Gohan's head snapped up when Trunks burst through. His eyes were wide and lost, his skin was pale and covered in blood – too much blood for a little girl to have lost. Gohan was pulling at his dark locks, eyes turning watery upon seeing his fiancé. Trunks ran to him and hugged him tightly, as if Gohan were falling into a black hole, and practically held the larger man up. Gohan tightened his bloody fists in Trunks's shirt, pressing his face to the side of his head, tears finally falling from his eyes.

Behind Trunks, people began to filter in from around the corner, many of them holding cameras and Pocoms to record with. Anger swelling up from his stomach, Gohan flared and shouted, "_Get lost_!" before holding his hand up and pushing them all back against the wall with invisible energy. Many of them screamed, mostly in fear, but none of them left. They stayed pressed against the wall, too fearful to get closer yet too stubborn to leave.

Trunks gently led Gohan to the wall across from the surgery room's doors, where Gohan slides down to sit on the floor, angry and devastated. Trunks sat, pressed against him, half keeping him from taking it out on the idiots still recording them and half keeping him from hurting himself. Gohan trembled, listening to Trunks gently and comfortingly explain that Goku would be back with a senzu bean.

"That won't help if she doesn't live through the surgery to get the bullets out of her chest." Gohan clenched his jaw and shut his eyes tightly as the building began to tremble. Trunks tightened his arm around Gohan's shoulders, giving him a firm shake.

"You have to control yourself, Gohan," he instructed. "It's not going to help anyone if your energy brings this building down." Gohan pulled his knees to his chest, curling tighter in an attempt to calm down, but he just couldn't get a grasp on himself. Trunks pulled Gohan's head to his chest, holding him there and not letting him pull away.

Miserable tears soaked Trunks's shirt as the larger man feared for his daughter's life. "I shouldn't have let her enter," he scolded himself. "I'm a fucking moron. How could I let her enter?!"

Trunks shook his head, burying his nose in Gohan's unruly, dark hair. "You didn't know this would happen, Gohan," he comforted, pulling him tighter. Gohan's arms wrapped around his ribcage, squeezing him almost painfully, but Trunks didn't stop him. They could both feel Pan's spirit trickling away, as if it were escaping through a slow leak.

"She's just a little girl… She shouldn't be experiencing this. She shouldn't be… She's just a little girl…" He was trembling, curling his fingers into Trunks's tense back. The younger man was barely keeping a cap on his own anger. Gohan was crying. They were both crying. As Pan's spirit faded away, they knew what was coming with no way to brace themselves. Who could be prepared for the death of their own child?

The world went silent as Pan's spirit slipped out of reach. Gohan screamed into Trunks's chest, but neither of them could hear it. Gohan could feel his vocal cords vibrating and straining against the force, but not a single decibel reached their ears. He felt Trunks's warm blood drip from his fingernails as they dug into tan flesh, tearing Trunks's shirt, but Trunks didn't notice any pain from the wounds. Gohan felt his back popping and straining from Trunks's arms tightening around him hard enough to kill a normal person, but Gohan paid no mind to it.

All they felt was the emptiness inside of them from the loss of a powerful connection. They were pulled into that black hole, hearing and seeing nothing, and feeling only emptiness.

Their friends and family skidded around the corner, stopping dead in their tracks upon seeing the two hybrid men clinging to each other. No one had to speak to understand what happened.

Bra's blue eyes were wide, filling with tears, but unlike her mother, whose hands flew up to her mouth to stifle a choke, Bra's arms hung limply by her sides. Next to her, Goten's girlfriend covered her mouth, flinching away from Gohan's grating cries. Behind her, her mother and Pan's grandmother grappled each other, sobbing and using one another for support. Against her will, the young Saiyan princess felt the sting of warm tears roll over cold, pale cheeks as she watched her older brother desperately clutch at the remains of his control.

Pan was dead. Her best friend, the girl whom she told everything, was gone. Sure, they could wish her back with the dragon balls, but what kind of person would return to them? What kind of person would Gohan and Trunks become? After experiencing the death of their child… what does that kind of thing do to a person? Why did Nareg do this? Why did he target Pan?! Pan never hurt anyone! Pan never even disliked anyone! Pan was innocent! Pan deserved life – she deserved a life that wasn't stained by death. A life that wasn't plagued by fear, as Gohan's and Trunks's were.

Just as Bra lost all feeling in her feet and hands, a sensation like a tickle edged in on her awareness. Blinking the tears away, she shook her head and concentrated on that small twinkle. Trunks's eyes flew open, feeling the twinkle as well. Slowly, it became stronger and more steady, practically shouting _I'm here_! Trunks choked a laugh and buried his wet face in Gohan's hair, soaking the dark locks. Gohan stilled in his arms, loosening his hold on the younger man's ribcage.

"Do you feel it?" he asked, throat thick from crying. Gohan's grip eased as he lifted from Trunks's chest, looking up at him with bleary, red eyes. There it was. That soft, gentle twinkle – his Panny. Pulling through. Trunks smiled at him, tears running freely down his red cheeks. "She is a Son, after all…" he whispered so only Gohan could hear. Gohan broke out into a relieved smile, pulling Trunks into a gentle hug.

Once Pan was stabilized, a surgeon came out to the hallway and eyed the growing crowds at either end. In front of the doors, however, stood Pan's friends and family. He looked Gohan in the eye and, with a smile, informed him that Pan would be alright. She's off of anesthesia, so she would wake soon. Being on morphine, though, she wouldn't feel the pain of the wound.

"We lost her for five minutes," the surgeon explained. "We didn't think we'd get her back, but she pulled through. She's a tough little girl."

Pan was tough, indeed, but her survival was entirely dependent on her Saiyan blood. As watered down as it was, she wasn't able to stop the bullets from harming her as Gohan and the others could, but her body could withstand an incredible amount of damage. Two shots from a high-powered handgun at point blank range would have blown a normal human away, beyond any kind of repair, but Pan's Saiyan makeup kept the damage contained and her body intact – though it was almost fatal.

Pan was moved to a hospital room where she was put on a saline drip in addition to the morphine. As the doctor explained that she needed to stay a few nights to be watched, Goku, Goten, and Hercule appeared from thin air. Goku handed his eldest the senzu bean with a serious look on his face. Gohan thanked him, intending to give it to her whenever she woke. Goku met his eyes, expression identical to the other two men behind him.

Gohan nodded to the doctor, thanking him for everything he did for Pan. The doctor, confused, took the cue and left. Once the door shut, Goku began to explain what happened after he teleported Nareg away. As he listened, Gohan watched Pan's sleeping face and stroked her short, dark hair, dirty from the day's events.

Nareg was part of a group that caused the initial uproar over his alleged abusiveness to Videl last year. They planned to destroy his reputation enough so that Pan would be removed from his care and he would be ruined. They were obsessive fans of Videl's all throughout her life. Hercule recognized many of them to be students of his gym who were all removed for inappropriate behavior toward his daughter. The group had footage and photos from years of stalking Videl, Pan, and Gohan alike.

They suspected that much of the footage and photos were inappropriate and they retrieved as much as they could find in Nareg's home. The Satan City police department was currently working on locating the rest of the group through Nareg's contacts and information in his home.

"And the man who shot Pan?" Gohan asked, never looking up from her sleeping face. Goten placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nareg had an accident in an attempt to escape. He didn't make it." Gohan took a shaking breath and nodded.

"Pan was dead for five minutes," Gohan said quietly. "Her spirit disappeared." Goten squeezed Gohan's shoulder.

"But she's fine now. She's fine."

A few hours later, after night fell, Pan finally stirred. She opened her eyes, blinking again and again to make the blurriness go away. Gohan leaned over her, a blurry spot in her vision.

"Pan," he called, but he sounded far off. "Panny," he called again.

"Nnn…" she moaned, shaking her head gently. "Papa…?" She made out his familiar grin, finally able to see him. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"You were shot," Trunks informed. She turned her head to see him. She watched as he touched his chest with two fingers, "Twice, in the chest. But you're alright now." Pan blinked again, lifting a shaking hand to her chest.

"I was shot…?" Gohan held the bean over her face.

"Eat this," he instructed gently.

"Chew," Trunks said. She opened her mouth obediently, chewing the crunchy thing and swallowing. She blinked sleepily at them for a second before she was suddenly filled with energy. She sat up eagerly, now able to see everyone in the room. All of her family and friends were there, smiling at her.

"I'm okay…" she said softly in amazement, a smile crossing her face. "I'm okay!" Gohan grabbed her, nearly yanking her off the bed, and held her to him. She wrapped her left arm around his neck, hugging him back, though her right arm was still attached to the IV. She giggled and let her father cradle her, petting his hair and comforting him as if he were the child. "Don't worry, Pops! I'm okay, I promise!" Gohan stiffened and gave her a gentle glare.

"What did I say about calling me 'Pops'?" he growled lowly. Pan laughed nervously, taking it back.

Later, the doctor took her off the saline and morphine, nodding, as he remembered Gohan from the tournament where Videl was so injured. "You gave her one of those candy things, didn't you?" He looked at Gohan with a knowing smile. "You've gotta give me some of those."

Late that night, the group left to go to the Son home, only answering calls from concerned loved ones. Once they heard from everyone they suspected would call, like Krillen from the Kame house and Bulma's parents, they had to shut off the phones because they were ringing nonstop. In the early morning hours with sunlight just barely peeking over Mount Paozu, when they all arrived at the Son home, Gohan turned off and put away his and Pan's Pocoms and unplugged the landline phone.

Though Pan was energized, everyone else was exhausted. Despite their lack of sleep, they powered through the day, though not with much enthusiasm. Huddled together in the living room, the group watched the news, which played the footage of Pan getting shot and carried away over and over again, as well as a few different shots of Gohan screaming in the hallway after magically slamming everyone against the wall.

No one knew where the man who shot pan was, though they believed he was related to a large group of people who had allegedly been stalking the Son family for many years. Updates on the police search came on throughout the day, and eventually most of the group had been arrested and were awaiting trial dates.

When the reporter put up an image of a person who they believed to be the ringleader of the group, Gohan froze. He stared, unblinking with a blank expression, at the image on the screen. Pan tilted her head, sitting curled under his arm on the couch.

"Papa, isn't that…?"

Gohan stroked her hair soothingly.

Pan watched in wonder at the footage of herself being shot. "I don't remember it," she said. "I don't even remember talking to him much." On her other side, Bra was holding her arm and hands tightly as the news anchor reported how Pan was dead for five minutes before being revived by the surgeons.

"Her current location is unknown, as she was removed from the hospital by her family later that night once she was stabilized enough to move. The Sons are not responding to contact attempts, neither is Hercule Satan nor any friends of the family."

By the time the sun dropped that night, so did everyone else. They all went to bed soon after dinner, including Pan, who was finally tired. She and Bra slept in her bed, Hercule on the living room floor, Bulma on the couch, Goten and Valese in Goten's bed, and of course Goku and Chichi upstairs.

Once Pan yawned and started getting tugged toward to her bed by a very tired, grumpy princess, Goku handed his eldest son a capsule. When he was sure Pan was snoring, Goku said softly, "This is all the footage Goten retrieved from that guy's computer. We kind of grabbed everything on his desk, too. No idea what's in those things, so be prepared for anything." Gohan nodded, returning his father's serious expression.

After everyone went to bed, Gohan and Trunks went into the kitchen with Gohan's laptop. They opened the capsule, which revealed a small box containing dozens of high capacity flash drives. Taking a deep breath, Gohan picked a random flash drive and plugged it into his computer.

It contained thousands upon thousands of photos of himself and Videl, much younger, with their infant daughter in a variety of different places. It also contained several videos of the trio out and about together, minding their own business and going about their day.

Another flash drive contained photos and videos of just Videl, mostly fighting crime and doing her job. Many of the videos were captured from news shows, reporting her latest case.

The third flash drive Gohan chose contained photos and videos of Videl undressing from her bedroom window in the Son home and at the Satan mansion – thousands of them. Many of them were very close to the windows, aiming in from different angles for the best view.

Trembling, Gohan plugged the next flash drive in. It contained mostly videos of himself and Videl having sex as teenagers in her bedroom at the Satan mansion, late at night, after Gohan snuck in through the balcony door. The videos progressed chronologically, all the way through college and well into their careers. Gohan covered his mouth, scrolling down the hundreds of videos. He felt violated – what he thought were the most private moments between himself and his wife was just a sick show to Nareg and… Gohan closed his eyes.

The next flash drive was even more horrific. Thousands of photos and videos of his daughter – his sweet little girl – of Pan naked, undressing, or showering. The images and videos ranged from toilet training to just beyond her twelfth birthday, displaying her small, naked body for those sick bastards to enjoy. At the very end of the list, in a file labeled 'XXX,' were a few dozen videos and photos of Pan masturbating in her bedroom just down the hall. Taking a shaky breath, Gohan leaned back and quickly shut the lid of the laptop.

With his back resting against the back of the kitchen chair, he rubbed his face, silent and numb. Beside him, Trunks leaned back, too, staring hard at the closed laptop. His eyes slid over to the box of flash drives. "There's still so many more…" he said quietly, though his voice still cut through the thick silence. "And this is just what Goten grabbed off of Nareg's desk and computer…" Staring into that box, Trunks knew there was a flash drive that contained images and videos of himself and Gohan in their most romantic, private moments, as well as many more of Pan and Videl.

"How do we know if all of those psychos were caught?" Trunks asked, noticing Gohan still hadn't moved and his hands were still covering his face.

"We don't," Gohan answered finally, voice quiet and muffled by his hands. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing the unruly mess out of his face. He suddenly stood, scooting his chair back loudly against the tile, and began pacing around the kitchen. Trunks watched him carefully. It would be just like Gohan to bolt out of there and chase down every last member of that group. "They could be anyone," he whispered, passing Trunks for the third time as he circled the kitchen table.

Gohan remembered how, when the manila envelope slipped under his office door earlier, and how when he ran to the hall to find out, every face looked the same. There was no one holding a sign then, and there was no one holding a sign now. There was no big, bad, evil villain with a monologue or maniacal laughter to battle him. These were humans, and when in a large group, proved to do more damage than Cell or Buu could ever do. Because humans affected Gohan's personal life. Beat him up all you like, threaten him and his planet, dare to strand and starve him, but villains like Cell and Buu were easy to battle. Because they _could_ be battled.

Humans?

Humans were a lot more subtle. They crept into your life, into your psyche, and tore you apart slowly from the inside out. They made you question yourself and your motives, fear for your loved ones' hearts and minds. And they could be faceless. They could be a huge group, or they could be just one person. Humans left a wreckage that couldn't be rebuilt like homes or cities. Humans left your heart, mind, and soul a tangle of opposing thoughts, feelings, and desires. They tested your alliances and stretched your boundaries far beyond anything physical.

"They could be everyone…" Gohan whispered, almost too softly for Trunks to hear. But Trunks caught it.

"They aren't everyone," Trunks said with determination. Gohan glared at him a little more harshly than he intended, but he couldn't stop it. The stress and the lack of sleep was breaking him.

"How do you know?!" he snapped, earning a nasty glare from his prince. Sighing, Gohan fell back into his seat and leaned against the younger man. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly. Slowly, they looked at each other. Trunks's hair was a stringy mess and his eyes had dark bags from having not slept much at all in the last couple of days, paired with the stress and emotional turmoil he experienced. Not to mention he was still staring at him with a nasty scowl.

Gohan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Trunks's glare only deepend.

"_What?!_" Trunks snapped, crossing his arms and blowing a lavender strand out of his face, but it just falls back down. Gohan brushed the wild hairs back and out of the way, taking a good look at Trunks's sunken face.

"You look horrible," Gohan said with a gentle smile. Trunks frowned deeper and turned his head, cutting his eyes at his fiancé.

"So do you!" he spat defensively, only making Gohan smile more. Lovingly, Gohan laced his fingers together with Trunks's and pulled him into laying his head on his chest. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of his lavender head, enjoying the younger man's warmth.

"This could get really ugly," Gohan warned softly. "If that wasn't all of them, the others probably have more of these videos." Trunks snuggled a little closer, wrapping his free arm around Gohan's waist.

"They wouldn't be stupid enough to release them. The whole world knows about them now, and if they post them to the internet, they can be traced directly to their computers, mobiles, or Pocoms, or whatever they use."

Gohan laid his head on top of Trunks's, looking down at their interlaced fingers. Trunks continued, glaring at the far wall, "And if they do, I'll personally find them and murder them. They have no fucking clue who they've pissed off."

Smirking, Gohan lifted his head a little to look down at those sweet lavender strands. "The prince of all Saiyans?"

Trunks smiled, "And the kid who killed Cell."

"The CEO of the most powerful company on the planet Earth," Gohan said with a fond smile.

"…That goofy Saiyaman guy," Trunks laughed. Gohan looked down at him with fake amazement.

"Saiyaman? You know that guy? Ah, I hear he's really cool," he joked, earning a playful shove. Though they both knew this situation was going to haunt them for, possibly, years, it was therapeutic to laugh.

They packed up the laptop and put the flash drives back into their capsule, away from Pan coming across them. She knew about the stalkers by now, but didn't need to see exactly what they found. When Gohan and Trunks went to bed, stepping quietly through the dark, they climbed under the sheets and cuddled close together. Gohan kissed Trunks's forehead, smiling when Trunks sighed softly and snaked his arm around his waist. Trunks nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm going to Satan City Prison tomorrow," Gohan whispered, staring up at the ceiling though the dark. Trunks nodded. He already knew why. Before drifting off, Gohan tilted his head to look out at the moonlit night. Off in the distance, by the edge of the forest, Piccolo stood silently, watching. Gohan smiled sleepily at him.

Though it was nearly 11 AM when Gohan woke up, he was still one of the first ones awake. Trunks slept peacefully nearby, bags under his eyes nearly gone. Gohan watched him silently for a while, just listening to him breathe. Across the room, his little brother slept with his mouth wide open, snoring, with his arms and legs splayed across the mattress. Valese slept curled up to his side, her head just under the crook of his neck.

After getting up and taking a shower, Gohan got dressed and silently walked into Pan's room. Much like her uncle, Pan slept with limbs spread out, snoring softly. Bra slept next to her, silent and turned away from the mess that was his daughter, much like Trunks did whenever he and Goten slept together. Gohan smiled a little, admiring the parallel.

He leaned down and kissed Pan's forehead softly, but she didn't even stir, the deep sleeper that she was. Out in the living room, Bulma looked like a mess as she slept, just as Gohan remembered from when they spent time together on the Namekian space ship. He smiled slightly and shook his head, glancing over to his father-in-law. The large man was barely covered by the blankets, but he didn't seem to mind as he snored loudly.

Out in the yard, Gohan met his father's eyes. Goku stared at him seriously, understanding exactly what Gohan was thinking. Somehow, he always seemed to, so Gohan never felt the need to explain. Goku didn't question him when he started lifting into the air, toward Satan City.

In the prison, Gohan followed the corrections officer to the meeting room where inmates could see their visitors under strict supervision. Gohan had to be checked for weapons before he could enter, but only after dropping off everything in his pockets with the officer.

"I'll give these things back to you after," the officer said, holding up Gohan's keys and wallet. "You can go in."

Nodding, Gohan opened the heavy door and stared at the person sitting at the far table, all alone. He let the door fall shut behind him and slam with the automatic lock, trapping the two of them together. After staring for a long time, Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat and walked toward the table. He just sat there, staring, saying nothing for what felt like hours.

"I thought we were friends," Gohan said softly, finally.

"We were," Sharpner replied, glancing at Gohan only for a moment. "But then you married her."

"Of course I married her. We were in love."

"_We_ were in love!" Sharpner snapped, slamming his hands on the table. Gohan didn't back down.

"We were never in love, Sharpner!" He raised his voice. "We were just friends, but that was never good enough for you!"

"Of-fucking-course it wasn't!" the blond man's voice trembled as he leaned back in his seat. "Being _just friends_ with you… Who could be _just friends_ with _you_, Gohan?! You… You were…" He covered his face with his hands, groaning with frustration. "You were perfect…"

"So instead of just being happy with being my friend, you stalked my family for years and formed a cult against us!" Gohan summarized with anger crackling in his voice, though he did his best to control himself. "You… You filmed Videl and me… and Trunks… you filmed my _daughter_…!" He gave Sharpner a nasty glare, which the blond couldn't bring himself to look at. "You tried to have her _killed_!"

"You don't deserve to have a family," Sharpner sneered, "with _her_. She took you away from me, Gohan." He looked up at the seething dark-haired man. "Don't you get it? You and I… We make a much better couple than you and Videl did. We both like to fight and we both have crazy families… And… I don't mind being the receiver…" Gohan's glare darkened.

"You had a career, Sharpner. You had a family – kids of your own! How could you… How could you throw all of that away?" Though he never met Sharpner's wife and children, Gohan could only imagine the hurt and turmoil they were experiencing at the revelation of their father's secret life.

Sharpner shook his head quickly, brown eyes wide and wild. "Forget about them – we can be together. Gohan, it'll be just like it was in high school. You and me – we could get a place together, just the two of us…"

"There is no us! There never was an 'us'! Fuck, Sharpner," Gohan stood abruptly, pulling at his hair. "I thought you stopped this shit in high school…"

Sharpner stood, too, reaching for the shorter man, but his wrists were handcuffed to the table by a long chain. "I _love_ you, Gohan," Sharpner pleaded, tears in his wild eyes.

"You don't _love_ me, Sharpner! You're obsessed with me! You've been obsessed since…" Gohan scratched his head, thinking back. "Since you found out I was Saiyaman."

"Before that I just thought you were this really cute little bookish type. I loved you before, too – I'm not obsessed, I swear – but after I saw you were Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter and the Cell Games kid… Kami I thought you were so fucking amazing, Gohan… I fell so hard for you, but you just wanted… Videl," he spat her name, yanking hard on the handcuffs. "_Now_ look what she's done to us… She's dead and she's still screwing me over…"

Gohan stared at him, bewildered. "Vi… Videl didn't do _this_ to you!" he shouted, gesturing to Sharpner, "_You_ did this to you! _You_ stalked us! _You_ threatened us! _You_ tried to turn the world against us! _You_ tried to get Pan separated from me, and when that didn't work, you tried to have her _killed_! _You tried to fucking kill my daughter you fucking psychopath_!"

"_If she was out of the picture and if you didn't have your stupid career to distract you or that stupid fucking Capsule Corp. CEO then you'd have nothing left! Then you'd HAVE to come to me!_" Sharpner's voice was straining, tears running down his face. "I loved you, Gohan! I was going to take care of you! I could have been everything for you if you just gave me a chance!"

"I _did_ give you a chance! We went on a few dates, but I saw that you were fucking batshit crazy and got the _fuck_ out of there!"

"No! Videl ruined it! Videl ruined everything!"

"I realized I was in love with her!"

"_WE WERE IN LOVE!_"

"_WE WERE NEVER IN LOVE, SHARPNER!_"

Sobbing, Sharpner managed to lift one of the metal table chairs and fling it at his half-Saiyan obsession. "_GET THE FUCK OUT!_" he screamed, causing a few of the officers to rush in. Gohan took a few steps back, having dodged the chair easily, and watched with wide, horrified eyes as Sharpner had a total meltdown, collapsing to the floor and refusing to get up. The blond man screamed and shouted obscenities at Gohan, followed my pet names and promises of a wonderful life together if Gohan would just _give him a chance_.

Gohan turned on his heel and left the room. After retrieving his possessions from the officer, Gohan stormed away, ignoring the shrieks and cries from the broken man who stalked his family for years. By the time he returned home, it was nearly 1 PM and his family was just starting a cookout in the backyard. Gohan smiled, seeing that Krillen, Yamcha, and many of the others he knew and loved his entire life made it to the Son home to check on the family.

"Papa, where'd ya go – uff!" Pan was cut off as her father scooped her into his arms and squeezed her tightly. Struggling with a little laugh, Pan squirmed in his arms. "Papa… I can't breathe… ugh…!" She grinned when he loosened his hug, carrying her on his hip as if she were a little girl again. As if she weren't almost as tall as her soon-to-be stepfather. Around them, their friends laughed good-naturedly, watching the cute exchange between the two.

Next to his sister and Goten, Trunks smiled, watching them fondly. Gohan met his eyes and smiled back at him. He carried Pan over and gently dropped her on her feet, mostly because she was squirming and complaining that she wasn't a baby anymore. Though, she did all of this complaining with a smile on her face.

Without hesitation, Gohan pulled Trunks in by his shoulders and planted a firm kiss on his lips, hardly paying attention to the whistles and hollering from their friends and family. Trunks, eyes wide, took a second to respond, but eventually he did, and with enthusiasm. Beside them, Pan and Bra blushed and turned away, embarrassed by the guys' actions. Eventually, Goten smacked the back of his brother's head, telling him to either cut it out or get a room.

Smiling, Gohan pulled away and looked down at his lavender-haired prince. His CEO. His friend. His Trunks. The wise and steady, though sometimes headstrong, love of his life. Well, one of his loves. Though Videl was gone, she still held a heavy place in his heart. Long ago he taught this pushy, bossy little girl how to fly, and she flew with him every day of her life. She would always be with him.

Gohan had love to give, still, being the strong, resilient Son he was. He had more than enough to share with Trunks. After Videl's death, as Gohan plummeted toward the ground, Trunks reached out and grabbed him. Trunks taught him how to fly, instead. Now, Trunks was no longer someone keeping him afloat, but someone to fly with him as they both resisted this gravity.

Trunks and Gohan married the following summer with a small, sweet ceremony. They moved back into Gohan's home with Pan, though they stayed as closely tied with Goten, Goku, and Chichi as ever. They hardly ever kept their doors locked, letting others freely walk in and out of the two homes as they pleased. Even Hercule was allowed to come in and out at his leisure, and as he grew older, he found himself visiting the quiet mountain homes more often.

Using the eggs Videl stored for Gohan's use back before she started chemotherapy, Trunks and Gohan found a surrogate to carry their first child: a little prince with lavender hair and periwinkle blue eyes named Maize. He grew up to be as rowdy as one would expect, being the son of Trunks and Videl, terrorizing his sister and Bra, though he evened out with Trunks and Gohan's steady, firm parenting.

Goten and Valese married two years after Gohan and Trunks, built a house just behind Goku's and Gohan's, and had a son of their own around the same time Maize was born. Naturally, the two boys grew up play-fighting just as their fathers had, getting into trouble, and exploring the mountainside together. Goten continued being close with his brother and Trunks.

Pan became one of the most well-loved and well-protected musicians of her time. Well into her old age, she was adored by her fans and treated with respect. She married another musician (who tried not to be terrified by her fathers and grandparents) and built a house on Mount Paozu. She had a few kids, herself, who all went out to find their own interests and carve their own paths.

Bra, much like Pan, found a career dealing with the public, though her field was more geared toward public relations for Capsule Corporation than singing and dancing in front of a crowd. She and Pan stayed as close friends all throughout their lives. Bra produced a Capsule Corporation heir, as well, which Trunks happily pawned the CEO position off on when he came of age, as Maize was more interested in exploring space with his cousin and grandfathers than managing a corporation.

Shortly after Maize's birth, Vegeta returned, though he was injured and the ship was damaged. Once he healed, his children attempted to beat the shit out of him as they promised, then forgave him. He stayed on Earth until Maize and Goten's son were in their late teens, and then he and Goku stole another one of Gohan's space crafts and they whisked the two promising fighters off to space to explore. Unlike their grandfathers, the boys were good to call their parents back on Earth more often. They returned a couple of times a year, as well, against their full-blooded grandfather's whining.

Trunks worked the CEO position of Capsule Corporation with grace until Bra's son came of age and schooling to take the place over. He promptly dumped the position on him and happily worked in the labs, designing and producing the world's most sophisticated robotics and technology.

Gohan taught in the university well past retirement age, becoming the most loved and well-respected professor. The school expanded to even larger heights. Eventually, Gohan did manage to build (and keep it from being stolen) a space craft to travel in. He, Trunks, and Pan spent a year in outer space, visiting Betelgeuse as Gohan always dreamed.

Goten and Valese maintained the dino habitats together, raising many generations of little flying, carnivorous, venomous monsters (much to Trunks's horror), all of which they treated as their 'babies.' Their son became interested in the nature quarter, as well, while he was on Earth. As he explored space, he made it a point to study the wildlife on alien planets for his and his parents' interest.

Hercule regarded his grandson with all the love and admiration he gave Pan, especially since Maize was as interested in fighting as he was. Hercule found fragments of Videl in his grandson, from his eyes, to his fierce sense of justice, to his hotheaded temperament… He even swelled with pride when Maize joined the Satan City police force.

Through their ups and downs, through births and deaths, through thick and thin, Gohan and Trunks stayed together until the ends of their lives. Being Saiyans, their bodies stayed at their prime, though their eyes and hair became paler with age. As Trunks wished, they grew old together and turned into crotchety old bastards with white hair. After their mothers died, their fathers disappeared into space together, and one day was the last day they ever heard from them. Assuming they either died or got whisked away by a Whis, Gohan and Trunks survived the loss of their parents.

Gohan and Trunks became grandfathers, then great-grandfathers, and almost great-great-grandfathers, but Trunks never got to see the youngest one. Trunks died, peacefully in his sleep, from old age. Leaving the old house behind, Gohan spent the rest of his days on the Lookout with Piccolo and Dende, looking skyward at the beautiful stars overhead.

Each time he saw Betelgeuse in February, he saw his love. His Trunks. The reflection of that star in royal blue eyes that he loved so much. He died a few years later, up there on the Lookout.

Gravity catches up, eventually.

_The End_

Thank you, everyone, for reading _Gravity_. This was a project I started in order to give back to the Truhan community and to practice my writing skills. Unfortunately, the Gohan x Trunks community is scarce these days, but it is still my favorite pairing. If you have questions about _Gravity _or the community, feel free to ask in a review. Make sure to sign in, though, so I can reply to you.

If you're interested in more Truhan, I've written another (more vulgar) story called _As In Love With You As I Am_. It's from Mirai Trunks's point of view, and the kid is pretty perverted. It's not as serious as _Gravity_, especially since I don't actually have much planned out (kinda go on the reviewers and my own wishes, haha…) but I still think it's a fun read. Short chapters, too.

Again, thank you for reading. I wouldn't have been able to finish if not for your support. Thank you.

Dr. Trunks Briefs


End file.
